Heir of Hyoudou
by Ddraig12
Summary: It all started with the death of his mother, Issei Hyoudou Heir of the Hyoudou clan's life changed after this day whether it was for better and worst we'll have to see. What if Issei was born into a high ranking devil family like Rias. What if they fell in love at a young age. Strong Issei/op, IsseixRias,(small harem) [Rias, Akeno, Fem Vali] LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. New Beginning's

"Speaking" (Out loud)  
 _"Speaking " (Thinking)_  
 **"Ddraig" (Speaking)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own High school DxD, all credit goes to the original creator**

 **A/N: I'm using British English as I'm Australian, Sorry American readers I'll be spelling things with a 'u' in them. Ie, colour and mum**

As the sounds of children playing echoed throughout the halls of the Gremory mansion. Two adults sitting there watching the two children playing happily with each other looked on in both shock and amazement.

"I never though I'd see the day that My little Ria-tan would want to play with a boy her own age" Lord Gremory stated shocked.

Lord Gremory was a tall man that looked like he was in his early thirties. His most defining feature was his long crimson hair flowed down his head and rested on his shoulders, it was in stark contrast to his baby blue eyes. His chin was covered a small goatee of the same crimson hair as that was on his head.

"Yes it is quite interesting dear" Lady Gremory stated equally as shocked as her husband.

Lady Gremory like her husband appeared much younger than she really was. She had brown hair that she inherited from the Bael clan (Another high ranking devil family with the rank of Great king), her violet eyes were also a very seductive feature, However the most alluring feature that she possessed was her voluptuous figure that made her very desirable even for a devil.

As the two devils continued to discuss the scene in front of them, Another tall male entered the room.

" Is everything alright Zeo" The man asked curiously

"It sure is Gorou, It would seem your son has made Rias quite happy today, Thank you Gorou " Lord Gremory repealed happily

Gorou had the appear of a man in his early thirties similar to Lord Gremory although he was slightly taller than the current head of the Gremory clan. He had dark brown hair of medium length was kept in good condition. His eyes were of a hazel colour and he was the current head of the Hyoudou clan.

"Hey its not me you should be thanking, I should be thanking you. It's been a rough six months for Issei and I but thanks to Rias, Issei is a lot happier" He replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

As the three devils were deep in conversation, they failed to notice the two children had walked into the room hand in hand.

"Hello Lord Hyoudou" Rias said in a cheerful manner as she bowed politely

Rias who had the appearance of a 8 year old girl stood there quite happily holding Issei's hand. She had her fathers crimson hair that ended half way down her back, she also inherited her blue-green eyes from her father as well. Apart from that Rias appeared as a mirror image of her mother if she was a child.

As Lord Hyoudou turned around seeing the two holding hands, he crouched down so he was eye level with the two children.

"Hello Rias it seems you and little Issei have been getting along with each other well" He replied happily.

"Yes sir we have" she replied.

Gorou's gazes moved to his only son and heir, Gorou's face lit up when he say how happy his son was.

Issei had the appearance of a 7 year old boy. He had his fathers hair colour that was quite untidy. His eyes which he go from his mothers were emerald in colour, and were a constant reminder to his father of the wife that was taken from them by a high class fallen angel.

"How was your day son" Lord Hyoudou asked his son

As Issei looked towards his father he replied happily saying "It was the best day since before we lost mum"

As Lord Hyoudou and Gremory began to say their good byes to each other. Rias and Issei hugged each other a promised to see each other in a couple of days time after Issei got back from his training sessions with his father.

 **Three days later**

"He's back, he's back" Rias cheered as she ran through the house.

As Rias was running down the hall ways she was stoped by a young man appearing in his early twenties. The man had long crimson hair that signified he was part of Gremory clan, he also had the same eye colour as Rias. Her brothers true name was Sirzech Gremory and he was the original heir to the Germory clan, however he was appointed the title of Lucifer due to he immense demonic power that placed him as one of two of the only devils in the 'Top ten beings in existence' ranked at number 6. As a result of this the tile of heir was given to his younger sister Rias.

"Do you want to go see Issei Ria-tan" he asked happily.

"Yes big brother Zech" she replied eagerly

Rias and her brother walked down the steps in front of the mansion that noticed a small boy with brown hair jump out of the carriage. Looking closer at the boy they noticed that something was different with him.

Sirzech stood in front of his little sister for safety he secretly sensed the boys power level.

"Amazing" He stated shocking his sister.

"What's amazing big brother" Rias asked curiously.

"His power level that's what" He replied shocked.

"Ara ara it seems Issei kun is back" Lord Gremory said scaring both his children

"Indeed father" Sirzech replied respectfully.

As Issei continued to walk up the winding path Sirzech turned to his father with a confused look on his face " Father since when did Issei kun have the power of an upper high class devil"

"I don't know" replied equally as shocked.

As Issei eventually arrived to where the three devils were standing. He looked towards each of the devils.

"Lord Gremory" He said as he bowed politely.

"Lord Lucifer" He doing the same.

"Rias" he finally said as he looked towards the girl with a slight blush on her face.

As he finished addressing the devils in front of him Sirzech finally spoke up.

"Issei kun if you don't mind me asking how are you so strong at such a young age"

As Issei shifted his focus from Rias who was currently holding his arm quite tight to Sirzech he replied quite simply " I unlocked my sacred gear sir"

The look on Sirzech's face was one of wonder and shock

"Issei, you know it's impossible for pure blood devil to have a sacred gear" He stated looking at Issei who only smiled.

"Normally yes" A voice replied'

"Gorou its a pleasure to see you again" Lord Gremory replied happily.

Inside the Germory mansion

As the five devils continued into the Germory living room were Lady Gremory was siting peacefully Gorou began to explain what he meant.

"As you know Issei is classified as a pure blood devil, however what very few people know is that is is really only three quarter devil."

This shocked most of the devils in the room except Zeoticus who already knew about it. As Gorou continued he described how he was a pure blood devil and that he wife was a half breed with one devil and one human parent.

While the adults were discussing the details of Issues heritage, Rias stared at Issei with a look of interest. "Issei why are you so cute" she thought to herself.

 **"Hey partner, That devil girl is looking at you with lustful eyes"** A booming voice stated shocking everyone in the room and turning Rias bright red.

As Issei turned to look at Rias he noticed that she was as red as the hairs on her head. As Issei moved closer to Rias, he noticed that she wasn't making eye contact with him. He suddenly pulled her into a hug a whispered into her ear " I think you're very cute too, Rias". He said causing her to hug him back. As the devils in the room all looked at the two children with sparkles in their eyes. They were quickly remembered about that voice they heard earlier.

As Sirzech began to look at Issei in confusion he asked the small boy he what was that voice was.

 **"That would be me Lord Lucifer"** Ddraig said making his presence known again

As Issei looked at his father who gave him a slight nod. Issei stepped away from Rias, as a blighting light appeared from his arm.

When the light died down Issei's arm appeared like one of a Dragon. Everyone in the room by Issei's father (because he knew what it was) and Rias (because she had no idea what it was) looked on in shock as they knew what it was.

"T-that's the Boosted Gear" Lady Gremory stated shocked.

"Heavenly dragon Ddraig, Its a pleasure to talk to a being that has the strength to rival God, sir" Sirzech said bowing respectfully

As the looks of shock around the room began to die down Rias spoke up wondering what this thing was. "Mummy whats this Boosted Gear thing on Issei's arm"

As Lady Gremory began to speak to her daughter about what the Boosted Gear was and who lived inside of it Rias eyes widened in amazement.

"So you say Issei can double his power every ten seconds and it will allow him to have the power kill God" She repeated stunned.

While Lady Gremory was teaching her daughter about the Boosted Gear, both Rias and Issei's fathers were discussing how they found out about the Gear.

Flashback: Two days ago

Issei and his father were training on a mountain top in hand to hand combat. Gorou was teaching his son how to protect himself and his family without using his magical powers incase he was in the human world. As the two continued to fight for a couple of minutes, Gorou surprised his son when he asked him if he likes Rias. As he knew that it would give him enough time to make an opening in his defence so he could win this fight.

To his surprise Issei turned as red as Rias hair. Gorou then asked the young devil what he would do to protect her.

As Issei stood there not moving his father noticed his opportunity to strike. He darted towards his son as fast as could towards his son until he noticed his aura change form its black and white colour (Black as his fathers clan uses darkness as its weapons while his mother clan was a extinct clan that used light as a weapon think what Shalba in the anime, but a bit weaker than angel light) to an overpowering red one. As his father stopped instantly, he noticed the boosted gear on his arm.

As Issei punched the ground destroying the mountain that they were fighting on, Issei quickly lost consciousness as began to falling to the ground when his father caught him in his arms.

Flashback end

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard , Issei was bright red and so was Rias. As Lord Gremory turned to Issei, Issei suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Issei come take a walk with me" He said using his authority as he spoken.

As Issei and the current head of Gremory wondered throughout the gardens around the manner, the long winding paths were littered with flowers of all different colours and types. Roses were the most prominent flower in the garden, however it symbolising the Gremory clans emblem. As Issei and Lord Gremory took a seat at one of the many benches in the garden.

"Issei what do you think of Rias".He asked out of the blue.

As Issei looked at him confused "What do you mean"

"I mean how do you feel about her" He replied.

As Issei looked at him he began to reply. "Well sir, I think Rias is the most caring and considerate person I have ever met, she makes me laugh, happy and most of all she gives me the sense of belonging that I felt I lost after the death of my mother".

"And do you find find her attractive." He asked

As Issei was caught off guard by this question, he began to Laugh " Yes sir I do find Rias attractive, but I believe that the most attractive thing of a person is their personality" He replied.

Issei began to look up at Lord Gremory unsure why he asked such questions. Unbeknownst to Issei, Rias was also being asked the same questions by Issei's father.

"Rias what do you think of Issei" He asked quite suspiciously.

" Issei sir" she replied cutely.

"Yes, what do you think of my son"

"Well sir, I believe that Issei is a kind boy, actually no I believe he is the kindest boy that I have ever met, he treats me as Rias, Not Rias from the Gremory clan or Rias the little sister of the most powerful devil in existence. He treats me for me and that why I like Issei" She replied with a small blush on her face.

As Lord Hyoudou smiled, Issei and Lord Gremory re-entered the room, Rias and Issei immediately looked at each other than blushed heavily. This action didn't go unnoticed by the adults in the room. As the three adults sat down with their two children standing in front of them Lord Germory was the first to speak.

"Did Sirzech already leave" he asked his wife curiously.

"Yeah, Grayfia came and picked him up saying that they are having a husband and wife day" she responded.

Issei and Rias began to look at each other with both eyes of lust and fear of rejection from the other. Lord Hyoudou began to stand up and asked the two children in front of them.

"Issei would you ever want to marry Rias"

When Issei looked at his father who asked the question, he began to turn bright red.

"Like marry and have kids with Rias" He asked shocked

" Yes son" He responded

" Well, yes I would love to Marry Rias but" he stated

" But what" Lord Gremory said beginning to get angry'

" But It's Rias' decisions too i'll only do it if that is what she wants, it's not fair if she is forced into something she doesn't want" He stated shocking everyone in the room, most of all Rias.

As the adults began to look towards towards the heavily blushing Gremory heiress. They were all shocked when Rias ran and kissed Issei on the lips.

"Issei I love you" she said with teary eyes.

"Well then I think we have her answer " Lady Gremory said giggling.

As the adults all left the room to write up the plans for the marriage. The two children that were left in the room began to laugh soon running outside playing again not as friends but as fiancee's.

Time skip 10 years later

Over the past ten years a lot of things has happened between Rias and Issei. Rias had developed in beautiful young lady with a height of 5'8 and was developing a body that was beginning to rival her mothers. Her magical strength had also increased due to her constant training her Power of Destruction, by her mother and other brother and her elemental power from her father.

Issei had developed into a handsome young devil with a height of 6'.His hair was the same colour as Rias mother now due to his training and was better kept. His muscular body was the result of training his families magic abilities from his father, his boosted Gear with the former dragon king Tannin and his overall strength with Sirzech.

Both Rias and Issei had received their Evil pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub, (the only other devil in the top Ten Strongest in existence, ranked 6 on par with Sirzech) when they turned 11. During this time Rias reincarnated Akeno Himejima, a fallen angel/human hybrid. Yuuto Kiba, as her knight, Gasper Vladi as her bishop and Koneko Toujou as her rook. Issei on the other hand had not reincarnated anybody as he was waiting for the right people.

Issei and Rias relationship blossomed into love only a few months after the their marriage proposal was finalised. Rias and Issei during this time when not training individually or with the peerages (only Rias, Issei doesn't have one yet) would spend the rest of the time together often playing like they did when they were children.

One day when Issei came over to the Gremory household to spend the day with Rias he was shocked when she told him that she was going to school in the human world and that she will see him in a years time. After she told him this she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and told him for the second time.

"I love you Issei" Rias said blushing.

"I love you to my darling Rias" He replied happily.

Time skip: One year later

As Issei walked up to the gates of Kuoh Academy. In his new school uniform that his father brought for him he noticed the mix reactions from fellow students while he was walking through the school.

"Ah his so cute" He heard a couple of girls say.

" A new prince, no a king" A few more said.

As he kept walking throughout the school he could help but chuckle when he heard all the boys giving him death threats and lowering their own self-esteem.

When he stood in front of a sign that read 2-B. He politely knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"You can come in now" He heard the teacher say

As he entered the classroom the squeals and the death stares continued. Issei stop next to the classroom teacher who instructed him to introduce himself.

" Hi my name is Issei Hyoudou, Im 17 years please treat me well" He said while giving a small bow.

"Is there any questions for Mr Hyoudou" the teacher asked

As a few hands shot up he began to answers some of the basic question like where are you from. Which he replied he his father was Australian and his mother was Japanese. The questions were all pretty normal until one girl stood up

"Issei kun do you have girlfriend" she said.

The girl who said this was about 5'6 in height and had rectangular glasses. She stood there quite confidently. Issei quickly guests that she must be a closet pervert.

Issei was about to answer the door suddenly slammed open with a massive 'BANG'. As Issei and the rest of the class looked towards the door, screams of joy were heard from both the males and the females of the class.

"Rias sempai" They all screamed in joy

"Miss Gremory what are you doing her" The teacher asked just as confused as the kids.

Rias ignored all the question and had her gaze directed the brown haired boy standing at the front the class

"Issei is that you" she asked hopefully.

"Hello Rias, it's good to see you again" he happily.

"Issei kun, How do you know Rias sempai" A girl asked nervously and shocked that he called her by her first name.

"Quite simply" they both responded at the same time causing both of them to giggle

"Issei here is my boyfriend" Rias responded happily.

"Rias here is my girlfriend" Issei respond at the same time as Rias.

They both new they were more than that but it would be too confusing to discus here.

"WHAT" The whole class responded.

Rias confirmed it as she walled up to him as gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she would sent for someone to pick him up after school.  
Which he happily respond with a hug.

 **A/N**

 **I am going to leave it there, big first chapter. I already have some ideas how I'm going to put Riser into the story. Issei's first peerage member might be introduced next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading Ddraig12**


	2. Arc one: New Threats

"Speaking"  
"Speaking" (internal)  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, Glad for all the comments on how people are viewing/liking the direction of the story. Special thanks to one reader, they know who they are. You helped me get the direction for chapter 3 or 4 started.**

 **Another thing, sorry for the spelling errors last chapter I have tried to fix them, But it won't update on the story itself, If anyone knows how to fix it. just message me**

 **Thanks**

 **So without further discussion heres chapter 2**

Kuoh Academy

Issei was currently siting in the last lesson for the day. The news that him and Rias were a couple spread like wild fire, this was mainly because of these two students that are known as the perverted Duo. Lunch went like Issei expected it to after this morning dramas, questions like,

"How do you know Rias sempai".

"Are you from the same area as Rias Sempai".

Due to the massive influx of questions like this Issei created two answers that could possibly answer the questions. His main response to the questions was.

"Look, Rias and I are childhood friends. Alright, or Rias and I don't like to talk about our personal life very much".

These answers seemed to work on most of the students, however some were still suspicious. After Issei explained himself the rest of the day went pretty smoothly.

'RING, RING' The sound of the bell echoed throughout the school signifying the end of the school day.

As Issei began to pack up his books and pencil case into his bag, squeals and cry's off joy coming from down the hallway distracted Issei causing him to wonder what was going on.

"Kiba Kun" A shocked girl asked.

"Kiba, we're sorry the classroom is dirty" Another excited young lady stated.

As Kiba entered the room the sounds of squeals began to die down and looks off disbelief soon replaced them.

"You must be Issei sama" The young man replied happily while bowing respectfully.

The boy that stood in front of Issei was about the same height as Rias around 5'8. With sandy blonde hair and a small mole under his left eye. Due to Kiba's good looks and popularity he is considered the prince of Kuoh by all the girls. Rumour has it that most of the female population wants to date him (which he kindly rejects) and most of the males want to beat him up due to his popularity.

"Yeah that's me" Issei replied politely as he heard out his hand giving Kiba a handshake.

As Issei and Kiba left the classroom, they began to walk down the towards the Old school building. Continuing down towards the building an awkward silence was created until Kiba began to break the awkward silence.

"It's an honour to finally meet you sir" Kiba said placing his hand on his heart.

"The pleasures mine and please call me Issei, any friend of Rias is a friend of mine" Issei stated looking at Kiba who smiled back towards him.

While Issei and Kiba began to talk about their day and what their interests are they arrived at the Old school building. The building was the home of the Occult Research Club or the ORC for short. It was Rias' base of operations for all her and her peerage's devil business.

As they entered through the double doors Issei was surprised at the Victorian era architecture inside and its resemblance of the main entrance of the Gremory mansion. While Issei was looking around Kiba began to knock on the door.

"May we come in" He stated clearly and professionally.

RIAS' P.O.V

"I can't believe he's finally here" I though to myself as I sat behind a large wooden desk that was the centre piece of the room.

"Would you like some tea Rias" A voice called out from another room.

"Yes, please Akeno could you prepare some extra today please" I called out politely.

While deep in though a small girl sitting on the lounge began to speak.

"Who is this person you're so happy to see Rias sempai" She asked still siting down on the lounge happily eating her chocolate bar.

Looking towards the couch I noticed that a young girl probably only about 15 years of age was sitting their happily eating her chocolate bar, her petite figure that consisted of a small bust size and equally small hips enticed the Loli fans of the school. Her head was adorned with white hair that was kept relatively short only reaching the top of her breasts and she was considered the school mascot.

As I began to face the small first year I began to explain who Issei is and why he was so special to me.

"Ah Koneko I totally forgot, the only one that has meet Issei in my peerage is Akeno".

"So this Issei is your fiancee and the future head of the Hyoudou clan" Koneko said as she looked towards her king.

"Yes thats right" I replied happily.

As I finished my explanation of Issei I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I replied happily

Normal P.O.V

As the door swung open revealing Kiba and a figure behind him, Rias suddenly got really excited. "Ah Kiba I see you've brought him" she replied quite happily.

"Yes" He said bowing.

While Kiba walked towards the lounge and began to sit down across from Koneko, Issei was tackled to the ground with fearsome strength. As Issei began to look up he noticed that Rias was crying tears of joy.

"Whats wrong Rias, is everything ok" He asked confused unsure if he had done anything.

Rias began to look up at the confused boy "No, No everything's ok now I'm just happy to see you" She said cheerfully.

Just as Rias was beginning to pull Issei off the floor Akeno walked back into the room with some tea on a small cart. While she was handing out the tea to Rias and her fellow ORC members she failed to realise Issei standing there looking at her happily.

"Hello Akeno" He said startling her.

" L-lord Hyoudou my apologies for not seeing you" Akeno bowed while stuttering.

"Akeno" He said in a firm voice scarring the young queen.

"Y-Yes" she responded nervously.

"How many times have I told you to call me Issei, Lord Hyoudou is my father, anyone that Rias considers family can call me Issei and plus we played together when Rias first introduce me to you" He stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh sorry" Akeno repealed.

"I hope you and Rias haven't been causing trouble in the human world, I heard that you and Rias are considered the two beauties of the school" Issei said casting both girls to blush.

As Rias began to introduce her peerage to Issei she began by saying their name, piece and sacred gear if they had one. As Rias was telling Issei about her peerage, he was constantly intrigued by the smell that surround Rias' rook, Koneko.

"Cat" He thought to himself.

Whilst Issei was looking at Koneko curiously he begin to hear Rias voice.

"So Issei, how has the last year been" Rias asked curiously.

Before Issei could answer a hologram of Lord Gremory appeared on the table.

"Father" Rias asked confused.

"Hello Rias, I'll make this conversation fast, there has been a stray devil sighting within your territory, please eliminate it as soon as possible" He said vanishing as fast as he appeared.

As she stood up and looked towards everyone, "Lets go show this devil not to come into Gremory territory without permission".

Abandoned Warehouse: Outskirts of Kuoh

As the Gremory team and Issei appeared in front of the of the abandoned warehouse Rias instructed the team to began looking around for any signs of the stray. Breaking off from the group Issei decided to began to look at the buildings at its surroundings to look for any signs of forced entry or damage.

The building was an old looking warehouse that was beginning to show signs of rust and decay. The faded blue and white paint Michelin man and their logo on the outside of the building blended in well with the surroundings, dead or dying.

'CREAK'

As Issei looked over his shoulder to were the origins of the noise began. Peering over his shoulder he noticed that Koneko had began pulling the door open. In the time it took Issei to walk from where he was viewing the building to the now open door was the Gremory team had already entered the building and had began to look around.

'TWANG'.

"I smell fresh meat" A demonic sounding crackle stated.

"Stray devil Vizer, for killing your master and running from your duties, in the name of the devil clan of Gremory your punishment is death" Rias stated pointing towards the disfigured beast.

"Death a slut like you couldn't kill me on your best day" Vizer said as she lunged towards the group.

Lunging at the Gremory team Vizer began franticly swinging towards anything she could reach. This attack caused the Gremory team to bob and weave dodging the attacks going on the defensive rather than the attack.

As Vizer looked for an opportunity to attack. She slapped Koneko out of the way causing her to land in a pile of old tires. After slapping Koneko away after she jumped to trying to grabs the monsters arm, Vizer suddenly lunged for Rias when she was watching Kiba fighting one of her arms. This sudden attack cause Issei to protect the love of his life from certain death.

Creating a small ball of darkness the size of a marble, Issei flicked the small attack directly through the heart of the stray killing it instantly.

When Vizer's body hit the ground, Rias began to destroy it. After the destruction of Vizer the Gremory household began to go their seperate ways. Koneko and Kiba walked together as they lived in the same apartment building leaving Issei, Akeno and Rias standing there alone.

Rias beginning to look at Issei with a confused look. "Issei, what attack did you just use to kill Vizer" she ask in disbelief.

"Oh that, that was a compressed form of my darkness sphere" He confidently stated.

"Really, It felt similar to Onii-sama's attack" Rias said beginning to look Issei up and down.

"That's because it is, I got the idea while training with Sirzech" He responded shocking her.

"Anyway, where are you too lovely ladies living these days" Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

"Just at the clubroom, there's some bedrooms out the back" Akeno said blushing at Issei's last comment.

"Well, do you two want to move in with me" He asked nervously.

"Yes" they both responded quickly each grabbing one of his arms.

Issei's human home

When the three young devils arrived in front Issei's house, they began to notice how run down it looked, they notices that the letterbox was full of junk mail and old letters, the grass was too long and the gardens were over ran with weeds. While Issei was cleaning out the mailbox the girls began to walk towards the front door and stood there waiting patently for Issei to arrive.

" I think we will clean this up" Rias said as she created a magic circle that cut the grass, removed the weed and replied the paint to the exterior of the house.

Walking up behind the girls Issei thanked Rias for cleaning up the yard, proceeding towards the lock Issei placed the key sound of the key sliding into the lock suddenly filled the silent night, Rias got real excited when the door finally opened. As she stood there thinking how this was the first time that her and Issei would share their own home alone.

"Well Akeno doesn't count, she practically my sister" Rias thought as they entered the dusty home.

"I think this needs a clean up" Rias pointed out to Issei and Akeno.

Before Rias could even finish her sentence Akeno had already prepared a magic circle that was moving throughout the house clean as it went along. Before Rias and Issei had even entered the kitchen (which was just down the hallway) Akeno had already cleaned the entire house.

Looking towards the happy girls Issei suggested that they go and have a bath while he makes dinner and the beds, which they both happily agreed to while walking upstairs toward the bathroom.

As Rias and Akeno were siting in the bath the top half of their gorgeous bodies floated above the water.

"Rias" Akeno stated looking towards the crimson king.

"Yeah is everything ok" Rias asked looking towards her queen.

"Yeah I'm ok, but have you noticed that Issei seems to be hiding something" She responded.

"Like what" She asked

"Well first was that he was looking around the warehouse earlier like he was looking for something or someone, then that attack he used to kill Vizer, I know this strong but he wasn't that strong last year was he?" She explained looking towards the water.

"Now that you mention it, I noticed that he was looking around the warehouse looking for something like he was familiar with the area, thats not there weirdest thing though. That magical attack he used to kill Vizer had no magical power and it was tiny. There's no way that should have killed it so easily. Rias said walking out of the bath.

NORMAL P.O.V

While Rias and Akeno finished getting dressed in their nightgowns and began coming back downstairs. They began to smell a sweet aroma coming from towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked noodles and miso soup quickened the girls pace.

When the girls arrived in the kitchen they noticed that Issei had already dished dinner and was waiting for them to arrive.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" They both responded at the same time causing him to laugh.

As they began to sit down Rias was the first to break the silence.

"Issei, where did you learn to cook like this".

Looking at both the girls he began to tell the girls about how after they left for the human world he got real board and lonely as the Gremory clan was the only devil clan that recognised the Hyoudou's as a devil clan. He continued by saying that after a week he went to his father to tell him that he was going on a training trip fo a year to strengthen himself and look for some peerage members.

During Issei's story both Akeno and Rias were amazed by some the extent of his travels

"Issei so in the year that we've been separated you trained with Tannin and the Norse Gods Odin and Thor" Rias stated in shock.

As the three teenagers finished dinner and moved off to bed Rias asked Akeno to go ahead because she wanted to speak to Issei alone. When Akeno finally left their sight Rias turned towards Issei and began asking some questions.

"Issei when we were at the factory earlier" She began causing Issei to wonder what she was going to ask.

"Yeah" He simply stated trying to understand what she was asking.

"Were you looking for something other than that stray devil" She asked closing her legs at the knee and her arms under her large bust.

As Issei began to stand up and walk towards the window, he suddenly stoped when he noticed that his father still had the family pictures on the wall. The dust that once covered them had been removed thanks to Akeno's spell.

Tears began to swell in his eyes as he looked upon one picture in particular. The image was a photo with Issei when he was about 6 years old and he was happily playing with his mothers black hair.

"Issei is everything ok, I'm sorry if I upset you" Rias asked confused as she knew she must have pushed a button deep down to act him act that way.

When Issei turned back around to face Rias she noticed that his eyes were all red and his nose was all runny.

"It's alright Rias" He began "It's just that was the warehouse were mum was killed in front of me by the fallen angel" He said causing Rias to began weeping.

"I'm sorry Issei, I didn't know, you know if you ever want to talk I'm here" She responded trying to keep in her tears while hugging him into her bust.

"Thanks, we'll talk tomorrow its getting late lets go to bed" Issei sated looking at the clock on the wall which read 10:30pm

Next morning

As Issei awoke early and began to walk down the hall to the bathroom he noticed that both Rias and Akeno were both sound asleep. After Issei finished in the bathroom he went and got changed to begin his morning training. As he left the front gate he began to run down the street, while he was running he noticed a strange presence following him. Running up the stairs that lead to the local park Issei decided to stop and have a rest.

"Um excuse me, is your name Issei by any chance" An unknown voice suddenly spoke.

When Issei turned around her noticed a teenage girl standing in front of him. The girl had black hair that reached down to the top of her hips. Her eyes were purple in appearance and she possessed a cheery aura around her.

As Issei began to study the girl even further he noticed that she had the scent of a fallen angel.

"Um yeah that's me, is there anything I can help you with" He responded politely, not wanting to scare the girl off.

" Um I'm new in town and I heard that you were a really nice guy, Um, Um what i'm trying to say is …WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME ON SUNDAY". She spat out nervously.

While Issei stood there not knowing how to answer. He couldn't stop but try to think of what a fallen angel is up to he noticed the girl was beginning to fidget.

"Uh sorry for the delay, I'm just not that use to girls asking me out, But I will go if you're still wanting to". He lied to understand what she was really up to'

"Thank you, I'll see you on Sunday then" She said bowing politely. As she turned and began to walk away she heard Issei sing out

"Excuse me, whats your name"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. My names Yumma, Yumma Amano" She said as she ran off.

As Issei continued his run he chose to cut his run short and return home. When he walked back in the front door he noticed hat Rias and Akeno had already prepared breakfast ad was waiting for him.

"Ara ara Issei is all sweaty I wonder where his been" Akeno teased

"I just had a little morning training" he replied as he walked towards the bathroom " Don't leave or eat without me theres something I have to tell you both before we go to school".

Five minutes later

When Issei sat down at the table with Rias and Akeno they both looked towards him.

"Thanks for the food" He said looking at them both.

"Issei what was it you wanted to talk about" Rias asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, well I was asked out on a date this morning and I accepted".

"What". Rias asked as a crimson aura began to from around her causing the table to shake.

"Wait, wait let me finish". Issei stated holding his hands up in peace in preparation if Rias attacks him.

"Continue" Both girls stated still quite angrily.

"Rias, before you kill me let me explain, did you know that there are fallen angels in your territory" He began hoping not to be killed by his angry future wife.

Rias looked at Issei with a confused face. "What do you mean there's fallen Angels in my territory".

"Well, when I was on my running this morning, I was asked out by a fallen angel, she went by the name of Yumma Amano, however its definitely fake, but I don't know how they knew I was here I only arrived yesterday." Issei said stroking his chin.

"So whats your plan" Akeno said looking a bit uneasy.

"I wanted to try and get some more information on what they are doing here and if they're trying to hurt my two childhood friends. Rias you don't have to worry theres only a few people in this world that I care enough to protect with my life and both you and Akeno are part of that group" He stated causing both the girls to blush.

Sunday

As Issei appeared at the fountain to met Yumma at, Issei began to wonder where this date would lead, would she try and attack him, recruit him or both.

"Sorry I'm late" Yumma sung out trying to break the ice.

"Nah it's fine I only arrived here myself a few minutes ago" He replied to her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

As Issei and Yumma began their date throughout Kuoh. They began by going to the shopping district where Issei brought Yumma a purple bracelet. They then continued to the arcade where they played a few games. They eventually decided to eat a McDonalds, much to Issei's surprise. During lunch Issei couldn't help but notice that Yumma kept looking at him with a killing intent which he chose to ignore.

When the sun began to set signifying the end of their date, the young couple ended up at the same fountain where their date started. As Yumma let go of Issei's hand a run towards the fountain stoping in front of it and turning towards Issei.

"Issei, can I ask you something" She asked acting cute.

"Yeah sure" He responded acting excited.

"Can you die for me" She replied as her voiced changed from one off innocence to glee.

"Sorry I don't like I heard you right" He acted playing with her trying to get her conference up. Knowing full well he did actually hear her.

"I said will you die for me" As she said this she began to glow a bright purple. Two black feathery wings erupted from her back, her clothing also vanished and was replaced with a skimpy leather outfit.

Issei playing the game no longer began to laugh. As Yumma looks at him like his gone mad also began to laugh.

"So you've finally gone mad" She laughed at Issei.

"No, so this is your fallen angel form, It's kinda cute" He replied looking strait at her.

"So you've finally accepted your fate as well as gone mad" She stated as she created a spear of light in her left hand,"If you should blame anyone blame him he put the sacred gear in your hand, Anyway Azazel see's you as a threat so he sent me to kill you".

As she through the spear towards Issei she was completely horrified when he stopped the spear with one finger. "What" she screamed in fear.

"Well I'm going to have to stop you there Raynare" Issei said confidently using her real name.

"How do you know my real name and how to did you stop that spear" She said begging to walk away looking for a way out

"Quite simply Azazel told me your name, the truth is him and I are good friends and seeing that he trained me personally, to be honest you should know how he is with sacred gears he would never want a welder killed with a gear as strong as mine. Also that spear was pretty weak if its the strongest one you can create" As he looked at her.

"You know Azazel" Raynare said beginning to drop to her knees in fear.

"Yes, so why are you here, who sent you" He asked as he began to walk towards her.

"W-we are here because their's a girl that has a powerful sacred gear that our boss wants. Our boss also told as to kill the Gremory girl to get a rise out of Lucifer. Apart from that I don't know who our boss is but he's strong" She stated begging to beg for her life.

When Issei heard that they were targeting Rias he grabbed Raynare by the throat. "So you come here to kill an innocent girl as well as my fiancée". Issei said as he began to create a sphere of darkness in his left hand.

"I didn't now she was your fiancée I swear" Raynare begged.

"Wheres this girl now" Issei demanded.

"She's at the abandoned church, they plan to kill her tonight, just let me go please" Raynare said as she started to cry.

As Issei continued to hold her he called Rias and told her what was happening. When Rias arrived Raynare was petrified.

"You said you'd lets me go you bastard" Raynare hissed

"I agreed to let you go but that doesn't mean another devil can't kill you" Issei said while looking at Rias.

"Fallen angel Raynare, for coming into my territory, threatening to kill me, attacking the love of my life and threatening to start another war in the name of the Gremory clan your punishment is death" Rias said as Raynare screamed as the power of destruction destroyed any trace of her.

As Rias turned back around to hug Issei she noticed that he had began to call Rias peerage. "Issei what do you think you're doing" she asked with her hands on her hips.

When Issei looked towards her she noticed that his eyes were red and tears were running down his face "We have to save her Rias, they're going to kill her. I can't let these animals take another innocent life".

"Who are they going to kill Issei" She asked confused.

"The nun with a sacred gear" He responded sobbing into her chest.

As Rias pulled Issei closer she couldn't help but feel happy that even with their year apart he was still willing to help anyone even if they were an enemy of their kind.

Abandoned church 15 minutes later

"Are you ready to die witch" A fallen angel asked to a girl chained to a cross.

"Please just let me go I'll do anything". The girl begged.

The girl was about 16 years of age. She had golden blonde hair that reached around the middle of her back. Her green eyes had the look of hopelessness in clothes that she was wearing were also ripped an torn

As Rias and her peerage gathered outside the church with the help of Issei Akeno decided to speak and ask Rias why they were there.

"We're here because there is a group of fallen angels about to kill a nun with a sacred gear". Rias said as a massive noise came from the church.

BANG

The doors were ripped off their hinges smashing to pieces and killing a few exorcists inside. As Rias and her peerage looked towards were the doors once were, they noticed that Issei had already killed half of the exorcists in the church.

As the girl tied to the cross began to look towards the doors she couldn't help but feel like she was saved, As the fallen angel next to her began to demand an answer, Issei continued to walk forward.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" He screamed looking at Issei.

As Issei continue to walk towards the fallen angel completely ignoring him.

As the fallen angel began to look around he began to panic, Rias and her peerage had already destroyed the remaining exorcists and two fallen angel females leaving him alone.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm a high class devil, heir to the Hyoudou clan and the fiancée to the beautiful Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory clan" Issei stated causing Rias to blush and the fallen angel to curse.

"What do you want devil" The fallen scoffed

"I want you to release the nun, leave and never return" He said pointing at the fallen.

"Your going to have to kil..l" Before the fallen angel finishes his sentence Issei had his hand buried in his chest grasping his heart.

"That wasn't a request" Issei stated as the lifeless fallen angel fell to the ground.

As Issei went pulled the nun off the cross she began to scream. "Its ok now I'm not going to hurt you, What's your name I'm Issei and this is Rias" He said trying to comfort the young girl.

"I-I'm Asia Argento" She said politely.

"Asia, would you like to come back to my place so you can stay their the night, Rias and Akeno are there so if you're scared and you don't want to talk to me they're there to help" Issei said offering the girl a hand.

" " She said nervously as she accepted Issei's hand.

As the rest of Rias peerage when home. Rias, Akeno, Issei and Asia teleported to Issei's house. As Akeno went to run a bath with Asia. Rias looked towards Issei.

"Issei what are we going to do with her" Rias asked unsure about the future of the young girl.

"Well I was hoping you'll take her into your peerage and protect her, she would make a good bishop.

"I'll have to think about it" Rias replied.

Later that night

As Issei was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner and the girl had gone off to bed a magic circle appeared in front of Issei.

"Dad what are you doing here" He asked curiously.

"Son we have a problem" He replied.

 **A/N Alright that's going to be it for this chapter. This was a build up chapter introducing some characters as well as some of Issei's power. Sorry if the Raynare arch was short I made it that short to create the level of care that Issei feels for his family.**

 **Thanks Ddraig12**


	3. Arc one: Enter Riser

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking"(Internally)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_

A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I have taken into consideration what some of you have suggested and mouldered some of the aspects into the story.

So lets begin chapter 3

Looking up at his father Issei was both confused and worried.

"What do you mean, we have a problem" Issei asked his father.

Lord Hyoudou hadn't changed much over the past 10 years, his youthful appearance seemed everlasting mainly due to his devil heritage and his expert -tease in magic. The only thing that had changed however, was that he no longer had to look down to look his son to see his eyes as Issei had grown to be about the same height as his father.

"It's has to do with your engagement" Lord Hyoudou replied to his son.

"What about it, is everything ok" Issei asked beginning to worry.

"Issei go get Rias, we need to talk" Issei father said seriously while looking at him.

As Issei left the living room where his father was standing, he walked until he reached the bottom of the stairs. When he walked upstair he noticed that Rias bedroom light was still on.

KNOCK,KNOCK.

"Um, Rias are you awake". Issei nervously asked.

"Yeah whats up" She said as she opened the door, revealing her pink nightgown.

As Issei stood there admiring the woman that returned the love back into his heart after the death of his mother and the one that he has loved for so many years as both a friend and his future wife. He always believed that her beauty was unparalleled, not even the most beautiful goddess such as Frayja or even the angel Gabriel who was considered the most beautiful angel in heaven could compare to Rias.

"Issei" Rias said wondering what issei wanted this late at night.

"Oh,Dads here he has to speak to us about a problem our engagement". He said after standing there remembering what he was there for.

"A problem" Rias replied shocked.

"Hey before we go I want to give you something" Issei said as he grabbed Rias's hand

"Yeah what is it" Rias said confused.

Before Rias could even finish her sentence, Issei had smashed his lips against her's, sinking into his embrace Rias placed her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer.

Breaking the kiss the two teenagers blushed as they looked at each other.

"What was that for" Rias said seductively as she attached her lips onto Issei's neck.

"Just to show you that no matter what happens I will always love you" Issei said as Rias detracted herself leaving a hickey on his next.

"I know you love me and I love you just as much, hey you know that was the first time you kissed me without me kissing you" Rias said as Issei gave Rias a hickey on the opposite side to his as he blushed.

As Issei and Rias arrived back down stairs, they noticed that Issei's father was sitting on the lounge waiting for the two to arrive.

"Lord Hyoudou" Rias said while bowing.

"Rias, how many times have I asked you to call me Gorou or Dad" He replied not trying to laugh.

When Rias heard what Gorou said she could help but blush, she began to remember all the times that both her and Issei's father kept trying to persuade others child to call them father or by their first name.

"Dad whats the problem" Issei seriously.

"Well your engagement has come under fire" His father replied with his head looking towards the ground.

"How and why" Rias replied looking equally as confused as Issei as she grabbed his hand.

"The elders believe that marriage arrangements should only be between families of the 72 pillars. As you may know or may not know the Hyoudou Clan is not considered part of the pillar families anymore" Lord Hyoudou said looking at the two teenagers.

"Anymore" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"The house of Hyoudou was not always been known by such a name. We were once known by the name Buer". Gorou said as he looked at the shock on both Issei and Rias face.

"Wasn't the Buer clan the tenth pillar family, so thats why Issei can create attacks of darkness because it was their signature ability, but that doesn't explain why can he use light" Rias asked looking towards Gorou.

"My mother was from a family of extra demons as well as half human, however due to my heighten ability in darkness I'm lacking in light based attacks and can not create attacks using it. I do however have a slight tolerance to light based attacks so I will not feel the same level of pain that normal devils do". Issei explained as Rias held his hand.

So why is this effecting our marriage dad" Issei asked looking at his father.

"Well, the reason why Buer was evicted from the 72 pillars was during the Great war, we saved another pillar family from extinction instead of following orders, due to the selfish nature of the old devils and how they were hell bent on world domination the original Lucifer classified us as extinct and it has been that way ever since". He replied.

"Because of this the elders believe for you to marry Rias you will have to fight someone for Rias' hand in marriage as a sign of strength.

"Who do I have to fight" Issei asked as he clenched his right fist.

"The third son of the Phenex family, Riser has put up his hand to fight you in a rating game of his choosing. If you lose Rias is to be handed over to the Phenex family and forced to marry him immediately" Issei's father angrily responded.

"Dad, you know how Riser is, he'll just make Rias his trophy wife and his personal sex slave" The young heir said editing his aura as he looked towards his father using all his will power not to go kill Riser right now.

"I know your mad son, both myself and Rias' parents feel the same, however if you win your marriage with be allowed to go ahead and the Hyoudou clan will be reinstated into the 72 pillar families under the name of your choosing and will not be considered as extinct anymore. I'm very sorry son this is both mine and Zeo's fault for not seeing this as a possibility" Lord Hyoudou said as he bowed his head.

"So how long do we have to wait to meet this prick". Issei said as he held Rias' hand tighter.

"He will be here tomorrow and will meet you at the ORC clubroom, I'll meet you there after the meeting has ended" Gorou explained as he teleported away.

"That bastard" Issei said as he punched the wall sending dry wall everywhere.

"It's ok Issei we'll get through this" Rias said as she walked up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No Rias it's not ok, First my mother dies by a fallen angel that should not have known we were in Kuoh, now these old pricks are trying to take someone I deeply care about away I will not let this happen" Issei said causing Rias to walk up to him as begin pull him towards bed.

"It's getting late Issei we'll sort this out in the morning" She said trying to comfort her enraged fiancee.

As Rias began to lead Issei back upstairs he stopped suddenly.

"Rias, I just have a quick phone call to make about tomorrow" He said as he dived into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"Ok, it's going to be ok" She replied as she gave Issei a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded to continue up the stairs.

As Rias walked upstairs and entered her room Issei began to dial a number on his black iPhone.

Ring,Ring

"Hello" A feminine voice replied coming form the other end of the phone.

"Hey, It's me we have a problem. Would you be able to be at my location at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon" Issei replied.

"Yeah it should be fine, is there anything else" She replied.

"Yeah, hid your power so it's only about 50% of its original strength and come by yourself you know who is still trying to be declassified as a stray" He replied seriously.

"Ok" She replied before hanging up.

After his phone call Issei moved off to bed not looking forward to the day that would follow.

Waking up quite early in the morning Issei was quickly reminded of the day that was to come. Would he lose Rias, would he shame his family. Issei was totally unsure. As he began to roll over he was suddenly blocked by two large mounds of flesh. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Rias, the woman he loves in his bed naked. While Issei began to move back hoping to not give Rias a weird idea of him as he was moving back he crossed his legs trying to hide the growing boner in his pants. Suddenly he plans were ruined when Rias subconsciously hugged him pulling him closer towards her. As Rias began to wake she was extremely happy that Issei was already awake.

"M-morning Rias" Issei said nervously hoping Rias didn't feel the growing lump in his pants.

"Morning Issei, how did you sleep" She replied still oblivious to Issei's current situation.

"It was good, but why are you in my bed and why are you naked" He replied trying not to look at her glorious body.

"Well, I was worried about today and couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were awake, when you weren't I decided to jump into bed with you to use you as a hug pillow, and you know I can't sleep if I'm not naked" She replied like it was normal thing that everybody does.

As she began to hug Issei closer and closer to her bountiful chest she suddenly felt a large lump pushing up against her thighs. When she looked towards Issei she noticed a massive blush developing on his face.

"Issei" She said in a claim but dominating tone.

"Y-yes" He replied nervously.

"Is that little Issei I can feel up against my leg or should I say not so little Issei" She said is a seductive tone as she ran her fingers down his toned chest.

"I'm sorry Rias I didn't mean to, Its just that I think you're the most wonderful person in the world and your drop dead beautiful as well" He replied trying not to get in trouble.

As he closed his eyes preparing for death he suddenly felt Rias put her hands down his pants as she climbed on top of him.

"I'm not mad silly, I'm actually quite pleased as sleeping next to you caused me to have a naughty dream last night. Do you think something dirty might happen" She replied as she began to stroke Issei's cock.

As Rias and Issei began a heavy make out session, Issei moved his hands on to Rias' chest causing her to jump at his audacity causing her to blush. As the two continued for a few minutes Rias began to move down Issei's neck and upper body while she continued to lick him. When Rias was about to reach to pull Issei's boxers down a sudden noise scared the both of them.

Knock, Knock

"Issei sama breakfast is ready" A shy voice sounded from the other side of the door.

When Asia proceeded to open the door her innocent mind was stained with the image that she saw in front of her. Rias was completely naked, Issei's cock was half out and in Rias' hand while her other hand was beginning to pull the rest of his pants down. Issei on the other hand was laying half naked with a hand on Rias head and the other on her boob.

"Asia" Issei said in shock and embarrassment

When Issei spoke Asia suddenly ran down stairs like she hadn't seen anything.

As Rias and Issei looked at each other they both laughed. "Issei I think we better go have breakfast before poor Asia tells Akeno what she just witnessed.

When Rias and Issei arrived down in the kitchen they noticed that Akeno and Asia were already siting at the table. As the four teenagers continued to eat Asia decided to break the silence.

"Um Rias sama, can I ask you something".

"Yeah what is it and Asia and call me Rias, please" She responded in a happy tone.

"Oh ok, Um, Would You be able to make me a devil" Asia said shocking all at the table except Akeno, as they were talking about it this morning.

"Why would you want to do that" Rias replied shock.

"Well you see I have lived at the church my whole life, however one day I saved a man who turned out to be a devil by accident. Because of this I was expelled from the church. That was why I was with the fallen angels. However I now realise that the church doesn't care for me anymore and I know that you and Issei are both good people". Asia said as she looked at Rias.

"Are you sure Asia theres no go going back" Rias replied as she pulled a bishop out of her skirt pocket.

"Yes" She replied happily.

"A bishop" Akeno said looking at Rias who smiled.

"Yes her magical power is one that rivals your own Akeno" Rias said as Akeno smiled.

"Very well, In the name of Rias Gremory and the Gremory clan, I call to you Asia Argento lend me your soul and become my bishop and trusted healer". When Rias finished her spell the bishop piece sunk into Asia's chest making her a devil.

Kuoh Academy

When Issei, Rias and Akeno arrived at the front gates of Kuoh the whole school turned at the site of the two great ladies. Screams of happiness and joy soon died down as most of the boys noticed Issei standing arm in arm with both girls. Asia would be transferring in two weeks so she just stated at home and did housework as the others went to school.

"Akeno, I demand you let go of Issei this moment he is my fiancee and I will not let you near him even if you're my queen" Rias told Akeno not caring who heard.

"Ara are you jealous Rias, we both know Issei likes boobs and remember mine are bigger than yours" Akeno replied both teasing Rias and Issei.

"Wait what, how did you know I liked boobs" Issei replied looking at both girls.

"Well, remember when Akeno and I started to develop in young women every time you came over you could keep your eyes off them" Rias said as she began to laugh causing Issei to blush.

"Wait what you knew" Issei said in embarrassment.

"Yep" Akeno siad continuing to tease Issei.

When the three young devils arrived in the main hall of the new school building the three said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. As the day went on Issei could help but get more and angry. Before Issei knew it an announcement sounded over the loud speaker.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU PLEASE COME TO THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB NOW"

Before the teacher dismissed him Issei was already halfway to the club he arrived Issei was greeted by Rias and the rest of the ORC, as Issei moved and sat next to Rias. While he was walking over to the couch he noticed Grayfia standing next to Rias.

Grayfia was a young female devil that appeared to be in her early twenties, she had silver hair that was plated down to the bottom of her back with two plates on the front of her face as well. She had a figure that rivalled Rias and Akeno and she wore a French style maid outfit that emphasised that figure. Grayfia was one of the only three people that Issei was truely scared of (The others were Sirzech and Rias for obvious reasons) she was also know as the strongest queen and could rival the current Leviathan in terms of power.

"Grayfia it's a pleasure to see you again, how are you and Millicas" Issei said as he bowed politely.

"It's good to see you too Issei, both Millicas and myself are well, however I wish we could meet each other again on happier terms" She replied.

Just as Issei sat down a massive orange symbol erupted into from the floor.

"Riser has arrived" The unknown figure stated as he left the transformation circle.

As he walked over to the lounge both Rias and Issei couldn't help but give the man death stairs.

Riser was a young man appearing in his early twenties, he had short blonde hair. He was about the same height as Issei however possessed a lean muscular build. He wore a maroon suit with an open white dress shirt just emphasised his prickish attitude.

"Rias, my dear how are you" Riser said as he finally sat on the couch.

"What do you want Riser and Im not your dear" Rias demanded.

"What I want, what I want is you Rias" He said causing Issei to growl at him

"Well I'm sorry to say you cant have me, my heart and body belong to Issei and Issei only" Rias said causing Issei to claim down and Riser to laugh as he stood up.

"Rias listen to me our pure breed race is dyeing out, thats why the elders demand a marriage between Gremory and Phenex. This low born trash should know his place and role over and die" Riser stated looking towards Issei

SLAP

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the club room. As Riser placed his hand on his cheek where Rias had slapped him. "Don't you ever call Issei low born trash he is ten times the man you are even if he comes from an extinct clan" Rias stated as Riser looked at Issei with a massive grin.

"Then I have no choice, Issei Hyoudou no Issei Buer I challenge you to a rating game for the hand of Rias Gremory, if you refuse Rias will be mine to do so as I please and it will finally show your true colours as a coward" Riser stated as he clicked his fingers making his peerage appear.

Riser's Peerage consisted of an all female line up. As Issei looked towards the peerage he noticed that Riser's peerage or harem that Issei nicknamed it in his head consisted of every type of girl. His queen was the big tit member, the two sets of twins who fitted into the loli and cosplay categories and the other girls filled most of the other categories. While Issei continued throughout his peerage he was utterly appalled when he noticed a small girl with twin blonde drills.

Standing up Issei shocked both Rias and Riser, looking towards Riser peerage he began to move closer.

As Issei walked over to the girl he began to look at her closely.

"What do you want Lord Hyoudou" She asked faking her arrogance.

"Lady Ravel its a pleasure to meet you, your pig of a brother hasn't tried to have his way with you has he, because if he has I'll beat the living shit out of him right now" Issei asked as kissed Ravels hand causing her to blush.

"N-no he hasn't" Ravel replied nervously shocked that he would care about her well being.

"How dare you touch my sister you pig" Riser yelled at Issei.

"Look who's calling the kettle black" Issei replied causing Rias, her peerage and even Grayfia to giggle.

When Issei returned to he seat next to Rias, Riser began to speak.

"So do you agree" He said pointing towards Issei.

"Yes, however if you are as strong as you said you are Ravel will not have to participate in this fight" Issei said causing both Riser and Ravel to be shocked.

"Are you scared of facing two Phenex's" Riser said with a smug look on his face.

"No, I just don't want Ravel to be hurt because of your ego" He replied causing Riser to change the subject and Ravel to blush again.

"Anyway trash, where is your peerage because all I see is Rias' servants or doesn't anybody want to join you pathetic family". Riser said with a massive grin on his face.

Just as Riser had finish his smug comment a black magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Out of the circle came a young girl about the same age as Issei with a figure that was almost identical to Grayfia's.

"It's good to see you Vali" Issei said shocking Riser.

"Who are you" Riser demanded.

"My name is Vali and I'm the queen of the next head of the Hyoudou clan as well as his only piece" Vali said, lying of course about being his only piece, but they didn't need to know that.

"One piece that hilarious, Rias you'll be my bride in no time. Hyoudou I'll even give you one more handy cap, you can have ten days to train" Riser said laughing as he and he peerage teleported away.

"Well that was fun" Vali said causing Rias and her peerage to look at her.

"Rias I will inform all parties involved about this arrangement and I'll see you in ten day's" Grayfia said as she to teleported away.

As soon as Grayfia left both Issei and Vali bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny Issei Rias demand and why does your queen look like Grayfia" Rias asked as she looked at Issei.

"Well Rias, Riser just signed his own defeat. I wanted Ravel out of the way as she is the biggest threat in Risers peerage not Riser due to her smarts and Phenex abilities and the ten day's training isn't for me and Vali. As one of us alone is enough to defeat Riser.

"Then who is it for" Rias asked shocked.

"It's for you, just incase something happens to us, you can challenge Riser yourselves" Issei said making Rias understand why they were laughing.

"But that doesn't explain why your queen looks like Grayfia" Rias asked

As Issei looked towards Vali he told her that she can trust these people and that they won't hurt her, Vali gave Issei the nod to tell who she really is.

"Rias and my close friends I want to introduce you to my queen Vali Lucifer" Issei said as he looked the the shocked faces that surround the room.

"Did you say Lucifer" Akeno asked shocked.

"Noway" Rias said equally as shocked as her queen.

"Yes my grandfather is Rizevim Livan Lucifer son of the original Lucifer and the third known super devil, but please keep it in this room only a few others know who I truely am". Vali said deploying her eight wings

"And that's why she looks like Grayfia. It is because the Lucifuge clan once served the original Lucifer and as a result they took on some characteristics of the clan" Issei explained to the group.

"So Issei how strong is Vali" Rias asked curiously.

"Well her demonic power equals both yours and mine if not surpass it and that's not using her scared gear" Issei said as Vali began to speak.

"Scared Gear" Rias asked curiously.

"Yes Lady Gremory, I'm a half devil half Human hybrid" Vali said as she looked at Rias.

"So what sacred Gear do you possess" Akeno asked.

"The sacred gear I possess is one of the thirteen Longinus, Divide Divining it allows me to divide my opponents power in half every ten seconds and It makes me the current White dragon Emperor or Empress in my case" Vali said deploying her sacred gear.

The shocks on the faces around the room were off complete disbelief. The room was silent until another black magic circle appeared in the room.

"Lord Hyoudou" Akeno said as she bowed politely, quickly followed by the rest of Rias' servants.

"Akeno how may times do I have to tell you that you and Rias's peerage of part of mine and Issei's family". He said causing them to raise their heads.

"Dad what are you doing here" Issei asked his father.

"Well I heard the news that you have agreed to fight Riser from Grayfia and that your queen has made her appearance, however thats not why I'm here". He said looking at Issei.

"Hello Vali" Lord Hyoudou said before Issei could speak.

"Hello sir" She said as she bowed respectfully.

"So why are you here" Issei asked looking at his father.

"I came here to seal your sacred gear away for this fight as it would cause some problems in the underworld" Issei's father said shocking everyone but Rias, Akeno and Vali.

"Issei, how can you possess a scared gear you a pure blooded devil" Kiba asked shocked.

As Issei and his father told the group how and why his has a sacred gear Koneko asked Issei what scared gear he possessed.

A bright red light cover the room that came from Issei hand. When the Light died down Issei's hand was replaced with a red gauntlet.

"This is the boosted Gear another one of the thirteen Longinus, It has the ability to double my own power ever ten seconds. The gear also makes me the Red Dragon Emperor.

As Issei's father began to seal the gear Ddraig spoke up.

 **"Albion"** Ddraig said causing Vali's gear to shine.

"It spoke" Akeno said shocked.

 ** _"Yes Ddraig"_**. She replied.

 **"Please look after my host while I'm sealed for the short while"** He said causing Albion to blush within the gear.

 _ **"I will"**_ She replied happily.

As Issei's father finished the seal and teleported away Kiba looked towards Issei.

"Issei, I believed that the Two Heavenly Dragons hated each other".

"Well they didn't in the first place but I'll let both of them explain when Ddraig is unsealed" He replied.

As Issei looked at Rias he noticed that she had sat back at her desk.

"Rias is everything ok" He asked looking towards her.

"Yes, we leave for training in the morning" She told the group.

 **A/N: That's all for this chapter. A bit more information on Issei's devil lineage as well as the introduction of Riser, his peerage and finally stage is set for the fight now so let's see what happens.**

 **Next Chapter Training begins.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ddraig12**


	4. Arc one: Training Time

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_

 **A/N. Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter they really help me get motivation to keep writing and adding new content to the story. 3453 views for three chapters might not be massive compare some other stories, however for me my first story it makes me happy. Im also pleased with the amount of happy responses I'm getting regarding the story and its direction.**

 **Thanks**

 **So with that out of the way let's begin the next chapter.**

After the meeting with Riser and Issei's father, Rias, Akeno, Issei and Vali arrived back at Issei's home. Walking into the house Issei suggested that the girls go and wash up before dinner while he prepares dinner. As the girls went up stairs Issei wandered into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. While Issei was preparing dinner Rias and her queen immediately turned to Vali as they walked up stairs.

"Vali, how long have you known Issei for" Rias asked looking towards the silver haired queen with Akeno giving her the same look.

As Vali looked towards Rias she began to smile, " I meet Issei about nine months ago in Norway".

Flashback nine months ago

Slugging through the knee deep snow Issei was struggling to make his way up to the peak of the mountain as part of his training under the Norse god Thor, he had now idea why he was made to do it but there was now was in hell that he was going to disobey Thor someone who was Ranked at Number 9 on the 'strongest being in existence' so he just did it. The snow restrained his movements slowing his usual fast and jumpy pace, the below freezing temperature cause Issei to wear a massive ski jacket as well as the normal skiing equipment. When Issei reached the peak of the mountain that he was climbing he looked over the mountain.

"What a beautiful country this is. It's a pity that Rias can't be here to see it with me" He thought as he continued to watch the sun set with memories of Rias flying through his head.

'BOOM' A massive explosion sounded coming from beneath Issei.

The sound of a sudden explosion quickly averted his eyes from the sun set to about 3 kilometres down the mountain. As Issei quickly grabbed the ski's that Thor had put on his backpack as supplies for his training, quickly beginning to ski to the site of the explosion Issei flue down the mountain at break neck speeds.

When he arrived he noticed about 10 people looking around for something.

"Where's that bitch, Lord Rizevim wants her alive" One of the hunters said as the others just nodded their heads.

 _"Rizevim, theirs only one person that I know of with that name, this can't be good"_ Issei thought to himself as he ducked behind some rocks.

As Issei began to follow them he used his draconic senses that he had developed while training with Tannin to track the person that they were looking for. Beginning to run Issei soon caught up with the person.

When Issei slowed down and began to walk over the next ridge he saw the person that these people were hunting. She a young girl probably only Issei age. Her silver hair was slightly burnt at the ends and was in terrible condition, the clothes she was wearing looked like they were once a dress however since then the left arm completely torn off and the right arms was just as bad. The mid section of the dress also had what appeared to be dog scratches running down the left side of her body. She was currently running barefoot and her feet were blistered and bleeding.

While Issei began to move his way towards the girl he noticed that there were some armed guards waiting for the girl just over the next ridge, fearing for the girls life he quickly teleported and grabbed the girl before teleporting back.

As Issei arrived back on the ridge that he only left minutes ago the girl in his arms was kicking and trying to bit him (as she thought he was one of the armed guards) causing him to take his hand off her mouth.

"Let me go you bastard, I'm never going back to that place, you cant make me". She screamed at Issei.

"Shh It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you" he said trying to comfort the girl, "I don't know who you are or what you're being hunted for, but you're safe ".

As he felt that the small girl began to stop struggling he final let go of her body.

"My names Issei, Im sorry about the people chasing you but I'll help you" He said in a polite manner as he stretched out his hand.

"M-my name's Vali" She said reluctantly accepting his hand.

"Vali, if you don't mind me asking why we're them men hunting you" Issei asked trying to get some information out of Vali.

"Ok just don't send me to them when I tell you, Do you believe in the supernatural" She asked total forgetting how Issei rescued her.

"Yes I do" he replied.

"Do you believe in God" She asked back.

"I know god exists but I don't follow his teachings" He told her shocking for a second before she continued.

"The truth is I'm a devil but I'm not any devil I'm the Great granddaughter of Lucifer the original devil. My Grandfather is Rizevim Livan Lucifer the son of the original Lucifer. The reason I ran away was because my father and grandfather physically (Not sexually) abused me and my mother out fear that one day I would rival and surpass their power due to the power of the Lucifer blood line and the sacred gear I possess. Eventually I to run away after I witnessed my mother be killed in front of me, the truth is she was trying to protect me from them two monsters. After that I ran away for filling my mothers last wish and thats how I ended up here" She explained crying as she told him causing Issei to hug her tighter.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Vali but you're safe now. The truth is I'm also a devil with a sacred gear" He explained shocking Vali.

Before Vali could respond magical attacks began to be shot at the two teenagers. Pulling Vali hand Issei began to run away from the attacks. As they continued to run Issei noticed that Vali was limping and was slowing them down. As a result Vali was suddenly picked up by Issei in the bridal position as he began to run faster.

"It's ok Vali I told you I'll protect you" He said as he ran into a cave.

Immediately after Issei and Vali ran into the cave, the entrance of the cave suddenly collapsed trapping the two inside. As Issei and Vali were too exhausted to teleport out of the cave they used the last of their strength to create a fire and some wood to keep it burning.

When Issei and his new companion woke early in the morning hugging each other for warmth and comfort they noticed that the entrance of the cave was still blocked with snow.

"Issei what sacred gear do you possess" Vail asked nervously.

"I possess the Boosted Gear" Issei replied striking fear into Vali.

"N-no no how can the only one to show be comfort my only friend be my greatest enemy" Vali replied shaking nervously as she backed away towards the back of the cave.

"Vali what sacred gear do you possess and why are you shaking all of a sudden" Issei asked still oblivious to the situation.

"Why Albion, why is my only friend I've ever had my greatest Enemy" Vali said asking the only other know support she could trust ( apart from her mother).

Before Albion could even answer Issei did something that shocked her as he got down on his hands and knees.

"Albion sama, Thank you for protecting Vali through her hard times and keeping her sane" Issei said shocking both Vali and Albion.

 _ **"Ddraig what is your host doing"**_ Albion asked curiously.

 **"Well Albion, this particular host cares more about protecting others more than gaining glory by defeating opponents** " Ddraig replied to the other dragon.

Hearing this both Albion and Vali lowered there guard. As Issei stood up he asked something that shocked everyone in the cave including Ddraig.

"Vali, will you become my queen, I will never treat you as a tool and you still have your own free will, all I ask in return is you make new memories, happier memories" Issei said as he held out a mutation queen piece.

As Vali looked at the piece for a while, she eventually agreed becoming Issei's first piece.

 **Flashback end**

"What happened next Akeno asked with tears streaming down her face.

"A few hours later we were rescued by Thor and one other who I can't say who were both surprised that Issei wasn't alone, however I think I was more surprised to see the people who rescued us. Later that night I met your bother, which shocked me even further, Rias and he told me that I couldn't tell anyone who I really was and that you were engaged to Issei, Although that won't stop me from having a relationship of my own with him" Vali said as she blushed causing Akeno to laugh and Rias to get flushed.

"What did you say Vali" Rias demanded.

"Ara it's seems another rival has challenged you Rias" Akeno said still giggling.

"What do you mean another, wait not you too Akeno. Listen I'm going to make this clear Issei is mine and mine alone" She said as she stood out of the bath with her hands on her hips.

"Rias you know that harems are accepted in the devil world, even your father has one, it's going to happen one day" Akeno said defending her claim to Issei as she to stood out of the bath.

"Since when have you liked Issei" Rias asked her sister queen.

"Ever since we played together as kids, he did brought me out of my depression after my mother died" Akeno said surprising Rias and causing Vali to look down depressed making sure it was not noticed by the other two.

Before a three way battle broke out in Issei Bath room Issei knocked on the door.

"Knock, Knock.

"Yeah" The girls said as they sat back in the bath.

"Hey I'm just gonna stick my head in and give you the towels that you forgot, Plus dinner is ready. Issei said as Vali and Akeno blushed when they saw Issei while Rias just sat there confidently.

After an uneventful dinner the Issei went off to have a bath while the girls cleaned up.

VVERRR VERRR

The sound of Issei's alarm going off in the morning woke the young devil up. As Issei proceeded to get out of bed he walked down the hallway and had a shower. After having his shower Issei placed his school tracksuit on preparing for the next ten days.

When Issei arrived downstairs he noticed that the three girls were already prepared for the ten days of training. Rias was currently in the female version of Issei's school tracksuit, Akeno was wearing the female PE top with shorts instead of long pants and Vali was currently wearing tights and a sports shirt.

"Morning Issei" Rias said with and energetic smile kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning ladies ready to start training" He said as he picked up some of the training gear at the front door.

As Issei and the three girls arrive at the ORC clubroom Kiba, Asia and Koneko were already there.

"How was your night with Koneko, Asia" Rias asked happily.

"Good thank you" she replied as she bowed.

"Lets get going" Rias said as they teleported to the foot of a grassy mountain.

When they arrived, Rias began to tell the newer members that there is a Gremory holiday house at the top of the mountain but only Gremories can teleport near it. As Rias and her peerage began to walk up the hill a voice suddenly sung out.

"Wait Rias". Issei said.

"Is everything ok" She asked worried.

"Yeah, seeing that the walk will probably take 45 minutes to an hours let's have this as the beginning of our training. Issei said as he pulled out some silver coloured bracelets.

"What are those" Akeno asked curiously.

As Issei looked towards the group he began to explain. "These are gravity bracelets, they alter the gravity that is placed on the body at one time". When Issei finished his explanation he began to hand them out to each of the devils present.

"Asia you'll have yours set for 1.5 times the normal gravity. Because you're not much of a fighter and Rias healer this will help your strength and stamina. It will also allow you to fight back if anything happens". Issei explained as he handed her the bracelet.

"Thank you". She said turning it on and instantly falling to one knee.

"Kiba, as a knight speed is your best friend however you have a low defence, I'll set yours to 2 times the normal gravity and expect you to run up the hill ten times by the time we reach the top. This will allow you to increase your speed, your defence we will work on later". Issei explained as he handed it to the young man.

As Issei continued throughout the group giving Koneko one with 3 times the amount of gravity and telling her that she is the opposite to Kiba as she lacks speed but has a high defence and how it with help her with her speed. Both Akeno and Rias got one bad that was 8 times the gravity. Issei told them that they need to work on the physical body rather than just magic. Issei and Vali on the other hand each received a band that made the gravity around them 15 times stronger than normal.

"I thought that I was the sadist, but it does fell nice" Akeno though as she rubbed her thighs together before anybody noticed.

As the group set of up the hill Kiba's speed was seriously slowed down by the bracelets as a clear cloud of dust appeared behind him. The others were not much better Koneko and Asia were heavily sweating, Rias and Akeno were trying to quicken their pace to get to the top faster. Even Vali and Issei were having trouble as they would normally use their Sacred Gears to lessen the pressure but due to Issei not having his gear at the moment and Vali not using hers even they were struggling.

When the group arrived at the top of the mountain they all collapsed and released their bands. While the group rested there of about five minutes the time came when they entered the villa. Rias was quite surprised to see and unexpected guest waiting to greet them.

"Mother, what are you doing her" Rias said shocked.

"Well dear, your father and I aren't very happy with the terms of this arrangement and when Issei contacted use about this little training session I thought it would be good for me to come help out" Lady Gremory replied scaring her daughter as she knew how strong she was.

As the group entered the meeting room Issei quickly moved and stood in front of a whiteboard while the others sat at the table.

"The way this training camp is going to run is in a ten day system. This system will work in the following way, everyone with have eight days of training trying to improve their weakness's and strengths then on the ninth day we will have a mock rating game and the tenth will be a rest". Issei said as he drew up the training regime.

"So who does what" Rias asked curiously.

"Rias, you'll be training with your mother, working on your Power of Destruction learning to compress and attack with a higher level of control.

Akeno you'll also be with Lady Gremory working on elemental magic rather than thunder.

Before Issei could speak again Lady Gremory spoke. "Issei how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mother or Venelana" She said causing both Issei and Rias to blush and the others to laugh.

As Issei regained his composure he began to speak again.

Asia you'll be in individual training working on how long you can keep your healing powers going for and how many people you can do at once.

Kiba and Koneko with spar together as you both excel were the other one lacks.

Vali, you and I will spar using demonic power only. Issei said as he went through the training program for the day.

"This training program with last for eight days then we will meet back here and see everyones progress" Issei said as the others began to stand up.

As the devils went off and began their training. Issei walked over to the window and began to watch the devils begin training.

"Issei" Vali asked.

"What's up" Issei replied curiously.

"I know that one of us alone would be able to beat Riser but its going to be over quickly if both of us fight and I can see you want him to suffer for threatening to take Rias but thats a bit overkill even for battle maniac's like us" She said as she looked at Issei.

"We better get to training, I think I have an idea on what we can work on and how to beat Riser in a fun way for us" He said with a mischievous grin.

 **Rias and Akeno's training**

Akeno, Rias and Venelana Gremory were currently standing in a field that was surrounded by the great lake that was near the house. Venelana was currently wearing her battle gear that she used to wear when she competed in rating games, it consisted of a grey chest plate, shinguards, shoulder guards and metal skirt while the rest of her body was protected by a black skin tight body suit and her hair was tied back in a single ponytail. Both Akeno and Rias were now in the girls Kuoh academy tracksuit.

"Rias, Akeno I want you to come at me with everything you got" Venelana said as she began to power up

As Rias and Akeno both felt a shiver run down their spines, Venelana fired a warning shot at the girls. "Your going to have to move if you wish to stand a chance" Venelana said as she continued to attack them.

Because of the constant attacks both girls were forced to enter the sky to avoid Venelana's attacks.

"Akeno, Attack my mother from above while I go from the bottom" Rias said as she began to attack her mother.

As Rias and Akeno began to attack together their combined attack caused Venelana to move out of the way. Jumping into the sky both Rias and Akeno were surprised by her speed.

"Very good ladies, however that is not going to do much. Rias your attacks are sloppy" Venelana said vanishing than reappearing as she drove a fist into Rias abdomen causing her to fly into the near by water. "Akeno your overthinking your attacks" Venelana said as she disappeared and punched Akeno in the back causing her to plummet into the ground.

When Rias and Akeno began to stand back up they noticed that Venelana hadn't even broke a sweat.

"How are you this strong, no wonder why no on could compete with you growing up" Akeno said as she looked towards Venelana.

"There was one person that could compete with me" Venelana said shocking the girls.

"Who" Rias said shocked thinking that their could be anybody that could compete with her mother

"Issei's mother, but that conversation for another time" Venelana said as she shot another shot towards the girls.

The constant shots caused frustration to run through Rias and Akeno it also gave them further encouragement to continue fighting Venelana with all they had, This continued on for about ten minutes punches, kicks and magical attacks destroyed the area that they were fighting in. Unfortunately while Rias and Akeno were trying to catch their breath Venelana fired a magical attack using her Power of destruction hitting both girls causing both Rias and Akeno to be knocked unconscious. As Venelana stood there looking at her daughter and her best friend she could help but feel proud of both girls they put everything they had into fight her.

"When they wake up i'll begin magic training" She thought to herself.

 **Kiba and Koneko's Training.**

When Kiba and Koneko arrived at their chosen battlefield they were more than pleased at the rugged terrain. The battle ground for the two was in the mountains just north of the house. It was a perfect battle ground for both combatants as it consisted of trees that surround a small circular clearing. The small clearing consisted of large rocks and holes, Kiba could use his speed get away from Koneko however due to its small area, he would be forced to go on the defensive. Koneko would enjoy the small space as she would be able to fight in her favoured style however she would have to increase her speed to hit him.

"Issei picked the perfect spot for use would you agree Koneko" Kiba said as looked towards Koneko.

"Yeah" She replied in her normal monotone voice.

As the fight began between the two Kiba used sword birth to create a sword about one metre long that was covered in flames. Kiba ran to attack first and began to use his rapid speed creating the illusion that appeared behind him in a couple of blurry images, bouncing off trees and rocks he began to try and look for a weakness in Koneko's defence. While Kiba was jumping around Koneko was forced to increase her speed to the upper most portion of her ability to keep up with the slowed knight. As Kiba began to charge at Koneko at full speed he began to stab and trust his sword at her, as Koneko began to tire Kiba took the opportunity to slash Koneko's legs to cause her collapse onto one knee. Kiba stood above Koneko thinking he had the victory, Lifting his sword up to finish the injured rook however, much to Kiba's surprise Koneko drove her fists right above his knees, Kiba was thrown back into the nearby rock destroying it on impact knocking him out. When Koneko looked around the area that they had been fighting in she noticed that several trees had been knocked down as well as the rock fighting area had been transformed into a massive crater.

 **Issei and Vali Training.**

When Issei and Vali arrived at their training area they could see that Venelana was beating both Rias and Akeno without trouble, they were on the other side of the lake able to look over at a struggling Rias and Akeno. Issei was currently wearing a gym singlet and loose pants, Vali on the other hand was wearing a white sports bra with short black pants emphasising her stunning figure that secretly Issei believed that could rival both Rias and Akeno as he tried not to stare. As the two stood on opposite sides of the field Vali was the first to speak.

"So Issei what are we going to be training" She asked curiously as she placed her hands on her hips secretly glad that it was just her and Issei.

"Demonic energy only" He replied happily with a massive grin.

As Issei and Vali began to power up a Black aura began to appear around Issei and a White aura with a tinge of blue appeared around Vali. The two lunged towards each other at full speed, blow after blow, kick after kick the ground shock and cracked under the power between the two,Vali began to fly using her devil wings getting some distance between her and Issei. When Vali was above Issei she began to fire balls of demonic power towards Issei, as the ground around Issei began to crumble and he too was forced to enter arial combat. Strikes of Black and Bluey-white enveloped the sky causing the other devils scattered across the grounds to look in wonder. For about an hour this continued until both combatants had used up all the magical power. After Vali and Issei had finished the Lake that they were fighting next to was twice the size and had a small island in the middle.

 **Eight days later**

After eight days of pain staking training Issei and Vali began to prepare for their mock rating game against Rias. As the two peerages appeared on the lawn outside the house the looks of determination and accomplishment was over everyones faces.

"Ok for today's spar it's a team vs team challenge, the battle will end when one king either surrenders or is defeated" Venelana said creating a barrier beginning the battle.

"I hope you have improved" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"I was going to say the same thing" Rias retorted happily.

"Vali, you know the formation and strategy for the battle" Issei said as he looked towards his queen.

As Vali took to the skies Akeno and Rias quickly followed. As the three began to battle, Issei began to look towards Koneko and Kiba.

"Let's begin" Issei said as he lunged forward.

Using his speed Kiba quickly evaded Issei, Koneko chose to take the attack full on and using her rook defence survived the attack with only minor tears in her clothes and begin forced only a few feet back. As Issei prepared to jump back he was caught off guard when Koneko grabbed his hands surprisingly fast, Kiba using the time Koneko gave him created two swords one of ice and the other fire. Charging towards Issei Kiba successfully cut two slashes into Issei's chest causing blood to seep out of the wounds.

"Shit" Issei said out load as he held his chest.  
While Issei was fighting Koneko and Kiba, Asia was on standby ready to heal her fellow peerage members if needed. Over the past few days Asia had learnt to heal various people at the same time, given that they were in a twenty metre radius to her.

As Asia was standing in the back of the battle Rias and Akeno were having trouble finding a weakness in Vali's defences. Firing shots of Destruction and Thunder towards Vali forced her to move out of the way, Vali as quite surprised at the speed and accuracy of the attack. "Not surprising through, Venelana did train them she didn't earn the Title of Brunette Ruin Princess for nothing" Vali though to herself.

While Vali was busy avoiding the attack Akeno had moved into a position with a clear shot at Vali. As the smoke cleared Vali noticed that Rias and Akeno had trapped her into a criss cross attack,

"Bring out thunder" Akeno said as lighting came down form the sky.

"Ahh" Rias said as she fired three balls of destruction towards Vali.

Creating defensive barriers around her Vali took the full grunt off the attack causing her to plummet to the ground. Smashing into the ground Vali created a a massive creator in the ground.

Issei who still recovering from the slashes caused by Kiba, broke from Koneko grip sending a spin kick directly to her chest sending her flying into a couple of rocks knocking her out if the fight. As Issei turned his attention to Kiba he noticed something different about the knight.

"What is that armour" He asked curiously.

"This amour I created during my training, I took what you said about knights having a low defence and created this leg armour using my sacred gear, don't get me wrong I don't think it's my balance breaker" Kiba said responding to Issei' question.

"That's very creative I bet Rias is very proud like I am, however i'm going to have to beat you" Issei said as Kiba charged towards him.

With Kiba charging towards him, Issei dashed towards Kiba with equal speed. As the sound of the two clashing created an eery silence that cover the battle field. When everyone looked towards the two. Looking down from their arial battle Vali, Rias and Akeno noticed Kiba and Issei just standing there with their back turned towards each other. Continuing to look for a couple more seconds they noticed that Kiba had began to sway and began to fall towards the ground ending his part in the battle.

"Good fight Kiba, I completely trust you with Rias' life". He said as he walked past the fallen knight.

As Issei spreed his wings and met the three ladies in the sky Rias was surprised that Issei had two deep cuts on his chest.

"I'm pleased with the amount of progress them two have made even Asia has made an extreme jump in regards to her capabilities" Issei said as he looked a Rias .

"Are you ready to see who wins this battle my Ise, I will treat your wounds after you have been defeated" Rias replied as she powered up.

As Akeno and Rias flew next to each other with their backs facing they each other they began to look at Vali and Issei who hovered only a few metres in front to them. Suddenly Akeno sent an ice attack straight towards Issei, as Issei evaded the attack retaliating by sending an attack of darkness towards the Priestess of thunder. Flipping out of the way of Issei's attack Akeno and Rias both began to fight Vali and Issei head on. As the four began a two vs two battle the sky was filled with destruction, darkness, Ice and Thunder attacks, after ten minutes the battle in the skies had ended and given way to a battle on the ground.

"You may be the love of my life but I'm not going to lose to you Issei" Rias said with a smile on her face as she climbed out of a creator that Issei had sent her into.

"The same goes for you my love" Issei replied as he pulled a ice spear out of his leg that Vali created for Akeno who deflected towards Issei successfully spearing him in the leg.

As Issei began to charge an attack that would end the fight Rias did something that Issei wasn't expecting, she switched places with Akeno who was currently fighting Vali, the switch shocked both Issei and Vali and as a result the two girls were able to fire an attack that neither of them could avoid.

 _ **Divide, Divide**_ Albion's voice run out as Vali held out her hands.

As Rias attack was divided and eventually disappeared Vali let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a good shot Rias, I don't think I would have been able to stand if I got hit with that attack" Vali said praised the red headed girl who smiled at the White Dragon Empress's praise.

Vali was the lucky one out of the dragon par, as a result of his sacred gear being seal Issei was not able to avoid the attack

"ARGH ARGH" Issei groaned in pain.

"Ara Issei kun them sounds your making are turning me on" Akeno said as she rubbed her thighs together while biting her bottom lip.

"Rias by any chance is Akeno a sadist" Vali asked nervously looking towards the raven haired queen.

"Yeah, Akeno is the biggest S&M fan I know, however I know that she is both a sadist and masochist, I secretly call her the ultimate Sadist when its just us two but she only gets this way around Issei" Rias replied with her hands over her eyes not wanting to look at her queen have fun with her fiancee.

While Akeno was drowning in pleasure watching Issei in pain she failed to notice the snake of darkness the slithered around her legs. BANG, the large explosion caught Rias off guard knocking both her and Akeno onto the ground.

"That's it the fight is over" Venelana said.

"What, mother you cant be serious" Rias said outraged.

"I am, Issei won this battle, but I trust you will beat him sooner than you think". Venelana replied as she looked at her daughter who gave her a foul look.

With the fight now over the devils reentered the house. As the girls all went and had a bath Issei and Kiba (who was know awake) stood they're looking out to the world around them.

"Kiba" Issei said.

"Yes" He replied.

"I want you to promise me if anything goes wrong in my fight with Riser I want you to escape with Rias and never look back I'll be ok, but I know Rias wont leave me there if she had the chance to save me" Issei said as he looked at Kiba.

"Ok, but why" He replied.

"Just promise me" He said with a determined look.

"Yes, I will protect Rias with my life" He replied as he bowed towards Issei.

As Issei and the rest of the devils went off to bed, Issei began to think of ways of not just beating Riser but humiliating him and the elders for trying to destroy his marriage with the love of his life. While Issei was deep in thought he failed to notice the bed sheets beginning to move. As Issei felt a warm hand being placed onto his naked chest he was surprised to see Rias.

"Rias, what's wrong" He asked looking at his crimson empress.

"I'm worried Issei, tomorrow you and Vali are going to fight an Immortal bird as well as fourteen other devils, I have faith but I still can't stop feeling worried" She said as she looked at Issei.

"Rias my love, This is what I am willing to do to keep you and your peerage save from not only Riser but any other dumbass devil or supernatural being that is willing to take you away from your home and family" Issei said as he gripped her hand.

When both Rias and Issei finally feel asleep a figure that witnessed the whole conversation could only smile.

"I'm truly happy for you my lovely daughter and my future son in law" Venelana said as she walked off to bed.

 **A/N Big chapter. Another set up chapter however we got to see the power of the entire Gremory peerage (minus Gasper) and Some of Issei/Vali's power.**

 **Next chapter**

 **Battle for the future.**


	5. Arc one final: Fire vs Darkness

"Speaking"  
"Speaking" (Internal)  
" **Speaking"(Ddraig)**  
" ** _Speaking" (Albion)_**  
"Speaking" (Rating game)

 **A/N. Thanks for all the views and reviews. It still amazes me that a story that I created so I could have my own story line/plot and give to me something to do as I wait for university to start, has got over 5000 views in four chapters.**

 **So without further a due lets begin chapter five**

As the sun swum through the curtains of the Gremory master bedroom embracing everything in its path into its warmth. The light gradually made its way to the bed it causing its two occupants to stir.

When Rias opened her eyes she was happy to see the love of her life still asleep continuing to pull her into his loving embrace, looking at her future husband Rias could help but nervously smile.

"Would she stay with Issei or would she just become some sex slave for Riser" She thought to herself as water began to swell in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry Rias, there is nothing to worry about" A sudden voice said scarring the young lady slightly.

As Rias looked up she noticed that Issei was now awake and looking at her. Hugging her naked form closer to his body she began nestle her head into the gap between his head and shoulders.

"I know but I'm still worried about you, you are fighting a Phenex" She replied sinking deeper into his embrace.

While Rias continued to talk Issei began to move his hands out of Rias embrace and down onto her perfectly developed backside.

"And where do you think you're going mister" She replied in a fake pissed off tone as she looked into his eyes.

"Its alright Rias, Vali and I have a plan to beat this asshole and shove it to the pricks we call elders" Issei replied causing Rias to relax and accept the groping as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

" **Knock, Knock"**

The sound at the door caused the two teenagers to removed their eyes from each other and to look towards the door waiting for it to open.

As the door began to open Issei and Rias were both surprised to see Venelana Gremory standing there looking at the two with a smile on her face. Continuing to walk into the room Venelana began to sit on one of the two armchairs that was in the room facing the two teenagers .

When Venelana sat down, Rias began to look at her mother with curiosity.

"Mother, what brings you here this early" Rias asked still in Issei's embrace.

As Venelana looks looked towards her daughter she couldn't help but giggle.  
"Rias did you know this is the very arm chair that I used to breast feed you and your brother in while your father laid in that very bed " She said looking at the two confused teenagers.

"What's your point mother" Rias said starting to get a bit nervous regarding what her mother might next say.

"Well dear, Its kinda ironic that your training camp is here, and considering that you are trying to hide your naked self behind Issei, who is only wearing boxers I just think its cute, well what i'm trying to say Rias is should your father and I be expecting more grandchildren for Millicas to play with" Venelana said causing both Rias and Issei to turn red.

"MOTHER, Issei and I haven't even done that yet because we kept getting interrupted ". Rias said looking at her mother who was trying not to laugh causing Issei's face to deepen in colour.

"Oh so you two didn't have sex last night, hmm" Venelana said causing Issei to speak up.

"No we didn't, both Rias and I were tried and fell straight asleep" Issei said still nervously blushing.

"Anyway the reason that I came up her was to tell you that breakfast is ready" Venelana said as she got out of the seat and left through the door.

"Well that was embarrassing" Rias said as she looked towards Issei.

"Well it was better than her walking in and seeing her daughter having sex with her future husband this early in the morning" Issei replied causing the two to laugh before Issei kissed her on the lips.

As the two began to get out of bed Rias proceeded to give Issei another kiss on the lips. Walking over to her her closet, Rias pulled out a pair of matching pink lace underwear and one of Issei's red tee shirts. When Rias finishes putting her and Issei's shirt on (That reached mid thigh) she turned around to see how ready Issei was, as she looked towards him she realised that he was ready wearing a blue tank top and swimming trunks that perfectly defined his developed arms and chest causing her to blush.

When Rias and Issei arrived at the breakfast table Rias was shocked to see her mother cooking in the kitchen. When Venelana turned around she was pleased to see Rias and Issei had arrived for breakfast.

As the group of young devils were joined by the rest of Issei's and Rias' peerages, they all began to eat.

"Lad-" Issei began but was cut off by Venelana.

"It's mother to you young man" She said looking at Issei who jumped back a little at her tone.

"M-Mother, I didn't know you cook like this" He responded looking at Venelana.

"Well son, Before Zeoticus and I were married and were engaged we used to cook together when we had date nights or when we went away for the weekend, The truth is both Zeoticus and I are very good cooks however we do not have the time to cook at home much to our dismay" Venelana said shocking all but Rias and Akeno as she was the one that taught the girls to cook.

After an awkward Breakfast, the group proceeded to move outside where they discussed the plans for the day.

"Today as all of you may know the elders believe that the marriage between Rias and Issei is not in the best interest for devil kind have devised a plan that includes Riser Phenex to fight Issei in a rating game. The winner of the rating game who the elders believe will be Riser, will get to marry Rias and do what ever they wish with her household". Venelana said as she looked at the young devils.

"If Issei wins however Rias and his wedding will be legalised as well as the Buer clan which is what the Hyoudou's were original called will be accepted into the 72 pillars once again" When Venelana finished her discussion regarding the events of the day the looks of shock, anger and worry were written over the faces of all present.

Before the discussion could continue a white magic circle appeared. As the magic circle began to disappear it was replaced with the figure of a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Greetings" The woman said as she bowed respectfully looking at the current head and the Heirs to the Hyoudou(Buer) and Gremory clans.

"Hello Grayfia" Venelana said as she looked at her daughter in law.

"Grayfia it's time isn't it" Rias said as she looked at her sister in law with a troubled look.

As Grayfia began to walk towards the group of devils she stopped when she arrived where Rias and Issei were standing.

"Yes my lady, the battle between Riser Phenex and Issei Hyoudou is about to start".

"Are you ready to go" Grayfia said looking at Issei and Vali.

Nodding the three soon turned and said their parting words. As Issei was about to enter the magic circle that Vali and Grayfia were already standing in, he felt a sudden pull on his left hand.

"Rias is everything alright" Issei said curiously.

"I love you Issei, don't you ever forget that I will stay by your side until our last moments, Just be safe". Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips while hugging him close as she began to cry.

When Rias and Issei parted a white light engulfed the young man, as he began to disappear, Rias heard Issei's voice once again.

"I love you to Rias don't you ever forget that and I will do anything to make you happy" He said as he finally disappeared.

As the bright light died down Rias could help but collapse to her knees. When she hit the grown she could help but release a flood of tears that streamed down her face.

Comforting her daughter Venelana proceeded to bring her daughter into her embrace. "It's going to be ok Rias, Issei will be fine". She said as Rias began to weep into her mothers clothing.

"I know mother but I cant help but worry about him, He is fighting a Phenex who is rumoured to be immortal" Rias said as she continued to cry into her mothers bountiful chest.

"Rias, Issei will be fine his stronger than any of you know. The truth is I haven't see a young devil with this much potential since Sirzech and Ajuka were children and they are now considered super devils. I think he will be ok ". Venelana said shocking Rias as well as comforting her regarding Issei's strength.

"Well we better get ready" Akeno said looking towards the mother and daughter pair.

Teleporting to the battlefield for the rating game Issei and Vali had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Um Grayfia sama I though we were going to the battlefield" Issei said looking at Grayfia with confusion.

"Well Riser thought that one more handicap will help him show you how inferior you are to him, so he let the battle be at your current schooling institution". Grayfia said as she looked towards Issei.

"What an idiot". Issei thought to himself.

"The battle will begin in thirty minutes, so now is the time you should use to make your game plan. Oh and Issei save my little sister from this asshole. Both Sirzech and I believe that you and her should be together, good luck little brother" Grayfia said as she teleported away causing Issei to blush.

As Issei and Vali sat down discussing their plan of how to destroy Riser. Rias and her peerage were all at the Gremory mansion getting ready for the upcoming battle.

When Rias pulled on her red dress the girls in the room could only stare in amazement. Rias's dress consisted of a slim fitting style that hugged her figure perfectly, the one shoulder strap emphasised her large chest and also hugged her buttocks perfectly. Her red shoes also complemented her dress and hair colour perfectly and the blue earrings complemented her eyes.

Akeno who was already for the fight tonight chose to highlight her Japanese heritage and wore a Black Kimono with a white sash that had gold features running through it she also decided that she should where her hair in a simple plat that ran down her back.

Rias and Akeno clothing for this evening really highlighted the truth about what the students say about them at Kuoh Academy and how they were the perfect representation of the perfect eastern (Akeno) and western (Rias) remaining girls could only stare in amazement.

Asia who stood there very nervously was wearing a yellow dress that showed very little skin.

"It's ok Asia, theres nothing to be worried about" Koneko said as she walked up to the former nun.

Koneko was wearing a small pink dress that only reached above her knees, with two cat hair clips in her hair.

As the group was about to teleport to the corporate box to view the rating game Kiba walked in wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt complemented by a black bow tie.

When they teleported into the corporate box they noticed four figures already present in the room.

"Greetings everyone" Gorou said as he noticed Rias and her peerage.

"Hello future father in law" Rias replied cutely causing the adults in the room to laugh.

As Rias and her peerage began to sit on the lounge with Gorou, Zeoticus and Venelana who were sitting on the lounge across from them. When the devils were all comfortable Sirzech stood up from the throne his was sitting in and walked over to the group.

"Rias there's no need to worry about Ise kun he is doing this not only to save his house and bring them back from extinction but also to protect you" He said reassuring his little sister as he placed his hand on her head.

With the game about to start small screens began to fill the window in front of them. The major screen in the middle was a live feed of the game, the smaller screens around it were of the spectators to this private game. One screen in particular caused Rias' blood to boil.

On this screen a group of seven individuals were seen siting around a rectangle table. The smug looks and looks of disappointment were seen by all who was watching the game, these individuals had caused many problems for the underworld and many devils believed that the elders were unneeded any more and many favoured the Four Great Satans to rule over them.

One man in particular almost caused Rias to burst. This man was know as Zekram Bael, he was the first head of the Bael clan, and was one of the few remaining devils that fought in the great war and was one of the Original Lucifers generals, because of this him and his clan held the rank of great king placing them at the top of the 72 pillar families and everyone knew he controlled the elders with his political power. This was not the reason that Rias was furious at the man, the man was one of Rias ancestors from her mothers side his dislike of the current Gremory children was well known and it was mostly because of their expert skill using the power of destruction and how they had more ability using it more efficiently than the current Bael Heir and his sibling and this marriage between Phenex and Gremory was just a plan to indirectly control the Gremory clan.

As Rias' attention was pulled away from the elders and to the main screen. As Grayfia's voice began to ring out all attention was brought to the fight.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,I am pleased to be the judge for this unofficial rating game between Riser Phenex third son of the Phenex family and Issei Hyoudou, Heir to the Buer clan." Grayfia's voice rung throughout the screen.

Before Grayfia could continue A magic communication circle opened in the room where Rias was currently sitting.

"Lord Gremory" The husky voice rang through the room.

"Great King" Zeoticus replied shocked.

"To think that the great Gremory Clan would sink so low to allow their only daughter to marry this Buer trash, to think that you would give your blessing for your and my bloodline to be tainted by trash must bring great shame upon your family". The great king spoke.

Before anyone could respond Sirzech spoke up "Great King I would watch your tongue if I were you, you wouldn't want to anger the most powerful devil to ever exist by offending his family". Sirzech said referring to himself.

Without a response the magical circle disappeared ending communication.

"I'm sorry for that Gorou" Lord Gremory spoke looking at his best friend.

"It's fine I've been getting it my whole life, but you would know seeing that were played together as children" Lord Hyoudou replied.

As attention retuned to the rating game Grayfia continued.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am the queen of our king Sirzech Lucifer and one of his most trusted allies. This rating game will be a peerage vs peerage fight the game will start in five minutes".

"Be careful Issei" Rias through as she sat there worried about her future husband.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei and Vali finished their plans for the rating game awkward silence filled the room.

"Your worried aren't you Issei" Vali said as she looked towards her king.

"Of course I am. Its not only my clans reputation that I can return but also Rias is also on the line" He replied looking towards his queen.

As Issei and Vali gave each other a hug and wished each other well in the game Grayfia's voice rang throughout the battlefield.

"The game will begin now"

As Vali began to walk out the door of the ORC she heard Issei's voice.

"Vali if you see Riser I want you to retreat". He said with a grin of his face.

Vali P.O.V

As Vali proceed to walk out the Old school building she began to lay traps along the path as she walked. Walking down the cobble path towards the gym she began to feel the energy signatures of four people.

When Vali walked into the gym she was disappointed in the people who Riser sent to beat her.

"Hello ladies" Vali said annoying the four people inside of the gym.

"What do we have here, who are you" One of Risers servants said as she looked towards Vali.

"My name is Vali and Im a queen in the service of Issei Buer" Vali said as she bowed politely.

"Riser was right, you are attractive he's going to enjoy fucking you into submission" Two of Risers pieces said.

"Riser wouldn't know how to handle a real woman like me. Let me guess you two are twins, have you slept with your master" Vali said trying to anger the twins as she ran her hand down her face.

"My names Ile and my Nel we are pawns in the service of Riser Phenex and yes we have had the honour of sleeping with our master" The twins said.

The two pawns looked like they were only in middle school, they were short and had messy shoulder length green hair and very flat chested. They wore identical clothing consisting of a white PE shirt and short tights.

"Oh so Riser must have a small dick if he is willing to sleep with thirteen year olds, no wonder why his queen looks so sexual frustrated" Vali said angering the twins.

Feed up with Vali's taunting the twins rushed Vali, deploying their chainsaws and igniting them. As the twins arrived at Vali preparing to swing to end the queen. The twins were more than surprised when the noticed a smile grow on Vali's face.

Suddenly the twins were stopped in mid air, as the pawns were confused to what stopped them they noticed that Vali had her hand outstretched grasping on their faces.

"Goodbye". Vali said coldly as she slammed the pawns together

Was all Vali said as she smashed the pawns heads together knocking the two out.

"Riser Phenex two pawns retired" Grayfia's voice rang through the battle field.

As Risers two other pieces stood in total shock at how easily the twins were taken down. The two began to walk away in hopes of trying to retreat and regroup with Riser. Turning to run the two were meet with a wall of ice suddenly blocked their escape route.

"You know it's rude to flee in the middle of battle" Vali said as she charged at the two. As Riser rook (who was wearing a Chinese outfit) tried to put up a defensive pose soon found out how strong Vali kicks were.

 **SMASH**

The sound of ice crumbling to the floor sent shock waves throughout the gym smashing out the glass windows in the process. When the smoke cleared ice laid across the floor, where the ice once stood Riser rook was laying unconscious with her head burned deep into the Icy wall.

"Riser Phenex rook retied" Grayfia said.

As Vali turned her gaze toward the only remaining piece, Vali noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I surrender". The pawn said as she collapsed to the ground unconscious due to fear.

Riser Phenex pawn retired"  Grayfia's voice sounded over the arena again.

As Vali walked out of the gym she sent a destructive wave of demonic energy towards the gym.

 **BOOM**

When the gym exploded it was replaced with a giant crater with blue magic dots that looked like tears vanishing into the sky. Continuing to walk away she thought to herself.

"That was boring". Vali though as she dusted off the dirt from her Kuoh girls skirt.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei heard the explosion of the gym he knew that Vali had done her part in rattling Riser's cage (no pun intended), standing up Issei continued to walk towards the door. Pulling the door open he proceeded to walk down the very path that Vali walked only twenty minutes prior.

Continuing to walk down the path he noticed the amounts of high level traps that Vali had laid. Being to walk faster Issei soon arrived at Kuoh's main quadrangle. The main quadrangle at Kuoh was like any other, it was a large concrete area that was surrounded by the school buildings and the sporting courts on the other side, at the furthest end of the area stood a stage were the teachers and the student council sometimes spoke.

When Issei finally stopped he began to speak.

"I know your out there I can sense your aura's theres no point hiding". Issei said as he began to tie his shoes.

As the bushes that surrounded the quadrangle began to rustle Issei noticed eight figures began to appear. The eight figures that appeared from the bushes were girls of various ages, races and species.

While Issei was standing there assessing the girls strengths and weakness, he lead the girls to believe that he did not see them surround him and acted shocked when they spoke.

"Are you ready to die scum" One of the girls said.

This girl in particular caught Issei's attention, she had pink hair that was tied into a plat about halfway down her shoulders she wore a skimpy high school girls uniform and showed the bottom half of her breasts. Issei noticed that she was part of a set of twins with her sister looking exactly the same but with blue hair. The thing that caught Issei off guard was the cat ears and single tail that protruded from their bodies.

While various girls began to say similar or the same thing the cat girl said Issei was secretly creating a magic circle around the girls. As the talking and insults began to die down the girls began to notice that Issei was smiling.

"What are you smiling for". The other cat girl said as she looked toward Issei.

"Oh I'm just happy because you all fell into my trap" Issei said as a massive light filled the area.

"Trap" they all said together.

When the light died down a massive black dragon stood behind Issei. The dragon was a massive dragon western dragon about 10 metres tall (Think a small version of Ddraig).

"What is that" A girl in a mask over half her face said as she looked on at the dragon in fear.

"Well, this here is a creation of my own power it tracks the magic circles that I placed on you while you were bragging about how Riser is going to win this fight and take Rias away from me. The truth is this dragon actually based of a really good friend of mine, unfortunately he cant help me with this problem so I created this attack, however this is only about a one millionth of the real dragons power. I personally have never used this attack so I have no idea what It can do but during my training my mentor did tell me that tracking is one of the most effective ways of catching your prey .I call it the **Dragon of Darkness** " Issei said smugly causing the girls to charge at him.

Charging at him all the girls had their chosen weapon drawn, the cat twins and two other pawns had their fists ready to punch Issei, the two knights had their respective swords drawn and the girl with the mask and one other had their legs ready to roundhouse Issei. As they got closer and closer to Issei Rias and the other ORC members began to get nervous at how close they were getting to Issei who still wasn't moving.

Suddenly the two knights and Risers remaining rook were smashed across the quadrangle by the dragons massive tail creating massive creators where they and the dragons tail landed, seeing their opportunity to attack the dragon from behind the twins cats attempted to punch the dragon. As the girls neared the great beast they were suddenly stopped when the dragon quickly turned around and breathed an attack of darkness incinerating the girls immediately.

"Two of Riser Phenex's pawns retired". Grayfia's voice rang out.

As soon as the dragon had finished with the twins he grabbed the two knights and smashed them together before trowing them over the school building rendering them both unable to fight.

"Riser Phenex two knights retried" Grayfia said once again.

Realising that the dragon was too strong for them to beat the remaining of Risers pieces charged at Issei, suddenly the two maid pawns and the exotic dancer pawn were caught in a sheet of ice.

"You took your time" Issei said joking looking at the one who sent the attack.

"Hey at least I showed up" Vali said sending a smart ass comment back causing Issei to stick his tongue out in response causing Vali to laugh.

"Do you want to finish them or do you want me to" Issei said looking at Vali.

"Nar I'll do it" Vali said as she sent an attack of water destroying the Ice wall that the girls were encased in knocking them out.

Riser Phenex three pawns retired. Grayfia's voice rang out over the battlefield once again.

With all her support defeated Riser remaining piece charged at Issei in a last attempt to beat him. As the girl got closer to Issei she began to raise his fist. Sending a punch towards Issei she was surprised when he caught it in his left hand.

"That's not very nice coming from a cute girl, whats your name" Issei said causing the girl to blush.

"My names Isabela and Im a rook for Lord Riser" She said trying to hide her blush.

"You haven slept with that pig of a master have you" Issei said as Isabela looked at Issei with a growing blush.

"No, I am loyal to Ravel Phenex and stay as far away from Riser as possible" Isabela said as Issei smiled.

"That's good" Issei said as he drove a fist into her gut causing her to fall unconscious, as she was falling to the ground Issei caught her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, shocking all that were watching and angering Rias, Akeno and Vali.

"Riser Phenex rook retired" Grayfia said.

As the Isabela vanished Issei began to stand up looking towards Vali he that she was finishing another one of Risers pieces hiding in the bush noticing a blue aura beginning to appear around her.

Riser Phenex bishop retired

"Listen mister. You are going to have to be taught a lesson later on and I think Rias and Akeno will help me" Vali said casing Issei to sweet for the first time in the game.

While Vali and Issei were having their lovers spat Riser and his queen appeared.

"So the trash actually can fight" Riser said smugly as he looked down on Issei.

"You actually showed, i'm surprised that you though you could win this if Ravel didn't fight." Issei said causing a vain to pop out of Riser forehead.

"Don't talk to soon peasant I'm going to kill you here and now, Yubelluna finish his queen the trash is mine" Riser said as he looked towards his queen.

Yubelluna created a massive explosive attack sending it towards Vali. As Vali stood their Yubelluna could help but smile when the attack exploded on Impact.

"That was a strong attack you do deserve the title of bomb queen, however it's my turn" Vali said shocking her opponent as he walked out of the cloud of debris untouched.

Vanishing out of site Yubelluna looked around the battlefield looking for Vali. Suddenly Vali appeared in front of the worried queen stunning her with the speed that she appeared at.

"Your battle ends her" Vali said as she plunged her fist into Yubelluna's stomach sending her flying to the ground.

When Yubelluna hit the ground she destroyed the new school building that she fell through.

"Forgive me lord Riser" She said as she pulled a small vile.

Opening the small vile she could help but laugh "Your fucked now she said as she poured its contents on her body. Glowing Yubelluna's wounds began to heal.

Looking towards Vali she noticed a small smile appear.

"Why are you smiling" Yubelluna roared looking at Vali.

"Because you have just given me the one thing I wanted". As Vali finished saying what she was saying a booming voice spoke.

" _ **Divide Divide"**_. Albion spoke.

"What's happening" Yubelluna said as the effects of the Phenex tears wore of causing her to lose conciseness.

"Riser Phenex Queen retired" .Grayfia said.

Back in the room that Rias and her family were sitting at. Looks of surprise filled the room, not only did the effects of Phenex tears be counted by they were also totally reversed.

Lord Gremory was perhaps the most shocked.

"Um Ria tan when did Issei get the White Dragon empress on his side" He said looking at Rias with disbelief.

"About nine months ago" She replied looking at her father happily.

"Amazing not only the Red dragon emperor, but the white dragon as well working with devil society and in the same peerage no less" He said still in shock.

Back on the battlefield Issei was more than happy at the result of Vali's fight, Riser on the other hand was utterly furious creating a fire ball Riser through it towards Vali.

As Riser's fire ball speed towards Vali, he was shocked when Issei slapped it out the way.

"I believe this fight is between men Riser, you do want to steal the love of my life away still don't you" Issei said as he looked at Riser with utter hatred.

"Grayfia I retire" Vali said shocking the crowd.

"Issei Hyoudou queen retried" Grayfia said in shock.

As Issei and Riser looked towards each other they both could help but smile. Riser thought that he was going to humiliate the trash in front of him and take Rias for his own. Issei on the other hand wanted to show Riser and the Elders not to mess with the ones he cares about.

The two began to flair their auras, charging at each other the two clashed to gather, as the two began to fight flashes of Orange and black filled the sky. A variation of kick, punches, throws and even a head butt were thrown.

As the punches and kicks contrived Issei could help but smile, finally he was going to put all of them years of training to work. Punching Riser in the face Issei was pleased when all the wounds that he inflicted began to heal.

"You cant beat me trash everything you throw at me will be healed instantly " Riser gloated as he pushed Issei away from him.

"Good so now you're like an ever lasting punching bag" Issei said as he kicked Riser in the face.

Suddenly the bright battles ended with a loud BANG and a cloud of dust. As the crowed watch eagerly on the edge of their seats to see who was on the ground. When the dust cleared all the elders were outraged when the saw Riser Phenex on the ground coughing up blood.

As Issei descended to the ground he proceed to walk over to Riser.

"Riser this didn't have to end like this you could have walked away from this fight and left my family alone" Issei said as he pick Riser up by the scruff of his neck before head butting him.

"Why would I do that when i'm going to win" Riser said with a smirk causing Issei to look ronin curiosity.

 **ZURMMM**

The odd sound caused an awkward silence to echo throughout the crowd.

"Cough, cough"

When Rias and her family looked down at Issei they were horrified. Running through Issei's stomach was a light sword, the bright blue blade caused all in the audience to wince. Looking at Issei's current state tears began to stream down Rias's face.

"Issei, no. G-Gorou I thought Issei was immune to light" Rias asked as she began to sob.

"R-Rias, Issei does have a tolerance to light, however it does still effect him like any other devil" Lord Hyoudou said just as horrified as Rias.

Back on the battlefield Issei was fading in and out of consciousness. When Riser grabbed him on the shoulder.

"How did you get that" Issei asked as he looked towards Riser'

"I went to that abandoned church you and Rias destroyed a couple of weeks ago and retrieved this. Trash like you deserves to be killed" Riser said as he punched Issei in the face sending him flying to one of the few remaining building.

 **Smash**

The sound of Issei hitting that building almost broke Rias' heart, the love of her life was losing to a cheat and a pig.

"Buer trash, don't worry Rias will be in good hands with me or should I say on a good dick". Riser said as he continued to walk towards Issei.

"I can't wait to fuck her senseless, Wait I know I'll fuck her in front of you as she screams your name". Riser said gloating as he walking in front of Issei.

"What, What did you say" Issei said as he began to get up.

"Oh so the trash still has some fight" Riser said smugly.

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY". Issei screamed as a massive ball of darkness erupted around him sending Riser flying backwards.

Rias P.O.V

Falling to the ground everyone was surprised when Lord Hyoudou hit the ground sweating rapidly.

"Gorou is everything ok" Lord Gremory said looking at his best friend.

"Ddraig is trying to break the seal that I placed on him due to Issei anger, I'm slowing it down but Issei is doing something else in there" Lord Hyoudou said scaring Rias.

"What will happen if he breaks out" Rias said looking at her future father in law.

"Issei will probably enter the juggernaut drive letting the power of a heavenly dragon loose and kill Riser instantly, that's not the worse thing though, if that happens it will take both Sirzech and Ajuka in the super devil forms and the other two devil kings to stop him even then it will probably not be enough but trust me most of the underworld will be destroyed and Issei will die" Gorou said terrifying all present.

"Die, please Issei be safe" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

Normal P.O.V

Being thrown back by the force of the attack, Riser was completely terrified.

As the black ball of darkness began to shrink everyone was surprised on what remained.

Issei's body was replaced with one of pure darkness. His white skin had now transformed into pure darkness, his brown hair was also black and was moving in the aura that his body was emitting. The only source of light in Issei body was two lighting bolt lines that ran from their origin. His eyes were pure white, angelic white. The lighting bolts ran from his eyes down his face and ran down is legs and arms.

" **Shadow drive"**. Issei said as he activated his attack.

As Issei walked towards Riser the ground began to crack, what ever didn't crack was made completely smooth out. Smiling Riser began to set himself a light only for it to be instantly absorbed by the black hole that was Issei.

Charging towards Issei, Riser's fist was engulfed in flames. Getting closer to Issei Riser thrusted his fist right into Issei's face only for it to do no damage.

 **"Is that suppose to hurt"** Issei said causing Riser to send a flurry of kicks toward Issei.

Ending his onslaught Riser stepped back a step hoping that would be dead or knocked out. Suddenly Risers left wrist was caught in Issei's black hand, pulling Riser closer Issei proceeded to close line Riser causing him to fall on the ground hard.

Riser knowing he could beat Issei in this fight began to run away. Issei seeing that Riser was trying to run away caused him to laugh.

Vanishing at god like speeds Issei quickly reappeared in front of Riser. Smashing his fist in to Riser face caused all in the crowd to squirm when the bone crushing hit smashed into his face. Riser being completely frozen in fear caused him to be left open to Issei's attacks and allowed Issei to pump punch after punch, kick after kick into Riser.

Falling to the grown Riser was left to Issei's mercy.

"Please, Please you're a monster please don't kill me I surrender" Riser pleaded.

 **"Surrender, you would not have given me the option to surrender"**. Issei said with a deep demonic voice. As Issei prepared to finish Riser off, he suddenly vanished.

"Riser Phenex's surrender accepted, Winner Issei Hyoudou" Grayfia's voice sounded for the final time.

In the spectators box everyone was ether shock, scared or amazed the elders were furious that their plans were destroyed and their feed was cut immediately, all except one. Vanishing into a magic circle Rias soon appeared next to Issei.

"Issei" She said crying tears of joy as she grabbed her exhausted fiancee.

Issei, That was the last thing he remember before his passed out.

As Rias began to shake him trying to wake him up a calming hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's ok Ria tan, Issei is ok his just used all of his energy" Sirzech said as he looked at his sister and future brother in law with pride.

 **Three days later**

Waking up Issei shielded his eyes from the bright light that was above him. As his eyes began to adjust to light he noticed that he was laying in a hospital bed somewhere in the underworld. Trying to sit up Issei was pleasely to see his crimson haired princess laying under the sheets in the bed he was laying in. Laying back down Issei must have woke Rias by accident.

"Its ok my princess no one will ever take you away from the ones you care about again, and if they try to they will pay" Issei said hugging Rias close to him.

"I know" Rias said scaring the shit out of Issei.

"R-Rias how long have you been awake for" Issei asked still scared on how Rias had just woken up.

"Long enough to hear all them good things you said about me and how you will protect me" Rias said as she gave Issei a massive kiss on the lips causing him to close his eyes.

As Issei began to sink into the kiss the doors of the hospital room swung open. Running into the room Akeno and Vali quickly jumped onto the bed squishing Rias and Issei in the process.

"Issei" The two girls said as they hugged him tightly.

Hugging the two girls back in appreciation the two girls began to feel a shiver run down their spins.

"You two get off my Issei" Rias said as she flared her crimson aura scaring the two girls and Issei.

"Well this is lively wouldn't you agree" A voice suddenly spoke.

"Onii sama" Rias said as she recognised the voice.

Turning towards the door Issei noticed three figures standing there. Sirzech Lucifer, Lord Gremory and his father. As the three men walked in, they all began to chuckle as they noticed how protective Rias had become of Issei.

"Congratulations on your victory Issei kun" Sirzech said as he looked at the young man hugging his sister.

"Thank you" He replied respectfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes it was a very good fight, you make me proud to call you my future son in law". Lord Gremory said as he looked at Issei.

"Your mother would be every bit as proud as I am at the moment son for protecting your family" Lord Hyoudou said as he hugged his son.

"Thank you, all of you" Issei said as he looked at the three men.

As the devils began to talk about the fight and the outcomes of it Sirzech's began to speak.

"Issei as a result of your victory you and Rias are free to get married to each other if that is still your wish" Sirzech said as both Rias and Issei nodded in agreement.

While Sirzech was telling Issei the outcomes of the fight Issei's father was unsealing Ddraig much to he pleaser .

"On top of that the Buer clan will be welcomed back into the 72 pillars in two days, until then get some rest" Sirzech said as him and the other two men left.

After the men left the two lovebirds and their Peerages who had arrived with the devil king awaited orders from their kings.

"Ok everyone lets go home" Issei said much to the happiness of everyone.

 **A/N. Ok Im going to leave it there big chapter and the end of the first arc. I will be diverging from the original story for the new chapter however it will link up with in the next chapter so don't worry. I left this a bit longer between chapters as I wanted to do it right. I have decided to release a chapter a week instead of one every four days as it allows me to think of the perfect way to write the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading please review.**

 **Ddraig12.**


	6. EX L1:Reinstation for the future

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking"(Internal)_  
 **"Speaking"(Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking"(Albion)**_

A/N. Thanks for all the support for in the last chapter, The story smashed its record for views in a single day with its release. Thanks for all the comments on how you're like the story and it's direction.

This next chapter will go a bit off canon as it goes into territory I haven't seen before, however don't worry the plot will return to the original plot in the next chapter.

So without further a due lets begin chapter six.

In the two days since the fight between Issei and Riser a lot of things had changed in the life of Issei Hyoudou now Buer. Due to the ten day training camp that the ORC took the group fell behind on a lot of school work. Rias somehow convinced the school that they went on a trip to Hokkaido to investigate the supernatural for the yearly paper that each club has to hand in. As a result of this 'trip', the past two days for the young devils had been hell all they did was focus on school work rather than their usual devil work. In the past two days Vali had also transferred into Issei's class causing many of the male and even some female students to freak out at her beauty. As a result Vali got the title of the third Great Lady of Kuoh academy being compared to Rias and Akeno.

Issei, Kiba, Asia and Vali (due to missing most of the second year) had to finish and submit a maths assignment about water and energy usage in their current household which was hard for three of them as they all lived together. This assignment caused the four to begin to get really close with one another.

Rias and Akeno had to complete a modern history assignment of the life of Albert Speer and his role in the Nazi state. Although this was not Rias or Akeno's preferred topic in modern history the two girls did their best to try to impress the love of their lives.

This topic caused many debates between Rias and Akeno about Issei. As a result of his bravery and strength he showed against Riser in order to protect her, Rias had become very protective of Issei around the other girls mainly because she didn't want to see him hurt again like he was with the light sword and secretly she wanted to protect herself if Issei did leave her.

Koneko on the other hand hadn't had anything to do as her exams and assignments had been completed before they had left on the training exercise. As a result Koneko had been left alone for the past few days, in this time she watched the others worry and struggle over their current problems.

However due to the young devils working together on some of their projects together they finished them off and handed them in quickly earning top marks.

As Issei flopped down on his bed proud with the work he had just completed and his completely exhausting day of school Issei though he would get some sleep before the big ceremony. Drifting off to sleep Issei's mind was filled with pleasant dreams.

Dreams of his future with Rias. In his dream Issei could see Rias slightly older than she was now, she wore a silk white sun dress with small roses printed onto the fabric, her crimson hair was protected by a massive straw sun hat and her feet were housed by brown sandals.

"Issei". Rias spoke.

As Issei wandered over to his lovely bride who sitting on a grass hill Issei soon noticed a small lump in he abdomen. Sitting behind his wife (dream remember) cradling her in his arms and rubbing her belly with his hands Rias finally spoke up.

"Issei what do you want our baby to be, boy or girl" Rias asked looking towards her husband.

"I don't care Rias as long as it's our child and is healthy that is all that matters" Issei said looking towards his wife.

As Issei drifted deeper and deeper into his dream the sudden noise of his alarm going off woke the young devil up. Looking towards this alarm clock Issei noticed it said 5:30pm. Getting up and walking towards the shower Issei was pleasant surprised when he bumped into Rias on the way.

"Rias, how long have you been home for" Issei asked her as he looked towards his crimson princess.

"About half an hour, there was a meeting for all the club presidents to attend to after school and that why I couldn't walk home with you, but when I got home I noticed that you were sleeping peacefully so I decided to do some house work" Rias said as the two proceeded to the bathroom.

After Rias and Issei showered together much to both their enjoyment, they then proceeded back to their individual bedrooms where the prepared to get ready. Due to this event being very formal most of the current heads of the 72 pillars and their heirs were present at the event.

Due to it being such as grand event both Rias and Issei wore their respective clan colours and ceremonial robes. Rias' gown for the night was a red frock dress that covered most of her skin, she wore black shoes underneath and carried a black purse. Rias also had a small tiara placed on her head and was represented her place as heiress to the Gremories.

Issei wore a black ceremonial robe that consisted of yellow shoulder guards and a white neck scarf that was in the design of the Buer family, his robes also included purple cape that fell over his left shoulder that was tied together with a green emerald, his black dress shoes complemented the entire outfit. Issei chose to include a white lines detailed onto his cape to pay respect and homage to his mother and her clan.(Think of what Sirzech's wore to the three factions peace meeting).

Looking at himself in the mirror Issei couldn't help but feel nervous. Due to his clans problem Issei and his father were very rarely invited to large gatherings like this and when they were they were only seen as guests rather a pillar family. As Issei left his room and made his way to the living room where Lord Gremory and his father would pick Rias and himself up.

Arriving in living room was blown away by how grown up and attractive Rias was, gone were the days were Rias and Issei played together as children getting dirty and having fun without a care in the world. As Rias noticed Issei's arrive she couldn't help but blush, walking towards each other the two shared a hug as well as a small kiss. When the two parted all that remained of their exchange was a small bridge of saliva, standing looking at each other Rias proceeded to straighten Issei's shirt and cape.

"You look beautiful Rias" Issei said as he looked towards the young heiress causing her to blush.

"You don't look to bad yourself" She replied trying to hide her blush as she rested her he'd on his shoulder.

Proceeding to sit on the lounge that was in the centre of the room it wasn't long until a Gremory symbol appeared in the room. Standing up both Rias and Issei began to prepare for the guest that was going to appear any second.

When the light died down two figures appeared to greet the two Heirs.

"Greetings you two look fantastic tonight" Lord Hyoudou said as he fully appeared.

"Your completely right Gorou" Lord Gremory replied looking at the Hyoudou head.

"Hello father" The two replied in response to their fathers comments.

As Lord Hyoudou began to walk closer to his son Issei noticed that he was wearing very similar clothing to him, however he did not posses the white lines that were on Issei's cape and his cape was over both shoulders instead of just one.

Looking over towards Lord Gremory Issei noticed that he was wearing something very similar to what his own father was wearing but in crimson and his cape possessed a brown jewel.

After discussing the event for this evening the four devils entered a magic circle that transported them to a hall in the underworld capital of Lufiad. Walking into the ceremonial hall Issei and his father were meet with mixed reactions from the other devils families. The Gremories and Sitri"s clans and the Bael heir were the only people that seemed to be pleased with the outcome of the rating game. The other families were either unsure on how they should react or completely discussed that they won the rating game.

As the Gremories and the other pillar families took their seats Issei and his father stood their waiting for the ceremony to start, the room soon filled with the mixture of red, green, blue and purple the reflected of the walls. When the four colours died down they were replaced with the four devil kings Looking up Issei noticed that Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus were standing there ready for the ceremony to begin, bowing all the devils in the hall got down and knelled before their leaders.

"Rise" Sirzech said as he and his fellow satan's sat on their thrones.

As the proceedings for the 72 pillar meeting discussion started normally discussion about how they are going to solve the current problems in the underworld and other events such as stray devil control continued.

The dissuasion continued for about forty-five minutes until Sirzech stood up.

"As many of you may know this is not a normal meeting between household clans and their heads, tonight I am pleased to be able to welcome back one of the semi extinct clans back into the 72 pillar families" Sirzech said looking towards the other devils in the room.

"Lord Lucifer you can't be serous letting an extinct clan back into the 72 pillars after they defied orders during the great war" Lord Phenex said getting out of his seat.

"Lord Phenex do you understand why they were evicted from the 72 pillars" Ajuka stated looking disappointed in the Phenex head.

"No why does it matter, the only thing that matters is that they rigged the fight that was between Phenex and Buer to weaken us true devils" Lord Phenex said getting angry while looking at Issei.

"The reason why they were evicted was because they saved another pillar family" Sirzech said starting to get annoyed at this little show.

"Well it must have been a weak family if they need help from trash" Lord Phenex said trying to be smart.

"Considering that the family they saved was your own family, and that it was Riser that cheated in the rating game not Issei shows a great level of disrespect towards the clan that saved your own wouldn't you agree" Sirzech said looking towards Lord Phenex as he sat down in defeat.

"Lord Hyoudou and Heir Hyoudou would you please stand" Serafall said as she walked towards the front of the stage.

As Issei and his father stood they noticed the looks they were getting were to the same ones they received when they walked in. Continuing to walk toward the devil kings they both suddenly felt the sense of belonging among the 72 pillar families.

Stopping in front of the devil kings Issei and his father waited for more instructions.

"Lord Hyoudou kneel" Sirzech said as Gorou kneed before his king.

"Do you accept this mantle as one of the pillar families of hell, do you agree to put your interests aside for the greater good of hell and do you always promise to keep the peace between the different levels of devil society" Sirzech said as he looked towards the Hyoudou head.

"I do" Gorou said without hesitation.

"Heir of the Hyoudou clan do you undertake all these responsibilities that your father has agreed to after he steps down as the head of his clan, do you agree to represent devils society as a young member of the 72 pillars and treat any marriage and rating game with respect" Sirzech said looking at his future brother in law.

"I do" Issei said as he looked towards Sirzech.

"So without further a due I Lucifer, king of the devils allow the Buer clan to be welcomed back into the 72 pillars as the tenth pillar family and hold the rank of Archduke".

When Sirzech finished his declaration the hall erupted in clapping when the clapping died down Lord Buer began to walk off the continued to walk until he noticed Issei was still kneeling.

"Is there something wrong Heir of the Buer clan" Serafall said as she looked towards Issei.

"Yes my kings by any chance would I be able to say a few words" Issei said as he stood up causing his father and Lord Gremory to smile.

"Father why are you smiling" Rias asked looking towards her father.

"You may" Sirzech said taking a seat along with his fellow satan's.

"I would like to say thanks to a special clan that is present in this hall tonight, this family helped not only my father and mother to grow up and meet each other but also helped me get through the grief of losing my mother at a young age. The family that I'm talking about is the Gremory clan" Issei said surprising a few devil clans.

"After I lost my mother I was a shell of my former self, this was until I met the Gremories, they restored meaning to my life and I owe it to them. The truth is I owe you my life to one member in particular, Rias Gremory." Issei said looking towards Rias.

"Rias I have known you ever since I lost my mother, you helped me get through the hardest part of my life, you replaced my heart break and grief with love and joy something my mother would have wanted me to do with my life" Issei said as he walked over to the blushing Rias.

"Ever since I meet you, you gave me something that I never knew I was missing. As you know Rias, you and I are already engaged due to a marriage proposal between our clans, however I have known for many years and I know that you like the tradition romance stories were a man and a woman fall in love" Issei said causing Rias and some of the devils in the room to wonder what was going on.

"So what I'm trying to say is Rias Gremory will you marry me and make it offical to the devil world" Issei said as he got down on one knee and presented a ring to Rias.

The ring that Issei presented was a gold ring encrusted with diamonds portraying waves around the entire ring. The ring was also safely encased in a red box.

As Rias looked at Issei in pure shock she couldn't help but shake her head up and down, "Yes Issei I will marry you" She said started weeping as Issei placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Erupting in clapping and sounds of joy the group of devils were surprised but happy for the future couple. With the end of the ceremony the devil kings left through magical circles followed by all the other devil families until two remained.

"Congratulations son" Lord Buer said as he looked at Issei.

"Thanks dad, I think mum would be very proud of the way you and I have moved on with our lives" Issei said as he hugged his father.

"I told you she'd accept" Lord Gremory said looking at Rias and Issei who were now arm in arm.

"You knew father" Rias said in a shocked tone.

"Yes dear, Issei here came to me last night and spoke to your mother and I and asked for our permission, and when we told him your already engaged he gave us that speech that he gave all the pillar families". Lord Gremory said smiling.

"And this ring, Issei it must have cost you a gold mine where did you get it" Rias asked looking at the ring on her finger.

"Well dad gave it to me" Issei said looking at his father.

"What do you mean dad gave it to you" Rias said confused.

"Well Rias darling, that ring on your finger is the very ring I gave to Issei's mother when I proposed to her" Gorou said as he looked at the shocked Rias.

"So it's a family heirloom" She said.

"Yeah and I can still remember hearing my wife saying that when Issei falls in love with a girl she wants this to be their engagement ring as well" Gorou said looking at Rias.

"Well then Lord Buer, I will love this ring to the day I die" Rias said looking at her future father in law.

"I hope you will" He replied.

As the heads of the Gremory and Buer clans vanishing into a magic circle Rias turned around and gave Issei the biggest kiss the two have ever shared. Breaking apart the blushes on both their faces were easily to see.

"What was that for" Issei asked curiously.

"That's for being and heir to a clan of the 72 pillars, the man that I fell in love and for someone who loves me and not just for my body but also for all my little quirks". Rias said looking at Issei.

"Let's go home shall we" Rias said smiling at Issei.

Teleporting back to Issei's human house, Rias and Issei were still hand in hand. Beginning to walk towards the front door Issei could help but feel happy about how his evening turned out.

The amount of love that Issei had for Rias and the joy that he felt when he was able to give her the proposal she always wanted. On top of that his father and their clan were seen as actual devils from a famous family and that now nobody would try and take Rias without a fight. As Issei reached for the door handle he suddenly felt something was wrong.

"Rias get behind me". Issei said as he pulled Rias behind his back as he created a magic circle.

"What's wrong Issei" She said looking at him with a worried face.

Turning the doorknob of the front door Issei activated his sacred gear just to be safe.

 **"I'm here when you need me partner"** Issei heard Ddraig say.

"Thanks Ddraig" Issei said as he opened the door

"CONGRATULATIONS"

As Issei and Rias entered the front door they noticed that all their friends were their ready to congratulate Issei for his recognition as an heir to a high class family.

"What is this" Rias asked in confusion.

"Well Rias seeming we couldn't come to the actual meeting we thought we would have a party here instead" Akeno said as she walked up a gave Issei a hug.

"Akeno what do you think you're doing to Issei" Rias said as Akeno kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulating the future king of both the Buer and Gremory clans" Akeno said as she proceeded to walk over to Rias.

"Congrats Issei. My king " Vali said bowing and kissing him on the other cheek.

"Vali" Rias said looking at the silver haired queen.

As the others congratulated Issei in their own ways, Kiba with a handshake, Koneko with a high five and Asia with a hug. The group began to celebrate by eating and drinking the food and soft drink that the peerages prepared.

Continuing into the night the teenagers talked until Akeno noticed something on Rias' finger.

"Rias what is that" Akeno asked looking at the crimson king.

"Yeah what is it, it is really pretty" Vali continued.

As Rias started to blush she began to tell the other how Issei proposed to her in front of everybody at the meeting and how that both their fathers knew about it.

Shocked at what they had just heard most of the girls in the room were blown away by how romantic it sounded even Koneko showed some emotion much to Issei's joy, however two girls in particular showed some form of jealousy.

"As Issei and Kiba walking into the kitchen beginning to clean up and Koneko and Asia went to have a bath causing Rias, Akeno and Vail were left alone.

"So girls Issei has made his choice" Rias said happily thinking that she had won his heart.

"Yes for a wife he has however Rias are you forgetting that high class devils can have harems even your father has one remember". Akeno said causing Rias to worry.

"And that Issei is a handsome young man so expect competition" Vali said.

"Don't get us wrong Rias both Vali and I are over the moon about his proposal but remember what your mother said at training. "You work the best when you have competition" Akeno said casting Rias to calm down and hug the girls

"Ok girls just let him make the choices and you both have to open up about what ever is holding you back though" Rias said as Issei walked in.

"Is everything ok" He said looking at the girls

"It couldn't be better" They all replied.

As it was beginning to get late Kiba and Koneko left after she got out of the bath. As Rias, Akeno and Vali went and had a bath Issei went to the downstairs bathroom and had a shower there. When he got out of the shower he noticed that the upstairs bathroom light had been turned off as well as the girls bedrooms lights (Vali and Asia are in the same room). Proceeding to walk into his own room he was surprised to see Rias laying on his bed.

"Rias is everything ok" He asked looking at her.

"Everything is perfect" She replied walking over to him.

"I want you to make me your woman" Rias whispered into his ear causing him to pick her up and throw her on the bed.

 **Lemon Start**

Walking towards the bed Issei began to look at Rias.

Laying there on her back, the crimson hair that laid on her head cascaded down her back, her inviting blue gave Issei a sense of trust and safety. Looking down to what Rias was wearing Issei noticed that the clothes that she was wearing for the ceremony were gone and replaced with a white nightgown.

"Are you ready Rias" Issei said as he looked at her.

"Yes, but be gentle" she replied as she pulled his shirt off allowing her to look at his well developed abs.

Pulling Issei on top of her, Rias began kissing Issei's neck causing him to grab her butt. As the two continued kissing Rias soon Let go off Issei's neck as she proceeded to take off her nightgown reviling her bare breasts.

As Issei looked at them for a short while Rias began to speak up.

"Is everything ok" She asked curiously.

"Yes your just more beautiful then I could ever have imagined, even though I've seen you naked so many times you've never been this beautiful" Issei said beginning to suck on Rias's nipples.

"Ah Issei keep going" She said in between moans wrapping her arms around his head.

As Issei was playing with Rias' boobs she began to reach towards his belt buckle. Releasing his hold on Rias, Issei allowed Rias to undo his belt and removing his pants just leaving him in his underwear.

Grabbing Issei's underwear Rias pulled it down revealing Issei's hardened member.

"Your huge" Rias said shocked looking at Issei's cock that was easily nine inches and a few inches wide.

"Thank you Rias, but it's really because of you" Issei said as Rias began giving him a hand job.

"Are you ready to make me your woman" Rias said as she began sucking his dick.

While Rias was sucking Issei's dick she couldn't help but feel happy with herself, _"Finally Issei and her were alone and finally going to become one"_. Continuing for five minutes Rias began to fell Issei tense up.

"Rias i'm gonna cum" Issei said trying to speak.

"Cum in my mouth Issei" Rias said as she picked up the speed.

"Riasssssss" Issei said as he grabbed her head causing her to not be able to pull back as he came in her mouth.

When Rias pulled off Issei's cock she began to swallow his cum shocking Issei.

"You swallowed it" Issei said shocked.

"Yeah of course I did you created it" Rias replied happily

As Rias began cleaning Issei's cock she was surprised when she found it getting further and further away from her mouth. Before she knew Issei had thrown her on her back and had proceeded to remove he panties. Covering her vagina with her hands Rias was nervous to show Issei her womanhood.

"It's ok Rias you can trust me, i'm never going to hurt you" Issei said as he removed her hands revealing her perfectly shaved vagina.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just because i'm nervous seeing it's my first time" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Then I'll make it the best time you've ever had and if you want me to stop or slow down I will" Issei replied looking at the blushing Rias.

Removing her hands away from her vagina Issei soon smashed his lips against Rias' lower lips and began to return the pleasure that Rias gave him only minutes before.

"Ah Issei" Rias moaned as Issei's handiwork caused her to get increasingly wet.

Continuing Issei made out with Rias' forbidden fruit for what seemed like forever, his movements sent pure extercey through her body. Issei surprised Rias by placing a finger inside of her Vagina, beginning to explore the insides of her forbidden fruit it wasn't long until Rias began to move.

"Issei, Issei i'm cumming Rias said as she arched her back while wrapped her legs around his head cumming on his face.

Splashing Issei's face with her love juice Rias collapsed onto her back.

"Issei that was amazing" Rias said in between breaths.

As Issei wiped off the liquid that was sprayed across his face he soon slithers up from in between her legs until he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Are you ready Rias" Issei said as he began to line his dick at Rias's entrance.

"Yeah, just be gentle" Rias said as she tried to hide her face only for Issei to kiss her.

"Of course I'll be gentle I would never hurt you" Issei said as he kissed her again.

Continuing to kiss Rias, Issei pushed his penis into her vagina piercing her hymen causing her to bleed a little. As Issei and Rias broke the kiss, Issei noticed that Rias was bleeding.

"Rias are you ok did I hurt you" Issei said beginning to panic.

"It's ok, the blood is a sign that i'm not a virgin anymore, just wait till I give you a nod before you start moving" Rias said as she placed her hand on his cheek causing Issei to sink into it.

While waiting Issei was please at the brief pause. Due to how tight Rias was Issei was about to explode at any second.

As Issei looked at Rias and waited for a few seconds allowing Rias to adjust to the feeling of having Issei inside of her, nodding Issei began to thrust inside the woman he loves.

As Rias laid there she began to notice that her pain was turning in to pleasure, pulling Issei into another kiss Rias and Issei began to get more bold with their actions. Forcing her tongue into Issei's mouth she began to expose all of his little nooks and crannies that his mouth had to offer.

Breaking the kiss Rias and Issei began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her pussy faster and faster caused both Rias and Issei to feel pure ecstasy.

"Rias i'm gonna cum, we're do you want it" Issei said as he began to thrust even faster.

"Inside, I want your children inside of me" Rias said as she began to pant as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"But won't you get pregnant, even if we're devils i'm still part dragon remember" Issei said as he continued thrusting.

"I don't care all I want is for us to become a proper family" Rias said as she continued to tense as she felt her own organism coming.

"Rias i'm cumming" Issei said as he came inside of Rias causing her to have her own orgasm biting down on Issei's neck in the process.

As Issei pulled out of Rias a trial of cum was left that began to drip out of her vagina. Looking up at Issei Rias quickly planted another kiss onto Issei face before she got of top of him straddling him in the cowgirl position.

"Someones eager" Issei said as Rias began lining her herself up again to be impaled by Issei.

"Its because i've been waiting so long to do this with you" Rias said as she slid down on Issei's cock.

"So have I" Issei said as he began to thrust into Rias causing her to moan.

Bouncing on top of him, Rias soon plainted her hands onto Issei's hips experiencing every inch of Issei's manhood. As Rias continued to bounce, Issei sat up and began to suck on her hardened breasts causing her to moan.

Continuing for another ten minutes Issei was once again at his limit.

"Babe I'm going to burst" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"I know so am I let's do it together" Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips as they came together.

As Issei came inside of Rias for the second time tonight, Rias soon laid next to Issei on his outreached right arm.

Laying next to Rias the two began to think back on the experience they just had.

"That was amazing Issei" Rias said as she rolled over to lay on Issei's chest.

"You can say that again Rias that was the best experience of my life, I'm happy to have been able to spend my first experience with you" Issei said as he kissed Rias on the lips.

"Yeah me too" Rias replied.

"Hey Ddraig get the mark transfer ready please" Issei asked Ddraig.

 **"With pleasure partner i'm happy that you have found someone that gives you something to fight for rather than just glory, you are my favourite partner I've ever had** " Ddraig said praising the young devil.

"What's this mark" Rias asked curiously.

"Rias, as you know Im the possessor of the Boosted Gear and Ddraig, therefore i'm classified as a dragon in the physical sense making me a devil/dragon hybrid" Issei said to the confused teenage girl.

"Yeah so what I still love you the same what ever you are" Rias replied causing Issei to smile.

"There is a thing that male dragons do after the chosen a mate or mates to protect them from other male dragons or males in general marking them as theirs" Issei said causing Rias to blush.

"You can mark me if you want" Rias said as she moved her hair away form the left side of her neck.

"Thank you Rias you're getting a special mark as well" Issei said as it bit Rias neck causing a bit of blood to drip from her neck.

As Issei let some of his power enter Rias causing her to moan in response and grab hold of his head a bright green glow filled the room. When Issei released his jaws on Rias' neck it was replace with a red dragon symbol.

 **"Lady Gremory that mark you have on your neck is very special"** Ddraig said as Rias returned to laying on Issei's chest.

"What do you mean Red dragon emperor, and please call me Rias" Rias said as she looked a the green circle that was in Issei left hand.

 **"The mark that Issei just gave you is the mark of the head mate, this mark allows you to control Issei's harem if he has one and also makes the the first one to bare his child despite your devil problems"** Ddraig said shocking Rias.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ddraig" Issei said looking at the glow on his hand.

 **"Ah yes, the mark also gives you a high level of respect amongst other dragons and their mates as you are the mate of my current host and It also tells other males to back off if they don't want to mess with the strongest male dragon after Great Red"** Ddraig said proudly.

"Thanks Ddraig" Rias said

 **"Your more than welcome"** During said as he drifted off to sleep.

With the conversation with Ddraig over Rias and Issei fell quickly asleep still in each others embrace.

 **Lemon end**

 **The next morning**

"Knock, Knock" The sound of knocking entered the room.

The sound of knocking at the door woke the tied Rias and Issei from their peaceful slumber.

"Yeah who is it" Issei groaned as the door opened.

"Ara what do we have here" The voice said causing Rias to wake up.

"Akeno" Rias said quickly covering herself and Issei with the sheets of the bed.

"I wonder what happened here" Akeno said as she kept looking at Issei's body like it was a piece of while blushing as she was seeing her crush in the nude.

"Nothing is happening here" Rias said in her defence.

"Well that's not what I heard last night, Ah Issei fuck me harder" Akeno said as she reenacted Rias.

"Akeno" Rias said as she continued to go as red as her hair and sinking further into Issei as he began to giggle.

"Anyway, Rias breakfast is ready and remember the meeting the ORC is having with the student council today" Akeno said as she left through the door as she continued to laugh.

"Lets get ready Issei, thanks for last night we must do that again" Rias said as she gave him a kiss on the lips and went to have a shower.

 **A/N Alright I'm going to leave it there a pretty boring chapter in the action department compared to the last one, however it was more of a world/relationship building chapter, Issei has finally been seen as an heir to a clan and is no longer a virgin.**

 **I'm going on holidays after I release this chapter for one week so the next chapter may be a little late however I've already started it so It will be a day or two late so don't worry if it is.**

 **Thanks**

 **Ddraig12.**


	7. EX L2:Friends and Fimiliars

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Albion)_**  
 ** _"Speaking (Tiamat)_**

 **A/N.**

 **Thanks for some reviews on the last chapter, this story continues to get more and more popular with every instalment and it continues smashing its view count every time. I owe that to you readers, without you people this could not happen, so i'll try and continue to make good content.**

 **I am more than happy for suggestions regarding villains for Issei and his peerage to face later in the story so if you have any ideas just PM me.**

 **So without further a due lets begin chapter seven.**

After eating a pretty normal breakfast Issei and the group of young devils left the house to begin their journey to school. During the walk Akeno couldn't help but tease Rias and Issei about what she saw this morning continuing to push her breasts closer and further onto Issei's arm.

"So Issei, did you enjoy Rias last night?" Akeno said as she licked Issei on the ear before she gave him a seductive smile causing him to blush.

"Uh, um yeah" He said unsure on how to respond as he turned as red as Rias' hair.

"Akeno, please stop teasing him, he's got a big day remember and plus last time I remember Issei belonged to me" Rias said grabbing Issei's other arm as the group arrived at the front gates of the school were they meet Koneko and Kiba.

"Good Morning" The two said as they bowed politely.

"Morning to you too" Rias said as the group began to walk deeper into the school.

Walking deeper into the school, Issei and his group once again became the centre of everybody's attention. Issei who was the new kid only weeks ago was now considered Kuoh's king by all the girls in the school, Rias, Akeno and Vali were considered the three great ladies or what they were known as Kuoh's Trimurti. Kiba was the prince/ knight in shining armour, Koneko the mascot and Asia the innocent nun. They were all classified as Kuoh's resident royals, which often caused Issei to chuckle due to how close they really were to being right.

Continuing to walk Issei continued to get more death stares than he had received on his first day of school as he continued throughout the school.

"Rias, what is this meeting were attending today?" Issei asked as he continued to walk throughout the school hand in hand with her.

"Today my love, you are going to meet the student council" Rias said as she looked at Issei while playing with the ring on her finger.

"Really, what time do you want Vali and I to be there" Issei said as they stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Straight after school please, I have a feeling the meeting will go for a while" She said as she kissed him on the lips. Turning around Rias began walking to her classroom with Akeno.

Walking away from where they left Issei. Rias and Akeno turned and began to walk up the stairs to their classroom, continuing down the corridor on the way to their classroom Rias turned her attention to Akeno and began to speak up.

"Akeno, are you jealous that I slept with Issei last night?" Rias said without malus as she looked towards Akeno who began to look down.

After a few more steps in total silence she began to speak, "Yeah, I'm sorry Rias I know you love him with all your heart but I couldn't help but I could help but feel jealous. I couldn't help falling in love for him after he helped me get over my mothers death a few months after you saved me to tell you the truth he has been my rock since then" She replied as Rias grabbed her hand holding it tightly.

"I know Akeno, but you're going to have to tell him about your parentage and who you really are. You have to get over this fear of begin rejected by him, because you know that he would protect and care for you to the same level that he would me and now Vali, it's just the type of man he is, its the man we fell in love with" Rias said as they arrived at their classroom.

Continuing their conversation as they sat down in the seats getting prepared for the day ahead Rias heard Akeno finally open up about how she fells.

"I know Rias I'm just scared because of his views on fallen angels and after what they did to Issei's family by taking his mother away from him, Im just scared he will reject me as some sort of monster" Akeno said as she hid her face in shame.

"It's ok Akeno both Issei and I will help you get through this and help you accepting who you are" Rias said looking at her best friend.

"Thank you, Rias" Akeno said wiping her eyes.

At about the same time that Rias and Akeno were having their 'talk' about Issei. Issei, Asia and Vali were arriving in their own classroom. Walking past the first couple of rows of tables Issei's presences caused the normal conversations to run in the classroom.

"Ah it's Issei kun his so cute" A brown haired girl named Murayama whispered to her best friend as Issei walked past.

"Yeah I know its a pity that he's dating Rias sama thought, I would totally date him" Her pink haired friend named Katase said trying to be quite causing Issei to stop and look toward the girls.

"It's nice to see you two ladies as well, you're both looking lovely today as always" Issei said scaring the girls causing them to blush and hide due to Issei hearing and what he said what they had to say about him.

Sitting down and beginning class, Issei began to get curious about something. Waiting till after school to ask the question Issei continued on with his day until the final bell went.

Leaving the classroom Issei, Vali and Asia began to walk towards the old school building, while walking Vali had to go the the bathroom so Asia and Issei waited outside.

"Asia" Issei said as he looked towards the blonde bishop.

"Yes" She said happily.

"If you don't mind me asking why were you excommunicated from the church, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" Issei asked much to the shock of Asia.

"Well you see I was raised by the church, Due to my parents abandoning me as a baby, after a few years I discovered that I possessed a sacred gear and was moved to another church and made into a holy maiden. Because of this people from all over Europe came to me to get healed from their diseases such as cancer broken bones and other things. One day I found a man injured near the church and proceeded to heal him, unfortunately it turned out that the man was a devil. As a result I was excommunicated from the church and you know the rest. Why do you ask?" Asia said beginning to cry.

"Because I care for you Asia so it's ok to be scared but you are safe here" Issei said as he grabbed her shoulder as Vali walked out of the bathroom.

Walking into the ORC clubroom Issei was happy to see that Rias and her peerage were all present. Sitting down on the couch Issei happily smiled as Akeno handed him a tea. Sitting there Issei couldn't help but think of how this meeting was going to go. Sipping on his tea it wasn't long until there was a knock at the door.

'Knock, Knock

"Come in" Rias said as the door began to open.

Walking into the room eight figures filled the empty void that was once near the door. As Issei looked at the eight figures he couldn't help but take his eye off one member of the group in particular, however Issei's concentration was broken when Rias began to speak.

"Ah Sona it's good to see you again" Rias said looking at the female in the middle of the group.

Sona was a relatively short young lady with a bob cut and wore glasses. She was relativity flat chested only having breasts slightly bigger than Koneko's and she wore the standards girls uniform.

"Yes it is Rias" Sona said as she looked at the Gremory princess.

"Lord Buer congratulations on your place amongst the 72 pillars and your engagement" Sona said as she looked at Issei.

"Thank you but please call me Issei, is it ok if I call you Sona" Issei replied politely.

"Yes you may" She replied looking at Issei who smiled.

As Issei proceeded to introduce Vali to Sona and her peerage, Sona was shocked that Issei was able to beat Riser in a fight against his entire peerage with just Vali.

Turning around Sona began to introduce her peerage.

"The lady with rectangle glasses with long black hair is my queen Tsubaki Shinra". Sona said as she pointed to her queen who bowed politely.

Tsubaki was a girl around the same height as Rias her hair reached mid thigh, Issei noted that she had a fairly large size of breasts for a Japanese girl as Issei devised her bust size was about similar size to an average western girl.

The next person that Sona introduced was her bishop Momo Hanakai, she was in the same year as Issei and had white hair that reached mid back and she to had a reasonable size bust.

Sona's other bishop Reya Kusaka had an appearance very similar to Momo however she had brown hair instead of white. continuing to introduce her peerage Issei soon learnt Sona's knight goes by the name of Tomoe Meguri who possessed a brown- red colour hair, Tsubasa Yura Sona's rook had blue hair and Issei could tell she rivalled Koneko in terms of power as a rook.

Issei was uninterested in most of Sona's peerage not to of disrespect but because he knew he would be meeting them again. It wasn't until Issei was introduced to Sona's pawn Genshiro Saji. Saji was a boy slightly shorter than Issei, he had messy blonde hair and wore the Kuoh boys school uniform messily however there was a strange purple aura that surrounded the boy.

As Rias and Sona's peerages began to talk Issei continued to look at the boy. Continuing to look at the boy Issei was brought out of his trance when Sona spoke.

"Issei, Thank you for sorting Riser out he is the enemy to all women, plus he needed to be taught a lesson in respect" Sona said as she looked at the young heir.

"Hey it was no problem I just wish the fight would have lasted longer so I could have scared him a little more, but he chickened out to early" Issei said beginning to chuckle.

"Hey Issei do you smell that" Vali said looking at Issei.

"Smell what" Sona said looking at the two confused.

"Yeah, Dragon" He replied standing up and walking towards the window.

"Hey Sona, that pawn of yours how many pieces did he cost" Issei said surprising her.

"Four, why" Sona said.

"Hey Saji, you don't mind if I call you that. Do you have a sacred gear" Issei said shocking both Sona and the young boy.

Looking at Sona who gave him a nod saji began to speak "Yeah it's this thing, but I have no idea what it is, and you can't call me by my first name" Saji said as he activated his sacred gear.

When Saji scare gear appeared his left hand and had the appearance of a purple lizard with a deformed face. Looking at his sacred gear for a few moments Issei was very surprised.

"I didn't expect to see him here" Vali said shocking Sona.

"Thats why you smelt a dragon, he must have been subconsciously marking his territory, well my territory" Issei said looking at Saji.

"Who's him" Sona said

"Well Sona he was definitely worth four pieces, I think when he masters this gear he will have the most potential in your peerage reaching satan class power ever exceeding you Sona" Issei said shocking every one in the room except for Vali.

"What do you mean" Sona said shocked.

"Well your pawn here is in the possession of a sacred gear known as Absorption Line, it has the ability to shoot out a 'tongue' that can hold most things in the supernatural world and reduce their strength. However It's not a powerful as Divine Dividing in its reduction of power" Issei said shocking Sona even more.

"On top of that your pawn also possesses a fraction of the Dragon King Vritra sole in his sacred gear" Vali said continuing to shock the group.

"Your pawn is lucky Ms Sitri, if the alpha male in this territory wasn't as relaxed and occupied as he is your pawn would be dead" Vali said causing Saji to sweat.

Before Sona could speak Issei quickly interrupted.

"Hey Saji has the Prison dragon spoke to you yet" Issei said confusing him.

"What do you mean spoke" He replied.

"Ok, Sona what I'm about to show you must stay in this room ok" Issei said confusing even Sona.

"Hey Ddraig" Issei said.

When Issei said Ddraig, Sona was both confused and scared, there was only one creature that went by that name and he possessed strength that rivalled the three factions combined including God in terms of power.

 **"What is it partner",** Ddraig said as the boosted Gear appeared on Issei's arm.

"That's impossible, Issei how can you have a sacred gear and the boosted gear no less you're a pure blood devil, wait are you the alpha in this territory" Sona said as she looked at Issei and Rias for answers.

"Well I am a pure blooded devil, but my mother was only a half breed so thats how I have a sacred Gear and yes I am the alpha in this territory so Saji I will teach you how to stop marking my territory." Issei said flailing his aura asserting his dominance as the alpha causing Saji to step back as he fell to the floor.

"Wait you didn't use that in your fight with Riser did you" Sona said looking at Issei.

"No all I used was my demonic power alone to beat Riser, however he did push it to my upper limit of my demonic strength at the moment" Issei said.

Before Sona could speak Albion made her presence known.

 _ **"Issei, what did you need my mate for"**_ Albion said further shocking Sona and her peerage.

"Wait so your queen is also the White Dragon Empress as well", Sona said ready to faint.

"Yes but she's more, however I can't tell you more, Sirzech told me not to tell anyone" Issei said looking at Sona.

"Ddraig, Albion would you be able to see if Vritra is awake or all there" Issei said as the two dragons begin to looking into his sacred gear.

 **"Sorry partner it appears not",** Ddraig said.

 ** _"Yes, however if he had more gears he may wake up_** " Albion said supporting Ddraig's answer.

As Issei pondered for a while he thought to where he may find them until he remember something a certain someone said.

"Hey Vali, does your dad still have Vritra's other gears" Issei asked looking towards his queen.

"I think so but it will take at least two weeks for him to get them ready" Vali said shocking the others in the room.

"Um, Vali I though you said that your family was you know" Rias said trying not to let Vali's past become past common knowledge.

"Well the person I call dad isn't really my real father, after I met Issei he adopted me and helped us train my sacred gear with Issei" Vali said happily.

"Then who is he" Sona asked wanting an answer.

"Sorry Sona we cant tell you that, orders of Sirzech" Issei said causing Sona to ponder about all the secrecy.

"Well, I will trust you however if you hurt Saji in anyway I will never forgive you" Sona said looking at Issei.

"There will be a cost" Issei said shocking everyone.

"What is it" Sona said.

"I'll let you and Saji know after this meeting" Issei said with a massive grin on his face.

"Well let's get on to this meeting" Rias said moving on.

As the group of began to break off into their own little groups. The three queens began discussing a competition to see who the strongest queen amongst them was, Koneko and Kiba began talking with the rest of Sona's pieces discussing about things like school and home life. As the peerages were beginning to get along the three kings sat down and began discussing certain events such as the Riser fight and Issei's reinstation as heir to a devil clan and how that effected the devil world.

"So Rias are you still in charge of Kuoh or is it under control of Issei seeing that he is your future husband" Sona asked looking towards Rias who was sitting now behind her desk.

"I'm still in charge of Kuoh, however Issei is just an extra bit of muscle for both you and I if we need it" Rias said looking towards Issei who nodded.

"That's all I wanted to know, however seeing that it's a full moon I'm going to see the familiar master this Thursday" Sona said shocking Rias.

"Thursday, i'm already booked in for this Thursday as he has agreed to take both Issei and my peerages" Rias said causing Sona to take off her glasses and clean them.

"So how do you suppose we sort this out" Sona said looking at Rias.

"How about sports" Rias said smiling.

The day after the meeting between the three devil households, a tennis match was held at the Kuoh tennis courts. Somehow a friendly game between the king and queen of each peerage had turned out to be a massive school event.

As Issei noticed Sona and Tsubaki walk onto the courts half the school cheered, however Issei heard one cheer in particular.

"Go Sona" The voice shouted.

"Saji's getting very excited isn't he" Asia said who was sitting next to him.

"Yes but I don't think it's the tennis match his excited for".Issei said as a large grin appeared on his face.

When Sona heard Saji's cheer she couldn't help but blush, not only was Saji the loudest but he used her first name much to her enjoyment. This blush however didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone in the crowd.

When Rias and Akeno came out the whole school went crazy, cheers for the girls when from good luck to have my children, which angered Issei a bit as that was his future wife and her best friend who Issei held close to his heart that they were talking about.

By the end of the tennis match both the rackets, courts and the fence that had trouble standing were destroyed. When the girls began they promised not to use magic, however the two childhood rivals could resist. In the end it turned out to be a draw so the two decided to play a game of dodgeball the next day.

As Issei and the group of girls arrived home, Akeno, Vali and Asia continued into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. While Issei and Rias snuck upstairs and had a bath together. Getting undressed the Rias ordered Issei to sit on the stool while she kneeled behind him.

"Rias, are you ok" Issei said as Rias began to soap up her breasts and wash Issei's back causing Issei to shutter.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I want to know were you flirting with Sona today" Rias said as she looked down continuing to wash his back.

"No, Rias, Sona is attractive but not on the level that you are and plus I would never flirt with anyone else without your consent my love" Issei said as he turned around shocking Rias who was still using her breasts to clean him causing him to laugh.

"Then what are you going to do with that favour Sona owes you" Rias said trying to not look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to use it but not as you think" Issei said as he grabbed her chin kissing her.

"What are you going to use it for then" Rias asked.

As Issei told Rias what he is going to use the favour for Rias could help but smile.

"You are truly a devil my love" Rias said looking towards Issei who smiled back at her.

"Hey Rias do you remember when we used to do this as kids" Issei said shocking her.

"You remember, I through you would have forgotten" Rias said.

"Why would I forget although things have changed greatly since then" Issei said as he grabbed her right breast causing her to moan and Issei to grin.

"Yes they sure have, but it's still as lovely as ever" Rias as she grabbed his dick.

After an hour in the bathroom and forty five minutes of love making Issei and Rias exited the bathroom and when down stairs for dinner. When they arrived the three girls were already sitting and eating.

"Sorry we were gone for so long" Rias said sitting next to Akeno.

"It's fine but you're both on clean up duty" Akeno said as she winked at the two kings causing Issei to smile and Rias to grown.

After dinner the three girls that prepared dinner when and had a bath leaving Rias and Issei to clean up. When Rias and Issei finished cleaning up they went to bed ready for the next day.

 **The next day**

When the final school bell rang at the end of the school day the corridors and the campus filled with students trying to get home, Issei and his friends however were at the gym waiting for the start of the dodgeball match.

As the student council walked into the gym the game began with Issei as the referee and Vali watching the game on the bench. The rapid throwing off dodgeball soon filled the room, after two rounds with one round a piece the game was all tied at one game each.

Beginning the third game due to the prize on the line, Rias and her peerage quickly eliminated all of Sona's pieces except for Sona, Saji and Momo. Running towards the ball Momo and Koneko began fighting over the same ball only for it to fall out of their hands causing both of them being eliminated.

"Momo, Koneko out" Issei said as he raised his flag.

As the two girls walked off and sat on the bench with Vali, Issei turned his attention back to the game he was surprised when he saw Rias preparing to throw a ball straight at Sona who wasn't looking at her, powering it with magic Rias threw the ball but all Sona could do was stand there and wait for the ball to hit her.

Suddenly Saji jumped in front of Sona protecting her from the ball but getting hit in the nuts as a result. Falling to the ground in pain before he even hit the ground Issei blew the whistle.

"Thats game, winner Rias" Issei said as Rias cheered and hugged Akeno.

Looking over to Saji he was pleased to see that he was in Sona's arms.

"Sorry Sona I lost the game for you" Saji said as he looked up at his master.

"It's ok i'm just glad you're ok" She replied blushing as she moved her hair over her ear.

After the game Sona, Saji, Rias and Issei returned to the ORC.

"So Rias why did you want just Saji and I here"Sona said as she looked at her friend.

"Well we want to talk to you two" Issei said as he pulled Saji into the next room.

 **Rias P.0.V**

As Rias and Sona sat on the lounge and drunk the tea that Rias prepared the two began to speak.

"So Rias why am I here" Sona said as looked at the crimson devil.

"Tell me Sona why did you make Saji your servant" Rias said shocking Sona.

"Because I sensed great potential in him and seeing that he possess part of the sole of a dragon king I think it payed off" She replied not making eye contact with her.

"Is that all' Rias replied

As Sona began to move her hands Rias could only smile.

"You like him don't you" She replied.

"What do you mean of course I like him he's my servant" She said in her defence.

"Not like that Sona" Rias replied with a serious look on her face.

Sitting still for a moment all was quiet until Sona spoke up.

"Yes, Yes I do like him, thats the real reason why I made him a devil so I could live with him forever and considering I'm not in a engagement anymore I thought it would all work out, but I cant be with him as two others in my peerage like him too, thats why I treat him like a younger brother. It's the only way I can get close to him" She replied beginning to cry.

"Well Sona you're their master so if it makes you feel better create a harem for him and manage it for him" Rias said looking at her best rival.

"You don't get it Rias I want him for myself, I don't want to share him" Sona said standing up.

"Then don't" Another voice said scaring Sona.

"Saji, how much of that did you hear" Sona said looking at Saji nervously.

"All of it" Saji said causing Sona to blush and look away.

Walking closer to her Saji soon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace.

"I like you too Sona" Saji said shocking her.

"You do, b-but" She said surprising being cut off.

Shocking every body in the room Saji gave Sona a kiss on the lips causing her to go red.

"Does that prove how much I care for you" Saji said as Sona hugged him as she laid her head on her chest.

"That was my first kiss" She said quietly to herself.

As Issei and Rias sat there on the lunge watching the whole thing happy Sona soon spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about" Sona said as the other two giggled

"Sona for the smartest girl in the school you're pretty dumb when it comes to love" Rias said holding Issei's hand.

"What do you mean" Saji said looking at the two.

"Well over the two days of commotion between our groups I noticed that you two couldn't keep your eyes of each other am I wrong" Issei said causing the two to blush.

"Plus the debt you owe me is gone Sona" Issei said shocking her.

"What do you mean I don't owe you i've done nothing to pay you back" Sona said.

"But you have, you have given me another strong rival, a dragon no less and you made Rias happy, by you being happy" Issei said as the two began to walk out the door.

"Oh and Saji if you have any trouble with the mate mark just ring me ok" Issei said causing Saji to make a lewd face and Sona to pinch him as they left the room.

After Sona and Saji left Issei could help but smile and look at Rias who was blushing.

"What up Rias" Issei asked.

"Nothing, you just go out of your way to make people happy don't you, thats the part of you I love the most" She said as she kissed him.

As Issei and Rias began kissing they were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the ORC. Walking into the room the group could only look at Rias and Issei.

In front of them the ORC noticed that Rias was laying on her back on the couch with Issei grabbing her left breast while laying on top of her as they kissed.

"What is big brother Issei doing to Rias sama" Asia asked curiously begin oblivious to love.

"Being a pervert" Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"Is it time already" Issei asked frustrated that they were interrupted.

"Yes, it is" Vali and Akeno said as they separated the two.

As the group entered a teleportation circle the ORC clubroom soon turned into a dark forest. Beginning to walk the group soon reached a clearing in the trees, entering the clearing they were greeted by a middle age man with a backwards facing hat.

"Greetings devils, my name is Zatouji and i'm the familiar masters apprentice, what can I do for you" He said as he pointed towards himself.

"Hello Zatouji its good to see you again" Rias said happily.

"Ah, Lady Gremory I see you have three new servants" Zatouji said as he pointed to Issei, Vali and Asia while stroking his chin.

"Yes I have got one new servant, I would like you to meet Asia" Rias said pointing to the blonde bishop.

"I-it's nice to meet you" Asia said nervously bowing.

"So who are the other two" Zatouji said pointing to Vali and Issei.

"This here is Issei Buer, heir to the Buer clan and my future husband and his queen" Rias said happy as she wrapped her arm around Issei.

"My apologies sir" The familiar master said.

"No it's fine" Issei replied.

"So what type of familiar are you looking for" Zatouji said looking at the three.

"I already have something in mind but it's not here so don't worry" Vali said shocking everyone but Issei.

"You know if you go for him, you're going to piss off a certain god" Issei said looking at Vali.

"I know" she replied grinning.

"A god" Akeno said as they looked at Vali.

Suddenly Issei was smashed into a near by tree by a massive blue tail.

"SMASH".

Issei body continued through three trees until he made a sudden stop when it crashed into a massive rock cracking it on impact.

"Issei" They all screamed.

When the devils turned around they were completely terrified at what they were looking at, even Vali was taken back a bit at the power this creature was leaking out of its body. In front of them stood a massive pale blue western dragon standing 20 metres height.

 _ **"Ddraig you dare show up here with your host after you promised to create a dragon faction with me and Albion"**_ The dragon yelled looking at Issei.

As Issei began to stand up the dragon fired and attack of blue flames hurdling towards Issei. Leaping out of the way Issei began to power up firing and attack of darkness at the dragon.

"Ddraig who is this" Issei asked the dragon in his left hand as he blocked an attack that the dragon shot at him.

 **"Um, this is Tiamat one of the five dragon kings and the strongest at that"**. Ddraig said responding to the question.

"And why is she attacking us" Issei said as he dodged another attack and successfully punching the dragon in the head before kicking her in the neck sending her back through a couple of trees.

As the dragon and Issei were fighting Rias and the others began to take cover in a trench that was carved out thanks to the battle.

"Albion who is this" Vali asked as the others looked towards the dragon for guidance.

 **"That is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon she is one of the dragon kings and the strongest amongst the five"** Albion said causing Rias to panic.

"Dragon king, we have to help him" She said as she began to climb out of the trench only to be pulled back by Vali.

"Vali what are you doing" She yell at Issei's queen.

 _ **"This is a battle between dragons Rias do not interfere"**_ Albion told the young devil.

Looking back towards the fight they had noticed that all the trees in an 1 kilometre radius had been destroyed and in the middle of it Issei and Tiamat stood with a black and blue aura surrounding them respectfully.

 **"Your pretty strong welder of Ddraig but I've noticed that you're not using your sacred gear"** Tiamat said looking towards Issei.

"Yeah I've been using my devil power this whole time don't get me wrong I would love to use Ddraig, however Ddraig has always told me that dragons use their own strength before someone else's" Issei replied causing Tiamat to smile.

 **"Your not scared of me, are you young man"** Tiamat said looking at Issei.

"Not really, don't get me wrong you are scary but I've trained with Tannin ever since I was about six years old so dragons have always been part of my life" Issei replied shocking Tiamat.

 **"You know Tannin so you must be a devil but how do you possess Ddraig then"** She replied confused.

After Issei discussed his linage, the battle commenced blow after blow Issei could kept up with Tiamat impressing the dragon king. This continued until Tiamat was able to successfully hit Issei in the chest with her tail sending him flying.

Smashing into a tree Issei soon slumped underneath it, getting up Issei noticed that Tiamat was charging at him, using what Tannin taught him in training Issei meet Tiamat's fist with his own. When the two collided a massive seismic wave was sent out knocking over everybody in the process, the two stayed their locked in a power struggle until a massive.

 **Crack**

Was heard, looking towards the fight Rias was horrified, Issei's forearm had broken at the elbow causing a compound fracture, his shoulder was also dislocated but the thing that shocked Rias the most was he was smiling.

 _ **"Why are you smiling boy"**_ Tiamat demanded.

"Look". Was all Issei said before he collapsed.

As Tiamat looked down she noticed a massive crack running up her scaly forearm.

"He cracked my scales, the only one who's done that before was Ddraig, this kid may be the strongest Red Dragon Emperor ever " Tiamat thought to herself as she caught the falling Issei.

As Rias ran over to Issei she and her entire peerage began to power up all except Vali who only laughed.

"She won't hurt you" Vali said walking up to Tiamat.

"Why won't she hurt us, she attacked Issei" Rias said as she looked at Vali.

"In dragon law it states once a fight is over the winner decides whether to kill the opponent or not and Issei is lucky in the not category. It's a pleasure to meet you Dragon King Tiamat" Vali said as she bowed politely.

 _ **"Girl, how do you know our law**_ " Tiamat said as she looked at Vali.

"Because i'm this generations White dragon empress" Vali said as she deployed her wings shocking Tiamat.

" ** _Albion_** " Tiamat said in disbelief.

 _ **"Hello Tia It's been a while"**_ Albion said shocking everyone including Vali.

"Tia" Vali said as she looked at Tiamat who started to glow a pale blue.

When the light died down the great blue dragon was replaced with a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties. Her pale blue hair reached her lower back and she was 5'11 in height and was slightly shorter than Issei.

 ** _"Yeah the truth is Ddraig, Albion and I go way back, the reason I attacked Issei was because Ddraig promised me that us three would restart the dragon faction after it was destroyed in ancient times, however both Ddraig and Albion were placed in sacred gears before that. As a result I felt abandoned and when I meet someone who possessed Ddraig they wanted nothing to do with me thats why I started to hated Ddraig's possessors"_** ****Tiamat said looking down

 ** _"You forgot to mention that you and I were Ddraig's mates, however we died before you reached maturity"_** Albion said shocking everyone and causing Tiamat to blush.

 ** _"Yeah because of that i've never found anyone worthy of being my mate until now"_** Tiamat said as she kissed Issei on the cheek angering Rias.

As Issei began to wake up Rias was pleased to see he was alive and thanks to Asia's healing he was back to his normal fitness. Looking around he noticed that all his friends were there but there was something weird.

"Um, guys where's Tiamat and who's the pretty girl" Issei said confused casting Tiamat to blush.

"I'm right here" Tiamat said as she pointed towards herself.

"What I though you were a massive dragon" Issei said as he remember what he said.

"Partner, I already told you dragons can have human forms remember Tannin's" Ddraig said appearing on his left hand.

 ** _"Issei I believe that you have the strength to allow me to become your familiar if you want me as yours"_** ****Tiamat said shocking everyone.

"No I don't want you as my familiar" Issei said shocking everyone.

 _ **"Am I not good enough"**_ Tiamat said flaring her aura.

"No you're too good to be my familiar, thats why I want you as my rook" Issei said shocking everybody including Tiamat as he presented the rook piece.

As Tiamat looked at Issei for a moment she soon smiled.

 _ **"I accept".**_

Standing up Issei placed the rook piece on Tiamat's chest.

"In the name of Issei Buer I call to you Tiamat, surrender your sole to me and become part of my family as my rook and greatest defence" Issei said as the piece sunk into her chest.

With the ceremony over the group began to leave until one person spoke up.

"Um Rias sama how to I make this my familiar" Asia said shocking everyone.

When everyone turned around they were surprised by the fact that in Asia's hands was a small blue dragon.

 **"A sprite dragon"** Tiamat said looking at the creature.

"What's a sprite dragon" Asia asked as she looked at Tiamat.

 _ **"A Sprite Dragon is a high class dragon. They are one of only a few species of normal dragon that can reach this class. Sprite dragons are lightning users and shot lightning as their major attack rather than fire or ice. As a dragon he is very territorial around other males and will protect people that he considers family".**_ Tiamat said as the sprite Dragon zapped Issei causing everyone to laugh".

"Where did you find it". Issei said as he got off the ground still smouldering from the attack the small dragon sent his way.

"Oh, he saved me from some of the debris that was created in your battle, so I named him Rassei" Asia said as he shocked Issei again.

As everybody smiled at the former nun as Asia was taught and began the contract the young dragon to her service.

"In the name of Asia Argento I call to you young familiar, become my friend and join my family" Asia said as a magic circle around the young dragon.

When the circle was complete Rassei flue onto Asia's shoulder everyone began to look at Issei.

"So Tiamat are you going to live with us or still here in your cave in the forest' Issei said as he looked at the dragon king.

 _ **"If it's ok with you i'll be moving in with you, Tannin may have trained you but his training will look like Childs play once you all start training with me and please call me Tia"**_ Tiamat said shocking everybody and causing Issei to sweat.

"Wait are you going to train us as well" Rias said looking at the dragon king.

 ** _"Yes Lady Gremory, you are the younger sister of the devil Lucifer and my new masters future wife you need to know how to protect yourself and any future hatchlings if you're alone"_** Tiamat said shocking Rias and causing her to blush at the mention of children.

"Wait how did you know that Issei and I were getting married" Rias said shocked.

 _ **"I can smell the mate mark on your neck thats how I knew Ddraig was here. Ddraig must have told you about how it gives you respect amongst dragons."**_ Tiamat replied as she removed he hair showing a mate mark similar to Rias but very ancient looking.

"Oh" Was all Rias said as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Well we better get home or we won't get enough sleep for school tomorrow" Issei said creating a magic circle.

As everyone was ready to go home they entered a magic circle and vanished.

 **A/N. Alright a character building chapter, Issei has now three peerage members (Vali, Tiamat and someone else). We witnessed Issei's first loss of the series however what do you expect he not a dragon king class character yet and we got to discover more about dragon society.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the second arc.**

Issei peerage.

King: Issei Buer, Heir to the Buer clan and Red Dragon Emperor.

Queen: Vali Lucifer' Descendant of original Lucifer and White Dragon Empress.

Rook 1: One character that has been teased.

Rook 2: Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, strongest Dragon King.

Knight 1: Have plan.

Knight 2: Unknown.

Bishop 1 : Unknown

Bishop 2: Unknown

Pawn's: Unknown

Thanks.

 **Ddraig12.**


	8. Arc two: Past and Future

"Speaking"

 _"Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**

 ** _"Speaking" (Albion)_**

 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**

 **A/N. Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, it is a great achievement in my books that this story is up to its eighth chapter, it might not sound like much compared to other authors such as Imperial-sama B, but we all have to start somewhere. I have decided that to give the story more chapters I will lengthen the arc's out into five or six chapters per arc. This way we can reach my goal of fifty chapters in this story. This next arc will reveal how Issei's mother died and what happened to Issei as a result as well as realisation that the world is a lot bigger than just the devils.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter eight.**

VERR VERR VERER.

The sound of Issei's alarm filled the room, as it vibrated the alarm caused everything on Issei's bedside table to do the same. As a white coloured object began to swing for the clock knocking off anything that was on the table, hitting the clock hard enough that it would stop going off Issei preceded to look at the time.

"5.00am, why am I up so early" Issei thought to himself as he rolled back over and facing the wall.

To Issei delight the wall was not the object that he was looking at. Laying next to him Issei saw Rias the love of his life and his future wife . Laying there Rias was as naked as the day she was born, Issei could only stair in wonder, as he looked at her, Issei always thought it was sad to think if it was not for his mothers death Issei may never have met Rias and she may have been married off to a guy like Riser and that Rias would never meet his mother. Continuing to lay there he remembered what his mother always told him.

 _"Issei love is the happiest thing to ever happen to a person when you find the one you will know what I mean"_ Issei's mother said as Issei remembered it in his head.

As Issei was pulled out of his memory of his mother. The sensation of fingers running along his chest caused him to smile. Looking down Issei noticed that Rias was now awake a looking at him.

"Morning Rias" Issei said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Inviting Issei's tongue into her mouth, Rias proceeded to roll from her original spot beside Issei to on top of him. Moving the hair on the right side of her face behind her ear, Rias broke the kiss.

"Morning to you too" Rias said as she gave Issei a seductive smile.

Looking at each other the two young devils were completely enveloped in each others love for the other. Moving his hands to Rias' back causing her to jump, Issei began to hug her close.

"Rias I can't wait until we are married" Issei said causing Rias to blush.

"Nether can I, do you think some thing sexy might happen now my Red Dragon Emperor" Rias said as she pulled herself off Issei bowing allowing him to look at her prefect breasts.

"I'm am a dude so yes" He replied as he blushed.

No matter how many times he saw Rias naked or the two times he has had sex with her he always blushed. She was the woman that gave him meaning after his mothers death and he has always been in love with her since the day they meet.

As Issei was looking at Rias he began to hear her speak again.

"So do you want to come at me like the raging dragon you are" She replied as she continued to get more and more seductive towards him.

Beginning to make out the two devils were interrupted when the door smashed open.

 ** _"You two better have a good reason for being late to my train session"_** The voice said as Issei and Rias began to look towards were the door once stood.

Looking towards the door their faces of happiness and lust soon turned to fear, where the door once stood a young lady in her early twenties stood taking its place. Her pale blue hair and eyes gave off an expression of seriousness, her body was tightly clad in a blue sports singlet that emphasised her massive a bust that was a similar size too Vali's. Her legs were protected by black tights that ended mid calf and she was wearing white running shoes. As the two devils began to look at the figure they noticed that the door had smashed into one thousand mini pieces and was laying at her feet.

"T-Tia" Issei said as he looked at the dragon king beginning to shake in fear.

Walking over to the two Tiamat was surprised at what she soar. Looking down Tiamat blushed as she viewed Issei perfectly chiselled chest and how he was continuing shake in fear, however it didn't stop her from grabbing his check.

 ** _"Get up now and be down stairs in five minutes"_** She said as let go of his check and left the room.

Before she even left the room both Issei and Rias were already getting dressed, pulling on a back sports bra and black panties Issei was surprised at how fast Rias' was getting dressed. Pulling on a white Nike sports shirt and gym pants complemented by white running shoes, Issei began to walk towards the door when he was pulled back by Rias who gave him a kiss on the lips.

As they parted Issei noticed that Rias was wearing her female Kuoh academy tracksuit and for some reason was turning Issei on.

"What, was that for" He said as he looked towards the crimson teen.

"Just for making me happy and causing me to feel safe when I'm around you" Rias replied in a cute way similar to that of a girl who was madly in love.

Walking down stairs the two were shocked to see everyone was already arrived, even Koneko and Kiba were ready for training. Joining the group Issei and Rias stood in the middle next to their respective queens, looking towards Tiamat who stood in front of the group she began to speak.

 ** _"Ok as you may know, starting from today I will be training you all in a range of different things from magic, physical fitness and strategy. Our training today will consist of a two and a half hour circuit"_** Tiamat said as she pointed to a board that she drew a map of Kuoh on the whiteboard behind her.

"A circuit" Kiba looking at the dragon shocked.

Looking towards each other the devils couldn't help but get nervous, they were about to train with a dragon king, and not just any dragon king but the strongest one at that.

Issei perhaps was the most nervous, he was scared of the training that was to come, not out off fear but of how much work that they were going to put in this next two hours, he had trained with Tannin but this was going to be as hard if not harder.

 ** _"So the circuit will begin here, you will all run five kilometres to Kuoh forest where you will being doing body weight exercises such as push ups and sit ups, this will help with the magic users in the group improving their physical strength. After that you will participate in a spar with someone you least expect eg Issei and Akeno, Then you will all do flying practice under stress to mimic fight during a battle. Then you will run back here and get ready for school"_** ****Tiamat said as she teleported to the forest as the group began to run.

Beginning to run the group began to form a formation. Kiba was the front runner begin a knight and using his pace to its fullest, Rias was running slightly behind Kiba acting as a motivational speaker for the group. Running in formation Koneko and Vali were situated on the outside of the group as the added muscle encase of an unlikely attack and Issei and Akeno were at the back much to Akeno's delight. Poor Asia had to run in the middle as Rias suggested that they should turn it into a game were they have to protect the healers of the group.

After about forty minutes of running the group arrived in the forest, walking towards a river that flowed through that section of the forest the group began to drink. While drinking Issei suggested that two people should be on guard while the others drink.

"Issei why should we have someone on guard while we drink" Asia asked looking towards Issei.

"Well Asia chan when I used to train with Tannin he had a habit of attacking when you were least expecting it, he always used to say the enemy won't let you rest" Issei replied looking towards the group as he walked towards the river.

Suddenly Issei felt something was wrong.

"Vali protect Asia and Koneko, Kiba get ready" Issei said as he tackled Rias and Akeno.

When the group hit the ground, the river they were standing at exploded. As rocks flue everywhere, the group was lucky that Issei and Vali (Divine Dividing) had their dragon wings out protecting the group from the rocks that hit their wings.

Looking around Issei was pleased when he saw that Asia and Koneko safely under Vali's wings and Kiba was safely behind a rock, as he looked down towards Rias and Akeno he noticed that they were both blushing.

"Is everything ok girls, you're not hurt are you" Issei said looking at the girls.

"N-No were fine it's just, um" Rias said as she was cut off by Akeno.

"Ara ara Issei I didn't know you were so forward this morning" Akeno said as she blushed.

"What do you mean" Issei said confused about what was going on.

Looking down Issei was both pleased and completely terrified, in his left hand was on Akeno right breast and in his right hand was Rias' left breast.

"Ara Issei, I enjoy a man that is forward and cute" Akeno said as she licked her fingers while giving a seductive look too Issei causing him to get flustered.

"Issei, please wait until later, we're training" Rias said trying to act like a responsible king but Issei could tell that she was enjoying it just as much.

As the three teens appeared like they were just going to start a threesome there and then, Issei was suddenly thrown against a rock.

"Not while we're training, has the old mans perverse ways rubbed off on you already" Vali said displaying her aura as she looked at Issei in the pile of rocks.

"Vali what was that for" Rias asked walking at the silver haired maiden.

"Ara someones jealous" Akeno added as she walked up behind Rias.

"N-no, why would I be jealous" Vali said as she turned away crossing her arms under her bust with a massive blush on her face.

As the group began to laugh it wasn't long until Asia spoke up.

"Um, Issei what are those wings" Asia asked looking towards her adoptive big brother.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Kiba added as he began to touch his wings.

As everybody looked towards Issei all but Vali were shocked at what were coming out of Issei's back. Protruding out of his back were two, three metres red wings that had gold spikes sticking out off the top of the wings.

"These are my dragon wings, I use them more than my devil wings due to them being stronger and are better to glide with than my devil wings" Issei said further surprising the group.

"Wait so you have two sets of wings" Akeno said looking towards Issei.

"Um no, I have three sets" Issei said as one set of devil wings appeared both sides of his dragon wings creating a total of six.

The looks of shock filled the clearing in the forest even Vali was shocked. As the silence continued Vali finally spoke up.

"Issei since when do you have four devil wings" She said shocked.

"Since always, but I don't often show them off" Issei said.

"Issei you're not descended from an original devil king are you" Rias said as she was starting to discovering more about her future husband.

"No, dad believes that the reason why I have four because the mix between dads and mum's genes being light and dark but we don't really know" Issei said as Tiamat landed in the forest.

 _ **"Im surprised you dodged that attack"**_ Tiamat said as she looked at the devils.

"Tia, Tannin did that to me all the time so I was cautious around the river" Issei replied causing her to smile.

 ** _"OK let's begin the training now"_** Tiamat said as the group began doing their body weight exercises.

When the group arrived back home they all proceed to the bath were the girls bathed together leaving the boys to take it in turns to use the downstairs shower.

After leaving the house again beginning to walk to school the group reflected back on their training.

"I can't believe Tiamat made use spar after doing 200 push up, sit ups and burpies three times in a row" Kiba said as he rubbed his backside where Vali actually kicked his arse.

"Yeah sorry we didn't give you guys notice how hard training with a dragon can be" Vali said looking towards the group.

"Sorry if I was too rough this morning Akeno" Issei said as he hugged her as they continued to walk causing her to blush.

"N-no its fine" She replied nervously shocking Rias on how she didn't tease him back like she normally did and just replying like a nervous school girl with a crush.

"Oh by the way Issei, is it alright if we have the club meeting at home tonight because the clubroom is getting its annual clean?" Rias said as he parted with Akeno entwining his fingers in with Rias'.

"Yeah It's fine" He replied as they arrived at the school gates.

As they walked into the school Asia and Rias began chatting about how she would like to prepare the tea as she felt like she was letting down the team due to her not being able to fight.

Parting ways with the third year girls and Koneko. Issei and the group began the day of study that was ahead of them.

As the finial school bell rang signifying the end of the school day the ORC arrived at Issei's house. Sitting in the living room the ORC waited for Asia to bring in the tea for the meeting. After handing out the tea that she just made Asia sat down next to Koneko as they began the meeting.

"Ok before we begin this meeting, Rias and I have come to the conclusion that instead of Vali and I causing problems with the administration of devil business in the region, we will be classified as normal contract members for humans under the control of Rias in the preparation of the Gremory and Buer clans union, in return we will help if a problem arises with contracts and threats" Issei said as Rias nodded.

"So the contracts are in for this mouth, Akeno 11, Vali 7, Koneko 10, Kiba 6, Asia 3 and Issei 1" Rias said as everybody congratulated Vali and Asia on making contracts so quickly.

"As a result of the two peerages becoming one in Kuoh. Rias and I have agreed to let the person with the most contracts have the right to ask anything from another member" Issei said shocking everybody.

"So the winner this month is Akeno" Rias said as she looked towards her best friend and smiled.

"Oh, can I think about it" Akeno said as she walked out the door going to get more food for the group.

As the group began to speak about other things in the devil world such as the way contracts work and devil class systems, Akeno walked in, but the thing that scared Issei was in her hand and it wasn't not food.

"Akeno what took you so long" Rias asked her raven haired queen who was smiling uncontrollably.

"Well I found these" She replied as she held up two books.

In her hand was two photo albums. One of the photo albums had an elephant on it with a green background while the other had a giraffe with an orange background.

"Akeno where did you find them" Issei asked shocked unsure on what her intentionsg were regarding them.

"Just in the kitchen they were in one of the cupboards" She said as she handed one of them out to Kiba and Vali as they others began to look at the others.

Opening the album the all the girls were surprised at what Issei looked like when he was little.

"Heres Issei at age four drinking milk out of a cup" Rias said reading the information box behind it shocking Issei.

"How did you know that Rias" Issei asked looking at his future wife.

"Well there's writing regarding what the photo is about" Rias said causing Issei to look at the photo causing him to blush.

As Issei looked at the photos he noticed the one photo in particular that the girls were looking at. In the photo Issei was facing the kitchen cupboards, in his hands was a cup full of milk, the thing that caused Issei to blush was because he was that he was butt naked.

"What a cute butt Issei has" Akeno said as she covered her mouth and giggled.

As the group began flicking through the album photos of Issei and his family became more frequent. Akeno was amazed at how attractive Issei's mother was.

Her jet black hair and green eyes made her the ideal woman in her eyes, Akeno even compared her to the beauty of Venelana and Grayfia as she possessed a similar charm to them.

As the group was stunned by how many photos Issei had with his parents Rias began to get nervous and couldn't keep looking at Issei for a few seconds at a time.

Looking over towards Rias Issei whispered in her ear wondering what was going on.

"Rias is everything ok" Issei said to his future bride.

"Yeah um its kinda embarrassing and I know its a good five or ten years away but I want our children to look like you Issei" Rias whispered to Issei as she continued to blush.

Issei was totally caught off guard by this comment not only because he never thought that because Rias and him are getting married they would have kids but because she knew how much family meant to him after he lost his mother.

"Really Rias, I always wanted our kids to have your eye and hair colour I always thought it was cute when we played together as children" Issei said causing Rias to blush further.

As Issei and Rias continued to speak Kiba was looking intensely at one photo in particular.

"Kiba, is everything ok?" Issei asked looking at Kiba in confusion.

"Issei, this photo" Kiba said as he pointed towards a photo with Issei and what looked like a small boys siting next to him smiling.

"Yeah thats Irina, I know she looks like a boy but trust me she's a girls, whats wrong with the photo" Issei explained as he looked at Kiba confused.

"Do you remember this sword" Kiba asked as he looked at Issei.

"Not really I was only five at the time but I know it had a holy aura surrounding it" Issei said as he put his hand on his chin.

"That's because it is a holy sword, But why was it around you a devil" Kiba asked as he looked at Issei.

"Well there was a strong magical seals on it, thats maybe why I didn't know what it was. The reason why it was around me was because my parents were friends with them but I don't know why but they were fine with it. Why do you ask?". Issei said as he felt like him and Kiba were getting closer.

"I doesn't matter, nice pictures though" He replied closing the album while looking at Issei.

Issei's embarrassment came to an end when Rias decided that it was getting late for the member of the ORC who didn't live with Issei to walk home. (Koneko and Kiba). As the group began to walk out of the living room and into the hallway to say their goodbyes a magic circle appeared in the middle of the hallway.

"It looks like you have a contract Issei" Akeno said smiling towards Issei.

"Yeah it appears so" Issei said as he looked towards the group.

"Be safe Issei" Rias said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Entering the magic circle Issei soon disappeared leaving the girls to their own devices.

"Ok girls lets go have a bath" Rias said as she looked towards Akeno, Vali and Asia".

"Yes" They all replied as they all walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

Arriving at his destination Issei noticed that he was outside side a new apartment in the pleasure part of Kuoh. Ringing the door bell it wasn't long before he heard the latch on the door open.

"You called a devil" Issei said as the door opened.

"So you gonna come in" The voice said as Issei walked in.

Sitting on the couch the man that called Issei walked out from the kitchen with a tray of Sake, two cups and ice.

"Do you want a drink" The man said as he poured himself a drink.

"Nar i'm still underage" Issei replied as the man gave him a glass of tap water.

As the man began to drink out of his own cup Issei soon spoke up.

"How did you get one of my contracts" Issei said as the man sat down on the couch looking at the Issei sitting across from him.

"Come on Issei you knew I would get your contract cards" The man replied smiling towards Issei.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less for the governor general of the fallen angels, so how have you been Azazel" Issei said to the fallen angel leader causing him to laugh.

Azazel had the appearance of a man in his early thirty's, he had an average built who possessed a similar height to Issei, he dyed his hair black and the only reminder of his former life of an angel was a blonde fringe at the front of his head that he didn't decided to dye. He was wearing a grey coloured robe that he always wore around the house.

"I've been good, been traveling a lot with Penemue and I decided while in Japan I'll come see you and Vali, so how have you been. Azazel said as he took another mouthful from his drink.

"The same as always after I arrived here life was good until saw Rias again and meet the other of her peerage that I always know about but never meet then it got better, so life been good" Issei said happily.

"What about Phenex" Azazel said as he saw Issei tense at the question.

"What about him" Issei said with the slight sound of anger in his voice.

"I heard you fought him" Azazel said looking at Issei.

"Yeah I did he threatened to take Rias from her home, so I punished him for being so stupid" Issei responded shattering the glass in his hand in his anger.

"Yes I watched the match you and Vali showed the devil world what the Hyoudou sorry Buer clan can do" Azazel said looking at Issei who was cleaning up the blood that was dripping from his hand as a result of the broken glass.

"Yeah, I guess so" Issei responded smiling.

"It doesn't matter though now you're the heir to a recognised clan now. So hows your love life been going I bet you're still a virgin aren't you" Azazel said as he began to laugh at Issei.

"No" Issei said causing Azazel to stop laughing.

"No what" He replied confused.

"No I'm not a virgin, Rias and I had sex after the ceremony I proposed to her at." Issei responded shocking Azazel.

"So you're a man now, does Sirzech know you deflowered his little sister yet" Azazel said as he looked at Issei.

"No and please let Rias and I tell him, I don't really want him to kill me" Issei said causing Azazel to laugh.

As the two began to talk about how each others lives were going since they saw each other in northern Europe nine months ago, Issei was surprised that Azazel and Penemue were dating and was even more surprised that they were the reason the other one fell from gods graces. Continuing to talk the two men eventually came to the topic of Vali.

"Issei how is Vali going is she settling in ok " He said as he finished his fifth glass of Sake.

"Yeah she's fine, Rias meet her when Riser challenged me to a rating game and, we'll say he underestimated her. Rias and the group were shocked about who she is related to, but apart from that Rias and Akeno seem to get along with her" Issei said as a magic circle appeared at his ear.

"Issei, we need your help there's two stray devils here and we need the back up Vali is already here" Rias said as the magic circle disappeared.

"Well i'll be back to sign the contract latter, is that alright" Issei said as he stood up.

"Yeah it's ok just be safe" Azazel said as Issei vanished into a magic circle.

Arriving at the site where Rias had called him from he noticed that he was at a construction site that was ten stores above street level. Looking around Issei saw Rias, her peerage and Vali waiting for him in front of an opening in the wall.

Walking up to the group, Issei noticed that inside the room two figures could have been seen.  
"Come on, darling we have to get out of this territory, it's controlled by Lucifer's little sister" One of the two females said.

Looking closer Issei noticed that the female that just spoke appeared to be in her early forties, her blonde hair had began to show signs of greying and the onset of wrinkles had started and she was about 5'5.

"I know by we need to wait till tomorrow when theres more humans around to blend in, we killed our master remember" The other woman said.

Out of the two woman in front of the group this one appeared to be the one in charge her features were very similar to the other woman however she was much taller at about 5'10.

Walking into the open shocking the two woman as well as the group of devils, Issei began to look at the girls.

"Hello ladies, It's a lovely night wouldn't you agree" Issei said as he noticed Rias and the others had began to encircle the two girls while preparing traps.

"What a human how did he get in here Senren, we have to kill him" The taller girl said as she pointed towards Issei.

"I don't know, wait why do we have to kill him could we play with him for a while he's pretty cute Lizzy " The girl now known as Senren said licking her lips.

"It would be nice to get to know you lovely ladies, however I would like to know something" Issei said as he looked at the two girls.

"What is it, you know you're going to die so we'll tell you, then we will ravage your body. Senren said at Issei rubbing her thighs together .

"Why did you kill your master" Issei said shocking the girls.

"What are you talking about human, wait you look familiar" Lizzy said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yes i'm a devil like you, my name is Issei Buer heir to the Buer clan and future husband of Rias Gremory" Issei said as he bowed.

"Germory, you know the devil kings sister" Lizzy said in shock.

"Yes he does" Rias said making her presence known.

"Gremory" Senren said as he lunged at Rias only to be stopped by Koneko who punched her.

"Senren" Lizzy said as she also lunged at Koneko only to be punched by the young rook as well.

As the two got up Vali and Akeno activated their traps Ice and thunder trapped the girls were they trap that the girls were caught in consisted of an ice prison with Akeno's lightning acting as an electrical charge. Screaming in pain the two girls relaxed as the two queen released their traps causing them to fall on the floor.

Walking towards the fallen devils Rias with a ball of power off destruction in her hands looked at the girls.

"For betraying your master and leaving their service I Rias Gremory here by sentence you to death, do you have any last words?" She said as she looked at the girls.

"Yeah this" When the girls finished their sentence they held hands. Holding hands a massive light filled the room when it disappeared the two girls had merged into a massive slime monster. Running towards Koneko the girls who wanted revenge for being hurt prepared to punch the young girl.

"Koneko" Vali said looking at the small rook.

"Kiba stop them" Rias said as she looked at Kiba who was staring of into space.

Smash the sound of Koneko going through the wall suddenly brought Kiba out of his trance. Angered by his failure Kiba created a massive sword using his sacred gear. Slicing through the girls it appeared that time had stopped until.

 **Boom**

Exploding into one million pieces the girls hit the ground like they had never existed. As the wind filled the construction site remnants of the girls entered its embrace caring them out of sight.

As Issei and the others watched the wind carry the girls off the sound of a large slap averted their attention away from the wind.

"Kiba what is wrong, you could have killed Koneko tonight" Rias said as she looked at her saddened knight.

"I'm sorry president" Kiba said as he walked off leaving Rias and the group behind.

 **A/N I'm going to leave it there, this is also the start of the second Arc. More about Issei's past in Kuoh revealed as well as Azazel. I introduced my own strays into the story as I'd already done Vizer, I thought of doing the two strays as a team would be better for Rias and Issei to fight as one would get destroyed so easily, also the use of two strays show cased the efficiency of the two peerages together.**

 **Will Kiba be ok? If you know anything about DxD you know the answer.**

 **Until next week**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ddraig12.**


	9. Arc two: Darkside of the church

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Albion)_**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**

 **A/N. Thanks for the response to the last chapter, I'm happy that the story is being enjoyed and that people look forward to it every week. I know that the last chapter of the story may have been a little rocky due to my added elements to make the story flow, however it will basically be exactly the same till the end of the holy sword arc with a few added elements.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter nine.**

Kiba P.O.V

As Kiba walked out of the elevator of the construction site he proceeded to walk towards the exit in hopes of leaving the memory of his failure behind him, unfortunately for him he was suddenly brought out of his moody self by the sound of yelling.

"Kiba wait, stop" The voice screamed as it started to get closer.

Turning around Kiba was surprised to see the origin of the noise coming towards him was Issei.

"What do you want Issei" Kiba snarled at the young heir.

"Whats wrong with you, you spoke to Rias like she was shit on your shoe and then you walked off like nothing happened" Issei said as he pushed Kiba.

"What was that for" Kiba said as he swung at Issei hitting him in the face.

"That was for talking to Rias like that, what is wrong with you" Issei said as he swept his legs out from underneath him.

"I remembered what I'm fighting for" Kiba said as he stood up.

"What" Issei said confused.

"Isn't Rias and the rest of the ORC what you're fighting for" Issei continued as he held in hands out in confusion.

"No i'm fighting for my fallen comrades" Kiba said as he looked down.

"Want to talk about it" Issei said as he put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, it's creatures like you that are the reason that stupid project existed in the first place and the reason why my friends are dead, is you" Kiba said as he punched Issei in the face again before turning around and walking off.

"What the fuck" Issei though as he proceeded back to Azazel's to collect he's payment for the contract.

Walking out of the construction site where Issei and the ORC fought the two stray devils, A lone figure walked alone with his head down in shame. Leaving the construction site behind Kiba felt as alone as the day Rias had found him, the feeling of shame lingered in the air surrounding him like a bad odour. Ashamed that his personal reasons got in the way of his friends lives.

 _"Friends"_ Kiba thought as he scoffed to himself as he walked.

"My friends, yes that is who I fight for but not my new ones by old ones, It's ok I will avenge you all". Kiba said as he continued to walk.

Continuing to walk day soon turned to night and clear skies to clouds. Walking around the corner the now drenched Kiba soon heard the screams of a man.

"Please I beg you don't do this" The main pleaded.

"Oh so you will beg for your life Hahahahaha how funny, typical" Another voice sad alerting Kiba.

As the voices got closer and closer Kiba soon saw what he heard.

On the ground in front of him was a priest in his early fifties the look of fear was stark on he's face, clothes were torn and blood ran down his face from a massive gash in his forehead. As the man began to scurry back, another figure came in to view.

"Where are the other swords, my boss kinda wants them" The other man said.

This man appeared to be in his early twenties and possessed long silver hair. The look of pure delight made Kiba sick to his stomach and the thing that made it worse was that he was wearing priest clothing.

"I don't know I swear" The man said begging for his life.

"To bad I think I'm going to kill you then" The other man said as he pulled out a sword shocking Kiba.

"That sword" Kiba said as he looked at the sword.

"No please" The older man said as his attacker ran the sword through his chest ending the poor mans life.

As the other man stood up he noticed Kiba looking at the incident in front of him. Looking at Kiba the look of pure pleaser filled his face.

"Oh a shitty devil has come to play" The man said licking his sword.

"That sword" Was all Kiba said as he created his own sword crossing blades with the priest.

"Oh this, this is Excalibur" The man said.

"I know what it is and I'm going to destroy it and you" Kiba said as he created a holy eraser sword placing it onto the holy sword.

"Thats not going to work shitty devil this sword is the real deal" The priest said as he destroyed Kiba's swords.

"I know I just wanted to make sure it was real, who are you" Kiba snarled as he jumped away from the priests attack.

"My name is Freed Sellzen". The priest said as he laughed.

As the battle began Freed was able to keep up with Kiba due the the enhancements that Excalibur gave him. Blow after blow Kiba began to tire knowing that he was out matched he desired to go on the attack.

Using sword birth Kiba was lucky enough to slice Freed through the shoulder wounding him.

"Shitty devil" Freed said as he managed to slice Kiba's arm causing him to fall on one knee.

As Freed was about to kill Kiba a magic circle appeared at his ear.

"Freed get back here" A sinister voice said.

Jumping over the fence it wasn't long before Kiba could no longer see him, falling into the puddle of water that was in front of him passing out when he hit the ground.

Normal P.O.V

Walking down the wet streets a girl and her umbrella battled the harsh wind and rain. Holding here groceries close to her body the girl wondered when the it was going to stop that was when she noticed the priest.

"Father are you ok, your bleeding" The girl said as she looked at the man of god

"Do you have a phone" Freed replied looking at the girl with a smile.

Handing her phone over Freed quickly placed it into his pocket. Grabbing the girl Freed quickly pulled her into a near by ally. Kicking, punching, biting and screaming the girl fought for her life.

"HELP HELP' The girl screamed.

As Issei was walking home from Azazel's house, he couldn't help but wonder about the painting that he just received. Why was it so big and heavy.

"HELP HELP" When Issei heard them words he teleported the painting in a home he ran towards the noises.

When Issei arrived he was horrified by the sight in front of him. The girl was held by her throat against the wall of the convenient store that was connected to the ally. The priest was lucky only licking her neck as he began to unbuckle his pants.

"Please stop" The girl cried out begging to be let go.

As the girl began to struggle a bright light filled the ally way. When the girl looked down she noticed a a Japanese katana in her hands. Swinging the sword the girl managed to successfully cut the priests face with the sword.

"You bitch" He screamed as he slapped her in the face.

"Nobody is going to save you, I'm going to rape the living shit out of you" Freed said as he laughed causing the girl to cry.

Suddenly a firm hand grabbed him on the shoulder. The sound of crushing bone and a scream of pain soon filled the air. Collapsing onto the the ground Freed cried in pain.

"What the fuck" He screamed as he looked at the man who grabbed him.

"Me, you're asking me that" The man said as he punched Freed in the face knocking him out.

As the man turned to the girl noticing that she was still crying, walking towards her the man attempted to comfort her.

"It's ok now I'm not going to hurt you, my names Issei" Issei said as he revealed himself her savour.

"Issei Hyoudou" The girl said as she looked up making Issei recognise her.

"Murayama" Issei said as he picked her up in a bridal position hugging her close.

"Put me down please" She said as she began to cry and struggle.

"Im sorry I cant do that" Issei said as he began to walk home.

"Where are you taking me" Murayama said as he began to hug Issei.

"To my house if that is alright" Issei said as they left the ally.

Turning the corner Issei finally noticed the sword laying on the ground. Turning back around he picked up the sword shocking Murayama.

"What is that" She asked as Issei looked at her.

Placing the sword under his arm Issei returned to his mission of walking home and ignoring the question. On the journey Murayama didn't speak much so Issei continued to speak asking questions like, Did he do anything which she replied no to.

When they arrived at Issei's home Rias answered the door.

"Issei, your alright Ive been worried sick are you ok" Rias said as she looked at Issei then at the girl in his hand and back to Issei.

"Yes i'm fine may you have someone run a bath for her and meet in the living room" Issei said as the three entered the living room.

When they arrived Murayama was surprised at who lived at Issei's home. The three greet ladies and Asia. Sitting on the couch Murayama stayed close to Issei as she had done on the way home.

"Is everything ok Issei" Akeno asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, I saved Murayama from being raped tonight by a priest" Issei said shocking the girls.

"Who dares try and commit such crimes in my territory" Rias said as a large crimson aura appeared around her scaring Murayama.

"Hey Asia do you mind taking Murayama up to have a bath with you" Issei said as Murayama held Issei tighter.

"It's ok you can trust Asia, i'm down here if you need me" Issei said as he held out her phone.

"Where did you get this I thought the priest had it" Murayama said shocked.

"It fell out when I punched him, I'll call your parents and tell them you're safe" Issei said as he let Murayama go.

Leaving with Asia, Murayama when up stairs and proceeded to bathe with Asia leaving the others to discuss what their next move was.

"So Issei what's the plan with Murayama, there not much room here" Vali asked curiously.

"Well I'm about to ring her parents and tell them that she is alright then we will discuss what happens next" Issei said as he left the room to ring her parents.

Dialling the number in Issei couldn't help but feel nervous, how was he going to tell her parents what almost happened. Before Issei could think of a reason a voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Murayama you're ok where are you honey" A male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Um, hello Mr Ishihara my name is Issei Hyoudou" Issei said nervously.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my daughters phone" The man said angrily.

"I understand that you're worried sir, but your daughter is fine, the truth is I saved her from being raped tonight" Issei said waiting for the response.

"Raped" A female voice said on the verge of tears.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't realise I was on speaker, your daughter is fine I saved her from anything happening and I personally beat the man who tried to rape her. I brought her to my house as she said her house was far away I hope that is ok" Issei said as he heard two sighs of relief.

"Thank you son, Is it ok if she stays with you tonight, the road is blocked due to the storm and we wont be able to get there don't get us wrong we want to see her" The man said as he calmed down a bit.

"It's fine sir if it makes you feel better I don't live alone, my girlfriend lives with me and she wouldn't mind sleeping with her as I will be sleeping on the couch tonight" Issei said as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Your a very respectful young man, but may I have your address, phone number and girlfriends name" Mrs Ishihara said.

After giving his address, phone number and Rias's name both parents were pleasantly surprised when he mentioned Rias.

"Son you wouldn't happen to be the new transfer student that joined our daughters class would you" Mr Ishihara said curiously.

"Yes sir I'm in the same class as Murayama" Issei said confidently.

"Ok would you be able to bring her home after school tomorrow" Mrs  
Ishihara asked.

"Yes ma'am" Issei responded.

"Ok goodnight then" The Ishihara's responded happily.

Ending the phone call Issei returned to the living room where the girls with Murayama and Asia now waiting had been waiting for him. Sitting down next to Rias their attention soon turned to the Murayama.

"Ok Murayama your parents said its ok to stay her for the night, Im sorry to say this but Rias you and her will be sharing my bed while I sleep on the couch tonight" Issei said shocking both girls for different reasons.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch tonight" Rias asked sadden that she won't be able to sleep with Issei tonight .

"Because I promised her father that I would" Issei said making both girls blush at his chivalry.

"Um Issei do you and Rias sama sleep in the same bed" Murayama said as she began to move her legs around.

"Yeah, we do" Issei responded shocking Murayama.

Looking towards where he put the sword Issei was confused when he noticed that the sword had vanished, choosing to ignore it Issei stood up and advised that they should get some sleep.

After helping the girls get settled in Issei proceed to the shower. Finishing his shower Issei grabbed a pillow and donna from the linen closet and laid it on the lounge.

Turning around Issei was surprised to see Rias sitting on the other lounge.

"Rias is everything ok" Issei said as he walked over to Rias and gave her a hug.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm worried about Kiba, he's been acting strange since we had the club meeting here, is everything ok between you two" Rias said as she placed her left hand on Issei's knee and her other hand where a bruise had began to develop from the punches to the face he received from Kiba.

As Issei stood up and walked into the kitchen Rias was surprised when he returned with one of the photo albums that she saw a couple of days ago.

"A photo album" She said shocked.

"Its more like whats in the album" Issei said as he opened the album and showed Rias the photo that Kiba reached to the other day.

"A holy sword, that would explain his recent behaviour" Rias said as she stroked her chin.

"What do you mean" Issei replied looking at his future wife.

"Do you remember when I found Kiba." Rias said looking at Issei.

"Yeah I wanted to come and see you but nether of us could go into his hospital room because of the coma that he was in" Issei replied as he looked at Rias.

"Yeah what I didn't tell you is how he got there. Do you know the holy sword Excalibur?" Rias said as she placed her head on Issei's shoulder.

"Yeah, wasn't it the sword the King Arthur of Camelot used" Issei replied.

"Yes, after his death the sword was returned back to the church in the hopes of creating peace between the rest of the round table knights that served Arthur as king. Many centuries later the church was lacking in natural born holy sword users began to try and artificially create them" Rias said as she began to hold Issei's hand tighter.

"What does this have to do with Kiba" Issei said as he began to get confused.

"Well the church began to choose children from a young age to begin their training in using the sword, however after three years none of the twenty five children could use a sword. As a result the church and the projects director chose to exterminate the test subjects" Rias said as she began to cry.

"I still don't get it, wait was Kiba one of the children" Issei said as he began to shake in anger.

"Yes, the night that they were all killed Kiba managed to escape, unfortunate his lungs were already filled with the gas and he collapsed outside of the church where I found him". Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"And thats why I never meet Kiba till now" Issei said finally understanding Kiba's past.

"Yes, alright I'm going to miss you tonight" Rias replied as she gave Issei a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Me too" Issei replied as Rias began to walk up stairs back to bed with Murayama leaving Issei alone to think.

"Ahh lets get some sleep after the big day I've had I think I need it" Issei said out loud as he fell asleep on the couch.

 **Dream**

Drifting alone in an endless void, Issei was both surprised and nervous about what was going to happen. A sudden bright light filled the void, when when the light died down it was replaced by a massive red western dragon surrounded by flames.

"It's been a while since you visited me in your true form Ddraig" Issei said smiling towards the dragon.

 **"Yes it has been"** He replied looking down upon his young host.

"So why did you bring me here Ddraig" Issei asked looking at the dragon.

 **"It's about that girl you saved today, I sense a strange aura around her"** Ddraig said looking at Issei who gave him a confused look.

"Yeah that would probably be the sword that she created, do you know what it is" Issei asked curiously.

 **"Yes, I believe it is the holy sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi"** Ddraig said making Issei realise something.

"Another holy sword. Thats why I sensed your presence when I picked it up you were protecting me" Issei said as he sat on the dragons knee.

 **"Yes I did use my powers, however your light powers also gave you a slight immunity to it as well. Oh and if it is Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi there's something I have to tell you about the sword"** Ddraig said as he looked at the boy.

"What is it" Issei replied wondering what the red dragon would tell him about the sword.

 **"The sword possess the sole of the evil dragon Yamata no Orochi"** Ddraig said shocking Issei.

"Ok" Issei replied bluntly.

 **"Just be careful around this girl, now the sword has been awakened the girl might start acting like the dragon within it"** Ddraig said getting quieter as he explained.

"What do you mean by that" Issei said as he looked up at the dragon confused.

 **"As you know evil dragons are known for the brutality and ruthlessness want nothing but destruction, but they have other goals, Yamata no Orochi is one of the only dragons that is attracted to both male and females, she also has a tendency to get really aggressive when she is denied her pleasures, so you may need to keep her in check somehow"** Ddraig said as he began to stand up.

"So what should I do" Issei said looking at Ddraig who began to walk away.

 **"I don't know that is up to you, but it looks like you have a guest"** Ddraig said as he vanished.

 **Dream end**

Waking up Issei was surprised that he was no longer alone. Looking down towards his chest he noticed a massive lump moving up and down.

"Rias I asked you to watch over Murayama, i'm worried about her" Issei said towards the lump under the doona.

"Thank you for worrying about me Issei" Murayama said shocking Issei.

"Murayama is everything ok" Issei said still shocked that she was laying on him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm an intrusion I had a nightmare about what happened today" She said as he lent her head against Issei's cheat as he hugged her.

"It's ok you can sleep here if you want mind, Rias won't care" Issei said as he pulled he closer.

"Hey Issei" Murayama said as she hid her face.

"Yeah" He replied looking at her.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened" Murayama said as she kissed Issei on the cheek making him blush.

"Its fine, I'm just glad you're ok" He replied.

As the two drifted of to sleep Murayama couldn't help but feel safe and secure in Issei's embrace, also Issei's scent caused her to find some familiarity with it.

The sound of laughter woke Issei from his slumber, removing the doona and pillow from the couch and placing back in the closet Issei made his way into the kitchen/dinning room were he was pleasantly surprised to see all the occupants working together.

Asia was making lunch for school, Vali was setting the table for breakfast while Akeno and Rias were making breakfast, even Murayama was helping as she was washing up all the dirty dishes and putting them away. As Issei looked towards the table he noticed Tiamat siting their happily reading the newspaper.

"Morning" Issei said making his presence known.

"Morning" They all replied back.

"Um Rias sama is it ok if I go and have a shower before school" Murayama said nervously.

"Sure thing just don't be long if you don't want a cold breakfast" Rias replied.

As Murayama ran upstairs to have a quick shower Issei attention soon turned to the two present members of his peerage Vali and Tiamat.

"So ladies is there anything you need to tell me" Issei said as he sat down across from Tiamat.

 ** _"Yes, Tannin contacted me last night and asked me if you would be able to help him with the dragon birthing again this year"_** ****Tiamat said shocking Issei.

"Did he, I bet he was surprised when you responded to his message" Issei said smiling.

 _ **"Yes he was, are you able to go"**_ __She said looking at the young king.

"Unfortunately no seeing all the resent events that has happened I don't think I be able to go" Issei said looking down.

 _ **"Ok"**_ Tiamat replied preparing to contact the former dragon king.

"Wait, why don't Tia and I go in your place I've always wanted to meet Tannin" Vali said casting Issei to smile.

 ** _"And I suppose she can learn about dragons and what it is to be a female dragon as well"_** ****Tiamat said supporting her queen.

"What about school Vali" Issei said sternly.

"Can you send the school work it to me, this is a once in a life time opportunity" Vali said begging her king as she grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to beg Vali I will let you go, but don't fall behind at school it will look bad on the entire ORC if your grades slip" Issei said smiling.

"Thank you, Thank you" Vali said as she ran over and gave Issei a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to pack.

"Vali" Rias and Akeno said as she ran past.

After eating a normal breakfast the group and Murayama left Vali and Tiamat behind at the house as they were preparing for their trip to the underworld. Walking to school Murayama was nervous to been seen to with Kuoh's resident royal family.

As Murayama was worrying about her appearance and ranking in the Kuoh popularity standings on the other side of the school student council president Sona Sitri with her head down in her diary and her queen Tsubaki Shinra with her guitar strapped to her back we currently walking to school.

"Sona look" Tsubaki said as she pointed towards two clocked individuals.

"What are they doing here" Sona said as she closed her school diary.

Walking into school Murayama soon meet up with her best friend Katase and promised to meet Issei at the ORC after kendo practice this afternoon. After a pretty boring day Issei and the ORC began their daily club activities talking about contracts that have to be filled, rumours about any supernatural behaviours or actives in the area and anything to do with the supernatural. Asia was a bit nervous as Kiba hadn't showed up to school today causing her to worry about him.

As the meeting went to schedule a sudden knock at the door caused all to occupants to look towards the door.

"Ah Sona what brings you here" Issei said as he waved at the Sitri heir.

"Rias, Issei did you know that there are followers of the church with holy swords in this territory" Sona said as she looked at the two.

"No" They both replied.

"May we talk about this in another room" Sona said as the two and Akeno began to walk out.

As the five began to walk towards the door it opened revealing Murayama.

"Um I hope Im not interrupting" She said as she bowed in apology.

"No it's ok, Rias do you mind telling me what happens in this meeting as I want to make sure that Murayama makes it home alright" Issei said as Rias gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later then" She said as Sona, Rias and their two queens walked out.

"Are you ready to go" Issei said as Asia, Murayama and Issei left the club room letting Koneko sleep.

Walking out of the school the three began talking about things that interested them. Asia talked about how she used to worship god and how that brought her comfort but because of her current state she could no longer do that. The conversation between Asia and Murayama made Issei nervous as Asia was getting real close on accidentally telling Murayama that they are devils.

Murayama talked about how she has loved kendo her whole life and wishes to use the sword to protect and inspire people. When the questions came to Issei both girls were very surprised to hear that all Issei's goals and needs in life was to have a happy and safe family.

Along the way Murayama also asked Issei how long he had known Rias for. When Issei responded she was shocked and sadden to hear that Issei and Rias meet after the death of Issei's mother, however she was pleased to hear that Rias brought happiness back into his life.

After about half an hour of talking the trio arrived at a large house in the suburb of Kuoh hills. Ringing the doorbell Issei waited standing next to the two girls for an answer to come. As the door opened a middle aged man soon filled the space were the door once was.

"Hello dad" Murayama said as she hugged her father tightly.

Looking towards the man Issei noticed that he was about Issei's height with a lean build. His brown hair had began to show signs of greying. His brown eyes reminded Issei of his daughters.

"Hello blossom why don't you and your new friends come into the house" Mr Ishihara said as he lead the trio into the living room.

The living room that Issei had entered was very traditional Japanese. The paper doors that littered the house reminded Issei of the magazines that Rias used to read to him when they were in their early teens and where her love of japan really started.

As Issei thought to himself "To tell you the truth the whole house reminds me of the magazines"

While Issei was looking at the house a middle aged woman had come in to the room. Looking at the woman Issei immediately recognised her as Murayama's mother as she looked like an other version of her daughter.

"Issei kun we would like to thank you for saving our daughter I don't know what would have happened if you didn't" Mr Ishihara said as he bowed he's head.

"Hey, it's no problem I'm just glad I got there in time" Issei said looking towards the two adults.

As the group continued to speak Murayama's parents were so pleased to have their daughter back safe and sound that they unintentionally embarrassed their daughter by telling little things about he that nobody must have known.

As the group continued the larger group broke off into little groups to talk more privately Mr Ishihara encouraged Issei to go on a walk with him around the property which he agreed to.

Walking around the property Issei acknowledged the respect and pride that the Ishihara family had in both their garden and house. During the trip Issei learnt that like Rias, Murayama doesn't like boys her own age very much due to something that happened in the past. This caused Issei to respect the bond that he has with both women even more as he was not only representing himself but the entire male species.

While Issei and Mr Ishihara wondered around the garden and house, Asia Murayama and Mrs Ishihara were talking about Issei.

"Asia chan how do you know Issei" Mrs Ishihara asked looking towards the golden bishop.

"Well Issei saved me from a fate I would never have escaped on my own and gave me both friends and family in the process" Asia said happily.

"Murayama, and do you feel the same was about him as well" She said looking towards her daughter.

"Well when I met Issei I just thought of him as a cute guy in my class but now he is my knight is shining armour" She replied blushing while looking at her mother.

"Well he is very handsome" She replied looking at the two girls who began to laugh.

After another hour Issei and Asia began to head home leaving the Ishihara family to count their blessings. When the two arrived back at the Hyoudou residence they were meet with two figures in white robes.

"Hello Issei it's been a while one of the figures" one of the figures said happily.

 **A/N. Im going to leave it there, the start of the Excalibur arc has truely begun, the truth about Kiba's past revealed as well as the close call for Murayama as well.**

 **The next chapter will reveal about the circumstances of Issei's mothers death and why he is close to the Shidou family.**

 **Until next week**

 **Ddraig12**


	10. Arc two: Truths of the past

"Speaking"

 _"Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"Speaking (Ddraig)**

 _ **"Speaking (Albion)**_

 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews and views on the last chapter, I was surprised about how well people took the darker tone on the last chapter compared to the others. I wanted to create this arc in particular to one of the saddest and darkest in the story as it hits many of the characters where it hurts. The church will also be further explored in this chapter as the other two biblical factions will be explored. It still amazes me that this story has reached double digits in terms of chapters and is over 50,000 thousand words.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter I have been sick this week with a massive headache and vomiting and have been unable to write this chapter.**

So without further a due lets begin chapter ten

"Hello Issei it's been a while hasn't" A feminine voice said from under the white robe.

"Um do I know you" Issei said as he pulled Asia behind him keeping her safe from any harm.

"So you don't recognise me, It's me" The girls said as she pulled her hood of her head revealing her face continuing to pouted.

"Irina" Issei said as he hugged the girl in excitement causing her to blush as him to wince at the feeling of the cross around her neck.

As the two parted Issei began to look at the girl in front of him. Her chestnut coloured hair was much longer than he remembered and was now kept in two large pigtails. The white robe that she wore covered the majority of her body, however Issei could tell that she had developed into a an attractive young woman but how much Issei was unsure.

"What brings you to my house" Issei said as he looked at Irina.

"We came to speak to you" She replied as she look towards her partner causing Issei to smile towards the girl.

"Come in" Issei said as the four teenagers entered the house.

As Issei lead the church members, Asia proceeded into the kitchen to make some tea. Leading Irina and her ally into the lounge room, where Issei sat across from them Issei and Irina began to speak about their past eleven years apart.

"So what brings you back home Irina" Issei said as he looked towards his childhood friend.

"We have been sent by the church to talk the devil in charge of Kuoh" Irina said as Asia handed her a tea which she accepted.

As Asia handed the tea to Issei she looked towards the other member of the church.

"Would you like some tea" Asia said looking toward the other member of the as she began to pass another cup of tea,

"No I'd rather not take something from a devil" Th girl said coldly shocking Asia.

"Oh, Ok Issei is it ok if I have a bath and go to bed" Asia said as she looked towards Issei.

"Yeah, its ok thank you for the tea" Issei said as Asia began to walk upstairs.

Leaving Issei's sight, Asia disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the top of the stairs. Turning back around facing the girls Issei began to notice the serious look on Irina's friends face.

"I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Issei Hyoudou, but my real name is Issei Buer" Issei said as he looked toward the girl with the serious face.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta , I don't mean t be rude but I don't want to be in the house of a devil any longer than I have to be" Xenovia said coldly looking towards Issei.

"Oh, so what brings you here then" Issei said shocked.

"Like Irina said we are here to talk to the leader of Kuoh so we came to your house" Xenovia said said looking towards the young heir.

"Sorry to disappoint I'm not the leader of the devils in this area" Issei said causing Xenovia to smile.

"We know you're not the leader of this town to tell you the truth because Irina won't. We want you to stay out of church business, if not you will be destroyed" Xenovia said looking a Issei who lent towards her.

"Is that a threat" Issei said angrily.

"No Issei, If you're not the head devil in this territory then you have nothing to to worry about I don't wont you involved in this problem. We are apparently meeting the devil kings little sister."Irina said looking towards Issei.

"Rias" Issei said looking towards the two.

"You know the Devil kings sister, I hopes she as reasonable as you" Xenovia said looking toward Issei.

"Yes I do and if you threaten her like you did me Lucifer, will be the least of your problems" He replied as he smiled.

"Oh so it is true the leader of this territory is the devil kings little sister, but why do you care about her aren't devils suppose to be selfish creatures so what are you to her" Xenovia said looking at Issei smiling.

"Her future husband" Issei said shocking both girls.

"Husband" Irina gasped shocked ready to pass out.

"Yes I'm am engaged to the next head of the Gremory so If it involves Rias, It involves me for her safely of course". Issei said cementing his claim of protection of Rias.

After the shock of Issei announcement died down Irina was the first to speak

"Ok then we will see you tomorrow then" Irina said as she gave Issei another hug despite knowing it burns him as they left.

Sitting back down on the couch Issei began to think about the outcomes of the meeting tomorrow, was this the beginning of another war or could this finally lead to peace Issei though to himself. It wasn't long before a magic circle appeared in the room revealing two figures.

"Issei are you ok, where's Asia" Rias said panicked as she embraced Issei into her chest.

"She's ok she upstairs asleep" Issei responded returning Rias's hug.

"I told you Rias he'd be ok he's got more demonic power than even you, the two church exorcists wouldn't last a minute" Akeno said confronting Rias and causing Issei to giggle.

"What's funny Issei" Akeno said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Just what you said about Rias's demonic power and about Irina" Issei said causing confusion to spreed thought the girls thoughts.

"What do you mean" Akeno said.

"Well Rias demonic power is on par with myself and only exceeded by Vali's, she has the same potential as Sirzech's who now considered a super devil although she's not as naturally gifted as he is, her natural ability alone is enough to make her a worthy opponent to fight, she isn't apart of the rookies four for nothing so with a little more training daily she will reach ultimate class in no time" Issei said clearing the confusion about Rias' potential.

"Then why are you stronger than me" Rias said looking at Issei.

"Not counting Ddraig, the reason why i'm stronger is the confidence of my own abilities" Issei said as he held Rias's hand.

"Where did you get the confidence" Rias said looking towards Issei.

"Training, making mistakes and saving you from Riser" Issei said confidently.

"Riser" Rias asked confused as she thought about the Phenex clan member.

"Yes Riser made me realise that there is always something that you should fight for and that they will be the ones to push you to your limits not your enemy" Issei said as he walked over to face the wall of pictures in front of him.

"What do you fight for then" Rias said walking up behind Issei.

"My family" Issei said as he turned around looking at the shocked Rias and Akeno.

As Issei looked towards the two girls who had returned to their seats with a cup of tea in each of their hands Issei smiled, Apart from the intrusions of the church things in the three factions were very calm little did he know that his world was going to be turned upside down.

Returning to his seat across from the girls, Issei also began to sip from his cup of tea. Looking towards the girls Issei noticed a strange looking in Rias's eyes.

"Is everything ok" He asked looking towards the two girls.

"Issei who is Irina" Rias asked looking towards .

"Irina is my friend from when my family used this house as a holiday house in Japan" Issei said looking at Rias.

"So I take it she doesn't know that you're a devil" Akeno said happily thinking that they're weren't anymore rivals for Issei's love.

"No she knows the truth is she is one of the exorcists in Kuoh" Issei replied shocking Rias.

"She's one of the exorcists" Rias said shocked.

"You knew they were here" Issei said looking at Rias.

"Yeah that is what the meeting this afternoon with Sona was about, She wanted to tell us that she meet with them this afternoon and agreed to not help them on the cause and to tell them that she wasn't the leader in Kuoh" Rias said surprising him.

"So they went to Sona first" Issei said as he stroked his chin.

"Yeah, Sona didn't tell me what they wanted either" Rias said looking at Issei.

"I'll guess we have to find out tomorrow" Akeno said as she stood up.

As the three teenagers went off to bed Issei couldn't help but was going to happen.

Standing in front of the large wooden doors of the ORC clubroom, Issei couldn't help but feel nervous about the meeting that was about to take place. Opening the door Issei was greeted with the site of Rias and her peerage (Minus Kiba) waiting for the meeting to start.

Koneko was sitting happily on the couch eating the snacks that Issei had brought for her this morning much to her surprise, Issei could hear Akeno in the other room brewing some tea happily humming to herself, Asia was seated across from Koneko, the nervous look that evident on her face was understandable as the last time that she had contact with the church she was banished from their ranks.

Looking towards the back of the room Issei noticed Rias sitting behind her wooden desk. Walking up behind her Issei draped his loving hands around her back landing his hands just above her chest. Sinking into his embrace Rias lent back into Issei's chest sighing when she reached her favourite spot on Issei's chest.

"Your worried aren't you Rias" Issei said as he hugged his fiancee tighter.

"Yeah with everything that is going on with Kiba, this stray priest and now the church I have a bad feeling about this meeting for some reason" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

As Issei began to speak again there was a knock at the door causing everybody's attention to face the door.

"Enter" Rias said with authority in her voice.

Entering the room two robed figures walked into the room, standing in their places the devils prepared for the meeting. Rias and Issei sat next to each other on the couch opposite to the church members. Koneko and Asia stood behind their king and kings future husband. Sitting down the church members were were offered a cup of tea which they both kindly rejected by Akeno who gave it to Rias and Issei instead before she stood behind Rias.

As the two factions began to look at each other, Rias was the first to speak up.

"So what brings the followers of god into my territory" Rias said as she began to cross her arms under her bust line.

"We are here on church business to hunt down the stolen excalibur pieces" Xenovia said in a harsh tone.

"Stolen excalibur pieces" Issei said confused.

"Yes two fragments of the sword have been stolen from the church" Irina said looking at Issei.

"Who stole them" Rias asked as confused as Issei, She knew it would practically be impossible for any of the three factions to such a crime without starting a war.

"Is war what they wanted" Rias thought to herself quickly

"We have suspicion that it was one of the leaders of the fallen angels" Xenovia said seriously.

"What there was no way Azazel would want war he loves peace above all a part from his research" Issei thought to himself.

"A leader class fallen angel, are you two plaining to get killed" Rias said as she looked at the two church followers.

"Their was three of us however a priest has gone missing but if it is for god we are willing to die, but as added security we were given these swords" Xenovia said as she and Irina revealed two swords.

"My sword is Excalibur mimic" Irina said as the bracelet around her arm transformed into a Japanese style katana.

"And this is my sword Excalibur destruction" Xenovia said as the massive object behind her back was unwrapped and revealed a massive holy sword.

As the stunned looks around the room vanished Rias spoke up.

"Then why did you need to speak to me"

"We want you to stay out of our business even if you are the great devil kings little sister we will not hesitate to destroy you if you interfere with such business". Xenovia said angering Rias.

"Trust me I will never damage the name of our great devil kings or my dear brother, however we will not help you either" Rias said confidently as she took a sip of her tea.

"That is all we need to know" Xenovia said as she stood up to leave.

"Excuse me do you mind telling use who the fallen angel that stole the swords is" Rias said surprising everyone and causing Irina to grown in frustration.

"Im sorry to say this Issei but the fallen angel we're looking for is Kokabiel" Irina said as she turned away from Issei.

As the room went silent one single noise echoed throughout the room

SMASH

Looking towards the origin of the noise everyone was shocked at what they saw. Issei's cup had hit the floor and smashed into a million pieces on the wooden floor spilling tea everywhere, Issei himself was shaking and sweating rapidly, his pupils were significantly smaller than usual and his fists were heavily clenched.

"Why him, why is it him" Issei said to himself as he continued to shake.

Looking at her distressed fiancee Rias could only comfort the man she loves by embracing him into her chest and loving arms. Beginning to leaving Irina turned to Rias.

"Please lady Gremory look after Issei tonight he'll need it" Irina said as Rias nodded.

As Irina turned around she soon bumped into Xenovia's back.

"Xenovia what are you doing" she said as she rubbed her head where she had head butted Xenovia.

"Look its that girl from last night" Xenovia said.

"Yeah so" Irina said rudely.

"Excuse me you wouldn't be Asia Argento would you" Xenovia said looking at Asia who stood back a bit nervously.

"Yeah that's me" She said as she began to shake.

"So you really have become a witch, not only can you heal devils you became one. Let me ask you something do you still believe in god" Xenovia said looking at the young bishop with killing intent.

"She wouldn't believe in god she's a devil and stuff now" Irina said trying to change the subject.

"No there are still those who believe" Xenovia said looking at Asia.

"Um yes I could never let go of my faith" Asia said as she began to cry.

"Then you will let me kill you in his name" Xenovia said as she un-seethed her sword pointing it towards Asia.

The looks of shock filled the room, Asia was on the brink of tears, Koneko had gone into a fighting stance, both Rias and Akeno had began to emit their aura from their bodies and Issei was still laying in Rias lap.

"I'm going to have to stop you there" Rias said as she stood up sitting Issei up.

"Why if she still believes she should happily accept death in his name" Xenovia said walking towards Asia.

Continuing to walk towards the petrified bishop Xenovia was stopped when something grabbed her shoulder. Turning around Xenovia was surprised to see Issei grabbing her shoulder.

"You listen to me Miss Quarta, it was you bastards from the church that did this to Asia, she was just helping a helpless man that turned out to be a devil" Issei said as he stood between the two.

"What are you to Miss Argento" Xenovia said looking towards Issei.

"Her family, we all are and if you think of laying one finger on her, I don't care if your legal guardian is Griselda Quarta or if your with the church if one of you lay a finger on Asia you will be destroyed" Issei said shocking everyone by Xenovia the most.

"That's pretty big talk from a little devil such as yourself do you really think you can take on the entire church" Xenovia said trying to act cool although some of her past had been revealed.

"I will" Another voice said filling the room.

"Who are you" Xenovia said.

"Kiba" Rias said surprised

"Your superior, oh and that other priest he's dead, a man named Freed Sellzen killed him the other night" Kiba said shocking the girls and angering Issei.

 **Outside**

As the group walked outside and stood in an open plain where the battle was about to take place in silence filled the are. In the middle of the plain Xenovia and Kiba stood across from each other. Pulling off her robe Xenovia revealed a skin tight black body suit emphasising her figure which secretly Issei was impressed about. Pulling her sword out of it sheath Kiba began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing" Xenovia said shocked.

Because the very thing I always wanted to destroy has appeared before me, Sword birth" Kiba said as the battle field became littered in swords of all types as he grabbed two.

"Sword birth, Wasn't there one subject that escaped the holy sword project that possessed that skill" Xenovia said.

"Was that your knight Lady Gremory" Irina said as she got closer towards Issei who stood there waiting for the fight to begin.

"Yes sadly it is" Rias replied looking confused at why Issei and Irina were so close.

"Are you sure we can do this" Akeno asked looking towards Rias.

Yes as long as nobody gets killed it should be ok" Rias replied as Irina nodded.

Looking towards the battlefield the group had already noticed that the battle had already begun. Slashing rapidly at Xenovia any form of Kiba's proud knights code was gone replaced by barbaric swings that was fuelled by revenge.

Clashing her holy sword against Kiba's swords Xenovia was completely caught off guard by the speed and strength that Kiba possessed, even in his enraged state Kiba was more than a perfect match for her. Blocking another slice Xenovia jumped back as swing her sword in the air.

"Know you are going to realise why this sword is known as Excalibur destruction" Xenovia said as she slammed the sword into the ground crating a massive BANG.

When the smoke and dust settled the entire ground around Xenovia had been turned into a massive crater ten metres wide and five metres deep with Xenovia standing in the middle of it.

"Even after being broken into seven pieces it's still this powerful, theres going to be a lot of destruction when I've finished with destroying all of them" Kiba said as he charged at Xenovia who jumped away surprised at his speed.

Looking at each other Kiba was the first to speak up.

"Lets see what will win your holy sword or my demonic sword" Kiba said as he charged at Xenovia.

As the two charge at each other the sound of smashing metal filled the area. Looking towards the fight Rias was horrified at what she saw, in his had the remains of Kiba's sword that was broken about half way down the sword, Xenovia's sword was perfectly in tacked and the cross guard of the sword was buried into kiba's abdomen.

Falling to the ground Kiba slumped forward defeated and ashamed, Xenovia on the other hand began to pick up her robe and put it back on.

"You know that large sword decreased your speed, I though my superior would know that" Xenovia said as she walked of meeting Irina who had also began to leave.

"Thank you for not killing my knight" Rias said gratefully.

"Its ok" She replied turning and beginning to walk away.

"Please take care of Issei, Lady Gremory" Irina said as she bowed and prayed to them hurting at the devils present.

As the two exorcists walking into the distance, Asia quickly ran over to Kiba and began to heal him. As the wound began to heal Rias walked over to Kiba.

"Kiba where have you been" She demanded quiet anger at her knight.

"Chasing my demons" Kiba said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"KIBA" Issei yelled prepared to charge after the knight for just walking away only to be stoped but Rias's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it please he will come back, hopefully" Rias said as the group began to head home

Arriving home Rias instructed Akeno and Asia to go and have a bath while Issei and herself prepared dinner. Preparing dinner Issei was surprised at Rias' handy work in the kitchen and her enjoyment in doing it.

"It appears that I'm not the only one who trained their cooking skills throughout our year apart" Issei said as she wrapped his hands around Rias' waist.

"Yeah, Both Akeno and I used to have cooking and cleaning competitions between the two of us throughout the week" Rias said as she blushed in embarrassments.

"Why and what did you get for winning" Issei asked confused.

"Well you see, Um you got the title of the ultimate wife" Rias said quietly in her embarrassment.

"Ultimate wife what gave you the idea for that" Issei asked letting go off his future wife and continuing to cook dinner.

"Well, Akeno said to me that even though I could cook before you left you would more than happy if I was better at cooking" Rias said as she placed the vegetables into a pot.

"Then why did Akeno compete in the competition" Issei asked confused.

"I know but I'm not allowed to tell anyone" Rias said as she began to giggle causing Issei to grab her and tickle her all over to get the answer out.

As the two began to wrestle they soon entered the lounge room were Issei tossed Rias onto one of the lounges.

"You're never going to get it out of me" Rias said in a playful tone as Issei began to tickle her again.

"Well how about here" Issei said as he grabbed her feet and began to tickle the soles of her feet.

"How did know I was ticklish there" Rias said between giggles.

"I've know you since we were little Rias" Issei said as he kissed his fiancee leaving a mark on her neck.

"Well I know where you're ticklish" Rias said as she began to tickle behind his ears causing him to let go of her feet giving Rias the upper hand.

"Ara what's going on here" A voice said shocking the two teenagers.

Looking toward where the voice came from both Issei and Rias were embarrassed to see Akeno standing in the doorway with Asia standing behind her nervously.

"Akeno" Issei and Rias said at the same time causing the raven haired teenager to laugh.

"Dinner has been plated" Asia said causing the two to blush in embarrassment.

Walking back into the kitchen Issei and Rias noticed that the table had been set and the food was siting there ready to be eaten. Looking towards the girls Issei proceeded to hug them both.

"Thanks for doing his for us, we lost track of time" Issei said as he continued to hug the girls causing Akeno to blush and Asia to return the hug like a little sibling would.

Eating dinner the four devils continued to talk about school and contracts that they have been filling.

"Issei have you spoken to Vali lately" Akeno said wondering about her sister queen while looking at Issei who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Yeah I spoke to her at lunch time, she said Tiamat and Tannin are teaching her a lot about dragons society as well as some bits of training and that some of the hatchlings have already started to hatch" Issei said causing the girls to smile at the though of little dragons.

As dinner came to an end Akeno and Asia went upstairs to bed leaving Issei and Rias to clean up after dinner. Beginning to pack the dishwasher and putting it on Rias turned towards Issei.

"Issei lets go have a bath" Rias said as she grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs.

Entering the bath and beginning to run the water Rias and Issei began to strip off their clothes. Sitting on the stool beginning to clean herself Rias was surprised when Issei began washing her back for her.

"Issei" She said surprised as she tied her hair into a bun as Issei washed her back for her.

"Yeah" He replied finishing washing her and beginning her stomach and breasts.

"Your such a naughty boy" Rias said as Issei began to wash everywhere including between her legs.

Finishing cleaning Rias, Rias returned the favour by washing Issei just as much as he washed her she even gave extra wash on his most sensitive spots.

Finishing washing each other Issei sat in the tub with the water resting about chest height. As Issei began to relax Rias hoped into the bath sitting in between his legs and reseting her head against his well developed chest causing Issei to hug her.

"Hey Issei can I ask you something" Rias said turning to look at Issei.

"Yeah anything" He replied looking back at Rias.

"Why did you act the way you did when Irina said Kokabiel today" Rias said as she felt Issei grip around her tighten.

Sitting there silently for a few moments Rias felt uneasy on what was going to happen until Issei finally spoke up.

"Kokabiel was the fallen angel that killed my mother" Issei said as Rias turned around and hugged him tighter.

"Im sorry Issei I didn't know" Rias said as she began to weep.

"Its fine I didn't expect your parents to tell you, dad said when he told your parents your mother almost cried as much as we did" Issei said shocking Rias.

"My mother" Rias said shocked.

"Yeah dad said they were best friends as well as rivals growing up" Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah I knew that. We'll ask her about their past next time we see her, do you want to talk about it" Rias said looking towards Issei who nodded.

"Ok this is going to be hard for me so It might take a while I've only told my father and Sirzech this" Issei said as Rias held his hand.

 **Flashback Eleven years ago**

Walking down the street a woman appearing in her early twenties is seen with her hand held out. Her hand is entwined with a small boys who is only appeared six years of age.

As the two continued to walk their laughter and smile filled the empty street.

"Mum you're so funny" The small boy sad as he held onto his mothers arm.

"Thank you Issei" The woman said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Looking up at his mother Issei took in all her facial features. Her black hair was as dark as the night. The emerald of her eyes gave the impression off a light house on cliff keeping sailors safe from the rocks, Issei always felt safe looking into her eyes. She was of an average height for a woman in her early twenties (even though she is much older) and her figure was one of the very few that rival Venelana Gremory.

Continuing to walk down the street Issei suddenly felt a shiver run down his spin.

"Mum did you feel that" Issei said as he looked up at his mothers eyes.

"Yes dear let's have a race" Issei's mother said as she tried to hide the danger that they were in.

"Going so soon" An ominous voice said from behind them.

Turning around the two devils noticed a man standing alone in the street. The man was about 6'5 and was fairly well build. His pale skin reminded Issei of a vampire and his pointed ears that of an elf. His red eyes with their yellow pupils instantly struck fear into Issei. Beginning to step back Issei was shielded by his mother who stood in front of him.

"What do you want Fallen angel" Issei's mother demanded pointing towards the fallen angel.

"Oh so you know what I am,I wouldn't expect anything less from the Mistress of light" The fallen angel said as a massive grin appeared on his face.

"That didn't answer my question fallen, who are you and what are you doing here" The mistress of light said guarding her son.

"I am Kokabiel and I'm here to kill you" Kokabiel said with a massive grin.

"What does a fallen angel leader want with me" Issei's mother said as she created a light spear in her left hand.

"Well killing you will make it look like an angel has killed you forcing your husband to attack heaven starting another war" Kokabiel said as he began to laugh.

"Issei I want you to hide mummy will take care of this" Issei's mother said as Kokabiel charged at her.

As the two began to clash Issei was completely terrified at the power that the two were outputting. Punching Kokabiel in the face with fist full of light the mistress of light jumped back. Looking at the fallen angel leader she noticed that blood had began to drip down his face.

"You bitch" He said as he charged at her with two light swords of his own.

Parring the two swords Kokabiel was impressed by the skill that the mistress of light possessed.

"You truely deserve the title of Mistress of light devil" Kokabiel snarled as he head butted the young woman.

Charging at the young devil Kokabiel was surprised when she moved out of the way successfully driving two spears of light into his chest. Stepping back Kokabiel began to couch up blood. Looking up he noticed that the mistress of light was standing in front of a small boy guarding him with her life.

"Oh" Kokabiel said as he charged a the she devil again.

Squatting down Issei's mother prepared to attack the fallen angel again only to be smacked to the side by his enormous strength. Continuing to charge Kokabiel created a spear of light and aimed it at Issei. As he through the spear issei closed his eyes accepting his fate. The feeling of a wet substance splashed against Issei's face.

Looking up Issei was completely horrified at what he saw. In front of him he mother stood with a light spear planted in her chest. As the spear disappeared she fell to her knee's causing Issei to quickly grab his mother hugging her closer to his chest.

"Mum, Mum you're going to be ok " Issei said as he began to weep.

Grabbing his face Issei's mother nursed her son like she did when he was a baby. Placing his hand on her's Issei who was now balling his eyes out looked down at his mother.

"Issei, listen to me, I want you to be happy, even though I wont see it happen, I want you to make friends me a nice girl and have many children. I love you and your father with all my heart never forget that" She said as her hand dropped from Issei's face.

"Mum, Mum wake up you're going to be ok" Issei said as he began to shake his mother.

Looking up Issei notice Kokabiel beginning to walk towards him.

"Its a pity boy, who's going to protect you now" He said as he threw another spear of light at Issei only for it to be destroyed by a slash of a sword.

"What" Kokabiel said as he notice a man with chestnut colour hair standing above the boy.

"Don't you think you've done enough to the boy, fallen" The man said as he raised his sword.

"I suppose but listen son of the mistress of light I will kill you one day" Kokabiel said as he released his wings and flee away laughing.

As the man turned around he noticed Issei looking at him, his eyes were soulless and emotionless. Walking up to the boy the man grabbed him and hugged him closer.

"Its ok Issei" the man said.

"Mr Shidou please help my mum" Issei said as he wept into his priest clothing.

"Its ok son, it's ok" He said as he started to weep.

 **Flashback end**

Finishing his story Issei had began to cry like he did on that day, looking he noticed Rias was just as bad as him. Hugging her closer his tears began to run down her back into the warm water below.

"I'm so sorry Issei, I don't know how you and your father made it through" Rias said as her tears ran down Issei's back.

"Dad's cry still haunt me to his day" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"That's why your so close to Irina, her father save you didn't he" Rias said looking at Issei who nodded

"Yeah, he did" Issei said as he continued to sob.

"Don't worry Issei will help your mum's dream come true" Rias said as she looked at Issei who gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean" Issei said as the two got out the bath and proceeded to get dry.

"Come with me" Rias said as she lead him to their bedroom.

 **A/N I'm going to leave it there, the truth about how Issei's mother died and the title she had growing up has been revealed. Irina and Xenovia made their official appearance revealing the truth about why the appearance about the multiple holy swords that have accrued. Next week the hunt for the swords really begins.**

 **I would like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas and a safe holiday, I will try and get the next chapter out on time sorry for any problems.**

 **Ddraig12**


	11. Arc Two: Torments Of A By Gone Era

"Speaking"  
" _Speaking" (Internal)._  
 **"Speaking"(Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking"(Albion)_**  
 ** _"Speaking(Tiamat)_**

 **A/N. Thanks for the views and reviews last chapter, I really enjoyed revealing the reason why Issei and Irina pasts together are linked together and even though one was from the church and the other was a devil they still have respect and how they care for each other. I am pleased with the amount of support that I have received regarding the death of Issei's mother and how many of you liked the darker tone.**

 **The next couple of chapters Issei's character development will change from a boy protecting his family to a man who protects his family from the wider world. The last chapter was the beginning of his revenge arc against Kokabiel. I have also began to go back to past chapters and correct mistakes, flow of the story and created some more suspense that the story has did not have, (already done Ch 1, 2,3).**

So with out further a due let's begin chapter eleven.

Smacking and pushing the branches away from his face Issei smashed through the rough wet underbrush of the forest that surrounded him to the each side of the path that he was running down. As he ran he had know idea how he got here or who or what had sent him to this mysterious place but he didn't care all he cared about was saving them, dripping down his face the wet and slimy feeling of sweat slithered down his face filled his eyes clouding his vision. Wiping the sweat of his brow Issei continued to run, run as fast as he could. Jumping through the bushes into the opening he noticed them. Running up a hill Issei was both confused on where he was, was he in Japan, was he in the human world or was he somewhere else.

Reaching the top of the hill Issei began to look around. Looking left and right Issei saw nothing, beginning to panic he looked up. seeing nothing by the stairs of the night sky above. Looking down Issei was horrified at what he saw, his friends fighting, fighting for their lives against him.

Taking to the air Issei plummeted towards the battle in front of him hoping to get there in time to save in friends. When he arrived he was horrified, Kiba and Koneko had be impaled against the wall with their guts falling onto the flour below them, Xenovia and Irina had been decapitated will the Excalibur swords firmly in their killers hands. Asia was underneath a massive pile of rocks with only her hands visible with only a pool of blood under her to signify a person was once alive under there.

Looking up Issei was pissed his friends were dead, he was to weak again to save the ones he cared for. Opening his eyes Issei noticed him the man that took everything away from him flying their laughing. The sight of him made his blood boil. Kokabiel, Issei though to himself, what horrified Issei more was the sight of his queen and Akeno lifeless bodies in his hand being held by their wings.

"You'll never get away with this Kokabiel" A voice said pointing towards the fallen angel.

"Won't I" Kokabiel said as he though Vali and Akeno onto the ground. The sound f bone crunching filled the air as the girls hit the ground.

"Rias" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Issei, you're ok" she said as she ran to him and hugged him tightly as she cried.

"Thats cute Gremory it's a pity you're going to die today" Kokabiel said as he charged towards Issei.

Throwing a light spear Issei was petrified in fear, "this is how is I'm going to die, I'm sorry mum, dad and most of all Rias." Issei thought to himself as the spear continued to get closer to him. Closing his eyes Issei waited for the inevitable, yet again he was not strong enough to kill the very creature that took everything away from him.

Waiting a while Issei became confused where was the light at the end of the tunnel was he died. Looking up Issei was horrified, Rias the woman he loves more than anything the love of his life was their impaled by a light spear in the same fashion his mother was all those years ago.

"I told you i'll save you one day Issei, I love you" Rias said as she felt silently not his arms.

"RIAS" Issei screamed as his eyes turned into one of a dragon as he shot out of bed heavily sweating.

Looking around all Issei could see was black, as the sweat franticly ran down his chiselled chest he moments became more frantic. Continuing to look around Issei's hair now drenched with sweat blocked his vision the only thing that proved lighted was the dim green jewel within the Boosted Gear, moving the hair out of the way Issei soon relaxed when he two warm hands draped over his shoulders.

"It's ok Issei" Rias said calmly as Issei turned toward her.

"Where is he" Issei said as he continued to look around.

"Who" Rias said confused.

"Kokabiel" Issei said as Rias hugged him close.

"Issei, Kokabiel Isn't here, It's just you and me" Rias said as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Really" He said as he hugged her back sinking his head into her shoulder.

"Yes, it's early in the morning, Issei you're safe here" Rias said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Looking around the comforting surroundings calmed Issei. Issei noticed that the darkness had vanished and been replaced with the dim light that the early sun provided thought the blinds. The sheets were wet with both his and Rias' stains from the night before as well as the fresh sweet that was just supplied by Issei.

Continuing to look around Issei noticed the two bedside tables sitting next to the bed, looking at the bedside tables Issei noticed that one of the tables had an alarm clock and the other had a photo of him and Rias in front of the house that they took on the first day Issei arrived back in Kuoh in over ten years. As he laid their Issei knew that the person that was able to comforted Issei the most was Rias.

As Issei looked at Rias he began to notice everything. Her crimson red hair gave Issei the sudden feeling of passion and lust and her baby blue eyes always gave Issei the feeling of safety and security. Continuing to look down Issei admired her beauty, her pale white skin contrasted perfectly with her hair as one represented lust and the other purity. Placing his hand on Rias' arse causing her to hug him beginning to lick his neck, Issei noticed the wet patch between her legs were he came inside of her in their night of fun.

Moving his hand from her arse Issei placed it onto her face causing her to blush as she looked at him longly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you Rias, I just though you and the others were dead" Issei said as he looked at Rias as he was still shaken by the events of his dream.

"Its fine, the truth is I've been away for an hour since you started to shake in your sleep" Rias said as Issei looked down.

"An hour, I'm sorry Rias, it's just I just don't want this man to destroy this little family of ours" Issei said as he pulled Rias closer.

"He won't, plus he wont be able to fight all of us at once" Rias said calmly as she kissed Issei.

Looking at Issei Rias smirked causing Issei to get curious.

"Whats up" Issei said looking towards Rias.

"Well it's 4:30 so we still have an hour and a half till we have to get ready for school" Rias said as she traced her hands down Issei's chest.

"So what do you have in mind" Issei said as he started to caress Rias' breasts causing her to blush and moan.

"I don't know but you seem to be thinking about something else now, something similar to what I was thinking" Rias said as she wrapped her hands around his hardened member as she licked his chest.

"Oh and I thought that you were an innocent girl from a prestiges devil family" Issei said slyly causing Rias to smile.

"Oh I was, but them a small boy came to my house and I fell in love with him very quickly" Rias said as Issei smiled.

"So It was my fault then" Issei said as he removed his hand from Rias' breast placing it on his chest as he made a shocked face.

"Yes and to make things worst the boy turned out to be the host of a legendary dragon" Rias said as she kissed Issei.

"What's me part dragon got to do with this" Issei said before he began to lick Rias's breast like a ravenous baby looking for milk causing Rias to hug him closer.

"Well this curtain dragon ravened me into the perfect future wife for her husbands and her own children" Rias said as Issei smiled while he blushed at the mention of children.

"I love you Rias, you truely are the treasure that this dragon holds closest to his heart" Issei said as he as Rias rolled over as they began their morning training.

Beginning their journey down to breakfast after their seperate morning showers. Rias and Issei made their way down the stairs and into their kitchen where Akeno and Asia had already prepared breakfast.

"Morning, get much sleep last night" Akeno said as she placed a meal in front of Issei which he gratefully accepted.

"Not really" Rias said as she yawned accepting her own breakfast from Asia.

As the four teenagers began their breakfast, uneventful conversation surrounding school and devil business broke out. Finishing breakfast the four set out on the journey to school.

On the way Issei was extremely quiet, he didn't speak, laugh or smile the entire way making Rias feel uneasy, Rias who was walking hand in hand with him could feel the tension within him and laid her head against his shoulder tying to comfort him.

"It's ok Issei nothing is going to happen" Rias said as the turned the corner as the school came into view.

"Thanks Rias I know I just cant help but worry" Issei said as Rias looked up at him a smiled.

"Don't let him get under your skin Issei, thats probably what he wants us to do. If he is even in this town, he wouldn't come here without a plan" Rias said as they walked though the school gates.

Walking though the school the normal looks of despise and angst were directed at Issei. Many of the males in the school especially the third year boys hated Issei for being so close to both Rias and Akeno.

"Why is he dating the great Rias and why is he so close to both the great ladies" Many of them thought as they clenched their fists in anger.

Entering the school the four young devils proceeded to their classes Rias and Issei shared a goodbye kiss and proceeded on their way to their separate class rooms.

It was currently lunch time at Kuoh academy, walking outside of his classroom, Issei noticed the amount of children playing in the quadrangle happily. Continuing to walk down the corridor towards the stairs Issei noticed that some of the girls in both the second and third year were smiling at him happily. Continuing to walk past them Issei noticed Murayama sitting amongst them. Deciding to walk up to her Issei smiled as he greeted her.

"Hey Murayama how are you going" Issei said shocking the young girl causing her to blush and many of her friends to look on in shock.

"I-Im ok how are you Issei kun" She replied as her friends looked at her with envy.

"Good, I was just worried about you know" Issei said as he walked up to her a hugged her close to his chest further shocking Murayama and the rest of the kendo team.

"Thanks for wondering, to tell you the truth I'm glad you saved me" She said continuing to blush not knowing if she should hug him back or just stand there.

"Hey, if theres anything you want to talk about come and find me and we'll talk ok" Issei said as he as he began to walk away.

"Ok thank you" Murayama said as she waved to the departing Issei.

Turning around Murayama was meet with looks of shock, disbelief and jealousy.

"What was that about" Katase said as she looked at her best friend.

"Um, let me explain" Murayama said

Continuing into the quadrangle Issei made his way to where the third years sit. Walking into the furtherest corners of the third year area of the school when Issei heard Rias' voice.

"I told you no, I am more than happy in my current relationship and I love Issei Hyoudou" Rias said to an unknown figure.

"Come on Rias sama you can't be happy with that poor excuse for a second year dump him and date me instead, what about you Akeno sama" A mans voice said as Issei turned the corner.

"No thanks Im happy where I am" Akeno said as she thought of Issei.

Looking in front of him Issei noticed Rias and Akeno siting on a metal bench seat under a tree eating lunch. Around them stood four third years who were trying to talk to them.

Continuing to walk behind them Issei got real close only a couple of feet behind the largest of the men, the one who called him nothing but a poor excuse. Looking up Issei noticed that the tallest of the four men must be the leader and one of the few people in all of Kuoh who was taller than Issei.

Clearing his throat Issei spoke up. "Excuse me is there a problem here" Issei said as the group of men turned around.

"What do you want second year why don't you go and play somewhere else" The man said as his friends laughed.

"Well I came to speak to my girlfriend and Akeno san" Issei said walking past the man as Rias moved along so Issei could eat his lunch that she prepared with Akeno for him.

"What, you're the runt that the great Rias sama is dating thats funny, well if I have to so my strength to get her to date me then so be it" The man said as he through a punch towards the back of Issei head.

"Issei" Rias said as the fist continued towards Issei.

Turning around Issei caught the fist that was destined hit him in the back of the head.

"What, boys get him" The man screamed as Issei grabbed his hand pushing it back towards his body.

"You say Rias should date a real man but you try and throw a coward punch thats hardly manly, you know if it was any other day I would let you go, but today is not one of those's days"Issei said as he pushed the mans wrist back creating a massive CRACK sound causing the man to fall on his knee's in pain.

Looking up the man was completely terrified of Issei, peering into his eyes, Issei could see that all the conference that he once had had vanished with one looking into Issei's eyes. Death thats all the man saw nothing but death. Beginning to crawl backward, the mans pants were soon stranded with a yellow liquid that snaked out the bottom of his pants, crawling faster and faster away from Issei the man noticed Issei beginning to walk towards him. Using all his courage the young man soon spoke up.

"Lets get out of here" Issei said as the three men picked up their boss and ran towards the infirmary.

"Issei" Rias said shocked.

As Issei turned around towards Rias the look of shock was written on her face. Sitting next to Rias Issei placed his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Rias I know I went to far by with this threat of Kokabiel, I was just scared and didn't want to lose you or Akeno to anyone even that poor excuse for a man" Issei said as looked towards Rias as she ran her fingers through his hair. While Akeno blushed.

"Its fine lets eat, lunch is about to end soon" Rias said as the three began to eat.

"She liked it Issei, that man has been trying to bed both Rias and I since last year, but I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon" Akeno said as Issei crushed one of the chop sticks in his hands.

"So maybe I should have broke his other wrist as well for trying to touch you two" Issei said as he thought of all the times that the man could have tried something on the two girls.

"Its fine Issei he never done anything, and never will" Rias said as she placed her hand on his leg calming him down.

Finishing lunch Issei personally walked Rias and Akeno to their classroom much to their delight. Arriving at their classroom Issei and Rias exchanged a as kiss as the girls entered the classroom.

"See you after your meeting Rias, Akeno I'll see you at home" Issei said as he hugged her much to her's and Rias' surprise

Arriving back at his classroom it wasn't long until a message of the schools loud speaker sounded throughout the school.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU PLEASE COME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE NOW" The loud speaker sounded.

Leaving the classroom and waking towards the student council office Issei knew what they wanted to talk about. Arriving at the student council on the third floor of the new school building Issei gentle knocked on the door.

Knock Knock

Entering the room Issei was meet with the familiar faces of the student council President Sona Sitri and Vice President Tsubaki Shinra sitting behind their desk with a serious look on their faces.

"Take a seat Issei" Sona said as Issei took a seat in front of the two girls.

Two hours later.

As Issei walked out of the student council office and continued down the stairs, the sound of the ring of the school bell echoed throughout the school ending the school day. Filling the corridors, children of all years moved around like blood in the veins, talking to their friends and heading home. Watching the students for a couple of minutes Issei soon noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey Saji long time no see" Issei said as the blonde haired second year turned around.

Turning around Saji greeted his fellow second year with a hand shake and a large smile.

"Its good to see you man, sorry about today" Saji said as he and Issei walked down the corridor together.

"Yeah so you heard, Sona agreed on my claim of self defence, so I got off without any consequences but I think Rias will still be upset anyways, so how are you and Sona going" Issei said as Saji blushed.

"Yeah were good we've been on a couple of dates and have become boyfriend and girlfriend, we haven't slept together yet, I don't think any of us are ready for that yet but I don't really care I'm happy and I think she is to" Saji said as he smiled looking towards Issei.

"What's your plans for this afternoon" Issei said as they walked past Koneko.

"Nothing normally Sona and I would go study together but she has her monthly head devil meeting with Rias tonight. Hang on why aren't you going and why do you ask" Saji said as he looked at Issei not noticing Koneko had started to follow them.

"Yeah normal I would be going but seeing I've only been here for just over a month Rias and I agreed I would begin to go next month plus I need you for something" Issei said as they arrived at a local Cafe as they sat down.

"Yeah what Is it" Saji said as he ordered a coffee.

As Issei began to explain Saji's face changed from happiness to shock to complete fear. Finishing his explanation Issei looked towards Saji who to Issei's surprise was as purple as the sacred gear that he possessed.

"What's wrong. are you not going to help" Issei said as he looked towards Saji who stood up.

"Are you serious, of course I'm not going to help" Saji said as he slammed his hands down on the table making many of the people at the cafe look at the two.

Crouching down towards Issei, Saji soon spoke in a small whisper. "Hey even though you're a high class devil the only person that will really punish you is Rias, she's strict but lenient. Sona although she is my girlfriend she's a complete dominatrices when it comes to disobeying orders, my arse is grass if I do this, Im sorry I'm out" Saji said as he began to walk away only to be stopped when some one grabbed him.

Looking down both Issei and Saji were surprised to see Koneko sitting behind a hedge sitting at a set of table and chair sipping on her vanilla milkshake.

"I had a feeling you were going to run away" Koneko said as she moved to sit at the same table as Issei and the now weeping Saji.

As Issei explained the plan to Koneko so everybody was on board, the three devils set off on the first part of the mission. Walking out of the cafe the three devils continued down the path Issei soon turned to Koneko.

"Koneko may I ask why you followed Saji and I this afternoon" Issei said as he petted her head causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Well I don't want Rias sama to lose Kiba kun either he's been like a brother to me for many years now" Koneko said as she looked up at Issei who smiled.

"I am glad to have you as well but if we run into any danger I want you to ring Rias immediately, I don't want you to get killed for Kiba or my selfish desires, I do care about you" Issei said shocking her as she blushed.

"Thank you Issei you're very caring I can see why Rias sama loves you" Koneko said as they continued to walk with Saji.

"So how are we going to find these church followers its not like we're going to find them in the street" Saji said he looked towards Issei only to be shut down my Koneko moments later.

"There" Koneko said as she pointed towards two hooded figures.

"Please, humbly feed these servants of god, let us save you from your impending doom ad grant you eternal peace" One of the hooded figures said as many people gave them weird looks as they walked by.

Walking up to the two Issei noticed that both church followers were holding up signs that stated verses from the bible. Getting closer the two figure turned to face the incoming devil.

"Hello Irina, Xenovia" Issei said as the two girls took off their hoods.

"Hey Issei It's been a while, what brings you here" Irina said as she look up towards her childhood friend as her stomach rubbled causing her to blush.

"Its seems you're hungry, come on we'll discuss this over lunch" Issei said causing Irina to blush.

"A date with Issei" Irina thought to herself as she smiled.

As the three devils and the two exorcists sat down and started to eat Issei explained their plan to draw out Kokabiel and the swords. Continuing to described his plans the girls were shocked when Issei proposed a plan to destroy one sword and return the rest to the church.

"I think we have to agree" Xenovia said shocking Irina and making the other devils look on in surprise.

"What are you talking about Xenovia we can't destroy something so sacred to the church" Irina said looking towards her fellow exorcist.

"I know, but we have a 33% chance of making it back alive, If these devils help us we may have a greater chance of survival" She replied looking towards Issei who nodded.

"I suppose" Irina said as she looked down in shame.

"So what do we do now" Irina said looking at Issei who smiled at the question.

"We call ourselves a knight" Issei said as Koneko pulled out her phone and began to call Kiba.

After finishing lunch Issei and the others began to make their way towards the fountain in Kuoh park. As they continued throughout the town Issei began to notice that there were a lot of new building in town that didn't exist eleven years ago.

Turning the corner and beginning to walk up the stairs into Kuoh park, Issei and the group were surprised to see Kiba standing their waiting for their arrival.

Walking up to the rouge knight Issei was pleased to see that Kiba was still very presentable and hadn't let himself go. Getting closer Issei noticed that Kiba was surprised to see the church followers.

"Koneko, I thought it was just going to be us devils, what are they doing here" Kiba said as he looked towards the small rook.

"I'm sorry but we need their support" Koneko said as she looked up towards her big brother figure.

"So what are you doing here" Kiba snared while looking towards Issei.

"We have a common goal in this sword debacle" Issei said as Kiba gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean" Kiba said shocked.

"The church has agreed to destroy one swords if we help destroy Kokabiel and his followers, so it's a win win for us devils " Issei said as Kiba gave a small smile.

"Its better than nothing I suppose, but if they betray us I will kill them without a second thought" Kiba said looking towards the church duo.

 **One hour later**

As the group arrived at the abandoned church that Issei saved Asia in just over three weeks ago the three devils who were now dressed in priest clothing prepared to go looking for holy swords.

"I never thought I would see devils wearing a priest clothes" Irina said as she looked upon the devils in priests clothes.

"I will do anything for my revenge" Kiba said bluntly as everyone else in the room all looked upon the revenge driven knight.

"So whats the plain" Xenovia said as Koneko came out of the changing room in her own priest attire creating a group of four devils and two church followers.

"We should split up into two groups" Issei said as he looked upon the unlikely group.

"Ok Irina and I will take the west side of town and you take the east" Xenovia said as she placed her hood on her head as the group separated at the door of the church.

As Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Saji walked down the dark streets of Kuoh Issei thought back on the time that Irina mentioned Kokabiel,

"Was he the reason that Kokabiel came to this town, no It's got to be Rias and Sona and their connections to the devil kings he wants their death to further his goal, I wont let him touch them, I will brutally kill him before that ever happens" Issei thought to himself as he fixed his hat.

"Oh, what do we have here" A voice said causing the devils to look up.

"You" Kiba and Issei snarled as they looked up at the priest.

"Oh I thought I was hunting priest but all I found was devils in dress up" The priest said as he charged at the devils laughing like a psychopath.

Flying towards the devils Freed pulled out he's two excalibur swords that were fused together, swing the sword up Freed's blade was quickly parried with Kiba's own blade.

"What is that excalibur" Saji said as Koneko pulled out her phone.

"I thinks It's rapidly and some other excalibur, rumour has it that it can seal away a knights speed". Issei said as he looked up towards the fight between Kiba and Freed.

"Well it looks like rumours are true" Saji said pointing to the fight.

Looking up Issei notice bright flash after bright flash. Clash after clash, slash after slash. The speed that both Kiba and Freed possessed was amazing Issei could now see why these swords were so dangerous against devils and fallen angels alike.

Jumping away from the fight Freed retired to the top of the building knowing that he was outmatched. Reaching the top of the building Freed turned around and tried to run only to be caught around his ankle by a purple rope of energy causing him to fall on his face. Slashing at the rope Freed was terrified at its durability as he could not break it even with the excalibur i his hands.

 **Rias P.O.V**

As Rias and Sona were seated in Sona's personal bath house, both were discussing the state of the territory. The girls had their legs crossed with their arms crossed firmly under their bust lines, both were as naked as the day they were born.

"So Sona that about raps up our monthly meeting" Rias said as she looked towards her childhood friend.

"I suppose it does the next meeting will be interesting, anyway do you want to get that question off your chest Rias" Sona said as she looked towards Rias.

"Ok then Sona, how are you and Saji going?" Rias said as she looked towards Sona who took her glasses off and cleaned them.

"Saji and I are good we've been on a couple of dates, on the last on we shared our first kiss. His power and strength has gone up massively since he has been training with Issei so I must thank him for that but apart from that Saji and I are just taking it as it comes" Sona said as she blushed causing Rias to laugh.

"So are you falling for him" She said looking towards the Sitri heiress.

Before Sona could answer two holograms appeared before them. Looking upon the two holograms the two queens apologised for their sudden appearances causing their kings to become curious.

"What is it, is everything ok" Sona said looking at the two queens.

"We have a bit of a situation" Akeno said as the two kings stood up.

 **Issei P.O.V**

Looking upon Freed Issei could help but smile finally Issei would get his revenge on Freed for attacking Murayama and Kiba would get his revenge on Freed for using that sword.

Continuing to swing his sword Freed's actions became frantic.

Slash after slash, cut after cut and saw after saw nothing that Freed tried worked only frustrating him more.

"What the fuck is this thing" Freed screamed as Saji began to smile.

"This little baby is my sacred gear, Absorption Line have fun trying to break it" Saji gloated.

Arriving to the fight after Koneko rang them Irina and Xenovia looked upon the battle that was in front of them. Smiling the two thought that they would capture stray priest and how that would be a fantastic way to start to their mission and getting another step closer to Kokabiel .

"Maybe today wasn't such a bust if we manage to catch one of the churches most wanted people" Xenovia said as Irina nodded in agreement.

"Saji san please pull him in" Irina said as Saji nodded.

"Freed, focus all the holy energy from your body into the sword then strike the line" An unknown voice spoke causing Freed to smile.

"Ah old man Galilei" Freed said causing Kiba to scream.

"Valper Galilei for your crimes against me and my friends you will die" Kiba yelled charging at Valper.

"Oh so you think you can beat me, you failure" Valper said as Kiba charged towards him.

Charging all his holy aura into the sword Freed easily broke through the line that was restricted his movement causing Saji to fall hard onto his backside . Charging towards Kiba, Freed blocked his swing successful pushing Kiba back.

"Lets go Freed we can not win against all these devils" Valper said as he threw a smoke grenade down causing the devils to cover their eyes causing them to sneeze and covering their escape.

As the smoke cleared Issei and the others noticed that Freed and Valper had disappeared. Standing up Kiba, Xenovia and Irina began to chase after them, before any of the others could run after them two magic circles appeared.

"SAJI explain yourself" Sona yelled at her pawn as she appeared from her magic circle.

 **"Some ones in trouble"** Ddraig said inside of Issei's causing him to laugh.

As Saji turned around he instantly turned as purple as the sacred gear around his wrist, sweat dripped down his face like a river over rocks, beginning to shake Saji soon fell on his knees and began to beg for his life causing Issei to giggle more.

"Don't think you're getting of that easily Issei, you may not be my servant but you are an heir to a devil clan and my future husband so I will be punishing you and Koneko why are you involved in this" Rias said as Issei began to shiver like Saji who had began his punishment from Sona which was one thousand spankings.

"Im sorry Rias sama I just don't want Kiba to leave us, I'll accept my punishment" Koneko said as she had her head down in shame as she got down on all fours.

"No, Rias stop it was me that asked this of Koneko I'll take her punishment just don't punish her please" Issei said as he placed his hands on Koneko's backside not realising what he had done.

"Thank you Issei sama your every kind, but would you mind moving your hands off my bum please" Koneko said with a massive blush on her face causing Issei to jump.

"I'm sorry" Issei said as he moved his hands off her bum as he apologies on his hands and knees towards Koneko.

"I accept your reliance Issei but Koneko will accept her punishment" Rias said as she gently tapped Koneko's behind causing her to let out a small yelp.

"There you go Koneko, please if you ever do this again, message me earlier, you are very special to me and we would have helped" Rias said as she hugged Koneko closely causing her to hug her back.

"Ok Issei, It's time for your punishment" Rias said as a magical circle appeared.

"Yes Lady Gremory, my Crimson Ruin Empress" Issei said as he bowed towards his fiancee as she blushed at the title he had just gave her.

"On all fours my dear" Rias said as she began his 1999 spankings.

 **A/N. I'm going to leave it there, All the combatants in the Holy Sword battle have been introduced and ready to battle. I made Issei go a bit rouge this chapter as Kokabiel has created some serious Psychological scars on Issei and how they cause him to act around them.**

 **Next chapter the battle between the devils and Kokabiel begins.**

 **I hope everybody had a lovely Christmas. I wish everybody a Happy New year and I'll see you all in the new year.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll accept many reviews**

 **Ddraig12**


	12. Arc two: Battle of Kouh part 1

"Speaking"

 _"Speaking"( Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
" _ **Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat).**_

 **A/N Thanks for the support on the last chapter, it still amazes me that a story that I created to fill my time between school and university plus to write the wrongs that some other authors have done with their stories (No harm meant by that comment) has become so successful.**

I have decided to separate the Kokabiel fight into two parts to add suspense and depth to the story, I understand that it is annoying to have to wait a week for the next chapter but I assure you it will be worth the wait.

 **I hope everyone had a happy new year and heres to a great 2019.**

 **So with out further a due let's begin chapter 12.**

As Issei and Rias left Koneko's apartment building using the staircase that lead to the main entrance after they dropped Koneko off at her building due to safety concerns they were surprised at who opened the door

 **Flashback: Five minutes ago**.

Rustling around in her skirt pocket Koneko, grabbed soon pulled out a silver key out of her skirt pocket. Walking towards the door she proceeded to place the key into the silver lock that kept her house safe why she wasn't home. Sliding the key into the lock a loud sound filled the room the silent night.

"Click" The lock sounded as the key opened the door.

Entering the room a strange smell filled their noses alerting the three devils.

"Be on guard" Rias whispered to the other two as they nodded in agreement.

Crouching down and beginning to walk down the hallway Rias, Issei and Koneko soon arrived at the source of the smell, the kitchen. Deploying his Boosted Gear Issei turned the corner pointing towards the occupant.

"Stop, who are you" Issei demanded as Rias and Koneko appeared behind him.

"Ah Issei, Rias sama, Koneko you're here" Asia said shock as she dropped a bowl on the floor making a massive CLANG and sending flour over the former nun.

"What, Asia what are you doing here" Rias said shocked that her bishop was her in Koneko's house.

"Oh forgive my intrusion, well Akeno san and I have have decided that due to the threat that we are facing at the moment we should not be alone, even if its Koneko she might be strong but if the rumours are true about your know who everybody needs help" Asia replied nervously looking towards her king.

"That is a good plan, Issei we should get back to Akeno immediately" Rias said as she began to walk out the door.

"Thanks for being here Asia and sorry about tonight Koneko" Issei said as he bowed towards the two leaving following his fiancee out the door.

 **Flashback end.**

Leaving Koneko and Asia alone Issei and Rias began to walk down the dark path in awkward silence. Turning the corner Issei decided to speak up.

"Rias i'm sorry I deceived you tonight" Issei said as he looked towards the ground.

Looking towards Issei, Rias felt her blood boil, she was furious. Clenching her fist into a ball Rias could fell she was about to flip out.

"Deceived me no, Issei you did something worse, you causing me to worry" Rias said in anger as tears began to swell in her eyes as she beat on Issei chest and he stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry Rias I just didn't want to include you for your safety, do you think I would be able to face your brother or worse your parents if anything happened to you, it would kill me if anything happened to you, Koneko wasn't part of my plan, it just kinda happened" Issei said as she placed his hand on her cheek.

"Issei it's the same with me if you died in my territory imagine your father his already lost your mother I couldn't imagine him without you, I couldn't image my life without you, just don't do it again please" Rias said as she placed her hand on top of Issei's.

As the two looked at each other Issei lent into kiss Rias, accepting his kiss with one of her own Rias and Issei stayed interlocked for a few minutes until the broke. Grabbing hold of Rias' hands Issei looked into Rias' eyes.

"Im sorry Rias, I've felt that I have betrayed you" Issei said as a single tear fell down his left cheek as Rias grabbed it in her hand.

As Issei and Rias began their journey home hand in hand Rias still looking at Issei similar to the day that they agreed to marry each other. Looking towards Rias, Issei soon spoke to her.

"Rias is there something wrong" Issei said as the two continued their journey home.

"Um, that title you gave me before your punishment where did you get the idea for it" Rias said as she blushed.

"What, the Crimson Ruin Empress title" Issei said as Rias blushed like a little school girl.

"Yes that one" Rias said as the stood outside the front door.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I took your title of Crimson Ruin Princess and added it to the title of Red Dragon Emperor and seeing that we are going to get married, if you still want to. I combined the two titles to create the title of Crimson Ruin Empress, do you not like it" Issei said as he placed the key in the lock.

"No I love it, it makes me closer to you and don't you ever forget I will always marry you" Rias said as she kissed Issei as she placed her hand on his chest as he opened the door.

Opening the door both Issei and Rias were surprised at what they saw. Looking into the main entrance Issei noticed that Akeno was standing there smiling shyly. What surprised him the most was not her presence but what she was wearing, Looking at Akeno Issei noticed that she was wearing a white apron and what appeared to be nothing else.

"Greetings masters, I am here to serve and do with me as you please" Akeno said as she bowed revealing lots of her cleavage towards Issei causing him to blush much to Rias dismay.

"Hell-o" Issei said shocked at Akeno's audacity as he and Rias walked in.

As Issei was taking off his shoes, Rias quickly walked towards Akeno and whispered something in her ear confusing Issei.

"That was a very good effort, my queen, but Issei only has eye's for one" Rias said into Akeno's ear.

"We'll see about that my king" Akeno said as Rias walked off into the kitchen.

When Rias turned the corner into the kitchen, Akeno began to move towards Issei. As she walked towards him she began to sway her hips seductively as she flicked her hair that was let out over her left shoulder. When she arrived at Issei she rested her head against his developed chest as she ran her figures up and around his back until she was hugging Issei much to his surprise.

"You know you've been a very bad boy tonight, you may need to be punished" Akeno said as she sent a jolt of lighting up Issei spin causing him to jump and her to laugh.

"Are you my punisher" Issei said as Akeno looked up at him.

"No, this is to show you not to do anything so stupid again, Rias isn't the only one that cares about you, you know I care for you just as much" Akeno said blushing shocking Issei as she brought her head to rest just above his heart.

"Really, I never knew you cared for me so much, If you don't mind me asking when did you start to care for me" Issei said as he looked into Akeno's purple eyes as she looked up towards him.

Before Akeno could answer Rias walked in. Looking up Issei noticed that Rias was also now wearing an apron. On closer inspection Issei noticed that Rias' apron was purple and twice as short as Akeno's only just covering her pelvis and showing much more cleavage.

"R-Rias, this isn't what it looks like" Issei said scared unsure on how Rias would react.

Walking over to Issei and Akeno, Rias placed her hand next to Akeno's over Issei's heart as she began to suck on his neck. When she released her lips around his neck a purple mark was left where she had released from.

Stepping back from the Issei, Akeno and Rias both bowed towards him confusing him.

"Is everything ok" Issei asked as he looked towards the girls.

"Yes master" Akeno said.

"Would you care to join us for dinner oh Great Red Dragon Emperor" Rias said as she looked towards Issei who smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world ladies" Issei said as he took both the girls hand and led them to the kitchen.

 **Somewhere in Kuoh.**

As Irina raised her sword in front of her, she quickly blocked two quick attacks that were sent towards her, before she could block the third shot it suddenly hit her in the stomach sending her flying into a tree. Looking up she noticed the stray priest Freed walking towards her with a massive grin on his face.

"N-No" Irina said as she struggled to get up as she reached towards her sword.

"See girly you can't stop us but you did give us something we want, nighty night" Freed said as he took Irina's Excalibur Mimic before he punched her in the face knocking her out.

 **The next day ORC building**.

As Issei arrived at the ORC with Rias and Akeno he was pleased to see that Koneko and Asia had arrived safely and were waiting for their instructions. Standing behind Koneko Issei looked towards Rias and Akeno who were now both seated across for him and Koneko.

"So whats the plan now" Issei said looking towards the others suspicious on what was about to happen.

"We help in the fight" Rias said as she placed her hand on her chin.

"So Kiba contacted us" Koneko said happily thinking that Kiba had finally came to his sensors.

"No sadly, but we have out deployed our familiars as the city looking for any signs" Akeno said as she looked towards Rias.

"I'm sorry if i caused any problems" Issei said as he put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry too" Koneko added to Issei's remark.

"Rias, we have something" Akeno said as she prepared a magic circle.

As everyone jumped into a magic circle Issei told everyone to prepare for anything and to be on their guard, which they all nodded too. Arriving at the site of the destress call they noticed that they were on the mountain path that lead up to Kuoh look out, looking around Issei soon noticed that Rias' familiar was kneeling on the ground with someone on her lap.

Getting closer to the familiar Issei noticed that it was Irina laying on her lap. Beginning to run towards Irina, Issei soon arrived at Irina's side. Looking at Irina, Issei was furious, her black skin tight suit has massive gashes through it with the major one located just under her breasts exposing them.

"Irina are you ok, we're are the others did they hurt you" Issei said as he looked at his childhood friend with worry in his eyes.

"Im sorry, Ise, I let them down, I let you down, Kiba and Xenovia escaped any harm" Irina said as she collapsed into Issei's arms.

"Asia come here and heal her please" Issei said as he took off his jacket Issei placed it over Irina as he took her into his hands as a blue magic circle appeared.

As the magic circle disappeared it was replaced with the three figures of Sona, Tsubaki and Saji. Arriving at Issei side, Sona began to look over Irina with a close eye.

"Tsubaki prepare my private medical centre we need to take her there" Sona said as Tsubaki picked Irina up and disappeared into a magic circle.

As Issei stood back up and looked towards the Gremory, Sitri and Buer group. It wasn't long until Saji spoke up.

"I don't mean any disrespect by this but if the enemy beat Irina why wouldn't they kill her or something" Saji said looking towards the group.

Before anybody could answer a searing pain ran through all the devils including Issei. Turning around they noticed a single man standing there.

"Not you" Issei barked looking towards the stray priest.

"Oh lookie lookie, what do we have here, this must be the we took the bait club" Freed said sarcastically angering the devils.

"I thought it was you" Issei said pointing towards the priest.

"Asia Argento funny to find you here, so the saint that sinned has became the embodiment of sin a filthy devil" Freed said as Asia took a step back.

"Tell me what you want priest before I vaporise you" Rias said as she pointed towards the priest.

"Hang on, don't shoot the messenger, someone wants to speak to you" Freed said as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Who wants to speak to us" Sona said as she fixed her glasses.

"The boss" Freed said with a psychopathic grin on his face as he pointed up wards as a purple barrier appeared around them.

"Hello devils" A sinister voice said causing the devils to look up.

Looking up the devils were completely horrified, flying above them flue a ten winged fallen angel. His sickly looking skin, pointed ears and red eyes caused all but one devil to steep back and and prepared for battle.

"Wha…" Rias said only to be cut off by someone else.

"YOU" Issei screamed as he flew towards the fallen angel.

"Issei stop" Rias said as she stepped forward only to be stopped by Sona.

"What are you doing" Rias said looking towards Sona who still had her arm.

"His made his choice" She replied looking towards Issei.

Flying towards the fallen angel, Issei created a sword of darkness in his right hand as he raised it in front of himself. Getting closer and closer to the fallen angel Issei noticed that he still hadn't moved. Swinging his sword downwards Issei was shocked when the fallen angel shattered the sword with his bare fists.

"Your going to have do better than that to beat me boy" The fallen angel said as he grabbed Issei by the face before he throwing him to the ground creating a massive creator were Issei landed.

"What do you want fallen angel" Rias demanded as she looked towards Issei who was getting out of the creator holding his arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you daughter of the house of Gremory. My name is Kokabiel, and I am a fallen angel" Kokabiel said looking down upon the devils.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Rias" Rias said stepping forward trying to keep things civil.

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking, even your facial expressions are the same as the crimson hair devil king. It's absolutely revolting" Kokabiel said as he judged the young girls appearance.

"Thank you but what do you want or are you just here to judge my appearance" Rias said looking towards the fallen angel.

"I think I'll like to do a little damage while I'm here starting with your school and then moving on to the rest of the town" Kokabiel said as looked down with a massive smile.

"What do you want with our school" Rias said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Well I have a feeling that if I do that Sirzech will have no choice but to help his little sister" Kokabiel said continuing to smile.

"If you do that you will be starting a war between, god, the fallen angels and devils all over again" Rias said as she glared at the fallen angel that flew above her.

"Haha haha, thats better than what I got after killing the mistress of light or stealing the excalibur from Micheal, but all I got were some amateur exorcists and two pathetic holy sword users, honestly it was disappointing" Kokabiel said sadly.

"So wait that was your plan" Akeno said as she stepped up besides Sona.

"So you killed my mother to start a fucking war" Issei said shocking all but Rias on the identity of the Mistress of light.

"Yes" Kokabiel replied with a massive grin.

"You actually want to start a war" Rias continued.

"Yes, yes after the first three way war ended I was so board there was nothing to do. Azazel and Shemhazai are begin so passive about when the next one will start" Kokabiel said as he raised his hand.

"Its because neither Azazel or Shemhazai wants another war dumbass" Issei said as he rejoined the group as he also shocked them.

"Yes the boy is right, not only is Azazel detracted by impending wars he now has a fascination with the sacred gears. The truth is the three factions are just in balance so anything could start another war, so I could do it with my bare hands" Kokabiel said as his smiled.

"Your a complete warmonger" Rias said looking towards the fallen angel.

"Obviously why do you think I'm using devils this time. Look I have Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister, Sona Sitri, Leviathan's little sister and to top things off I have Issei Buer son of the Mistress of light and Master of Darkness. I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power over the school you three attend it will be the perfect place for a war zone" Kokabiel said as he looked down on the devils.

"Thats insane" Saji said as he looked up towards the fallen angel.

"If you mean it fucked up then your right" Issei said in anger as he glared at Kokabiel.

"Haha haha haha ahah don't you love it when he lets his psychotic side go, and look I even have toys to bring to the party" Freed said with a massive grin of his face as he pulled his trench coat back revealing multiple swords.

"Does that mean they're all Excalibur's" Saji said looking towards the priest.

"It looks like it" Akeno said in a cold tone.

"And I just stole this one of that little exorcist friend of yours" Freed said as he pulled a small rope off his shoulder.

"You better not have touched her" Issei said looking towards the priest.

"Oh no he didn't, but don't act surprised, what do you say dear little sister of the devil king nice day for a war wouldn't you agree" Kokabiel said as two magic circles appeared as light bullets began to fire down on the devils.

"Run" Rias said as Sona, Akeno Issei and herself created magic defensive circles as the others ran.

When the hail storm finished the purple barrier disappeared. Getting off the ground Saji and the others looked towards the three kings.

"Where did he go" Saji said looking around.

"He went that way" Koneko said as she pointed towards the school as she perched herself on a branch of a tree.

"What are we going to do" Akeno said as she waited for her kings instructions.

"She's right Rias a fallen angel of that class could destroy the entire town quite easily" Sona said looking towards Rias who scratched her chin.

"Issei any suggestions" Rias said looking at her fiancée.

"We need to create a barrier around the school to stop collateral damage, then I'm going to kill him" Issei said as he looked towards the female kings.

"Yes I agree, my peerage and I will proved the barrier as we have the most numbers" Sona said as she looked towards the two other kings.

"Then It's up to you and I then Issei" Rias said as she smiled towards Issei who winked back at her causing her to get flustered.

"We better get a move on then" Issei said as they all teleported to the school

 **Kuoh academy.**

Today is the day all my dreams come true" Valper said as a massive main circle appeared shooting a beam into the sky.

The magic circle was different than most, it consisted of two snake like begins that inter winded to create a flower looking object that was bright yellow in colour.

When Issei and the group arrived at Kuoh, night had already taken over day. Deploying the barrier Sona and her peerage took their places upon floating magical circles surrounding the school.

"Thanks fo deploying the barrier Sona" Rias said as she looked upon her friend who had her arms spreed out to the sides of her body.

"Its fine this should protect the surrounding area from any damage, but it will only work if conditions stay the same" Sona said as a magic circle appeared.

"Tsubaki, hows Irina" Issei said as Sona's queen walked past the group to join her master.

"She's out of the woods now, she has Asia to thank for that" Tsubaki said as she found her place next to Sona.

"What a relief" Asia said as she looked towards Issei.

"Yeah I wonder if Xenovia will show now" Issei said looking at Rias.

"Or Kiba" Saji added.

"We cant count on it" Rias said as she looked at Sona

"Rias you sound contact Sirzech's this is not your average fight" Sona said as she looked at Rias who smiled.

"You know what I don't get. Why haven you contacted your big sister yet" Rias said causing Sona to frown.

"Rias your brother loves you he would drop everything to save you from this treat, my sister on the other hand would probably just complicit this, It's not two late" Sona said this time causing Rias to frown.

"Its fine, I've already gone and contacted Sirzech" Akeno said causing Rias to turn around.

"How could you have done this Akeno" Rias said angrily looking towards her queen.

"Because we both now how stubborn you are, look Rias I love you will all my heart but without further support I don't think we can win this" Issei said walking up to Rias giving her a hug.

"So you were in on this too" Rias pouted into Issei chest.

"Yes both Akeno and I are sorry but we would rather get help than see any of our friends die" Issei said as Rias stepped back.

"How long do we have" Rias said as she looked towards Akeno.

"About an hour" She replied looking at her king.

"Good grief I can't win against you can I" Rias said as she looked at Akeno.

"Alright we have an hour to stop or at least slow this maniac down" Rias said as she walled into the barrier.

Following Rias' lead, Issei and the others began to follow her in. Walking throughout the school Issei could feel his blood boil,

 _"Finally I am going to get revenge for my mothers death by killing Kokabiel"_ Issei though to himself.

"Issei" Rias said looking towards her fiancee breaking him out of his trans.

"Yeah, is everything ok" Issei replied.

"Would you mind being on support for this battle" Rias said looking towards Issei.

"Yeah I'll help the less experienced members of the group but if he does anything to piss me of I'm going to kill him" Issei said seriously.

Turning the corner the group continued down the hallway.

"Lets focus on being on the offensive for this battle, we don't want Kokabiel to notice were only stalling him" Rias said as the group behind her nodded.

Arriving outside everyone was surprised, looking around Issei and the group could see a massive yellow magic circle with magic Hebrew writing surrounding and moving around in side of it.

"What in the world is that" Asia said timidly.

"It looks like the four excalibur swords have been made into one" Kokabiel said scaring the devils from upon his metal thrown.

"Really you must be a massive loser sitting upon that throne you might as well get it tattooed on your forehead" Issei said angering Kokabiel.

"So who is coming Rias Gremory is it big brother or Serafall" Kokabiel said as he created a massive light spear.

Throwing the light spear directly to the ground Issei and the group were surprised at the damage it done when it hit the ground. Hitting the ground the light spear completely obliterated the entire school gym.

"Sorry to disappoint but we're who's here to stop you" Rias said looking up to the fallen angel.

"Really, this is so boring the only one here that could put up a fight would be the Mistress of lights spawn" Kokabiel said as he glared at Issei with a massive smile.

"Ddraig start to boost my power but do it discretely" Issei said in his head to the dragon.

 **"Consider it done, we'll beat this guy even if I have to turn 90% of you into a dragon"** Ddraig replied.

"I don't think you'll have to do that thought" Issei replied smiling.

Reverting his attention back to Kokabiel Issei noticed that it was two quiet.

"This might get interesting" Issei thought to himself.

"Seeing that you came all this way I might as well let you play with my favourite pets" Kokabiel said as a massive pillar of flames appeared.

As an intense heat filled the battle field a massive hole were the pillar of flames began to be formed. Suddenly a massive paw with three claws came out of the hole. Leaving the pillar of flames a massive black three headed dog with red eyes emerged from the flames.

"Cerberus" Rias said shocked looking upon the beast as lava dripped from its mouth and fur.

"His real, what are we going to do" Asia said in fear.

"What is the guard dog of Hades doing here" Akeno said as she stood behind her king.

"There's three of them" Issei said shocked.

"Bringing it to this world is highly forbidden, let's send it back. Akeno, Koneko you're with me, Issei create a defensive line that the dog can't pass" Rias said as Koneko, Akeno and herself flew into the sky.

Flying into the sky Akeno used her transformation magic to change her clothes from her standard female Kuoh academy uniform to her shine maiden attire consisting of a white shrine maiden top with a red long skirt.

Flying above Cerberus the three girls prepared their attack as Issei shielded Asia with his body. Firing attacks of fire from its three heads towards Rias who weaved out the way, Cerberus' attack was frozen by Akeno when she fired a snow attack towards on of the pillars of flame.

Shattering the pillar of flames Akeno gave Rias the perfect opening for an attack. Sending an attack of destruction towards the hound successfully knocking it to the ground. As one of the Cerberus' fell to the ground Koneko jumped into the air planting her heal firmly into the second of the three Cerberus' heads causing it to wince.

"I think he wants more" Akeno said as she fired her signature lighting attack towards the beast.

"Ahh" Asia screamed causing Issei to turn around to see what was going on.

Turing around Issei noticed the third Cerberus running towards Asia, jumping towards Asia, Issei pulled her under his arm and jumped out of the way as the beasts claws slashed the dirt that they were just standing on.

Turning around Issei saw the beast running towards Issei, suddenly Koneko smashed into one off the outside heads of Cerberus. Punching the beast in the eye Koneko jumped onto off the beasts head.

"Koneko you can't take them alone" Issei said as Koneko looked down at him.

"I know but I can stall" Koneko said as she said as she pulled back the beasts neck. Pulling the head bake the centre head tried to bite her however hitting another one of its heads causing them to fight each other.

Continuing to fight Cerberus, Koneko managed to get a few successful hits in before the beast flung her of with its claw causing some of her clothes to rip exposing her under developed breasts, falling towards the ground Koneko was snapped up within the beasts centre mouth.

Using all her strength Koneko managed to open the beasts mouth by using both her legs, breaking free from its embrace Koneko smashed her foot into one of the beasts fangs successfully breaking it. Whining Koneko punched the beast in the left eye causing it to fall over.

Landing of the ground Koneko was meet with Asia who began healing her immediately while Issei detracted the dog. Walking up to the dog Issei punched it in the nose causing it to stand up.

"Hey flee bag come and get me" Issei said as he began to run towards a tree in the battlefield.

Running towards the tree at the far end of the battlefield Issei prepared to take the beast down, turning around Issei noticed that the beast was ready to pounce Issei prepared himself for the attack.

Suddenly a human sized shadow flew over head successfully cutting the beasts centre head off. Looking up Issei noticed that the person that assisted him was none other than Xenovia holding her Excalibur destruction in one hand.

Landing on the beasts back and continuing jumping onto the roof of a covered walkway Xenovia looked at Issei. Looking closer Issei noticed that she was wearing her black skin tight exorcist suit that perfectly hugged her figure, the silver cross that hung around her neck gleamed with the light of the ensuing battle.

Jumping down off the roof Xenovia successfully drove her Excalibur destruction trough the beasts spine and stomach causing it to fall into two pieces before bursting into flames as it returned to the underworld.

"Thats exactly the damage you can expect from a holy sword on evil" Akeno said as she watched from above.

"I'd rather we didn't need the help but thanks for coming" Rias said pridefully next to Akeno.

Turing around Xenovia sliced threw another of the Cerberus' front two legs.

"She amazing" Issei said as he looked towards Xenovia who has just killed two of the three Cerberus' with ease.

 **"Hey kid, remember you can transfer your power to your friends, don't worry I'll do it discreetly so Kokehead over notice it"** Ddraig said.

"Ok thanks Ddraig" Issei said as he began to run to Rias and Akeno who had landed behind a tree to take a rest.

Landing on the ground both girls hid behind a tree. Arriving behind the trees Issei noticed that they were both sweating profusely. Putting his hand on Rias' shoulder Issei began to speak.

"Ladies Ddraig and I can transfer you power if you want it" Issei said shocking the both girls.

"How long have you been able to do that" Rias said shocked.

"About six months after I discovered my Sacred Gear" Issei said as he placed a hand on Akeno's shoulder shocking her causing her to blush.

"Ok get ready" Issei said as he began to send waves of power through his arm towards the girls.

As the power entered the girls both of them felt pleasure run through their bodies, Placing their heads on Issei's chest both girls likened it to their best sense of pleasure.

"Its like when Issei and I slept together last time" Rias thought to herself as she nuzzled closer to Issei.

"Its like when I touch myself while thinking of Issei but better" Akeno thought as she collapsed to her knees placing her head above Issei's belly button as she hugged him close.

As the feeling of pleasure subsided all three teenagers returned to the battle to notice that Koneko had successfully lifted one of the two remaining hound up and threw it towards the ground.

"You ready Akeno" Rias said looking towards her queen putting a massive red magic circle above Cerberus.

"Yeah, bring out thunder" Akeno screamed as a massive yellow magic circle appeared before she fired it towards the fallen hound.

As the two attacks collided Rias' attack seemed to amplify Akeno's causing it to double in size, hitting the downed pooch the attack obliterated it immediately.

Seeing that its friends had all but been destroyed the final Cerberus made a last ditch attack charging towards Asia who stood helpless at the other side of the battlefield.

Suddenly a group of swords erupted from the ground empaling the beast through the stomach. With its legs of the group Rias and Akeno took their opportunity to and fired another combined attack towards the beast killing it instantly.

As the attack died down the Kuoh group joined formation behind Issei who was on the ground with Rias and Akeno flying above.

"Its done finally" Valper said as a bright light enveloped around him.

When the light died down floating in front of him was the combination of four of the seven swords. The sword looked like a western long sword with the hilt protruding back to guard the users hand from any attack.

"Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the holy sword project, no more accurately I am the lone survivor of the children you murdered" Kiba said as he charged towards the elderly man.

"No Kiba" Rias said as she looked toward her knight.

Standing up from his throne Kokabiel created a massive light spear and thought it towards the young knight. Hitting the ground everything was obliterated with Kiba laying face down in the creator that was created. Valper on the other hand was safely protected by the sphere of light that Kokabiel created to protect the man from death.

Looking towards the creator Rias was horrified, her knight her loyal knight was lying down on the ground face down. Looking towards Akeno who nodded, Rias and Akeno entree the sky flying towards Kokabiel.

Arriving in front of Kokabiel, Rias looked at him with killing intent.

"Your going to pay for that Kokabiel, Rias said as she fired a massive attack towards Kokabiel which Akeno added her own attack flying towards the fallen angel. Looking towards the attack Kokabiel lifted up his left hand and deflected that attack into his right before sending it directly back.

Flying toward the girls the attack seem imitate to hit as both girls were frozen in fear. Breaking out of her fear Akeno jumped in front of Rias placing a massive defensive magic circle taking the entire attack.

As the attack broke through her defective circle Akeno unable to dodge the attack began to plummet towards the ground, Rias was able to evade the attack only sustaining minor damage to her shoulder, in retaliation to the attack sent her most powerful attack towards Kokabiel who deflected it with the wave of his hand.

"I must commend you Ms Gremory that attack was powerful but nowhere near as strong as big brother Sirzech" Kokabiel said angering Rias who landed in the ground.

Continuing to fall Akeno began to accept the pain that was going to come only to be caught in the warm embrace of Issei who caught her and brought her close to his chest.

"Thanks Issei, but um" Akeno said looking down as she blushed as she lent into his embrace.

Looking down Issei noticed that he had caught Akeno with one hand on her backside and the other on her left breast. As Issei nervously removed his hand Akeno prepared another attack.

"Sorry Akeno, but your body does feel amazing and between you and me your boobs are bigger than Rias'"Issei said causing Akeno to blush as they landed.

Letting go of Akeno, Asia began to heal both her and Rias while Akeno continued to blush causing suspicion to run through Rias' head. Standing up Akeno raised her hand as massive magic circle appeared above Kokabiel's head.

Deploying his wings to protect himself Kokabiel grew a massive smile.

"You dare attack me with Baraqiel's power" Kokabiel said as he opened his eyes looking at Akeno.

"Don't you dare associate me with that monster I'm nothing like him" Akeno said as she finished her attack as she landed next to Rias.

Opening his wings Kokabiel destroyed what was left off Akeno's attack before he began to speak.

"You have a pretty interesting peerage miss Gremory, A holy sword project survivor, the mistress of lights son and Baraqiel's daughter" Kokabiel said shocking everyone but Rias and Issei who appeared shocked causing Akeno to look down in shame.

"I'm sorry to disappoint by Issei isn't part of my peerage"Rias said as Kokabiel appeared shock as Issei placed his head down as he began to shake.

"Then it is a bonus he is here seeing that I went to all that trouble to kill his mother all those years ago" Kokabiel said causing everyone to realise why Issei reacted the way he did back at the ORC club room.

"If I have to tell you Issei is my future husband" Rias said confidently as Kokabiel laughed.

"Thats pathetic, you're pathetic" Kokabiel said as a massive red aura appeared around Issei.

"Shut up" Issei said looking at Kokabiel.

"What brat" Kokabiel replied with a massive smile on his face.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, how dare you insult my mother, my fiancee and how dare you bring up Akeno's past, i'm going to kill you" Issei said looking at Kokabiel as the mentioned girls blushed.

"Oh really with what power" Kokabiel replied.

"This Ddraig do it now" Issei said causing Kokabiel to look scared for the first time in the entire fight.

 **"With pleasure"** Ddraig said.

"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER" Issei screamed as he was enveloped in a red armour.

 **A/N I'm going to leave it there, probably the most influential chapter up until this point. Akeno's advances towards Issei have become a lot more apparent as well as her parentage. Issei Boosted Gear has been further explored and as well as his balance breaker has been revealed.**

 **Next chapter will be the conclusion to this fight as well as arc. It will be split between Issei's fight with Kokabiel and Kiba's fight with Valper.**

 **Thanks**

 **Ddraig12**


	13. Arc two Final: Battle of Kuoh part 2

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking (Albion)**_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)._** ****

 **A/N Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I know I say this every chapter but your support greatly helps me continue the story along and influences the direction that I take it. This chapter has been quite hard for me to write as I decided to have the cliffhanger of Issei's balance breaker in the last chapter, as a result of this the chapter may not run entirely the same as the anime or light novel but will end very similar and I hope will help show some of the power that Issei has been hiding.**

 **So with out further a due let's begin chapter thirteen.**

"Ddraig do it now" Issei said causing confusion to run throughout the devils minds causing Kokabiel to feel fear for the first time in the fight after hearing that name.

"Ddraig it cant be" Kokabiel thought to himself think of the only beast that went by that name and the destruction that it caused to everyone during the great war.

 **"With pleasure"** Ddraig said as Issei smiled, looking at the stunned Fallen Angel.

"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER, SCALE MAIL." Ddraig said as Issei was enveloped head to toe in a red armour dragon like amour.

On looking at the scene in front of them Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia were all caught off guard by Issei's current form and the power that he was letting out. Rias always knew that due to Issei possessing a sacred gear a balance breaker was a possibility but however was completely terrified in front of her stood a being that she had only heard about in legends, legends that spoke about two dragons that could rival the entire Christian religion alone let alone together, she had seen her fair share of stray devils and exorcists but nothing like this. Everybody that that was present in their varying states of mind were eager to see what was about to happen between Issei and Kokabiel. Beginning to stare at Issei, Rias was confused and amazed at her future husband.

"This power, it's got to be at least the upper tier of high class power if not higher and I cant even sense your demonic powers, where were you hiding this power Issei" Rias though to herself as she looked at Issei who was currently engulfed in a head to toe suit of armour.

Red, red like the deepest red you could go before crimson, it was very close to my hair colour but at the same time totally different, this was the only thing that Rias could see of her future husband, gone was the boy with green eyed, brown haired boy with the soft smile that she fell in love all those years ago was now replaced with a hero that was encased by his red armour. Beginning to look at Issei's armour, she noticed that the balance breaker reminded her of a young dragon. The frills on the edge of the helmet looked like that of an adolescent dragon that was yet to mature, the helmet was adorned with two little spikes with two larger spikes that protruded out and backwards which had a length of about six inches long that sat directly under the eyes of the helmet and looked extremely sharp. The eyes of helmet were the same colour as the jewels that were littered throughout Issei's armour. Emerald green. The other significant feature of the armour was the dragon tail that protrude from Issei back along with the three toed dragon boots that Issei wore, however the most defining feature of his armour was the colossus fifteen foot dragon wings that covered his back.

Looking down at the young devil now adorned in his dragon armour Kokabiel was completely caught off guard by the current situation of the fight. In front of him stood a devil who eleven years ago witnessed the death of his mother by Kokabiel's very hands, who was now looking up at him with the means and drive to kill him and now he was going to take his chance.

"What, how do you have a sacred gear" Kokabiel said confused on how Issei could posses such a weapon.

"That is something you don't need to know" Issei replied as he outstretched his dragon wings moving several of the rocks and debris on the ground around him with the wind that was produced by the wings.

"Issei be careful remember Kokabiel is still a Cadre" Rias said as Issei turned around.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm going to this teach shit bag not to disrespect the women in my life" Issei said flying up to Kokabiel's throne as Rias and Akeno blushed.

Flying up to Kokabiel Issei now was only a few metres from the man that killed his mother and boy was he going to show the hatred that he had for this man.

"So you think you can beat me boy" Kokabiel said as he stood up from his his throne.

Stepping off the side of the throne and out of his flying throne room, Kokabiel deployed his ten wings and flew a couple of feet away from Issei. Vanishing behind him Issei noticed that the throne room that he was once sitting on had been teleported away leaving the two flying in the air.

Creating a light spear in his left hand Kokabiel through it towards Issei, dodging out of the way, Issei began to fly towards Kokabiel, getting closer to Kokabiel Issei charged up a red orb composed of draconic energy.

"Dragon Shot" Issei said as he fired the red orb toward the fallen angel.

Smiling Kokabiel flew towards the incoming orb punching it with his fist creating a massive explosion on impact. Following the orb Issei flew towards Kokabiel. As the smoke cleared Kokabiel was surprised when Issei appeared before him sending a punch his way, putting his arm up Kokabiel successful blocked the attack sending shock wave through out the battle field smashing several of the nearby windows.

As the shockwave dispersed throughout the battlefield Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia were all knocked to the ground by the force that the two being possessed.

Getting off the ground Rias began to look around trying to find were she and her peerage had ended up due to the shockwave. Standing up and dusting off her clothes Rias was soon met with Koneko and Akeno who were both surprised at the power that Issei was displaying. Looking towards her king Akeno began to speak up.

"Rias did you know Issei was this strong" Akeno said as she repaired her clothes that were destroyed by Kokabiel.

"I couldn't sense it at all" Koneko said adding to Akeno's comment about Issei's strength.

"I don't know he did say he could compete with the Norse God Thor for three minutes and my brother at half his power for one minute" Rias said as she looked at her future husband with shock.

"Rias if that was true Issei could have destroyed Riser with the flick of his finger, was his strength with Ddraig and his sacred gear this powerful" Akeno said looking at her king worried.

"That would explain why Gorou had so much trouble keeping Issei's emotion in cheek during Issei's rating game, but Issei is on our side so we need to trust in his power" Rias said as the other girl nodded.

As Asia stood up she rubbed her head were she bumped her head after she hit it on the ground when she was blown away by the shockwave.

Looking around she noticed that Kiba had began to get up out of the crater that he was laying in. Running towards Kiba, Asia kneed down before the fallen knight.

"Kiba are you ok, let me heal you" Asia said as as a green light formed around Kiba.

"Thanks Asia I'm ok, wheres Rias and the others" Kiba said as he began to crouch on his left knee leaning his left elbow upon it.

"Rias sama and the others are standing over there watching Issei fight Kokabiel" Asia said as Kiba turned around quickly.

What, he's fighting him alone, whats the armour he's wearing " Kiba said as he looked up at the battle above as Kokabiel punched Issei in the face.

"Thats Issei's balance breaker" Asia said as her and Kiba rejoined the group.

"Kiba you're ok, thank Lucifer" Rias said as she looked at her knight with a worried look.

"Don't worry President, Issei will be fine" Kiba said as he turned around.

"Its done" Valper said as a bright glow filled the battle field causing Issei and Kokabiel to momentarily stop fighting.

"It appears that the fusing process has been completed" Kokabiel said with a massive smile of his face causing Issei to punch the smug look of his face.

"Fuck" Issei thought to himself as he looked down upon the new Excalibur.

"Freed use the sword and get rid of this debris" Kokabiel said as he stood up from the ground were Issei had sent him flying.

"With pleasure my lord" Freed said as he picked up the blade laughing as he did so.

Holding the blade in his hands all the devils that were present including Issei felt a shiver run up and down their spines. Beginning to caress the blade Freed began to look up at the devils with a psychotic look in his eyes.

"Do you know that excalibur with the crazy specs, I just got one as a gift" Freed said as he licked the handle of the blade causing the devils to look upon him with utter shame and disgust.

Getting into a fighting stance, Rias and her peerage began to prepare for an attack.

"Who should I attack first, maybe that none believer and the flat chested girl" Freed said as he charged towards the devils who formed a circle round Asia.

Continuing to charge at the devils a human sized shadow flew over their heads. Looking up the devils noticed that Xenovia had jumped over them carrying her Excalibur destruction in her hands to protect them from any harm.

"That sword belongs to the church and should not be defiled by the likes of you" Xenovia said as she swung her sword towards the former priest.

"Too slow" Freed said as he used the Excalibur rapidly fragment of the sword to vanish out of sight.

Vanishing Freed caused Xenovia to raise her sword in a defensive position to protect herself from an attack from Freed. Suddenly Freed appeared behind Xenovia.

"Die" Freed said as he swung the sword downwards towards the church exorcist.

Diving out of the way Xenovia used her sword and expert gymnastic skills to begin a handstand. Using her hands and sword as support her weight Xenovia moved her hand very similar to how a ballerina moves across the stage. As Freed's swords passed between Xenovia's legs, Xenovia effortless moved out of the way, Increasing her speed by swinging her hips Xenovia managed to use all her core strength that she had developed during her training to quickly move her hips into an attack position. Sending her left leg forward Xenovia successfully kicked Freed in the stomach causing him to step back, using her right leg Xenovia sent her knee directly into Freed face sending him backwards.

Landing on her knees on the ground Xenovia waited for a response from Freed and boy was she pleased when she received it.

"My face, you scum bitch what do you think you have done to a beautiful creation such as this, I'm going to kill you for this, I'll turn you fucken into a slip and slide you hear me" Freed said as he raised his sword releasing some holy energy into it.

Glowing the swords shape begun to change to Freed's command. Flying towards Xenovia the two metre blade transformed into one of almost six metres, charging towards Xenovia the blade began to use the Excalibur mimic core and continued to change shape. Jumping out of the way Xenovia raised her sword and prepared for the onslaught of attacks that was to come.

"Its not just mimicry you know" Freed said as the sword traveled upwards before separating into five different 'lines' beginning to hurtle towards Xenovia. Attacking Xenovia the sword appeared to have a mind of its own attacking the poor girl at will. Blocking attack after attack Xenovia began to step backwards.

"Its a nightmare" Freed said as he body began to shake before separating into twelve illusions of himself.

Shocked by the amount of Freed's flying towards her Xenovia began to step back.

"An illusion" She said to herself as she began to block attack after attack from the stray priest.

"No, now its transparency" Freed said as the blades began to disappear in his hands.

Continuing to block the onslaught Xenovia soon realised that she was out matched and began to retreat into the devil group.

"Transparency, mimicry, nightmare and rapidly he can use all the abilities of the combined swords" Xenovia said shocked as she continued to step back constant dodging Freed's blade.

"All righty brace yourselves dears" Freed said as his body reformed into one.

"Not even Xenovia can defeat this creep on her own, they're in trouble" Issei thought to himself as he deflected another blow from Kokabiel as he flew towards the ground.

"I cant defeat this guy on my own I suggest we have a combined front in this battle" Xenovia said as she slide back towards the devils as Rias nodded in agreement.

Charging towards them Freed being the sicko his is stuck out his tongue as he ran towards the devils. Using her increased speed that she learnt in the training camp Koneko managed to surprise Freed when she pushed Freed in the back causing him to fall forwards towards Issei who flew down from his fight kicking Freed in the face causing him to fall backwards causing Xenovia to blush at the risk Issei took to save her.

Sweating rapidly Kiba stood up from the ground were Asia was healing him from, grabbing the loose dirt that was underneath his feet Kiba. Crouching onto his left knee Kiba began to look up only to see Valper Galli walking towards him.

"Ive heard about you, there were rumours that one of the test subjects survived extermination, how tragic to survive throughout that tragic event to end up a lowly devil. However I am grateful for you first batch of test subjects you taught me what I needed to complete the project" Valper said as he continued to walk towards Kiba.

"Complete it" Kiba said as he looked towards Valper who stood only a few metres away from him.

"Yes during my research I discovered that none of the kids had enough of the gene necessary to wield a holy sword, after I realised that fact I came to the conclusion that all I needed to do was take out that gene from each of the test subjects from the kids that carried any of it" Valper said as his pupils shrunk as he moved his hands out in front of him causing Kiba to begin to shake in shock.

"Then I found away to combine and crystalise that gene, this crystal is the correct quaintly of the gene to make wielding a holy sword possible it is also the last crystal created by them pathetic excuse for test subjects" Valper said as he raised his hands praising the gene in his hands as Freed began to laugh.

"The others guys that they tested the gene on died halfway through the procedure as they were to weak to accept the gene" Freed said as he swung the swords causing Koneko and Asia to jump out of the way. "If you put it that way that means you're fighting one of a kind.

"Douche" Koneko said looking towards Freed.

"That crystal, holy swords users are given a blessing it must make up for their gene deficiency thats what they've been using them for" Xenovia said as she thought back on all the blessings she witnessed with Irina's coming into mind.

"Those hypocrites, after they excommunicated me as a pagan they ended up using my research typical church behaviour, of course were talking about Micheal so even if he took genes from his subjects I bet he didn't even take the time to kill them" Valper said as a massive explosion went of in the back ground as Issei went flying into the new school building causing Rias to worry while Kiba stood up.

"Issei" Rias said as the rubble began to move.

"Im ok just focus on Kiba I'll keep fuck face busy" Issei said as he slowly got out of the rubble.

"There was no need to kill us either, how could you" Kiba said as he stood up as he looked towards the former priest.

"You were nothing more than material for my project, we had what we needed what else were we suppose to do" Valper said as he looked at Kiba with a massive grin on his face.

"We believed in what we were doing was for God, we bore everything we had into that project because of our faith and then you just threw us way like trash" Kiba said as he began to cry as Valper threw the crystal at Kiba's feet.

Looking upon the scene in front of her Asia who was still trying to heal Kiba, Rias and Akeno after their battle with Kokabiel was completely horrified at some of the church dealings and their programs that caused so many people their happiness. Behind her Rias was also completely ashamed at the church's behaviour.

"Not even a devil would sink so low" Rias thought to herself looking towards the ground.

"Here you should have this, we have no need for this anymore, we have reached the stage were we can create higher quality crystals with no modification needed". Valper said as Kiba bent down and picked up the crystal.

Looking at the crystal Kiba's memory was brought back to all the suffering that he and his friends endured and their final moments that would forever scar his memory. Closing his hands around the crystal Kiba brought it close to his chest as began to stand back up and look at the man that took everything from him.

"How many, how man lives did your cursed project cost" Kiba said as his directed his killing intent toward Valper while a bright blue light began to glow around him.

Glowing brightly the crystal began to shine bright blue. Walking closer towards Kiba. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia looked at the sight in front of them. As the light continued to glow small blue orbs began to form into people shaped objects.

"What is that" Asia said as she looked upon Kiba and Valper with disbelief.

"Its probably the different powers of the battlefield combining. Our power and Kiba's trembling heart must have freed the soles of the people inside the crystal" Akeno said as she rested her hands on Asia's shoulders.

Standing amongst his fallen friends Kiba stood there trembling before he managed to speak.

"I prayed and wondered, why was I the only one to survive, why me it wasn't fair for me to survive there were kids that had bigger dreams than I did, kids that wanted to live more than I did. It was a mistake someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare."Kiba said as he opened his eyes realising his fallen friends were standing by him.

Looking around Kiba and all others were shocked at the current predicament, even Kokabiel someone who fought against god was surprised. Tugging on Kiba's right sleeve a small girl only about six years of age looked and and smiled at Kiba before all the ghosts vanished.

Begging to fly around him the ghosts began to speak to their former friend.

"Its ok" One of the ghosts said as he turned to try and look at her but before he could see her she had vanished.

"Lets all gather together" Another said

"Take us in, it's time" A male ghost said.

"You don't have to be scared, even if there is no god".

"Even if god is no longer watching over us"

"Our hearts will forever be one"

Begging to sob Kiba brought the crystal close to his chest.

"Yes we will be" Kiba said beginning to accept the Crystal.

Glowing bright blue Kiba began to accept the crystal, looking at his friends Issei noticed that there wasn't a dry eye among any of them. Rias and Akeno were deeply taken by the ordeal and caused water to swell in their eyes, Koneko had a single tear running down the left side of her face and Asia was crying rapidly.

 **"The knight has peaked, it happens when the thoughts and wills of the users oppose nature and go against the natural cause of things in this world. The sacred treasure within the knight has peaked or what is otherwise know as the balance breaker"** Ddraig said from the sacred gear as Issei flew there a few feet away from Kokabiel who was smiling.

My friends never wanted me to seek revenge, they wanted me free, but I'm not, first I need to destroy the evil in front of me then no one else will have to suffer, no one but you" Kiba said as he created a magic circle pulling a sword out of it while Valper walked backwards.

"Help me Freed" Valper cried out in desperation.

"Yes I'm here" Freed said as he jumped in front of Valper swinging his sword channelling his holy aura into the blade causing it to glow.

"Ha you're such a little fool you should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them" Valper said confidently.

"Kiba, go on and kick that Freed bastards ass and show what a knight of the house of Gremory can do" Issei said as he flew towards Kokabiel kicking him in the face.

"Issei" Kiba said shocked.

"You can do it Kiba, fight like a member of the house of Gremory take them done and no true knight of mine would lose to such a pathetic foe" Rias said looking at her knight.

"Come on Kiba we all believe in you" Akeno said happily.

"Yeah, I want to see blood" Koneko said.

"Kiba" Asia said happily.

"My friends" Kiba said as he looked towards them.

"Gross another moving seen from the house of gag me Gremory, now my skin is starting to crawl and it's creeping me out, I cant take it I need to hurry up and kill you. Yes that will make me feel much better " Freed said causing Kiba to turn around.

"Its time for a new sword. Dear comrades who's soles have merged with mine we shale over come these together, all our dreams that were stifled can come true, I'll create a sword for Rias and all of my fallen friends, sword birth go" Kiba said as a black and white light erupted out of Kiba's swords as he held it up.

"This sword is the sword of betrayer a sword vested in holy and devil power try and stop it" Kiba said as a red and white line began to move down the blade.

"Holy and devil powers there only one other begin that is made of them components" Rias said out loud looking at the sword.

"Issei" Rias said in her head trying to solve what has happened.

Walking toward Freed and Valper, Valper was completely horrified.

"A holy and devil sword thats impossible something like that is a fantasy".

"Talk to me knight of Gremory, are the two of us still fighting on the same team" Xenovia said as she began to walk next to Kiba.

"I'd like to think we are" Kiba replied as he kept his eyes facing forwards.

"I have a thought then why don't we destroy that sword together" Xenovia said shocking Kiba.

"Are you sure" He replied.

"Yes I understand that technically we are looking at a holy sword, but there is nothing holy about that sword" Xenovia said as Kiba nodded in agreement.

Stabbing her sword into the ground Xenovia began a chant.

"Oh Peter, Oh St. Basil, Denis and the blessed virgin Mary I ask you to please hear my prays" Xenovia said as a massive magic circle appeared.

Coming out of the magic circle a massive blue sword with a golden hilt appeared chained to the blade.

"Im the name of the saint living in this blade I here set you free, this is called Durandal" Xenovia said as she grabbed the blade breaking it from its restraints.

"Durandal" Kiba said shocked.

"Another Holy sword, then that is what Ddraig sensed when I met her" Issei said as he and Kokabiel were still locked in combat.

"A sword on par with Excalibur" Akeno said shocked.

"Impossible my research didn't go into welding Durandal, no body should be able to wield that thing" Valper said shocked.

"Your wrong, like Kiba or Irina I'm one of the rarely found naturals, this kiddo cuts anything he touches but he rarely follows my lead " Xenovia said confidently.

"I don't believe you" Freed said as he used some of the Excalibur swords powers that were stored within the combined blade. Flying towards Xenovia the blade spilt into six only to be knocked away like trash.

"Your sword is nothing compared to my Durandal" Xenovia said as she charged towards Freed who vanished.

Flying into the air Freed began to speak. "Ive decided I don't like you" He declare only to be interrupted by Kiba who appeared behind him.

"The feeling mutual" Kiba said as the two began a high speed sword battle.

"It wasn't enough to sever our hopes" Kiba said as he sliced through Freed's sword breaking the Excalibur.

"My sword it broke, are you fucking kidding me, how can I be taken out by lame devil scum " Freed said as he slide across the ground before feeling the pain of Kiba's sword causing him to collapse on to the ground.

"See our combined strength over can Excalibur" Kiba said as Valper began to speak.

"How is that possible, holy and devil powers fused together, in theory its impossible unless not only the devil kings but go…" Valper said as Kokabiel used the small window to throw Issei to the ground before throwing a spear through Valper killing him shocking the devils as he vanished.

"Oh Valper you really were very talented, unfortunately you weren't supposes to find that part out" Kokabiel said as he flue towards the devils as Issei got out of the rouble.

"What are you trying to tell us" Rias demanded as she walked up to stand next to Issei who was now starting looking at the fallen angel.

"Im destroying everything I find tedious, now I'm even more bored than before, hey little boy is that all the power you have your as weak as your bitch of a mother" Kokabiel said angering Issei.

Walking towards Kokabiel, Issei was stoped when Rias asked him to transfer power to her as she wants to kill him for talking bad about her family. As Issei transferred the power to Rias, Rias let out a moan as she felt Issei power run through her.

Standing up Rias now possessed a red and green aura, flying into the air Rias fired a massive dragon of destruction towards Kokabiel rising his shields Kokabiel took the full frontal attack as he laughed.

"Im amazed Rias this attack is stronger than your last but not as strong as Sirzech's" Kokabiel said as Rias ran out of stamina and began to fall to the ground only to be caught by Issei.

"Using her opportunity Akeno fired a massive attack of lighting towards the fallen angel. Using his wings Kokabiel blocked the attack as he laughed.

"Its true you do possess the power of Baraqiel" Kokabiel taunted.

"Don't you dare speak his name, I am nothing like that creature" Akeno yelled for the second time today as she too ran out of energy.

"Oh Rias you have the same problem as your brother you collect trash, your knight is a failed holy swords project test subject, your fiancee is the mistress of lights spawn who also happens to be the Red Dragon Emperor and your Queen is definitely Baraqiel daughter, it appears my assassination attempt against her family failed" Kokabiel said as Akeno found who ordered the attack to kill her and her mother.

"How dare you insult my brother and family you will die" Rias said as she said a massive sock wave of power outworlds.

"You will try, you're facing the arch enemy of devils so i'd take this opportunity" Kokabiel said as he landed.

"Hey dickhead if you say on this more against Rias or Akeno, I'm not going to just kill you i'll beat you so bad you wish you were dead, you stupid bird brain" Issei said causing Rias and Akeno to blush.

"I'd like to see you try, you've been fighting me for forty minutes and you haven't even hurt me yet" Kokabiel said.

Changing toward Kokabiel, Xenovia and Kiba swung their swords at the fallen angel. Catching their swords in his hands Kokabiel laughed before kicking the two in the guts sending them flying towards the others.

Getting up Kiba and Xenovia were both excused, After fighting Freed and Valper, both swordsmen were spent. Breathing heavily Xenovia looked up to see Kokabiel laughing

"Why fight so hard for a bunch of losers who don't know they have lost their master" Kokabiel said confusing everyone.

"Care to explain" Rias said.

"What does lost their master mean" Xenovia added as she lent on her sword for support.

"Opps that just slipped right out, hahahah hahahaha, I guest I am trying to start a war theres no point in trying to hid it any longer I might as well tell you the brutal truth, IN THE PREVIOUS THREE WAY WAR GOD WAS ACTUALLY KILLED ALONG SIDE THE FOUR GREAT DEVIL KINGS" Kokabiel said as he sent shock through everyone that was present.

"N-no God is dead" Xenovia said as she began to shake.

"No way God is dead, theres no way I've never heard any of this" Rias said as she looked at Kokabiel.

"Back then the devils lost all their kings and most high ranking devils, the angels and fallen angel lost all most everyone but their leaders. Pure breed angels became rare and pure breed devils are just the same. All sides have been ruined to the point were they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils had to seal away this knowledge so the god fearing humans would continue to fear" Kokabiel said as Asia and Xenovia fell to their knees.

"Lies they're lies, it's not true" Xenovia said as she looked down.

"Know try and remember I could careless about any of that, what drives me crazy is that Azazel chose to pull out of the war when we were winning WHAT THE FUCK" Kokabiel screamed in anger.

"God doesn't exist anymore than where is the love that we have been giving go to then" Asia said as she stood up clenching her chest.

"Ha, Micheal has been holding out this long, he's the one that has been keeping the angels and humans together in god stead" Kokabiel said bluntly.

"The archangel Micheal has been acting as gods agent all this time that mean all our prays" Xenovia said shocked.

"As long as the system remains prays and exorcisms with endure to a curtain extent Im sure someone has been listening" Kokabiel said as Asia collapsed into the ground causing Xenovia to turn around.

"Its a natural reaction, I'm surprise I can even think" Xenovia said as she looked at Asia.

"Without anything to watch the balance it's no wonder why something as conservers as the holy devil sword or even Issei Hyoudou would exist" Kokabiel said as Kiba looked at his sword.

Beginning to shake tears began to stream down Rias's face.

"Are you ok" Akeno asked her king.

"Again I let my pride get in the way of things, it's my fault" Rias said before she was interrupted.

"Don't fuck with me, you not only take mine but Akeno's mother way from her, you insult Rias and her family now you're trying to take faith away from them to, mark my word Kokabiel you are going to die here" Issei said as flew towards the fallen angel.

"Issei don't" Rias said as she tried to stop Issei.

Flying towards Kokabiel Issei prepared to kick the living shit out of him, Creating a light spear Kokabiel through it towards Issei only for it to be destroyed when Issei punched through its. Breaking through the spear Issei and Kokabiel began their brawl again. Punch after punch, kick after kick the fight between the two intensified. Throwing Kokabiel through the school building Issei quickly follow.

Elbowing Issei in the face as he got closer Kokabiel released his wings and hit Issei in the face with them before throwing him back towards Rias. Landing near Rias, Issei charged up a dragon shot and fired it towards the new school building destroying it immediately as Kokabiel flue out of it.

As the others looked on they were amazed at the speed and power that the two possessed, standing there Issei and Kokabiel just looked at each other before going at it again.

Walking up to Rias, Akeno was surprised at the lengths Issei was willing to go to protect his friends.

"Im sorry Rias, I'm going to tell him how I feel" Akeno thought as she stood next to her king.

"Rias, Issei's power in this battle trumps even that of the Phenex fight, if Issei used this power in that fight it would have been over immediately" Akeno said as Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yes the power that he is possessing would easily make him compete with the Rookie's four or even Sairaorg himself" Rias said shocked as she looked at Issei.

Punching Kokabiel in the guts, Issei was surprised when Kokabiel kneed him in the face breaking half his helmet and sending him flying into the ground in front of Rias.

"This is interesting, I haven't had this much fun since I killed your mother" Kokabiel said with a grin.

"You bastard" Issei said as he looked at the man that took his mother away

"Interesting, just them" A feminine voice said as a massive crack when down the barrier.

As the barrier disappeared the power that this being put through the remains of the barrier to destroy it, sent the student council flying to the ground with the remains of their barrier that appeared like little shards of glass falling to the floor. Looking up the ORC noticed a blue orb coming down from the destroyed barrier, suddenly the orb disappeared and was replaced by a human sized figure wearing an amour similar to Issei's but was white with blue wings.

"Oh shit I'm in trouble if she's here" Issei said causing Kokabiel to snarl.

"Your right kid but why is the Vanishing dragon here wouldn't it wait till your alone" Kokabiel said cockily thinking he had another ally only to be cut of by a string pain coming out of this back.

Vanishing at the speed of light the Vanishing dragon appeared behind Kokabiel and with the pull of her shoulders she ripped Kokabiel's top four wings out of his back.

"That was fast even for her" Issei said loudly as Rias and the others walked up behind him as he deactivated his balance breaker.

"I don't know I couldn't see it" Kiba said shocked at the beings speed.

"Issei do you know how that is" Asia asked innocently hiding behind him after waking up.

"Yes and so do you" Issei said shocking most of the group and causing Rias to laugh.

"Your wings remind me of a filthy crows, dads wings are deep black like ever lasting darkness" The Vanishing dragon said looking at Kokabiel who was still on the ground holding his wounds.

"What have you done" Kokabiel said as he looked up.

"Someone who has fallen to the ground hardly needs wings wouldn't you agree" The vanishing dragon said as Kokabiel began to glow yellow as he flue into the air.

Flying into the sky Kokabiel created a light spear several times his own body size, however before throwing it a voice rung out.

 _ **"Divide Divide"**_ The voice rung out making Akeno realise who it was and caused her to be amazed at her rivals strength.

Shrinking in size the light spear halved, then halved again, and halved again, by the time the attack was over Kokabiel's light spear was no where to be seen.

"What have you done" Kokabiel demanded as he looked towards his new foe.

"Her name is Albion, she gives me the power of divine dividing, you better hurry or you wont be able to beat a human" The vanishing dragon said as the others besides Xenovia realised who it was.

"Vali sama" Asia siad shocked confusing Xenovia.

"Cuts power in half" Xenovia said shocked.

"The Red Dragon Emperor doubles its users power every ten seconds and the White Dragon Empress divides the power" Rias said looking towards Xenovia.

"So the legends were right, Issei be careful she'll attack you" Xenovia said still having no idea who they were dealing with causing Issei to smile.

"Are you still bored, Dad told me to bring you back even if it takes all my strength" Vali said as she flew into Kokabiel pulling him throughout the sky causing Kokabiel to scream.

"AZAZEL" Kokabiel screamed as Vali pulled him towards the ground.

Outside of Kuoh.

As Kokabiel hit the ground the magic circle that was connected to his consciousness disappeared ending the threat that threaten the city. Outside the school looks of shock filled the faces of the student council.

"The waves from the magic circle are fading" Tsubaki said shocked looking at Sona.

"That means Rias and the others must have won" Sona replied equally as shocked.

 ** _"Ah so it appears that Vali arrived just in time"_** ****A voice said behind the student council shocking them.

Turning around the student council prepared for an attack.

"Who are you" Sona demanded

"Wait Sona she's friendly" Saji said shocking his king/girlfriend.

"You know her Saji" Sona said as her pawn walked up besides her before bowing to their guest.

"Hello Sensei its good to see you again" Saji said shocking Sona.

 ** _"Its good to see you to young Vritra"_** ****The person said as she walked closer.

"Saji who is this" Momo said looking at her crush.

"This here is the person that Issei, Vali and I train with in the morning. I would like to introduce you to Issei Buer's rook and the Strongest Dragon King Tiamat" Saji said as looks of fear went thought the young devils.

"Tiamat" Tsubaki siad.

"Issei's Rook" Sona added surprised.

Kuoh battlefield

As Kokabiel laid there on the ground unconscious, Xenovia prepared to attack this new enemy. Raising her sword towards Vali, Xenovia prepared herself for another enemy. Beginning to run Xenovia lowered her sword, facing the shape edge of the blade forward and ran towards Vali at full pace, Running past Koneko and Asia, Xenovia was surprised when Issei stood in front of her.

"Issei move out of the way she is our enemy, she's your enemy" Xenovia said as Issei looked at her oddly.

"She may be your enemy but she's not mine" Issei said confusing Xenovia.

"But she's your eternal rival" Xenovia said as Issei looked at her and Rias giggled.

"Lady Gremory, why are you laughing at this, when your future husbands arch rival has appeared". Xenovia said shocked

"Well Xenovia, the truth is that yes Issei's rival has appeared but she is also his queen. How are you Vali" Rias said shocking Xenovia as the others laugh.

"I've been good, i'll tell you about my adventures later Rias but if you don't mind I have a dragon to deal with" Vali replied as she looked at Issei who felt shivers run down his spine.

"Look Vali I can explain you see Ow" Issei said as Vali hit Issei on the top of the head still wearing her balance breaker amour.

"Why didn't you contact me, I had to find out from dad that the stupid war monger was in town, do you know how that felt when you were in danger and I wasn't there to protect you like you did for me" Vali said angrily one the verge of tears as Issei looked stunned at her.

"Vali I'm sorry, it's just" Issei said as he had his head down as he began to run away from Vali who was chasing him.

"It's just what" Vali said as she picked up the broken Excalibur and began to chase Issei.

As Rias and the others who fought Kokabiel looked on in surprise Sona and the other student council members walked up behind Rias.

"It looks like you survived your battle with Kokabiel, but what was that bright light" Sona said looking at Rias confused as Rias laughed.

"Yes, it appears that we have survived, but unlike the Riser fight this was a combined Gremory, Buer effort. And to answer your question about that bright light" Rias said as she pointed towards Vali who was still chasing Issei around with the broken Excalibur sword.

"It was Vali" Sona said shocked.

 ** _"They fight just like, Big brother Ddraig and Big sister Albion used to"_** Tiamat said giggling alerting the others to her presence.

"Um Tiamat how much like their dragons are Issei and Vali" Akeno asked the dragon king.

 ** _"Very similar but I'll tell you more another time"_** Tiamat replied.

"Ok student council let's repair the damage done to the school" Sona said as the student council bowed and began clean up duty.

"We can help" Rias asked looking towards Sona.

"No I think Issei is the one who needs the most help" Sona said as she pointed towards Issei who was hiding behind a tree.

As Issei stopped and looked towards the ground he was surprised when he felt a warmth feeling coming from around his chest. Looking down Issei was surprised when he noticed Vali hugging his body very tightly.

"Is everything ok" Issei said looking at his queen.

"Im just glad you ok, when dad told me about your past with Kokabiel I rushed here with Tia as fast as possible" Vali said on the verge of tears as she let go of Issei and picked Kokabiel and Freed up.

"Ok dad wants to speak to these two so I'll see you tomorrow" Vali said as she vanished into the sky.

Collapsing to the ground Issei began to look up at the night sky.

"I've done it mum, now you can finally rest in peace, I love you mum" Issei said as a single tear ran down his face.

Before Issei could wipe away the tear, Rias' warm gentle hands cupped his face accepting the tear. Sinking into her hands Issei closed his eyes and thought about everything that both his mother and Rias taught him.

"Its ok now Issei, you made me very proud today, and I think your mum would be proud of you as well" Rias said as she laid next to Issei on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Thanks Rias, you didn't do so bad yourself fighting a leader class fallen angel with Akeno tonight" Issei said as Rias blushed as the two got up and began to walk towards the others.

"Im glad you're ok" Rias said as she gave Issei a kiss on the lips.

Returning the kiss the two love birds were locking in a kiss until Akeno broke them up.

"Ok love birds break it up" Akeno said as Issei and Rias smiled.

"Ok" Rias said as she blushed.

Before Akeno could speak again, Issei quickly pulled both girls into a hug shocking them both.

"I..Is everything ok Issei" Akeno said shocked.

"Yeah it is now, two of the most important woman in my life are ok and safe and I couldn't be happier" Issei said as Akeno went as red as Rias' hair as both girls returned the hug.

"Is it over, no there were others who took over Valper's research my fight is not over" Kiba said as he looked at the blade in front of him closely only to be interrupted by Issei.

"Nice sword, you did it pretty boy" Issei said as he walked by himself as Rias went with Akeno to talk to Asia and Koneko.

"Hey look Issei, I wanted to say something" Kiba said as he looked at Issei.

"No need I understand what revenge can do to people, trust me I know and the truth is if it was for Rias who was my only friend at the time I don't think I would have gotten through it, so promise me this, not for mine or your sakes but for Rias', don't push your friends away again ok" Issei said as he raised an open hand towards Kiba who accepted it as Asia and Koneko walked up to the two.

"Um Kiba you will be coming back to the club won't you" Asia said as she looked at Kiba as she grabbed her chest.

"Hey there Asia" Kiba said as he turned towards the two.

Looking on at the conversation between the three young devils Issei couldn't help but smile at their interactions, maybe now the world will be a lot more peaceful.

"I cant imagine how she's feeling after learning the truth, but whats important is that everyone is safe" Issei thought to himself as he continued to look at the devils.

"Kiba I'm glad that you decided to come back to us and for you to be a balance breaker, as your master it makes me very happy" Rias said looking at Kiba as Akeno stood behind her smiling.

Bowing onto one knee, Kiba knelt towards his master as he bowed his head. "Still though I betrayed the club members and more import the person that saved me all them years ago, I can't make up for what I've done" Kiba said as he clenched his teeth trying to hold back the tears.

"But you came back thats good enough for me Kiba thats enough for all of us, next time don't let everybody's feelings go to waste" Rias said as Kiba looked up noticing all his friends standing around him.

"President I'll make my vow to you once more I Kiba Yuuto promise to protect you and your household as a knight of the house of Gremory for the rest of my life" Kiba said as Rias grabbed his head and placed it on her breasts hugging him close.

"Thank you and welcome home" Rias said as Issei stood forward.

"And I'll keep you to that vow, because you are the only guy I trust to be her knight and protector of her house, plus please remove your head from my spot or your head will be removed" Issei said causing everyone to smile and Kiba to laugh in fear.

"Now then Kiba it's time to accept your punishment, 1000 spankings" Rias said as a red magic circle appeared above her hand.

"Wait what" Kiba said fearfully.

"Suck it pretty boy" Issei said laughing.

"W..What wait, shut up Issei" Kiba said as he begun his punishment.

Looking on at a far Xenovia wondered what was going to happen regarding the aftermath of the battle and the future of the church regarding the news about God, but one this for sure now she always had friends in Kuoh to help her out if anything when wrong.

 **A/N Alright Im going to leave it there, this was the largest chapter to write as well as the hardest. A lot of things have happened from Issei's revenge to Kiba balance breaker to Vali and Tiamat's return.**

 **This was the end of the second Arc, the next chapter will be another bridging chapter between arcs like chapter six was. This arc was the beginning of Issei's friendship with Kiba and the mutual respect that the two will soon have for one another.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and welcome reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **Ddraig12.**


	14. EX L3: G-Stings and Titty slings

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking"_  
 **"Speaking" ( Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Albion)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Yamata)_**

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone for even just reading this story as it you the readers that encourage me to continue the story teaching me a lot about a writing fun, exciting and suspenseful stories and I hoping to still learn more as the story progresses.**

 **This chapter is another lets call it an 'extra life' chapters like chapter six was as it allows the characters reflect on their past battles and experiences while also lets me have a break from writing fights which I find very hard. This chapter will also be the beginning of Issei's harem as the roots of its birth is here.**

 **The reason I chose the name for this chapter was because it was one of my favourite lines from the dubbed anime ( and yes I watch both the dubbed and subbed to see the difference) plus it also gives a bit of humour to the recently dark and gritty chapters.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 14.**

As the sun set over the town of Kuoh, children and adults alike filled its stores and streets with the commotion of afternoon life, with the town full of activity people going about their afternoon, one club was still at school discussing the event of the past couple of days.

"Hello Red Dragon Emperor" A voice said coming from the door surprising the occupants inside.

Looking up Issei was both surprised and confused at the sight before him. Standing near the door was the blue haired exorcist and the weirder of the holy sword Durandal herself. At a closer look of Xenovia, Issei noticed that she was wearing the female Kuoh academy uniform rather than her common church robes or skin tight exorcist suit that Issei liked as it showed her feminine features especially her bust.

"Hello Xenovia may I ask why are you here" Issei asked confused looking at Xenovia only to be answered by Rias as she smiled behind her desk.

"Oh good you found us" Rias said as she sat behind her desk with her hands placed firmly on it looking towards the students in front of her.

"R..Rias do you now why she is here, you know she could kill us with the sword of hers" Issei said confused looking towards his future wife as Akeno giggled.

"Well dear, she is the newly made knight of the house of Gremory, welcome home Xenovia" Rias said as Issei looked on surprised at the scene in front of him.

"Now Issei it's important you get along with her, so no fighting" Akeno said in a tone that she was telling him as well as teasing him at the same time.

"Hey its no be that attacked her last time" Issei said as he looked at Kiba who was shocked.

"Hey I had my reasons" He said as he looked at Issei smiling.

"Oh I know you did….So you made her your knight, It looks like I'm falling behind seeing that I only have three pieces" Issei said shocking everyone but Vali.

"What, you have three pieces, I though you only had two" Rias said shocked.

"No, I have one queen which is Vali, and two rooks one rook is Tiamat and another rook is currently unavailable" Issei said shocking everyone.

"So how strong is this rook Issei" Akeno said looking at the young king.

"She has strength rivalling yours, however she can be rivalled one day by a certain white haired rook" Issei said causing Akeno to wonder who it was and while Koneko thought about what he meant by that comment.

"She" Rias said through her teeth.

"Yeah, but i'll tell you about her later, this is your news Rias" Issei said as Xenovia showed her wings to the others in the room.

"So you've been transformed into a devil" Asia said as she looked on at Xenovia.

"It appears I have a rival now" Kiba said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, after I found out that God was dead, the church labeled me as a hieratic and excommunicated me, as a result I came to the only place that I felt that I would be accepted" Xenovia said as she looked at the group.

"So you came to Rias, I'm very jealous. The holy sword Durandal and Kiba holy devil sword would make any devil think twice before attacking you. But Rias is the best master to bring out your potential I only ask you serve her well" Issei said as Rias smiled and Xenovia nodded.

"And I transferred into your class Issei" Xenovia said as Issei smiled.

"Oh ok" Issei replied unsure on how to do so.

"Asia I would like to apologise on how I treated you, you are hardly a witch and after I got kicked out of the church I finally understood how you felt, so you may hit me if you like" Xenovia said as she bowed her head in shame.

"O..oh thats not necessary" Asia said shocked.

"Oh and one more thing would you be able to show me around the school later" Xenovia said shocking poor Asia.

"With pleasure" Asia replied happily.

"So with that this meeting is concluded" Rias said as Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko and Asia stood up and bowed.

"Thank you ma'am may we be excuse we have some karaoke to do" They all said shocking the others in the room before walking out.

As the remaining devils looked at each other Issei was surprised when Rias, Akeno and Vali prepared to leave.

"Issei us girls have some shopping to do, so we may be home late are you going to be alright without your hot future wife" Rias said as she gave him a kill on the lips slipping some tongue in as she held onto his head with her hands.

Breaking the kiss a bridge of saliva still connected the two, as the bridge broke Issei noticed that Akeno and Vali had began to develop a killing intent towards Rias much to Issei's surprise.

"No I'll be fine I actually have a meeting this afternoon. Would I be able to use this room?" Issei said as the girls looked at him shocked.

"Is everything ok" Vali asked her king suspiciously.

"I hope so" Issei said as the girls left on their shopping trip.

As the girls left the room Issei decided to go and make himself a cup of tea before the meeting. Walking back into the room with his pot of tea sitting on Rias' desk it wasn't long until there was a knock at the door.

Knock Knock.

"Come in" Issei said as the door opened.

As the door opened Issei noticed the second year student Murayama Ishihara walk in the door. Standing up Issei walked towards his fellow second year only stopping a few feet in from of her.

"Hello Murayama it's good to see you again" Issei said as he outreached his hand.

"Hello Issei kun it..t's good to see you to" Murayama said as she accepted his hand secretly wanting another hug from the king of Kuoh himself.

As Issei directed Murayama towards the couch the to sat down as Issei brought over the pot of tea. Pouring the young girl a refreshment Issei spoke up.

"Has everything been ok since the attack" Issei said as he looked towards the brown haired girl.

After a small pause she began to speak "Yeah everything has been ok, Mum and dad have been extra protective of me and they are still eternally grateful for what you did, so they asked me to thank you again" Murayama said as she bowed her head.

"Hey tell your parents that it doesn't matter, all I care about is that you got home safely and unharmed, I only wish I could have beaten the shit out of the priest a bit more" Issei said shocking they young girl.

As the two began to discuss how protective Murayama's folks have gotten and all the security measures that her father has put in place to protect her, Murayama soon looked up at Issei.

"Hey Issei kun can I tell you something, but please don't think I'm crazy" Murayama said as she looked at Issei as he sat his cup down on the table.

"Go ahead I would never think you're crazy" Issei said as he moved next to the girl causing her to rest her head on his shoulder feeling safe in his warmth.

"Ok… Well ever since that night you saved me I've had this dream. In this dream the events of the night play out the same as they did but after you save me this small girl only our age appears" Murayama said as Issei became intrigued by the dream.

"Does this girl have a name" Issei said as he was curious about who this girl was.

"Um yes she said her name was Yamata no Orochi" Murayama said as Issei looked on in shock.

"Is the sword trying to talk to her" Issei thought as he looked at the girl.

"Does this Yamata speak to you" Issei said as Murayama looked at him surprised.

"Speak how did you know it spoke" Murayama said causing Issei to pick up his tea.

"Murayama what Im about to ask you must stay in this room do you understand" Issei said as the young girl looked at him shocked.

"Yeah ok" She said shocked.

"Do you believe in the supernatural" Issei said as he sat forward getting closer to the girl.

"Like god" Murayama said confused.

"Yes like god, the devil and dragons" Issei said confusing the young girl.

"Well yes I do, why do you ask" She replied beginning to worry.

"I don't want to alarm you, but what if I told you they exist" Issei said causing Murayama to stand up.

"I'd say you're crazy" Murayama said sitting back down as Issei comforted her.

"Well i'm telling you the truth" Issei said as he revealed his wings causing Murayama to drop her tea and pick up her kendo sword wanting to protect herself from Issei not knowing if he wanted to her her he would have.

"W.. What are you" Murayama said beginning to shake pointing the sword towards Issei as he stood there unfazed by her actions.

"Its ok I'm not going to hurt you" Issei said as he walked up and hugged the young girl. " The truth is I'm a devil" Issei continued causing her to smack him in the face leaving a red mark on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do, so you're a devil, like from the bible" Murayama said as she stepped back from confused on what was going on.

"Yes like from the bible, but I'm only 17 years old like you" Issei said as he and Murayama sat down as Issei put away his wings.

"So what does this have to do with my dreams" Murayama said confused.

Looking at the young girl Issei was confused on how he should approach the topic. Sipping on his tea Issei noticed that Murayama was obviously distressed.

"Murayama" Issei said as he moved behind Rias' desk.

"Y..Yes" She replied nervously not knowing what the devil would say.

"Do you trust me" Issei said as his phone vibrated.

Rias P.O.V

As Rias, Akeno and Vali arrived at the shopping district of Kuoh, everyones attention was instantly brought to them. Continuing to walk through the shopping centre the girls soon arrived in front of the bikini store.

"Um Rias what are we doing here" Vali asked confused.

"Well due to the Kokabiel innocent, I agreed that the ORC would clean out the school swimming pool instead" Rias said looking towards Vali who had her hair out instead of in her usual braid.

"Well after the cleaning we get to swim, so Rias decided that she needed a new swim suit… Plus we get to show off for Issei" Akeno said looking at Vali casting the girl to blush before the girls walked into the shop.

Walking around the shop the three girls began to browse throughout the store for their particular item. Going into the extra large bust size range the three girls soon were drawn to some bathing suits.

Continuing to browse the girls began small talk as they shopped.  
"I wonder what bathing suit Issei will like the most, hey what do you think Akeno, Vali" Rias said as she continued to shop.

"I wonder" Akeno said as she thought, pulling out a purple and red strapless bikini.

"Thats a big answer wouldn't wouldn't you think" Rias said as she pulled out a white Bikini.

"Fine I think Issei would like this bathing suit the best" Akeno said as Rias stood up finally getting a complete look at the suit.

"Whats going on with you lady, you've been acting weird ever since that battle" Rias said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No you're just imagining things" Akeno said as she turned around smiling at her king.

"I was just reminded on why I love Issei so much" Akeno though as she rubbed her thighs together as she though of the brown haired king.

Continuing to shop it wasn't long until the other two girls found their bathing suit and all proceeded to the changing rooms. Walking out of the changing room the girls began to look at each others choices.

Rias who walked out first was wearing a white strapped bikini with four silver rings connecting the straps to the cups that emphasised her large bust.

"I should send a photo to Issei" Rias said as she reached into her bag pulling out her phone sending the photo.

Akeno who walked out next was wearing a much more revealing bikini than Rias as it only consisted of a strap that barely covered her bust and side boob. It was connected together by a silver ring that had purple string around it to tie around your neck. Cupping her arms under her bust Akeno thought of a plan.

"I think I will to" Akeno through seductively pulling out her phone to sending the photo too Issei.

Coming out of the change room last both Rias and Akeno where surprised at the Bikini that Vali was wearing. Moving her hair behind her back the girls got a look of the Bikini she was wearing. Looking at the Bikini Rias noticed that it was the same colour blue as the divine dividing wings and had a similar design to Rias', continuing to look the girls noticed that on the left breast cup possessed a small white dragon laying next to a red one.

"Very nice Vali" The girls said at the same time.

"I think Issei will like that one, hey even Ddraig may like the design wouldn't you agree lady Albion" Akeno said as Vali blushed.

"Yes I think my mate will like it a lot… seeing that he was a bit of a pervy dragon when the two of us" Albion said surprising the girls.

"Really you have to tell us more about the Red Dragon Emperor in his younger years" Rias said surprising the dragon.

"Thanks girls and do spill Albion" Vali said nervously as the girls went back to change.

Walking into the change rooms Vali began to think. "I can't fall behind any more" She thought as she pulled out her phone.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei sat there for a moment waiting for Murayama to answer, Issei noticed his phone began to vibrate causing him to wonder what the messages were about. Choosing to ignore them for the time being Issei looked up at Murayama.

"Yes, Yes I do trust you saved my life even if you're a devil you're a good man" She said nervously as Issei smiled.

After a short discussion about how the biblical factions interact with each other Murayama was surprised.

"Wait so the Christian Bible is true" Murayama said as she looked at Issei.

"Yes God, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils are all real" Issei said looking at Murayama.

"Can you tell me about them" Murayama said.

"I will, one day but remember this, high class devils have the ability to turn different creatures into devils, but lets focus on one day at a time first things first, I want to solve the problems of your nightmares out that is my biggest priority" Issei said as Murayama nodded.

"I understand so do you think there is something supernatural about my dreams" Murayama said as she looked up at Issei.

"Yes I do" Issei said as Murayama tilted her head.

"So do you know what it is" She said as they looked at each other.

"I believe you have a sacred gear" Issei said as he looked at the young girl.

"Whats a sacred gear" She replied confused.

"Long ago, the God of the Bible created tools that he called the sacred gears. The tale goes that he noticed that humans were to weak alone to deal with the growing supernatural world and as a result he gave his new creation to the humans to defend against the supernatural. Only Humans and half bloods are the only being who can possess sacred gears so pure blood angels, fallen and devils can't possess them all expect one " Issei said as Murayama began to piece everything together.

"So how strong are these sacred gears" Murayama said confused.

"Like everything in this world the sacred gears have a class system as well, you have low, medium and high class sacred gears which sometimes multiples can exist at the same time, but the strongest of them all are the Longinus class" Issei said clearing the air a bit.

"Whats a Longinus" Murayama said as she grabbed another cup of tea.

"Longinus isn't one certain thing, these 13 sacred gears are in this class of their own and are so powerful once they are mastered it will give the user the ability to kill god and were named after the spear that stabbed the side of christ as he laid on the cross" Issei said as Murayama began to imaging that type of power.

"So you think I have a sacred gear" She said beginning to worry.

"I know you do, I've seen it with my very own eyes, it's nothing to be frightened of, if anything it makes you very special " Issei calming the girl down as he placed her head on his shoulder causing her too blush.

"So what is my sacred gear Issei kun, is it a Longinus " Murayama said eagerly.

"No, its not Longinus class but it is a high class sacred gear to tell you the truth I believe that sacred gear that you possess is the holy sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi" Issei said shocking the girl.

"But isn't that a holy sword of the shinto religion" Murayama said shocked.

"Yes, there is more beings in the supernatural world than what is told about in our religion. The God of the bible must have taken or begin asked by the Shinto gods to make it into a sacred gear placing the sole of the dragon Yamata no Orochi inside" Issei said shocking her.

"So Yamata was telling me the truth about her being a dragon then" Murayama said looking at Issei.

"What else has she told you" Issei asked interested in what the dragon had to say.

"Nothing much she just told me about the dragons and their way of life, she also told me about the four most powerful dragons as well and how they have power the rivals and transcends gods" Murayama said causing Issei to look at her.

"So she told you about Ddraig and Albion then" Issei said shocking her.

"Yeah she said that Ddraig and Albion saved her when she was a hatchling, ever since then she's had a crush on Ddraig, but how do you know the two Heavenly dragons" Murayama said causing Issei to laugh.

"That is hilarious" Issei laughed as he looked at Murayama who was beginning to look angry.

"Whats so funny, Yamata has actually became a really good friend of mine and now I know she real I will not let you laugh at her love interest" Murayama said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, you do have the temper of a dragon" Issei said as he stroked his chin frustrating the girl more.

"What does that have to do with things" Murayama said as she got closer to Issei as he stood up.

"Hey, this is not to be rude but have you had any sexual fantasy that you wouldn't normally have" Issei said as Murayama blushed.

"Why do you want to know" Murayama said as she turned her head trying to hide her blush.

"Because Yamata no Orochi was a bi sexual dragon even though she never actually had sex, plus I'm willing to train you as well" Issei said as he placed his hands on her shoulders shocking the girl.

"We this is between you and me I have dreams about you all the time seeing your so hot but the other day I had a dream about Katase, you and me It was really…Wait what am I saying and why would you want to train me" She replied looking into Issei's green eyes as she covered her mouth realising what she just said causing her to turn bright red.

"Wow Murayama I'm really flatted that a pretty girl like you thinks of me like that and the reason why I will train you is because I don't want you to ever be in that position without being able to protect yourself and I believe your dragon is effecting your emotions" Issei replied shocking her.

"But how would you do that you don't know much about swordsmanship" Murayama said as she sat back down.

"No, but I can train you to use your dragon side of your scared gear" Issei replied shocking her.

"How can you train me, Yamata said only a dragon can train another dragon and you don't know any dragons or have a sacred gear, Im not being rude but how can you help me " Murayama said as Issei grinned.

"Well I do know a lot of dragons, The former dragon Tannin is a devil as well as my mentor so I know him well, Tiamat the dragon king is my rook and Albion is my Queen and plus I'm a dragon myself" Issei said shocking her.

 _ **"Wait you have a Tiamat and Albion in your household, you better not have touched my older sisters, wait till big brother Ddraig gets a hold of you devil you'll wish you were dead"**_ A new voice said shocking Murayama as a sword appeared in her right hand.

"Yamata you can speak out loud, and is this my sacred gear" Murayama said looking down at the sword as the orange jewel glowed.

"Yes child this is your sacred gear, but let's deal with this devil first" Yamata said angrily.

As an awkward silence filled the room the two teens just looked at each other until a massive booming voice filled the room.

 **"That's enough Yamata, get a hold of yourself"** Ddraig said scaring both Yamata and Murayama causing her to jump a bit.

"What was that" Murayama said sacred.

"He's nothing to be sacred of, unless you get on his bad side and when that happens even gods shit themselves" Issei said shocking Murayama.

"He who is he" Murayama said causing Issei to laugh.

"Do you remember when I said there was one pure breed being with a sacred gear" Issei said as the two sat down.

"Yes" Murayama replied.

"The truth is I'm am that being, my mother was a half blood devil and my father is a pure blood resulting in my pure blood status while also having a sacred gear" Issei said shocking Murayama.

"So what sacred gear do you possess" Murayama said looking at Issei.

"I possess the Boosted Gear one of the thirteen Longinus, It also makes me the Red Dragon emperor and the possessor of Ddraig" Issei said as he activated his sacred gear which appeared on his arm.

 _ **"Big brother Its so good to hear your voice again…wait Ddraig I'm so sorry I had a go at your host, plus I'm sorry about what you heard but I've never been able to forget you**_ " Yamata said as Murayama placed the sword on the table.

"Ddraig" Murayama said fearfully after hearing about the strengths of the heavenly dragons and how her dragon cowered at the meer sound of his voice.

 **"It's fine little sister I'm just glad our little family is together again, but we will talk later, for now I want you to trust Issei"** Ddraig replied as the two dragons disappeared.

As the two dragons left Issei and Murayama were left sitting there in dead silence, Looking up Murayama noticed that Issei was waiting for her to say something.

"Um Issei kun, if you wouldn't mind turning me into a devil" Murayama said as she got down on all fours begging Issei.

"Murayama come here….Is that what you really want" Issei said as he picked Murayama up off the ground as he hugged her close shocking her as she began to feel is muscly arms around her body.

"I don't know, it's just I feel safe around you and I feel like I could tell you anything, plus I'm so overwhelmed by today I don't know what I want" Murayama said as she began to cry into Issei's shirt causing him to rub her head.

"I'll tell you what, I'll train you for a couple of days to improve your skills and then we will talk ok" Issei said as he looked at the girl.

"O..ok when do we start" Murayama said looking up at Issei.

"Well the ORC is cleaning the pool tomorrow at school before we go for a swim, how about we start then the others won't mind" Issei said as the two walked out the door.

"But wont the others find out about the supernatural" Murayama said as the continued outside.

"They'll be fine, plus how are you getting home" Issei said as the two arrived at the school gates.

"I told dad that I was having a meeting with you, so he said he'll pick me up" Murayama said two stood waiting at the school gates.

"I'm going to wait with you till he arrives, if that is ok with you" Issei said as a lack BMW pulled up.

"You don't have to dad has just arrived" Murayama said as the two walked up to the car as the window came down.

"Hello sir it's a pleasure to see you again" Issei said as he bowed politely.

"Its good to see you to, I hope Murayama hasn't caused you too much trouble tonight" Mr Ishihara said as Murayama opened the door.

"No she hasn't sir she's been quite pleasant" Issei replied as he opened the door for Murayama.

"Thank you Issei i'll see you tomorrow then" Murayama said as she hoped in the car as Issei watched it drive off into the distance.

Turning around Issei began to walk home, looking around Issei noticed that it was beginning to get dark. Opening his phone Issei expected to go and proceed to send Rias a message that he has just finished his meeting, what Issei didn't expect was the three messages from Rias, Akeno and Vali.

Opening Rias' message first Issei was blown away by the image and the message below.

"I cant wait to go for swim tomorrow" Issei said as he read out the message out loud from Rias causing him to get flustered at the sight of his future bride in her bikini.

As Issei continued to walk home he was equally surprised when he opened the messages from Akeno and Vali that said very similar things.

The next day.

As Issei and the girls arrived at arrived at the school gates, Issei was very excited for the day attend, beginning to hum Issei due attention to himself from the four girls that lived with Issei.

"Issei why are you so happy" Asia asked as she held her bag close to her chest.

"Im just looking forward to the pool" Issei said happily as he looked at the four girls.

"I bet you are" Rias said as she walked up to Issei and began to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Issei, Im looking forward to playing with you in the water, I wonder how much we can get away with" Rias whispered in his ear before she licked his earlobe causing him to smile.

"Hey Issei did you bring your swimmers" Akeno said grabbing his arm much to Vali and Rias' displeasure as Koneko, Xenovia and Kiba arrived sighing as they saw the sight in front of them.

"Yeah I did, hey Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia how are you three" Issei replied as he began a conversation with the new arrivals trying to calm the three girls down who began to show killing intent towards each other.

As all the members of the ORC were present and ready for their day of pleasure they all looked towards Rias and waited for instructions.

"Ok lets go inside, what do you guys think" Rias said as she raised her hand into the air.

Yeah everyone but Issei replied causing Vali to speak to her king.

"Issei is everything ok" Vali said as she rested her head on her kings shoulder.

"Yeah everything is fine but before we go in were missing somebody" Issei said as everyone looked at him oddly.

"Um Issei everyone from our club is here" Kiba said wondering what was going on.

"I know but I invited somebody else….. ah she's here" Issei said as a black BMW pulled up in front of the school.

As the black door opened a young girl stepped out of the car and onto the paved sidewalk. Turning around and thanking her parents for dropping her off the young girl soon turned around and faced the young devils.

"Um, Hello, I'm sorry if I'm intruding but Issei invited me yesterday, my name is Murayama Ishihara, it's a pleasure to meet some of you" The young girl said as she bowed.

"Its fine Murayama you're not intruding at all" Issei said brought the girl into the group as they began to walk inside the school.

"Asia… you're here to " Murayama said as she noticed the blonde former nun.

"Hey Murayama.. yeah I'm part of the ORC as well" Asia said as the two began to walk together.

As the group continued to walk towards the pool Issei could noticed that Murayama was feeling alienated due to the facial expressions that she was giving even though she had Asia with her. Continuing to walk up the stairs towards the swimming pool Issei and the group soon found their way to the pool.

Arriving at the pool the looks of shock, discussed and disbelief filled the faces of the young students.

"Gross what is that crap" Issei said as he looked at the pool.

Looking upon the pool he noticed that the normal pristine clean waters that you would expect in a pool were gone and replaced by a green murky swamp. The brown water was covered in this mossy algae type of substance and the smell that it was creating was gag worthy. As Issei continued to look upon it he thought that he wouldn't be surprised if there were frogs living in it.

"The pool hasn't been used since last year so it hasn't been cleaned since then" Akeno said as she laughed looking at Issei.

"So we have to clean this" Murayama said as she finally found the courage to speak up in front of the group.

"It doesn't make sense for our club to have to clean the pool" Xenovia said as she continued to look at the pool.

"It's actually the student councils job but they helped us with you know who, we thought it would be a perfect way to pay them back" Rias said as she tried not to say his name.

"Its fine Rias, you can say Kokabiel's name" Issei said causing shock to run through the young devils faces.

"Issei" They all said thinking that he just told a human about their world.

"Its fine, Murayama already knows I'm a devil" Issei said shocking everyone.

"Wait what..she does" Rias said looking at Issei shocked.

Before Issei could answer he felt a small tug on his right sleeve.

"Um Issei how did they know you were a devil" Murayama said as she began to hide behind Issei.

"Its ok Murayama to tell you the truth I'm not the only devil here" Issei said as Murayama looked on in shock.

"So everyone is a devil here" She said as she looked at Issei.

"Yes but let's just focus on your training they will not hurt you ok" Issei said as she claimed down.

"Hey Murayama, Issei and I will explain everything at a later date but what does he mean by training" Rias asked looking at the young girl.

"Well Murayama has a sacred gear" Issei said as everyone was shocked at the resent development.

"Really" Akeno said looking at Issei.

"Yes she possess the holy sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi and the sole of the dragon Yamata no Orochi, So I hope I can get your help with training her in sword play" Issei said looking at Kiba and Xenovia.

"Yeah" They both replied.

"And I hope the rest of you with various other things" Issei said as he looked at Rias, Akeno and Vali in particular who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways let's just focus on the days activities shall we" Issei said as they all proceeded to the change rooms were they got changes.

As the group came out of the change room first he began to sing a song out loud.

"G strings and titty slings will make my day cause the girl that I love is big and busty which makes me lusty" Issei sang out loud.

As Issei noticed the door open one by one the group came out in their sports uniforms and gathered back one the out side of the pool everyone waited for Rias' instructions.

"Ok so today we will clean the pool ok" Rias said as everybody cheered.

As the group proceeded to begin to drain the pool Murayama was surprised at how normal these devils acted when she thought they were suppose to be creatures of evil who used humans for their own gain. When the pool was completely drained Issei volunteered to get the brooms and hose from the cleaning shed.

Walking into the closest Issei was surprised when he heard the lock on the for click shut. Turning around Issei was surprised to see Akeno standing there with her head facing the door.

"Is everything ok Akeno" Issei said as he began to wonder what was going on.

"Yes everything is fine I actually came to help you, but the door must have locked behind me" Akeno said as she lied about the door locking behind her.

As Issei turned back around he proceeded to pick up the brooms and began to pass them to Akeno who placed them against the door. Grabbing the hose and turning around Issei was surprised when he was pushed against the wall by Akeno.

"I..Is everything ok Akeno" Issei said as Akeno pushed her body up against Issei as she buried her head into his chest.

"Yes finally I have you alone" Akeno said as she began to rub herself against Issei.

"What do you mean do you have to tell me something" Issei said as he began to squirm at the feeling of Akeno's body against his.

"You look so hot when you're being pleasured, I wonder what you would look like riving in pain" Akeno said as she began to rub her fingers across Issei's chest.

"Whats that suppose too mean" Issei said as Akeno put her hand up Issei's shirt feeling his toned chest.

"Don't you want to get naked with me, Rias never has to find out it can be our little secret" Akeno said while she covered her face in Issei's chest as he was stunned at what she just said.

"Wait wh..at" Issei said as Akeno began to lick his neck all the way up to his ear.

As Akeno continued her way up Issei's neck and onto his face she began to get extra close to Issei's lips. Seizing the moment Akeno began to lean in for a kiss. Leaning in for a kiss she was shocked when she heard someones voice.

"Which one of you wants to explain" Rias said scaring Issei.

"R..Rias it wasn't me" Issei pleaded as he noticed Rias began to emit and aura.

"I was just making sure we got everything we needed" Akeno said as she placed her hand on Issei's face.

"Somehow I don't believe you" Rias said as she walked up to the pair.

"Akeno what are you doing with my future husband" Rias said as she grabbed Akeno's cheek beginning to pull it.

"Nothing I swear" Akeno said as she enjoyed the pleasure of being scolded.

"Both of you out now" Rias said as the two began to walk out side and beginning to work.

As Issei and Akeno began to walk out side Rias grabbed Issei's hand pulling him back.

"Hey Rias, I'm sorry" Issei said as he looked towards the ground.

"Nothing happened did it" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"No, but I'm worried about Akeno she hasn't been acting like herself lately is everything ok" Issei said as he grabbed Rias' face cupping his hand around her cheek.

"No not really, I know Akeno is not your problem but do you mind helping me help her" Rias said as she rested her head against Issei's chest.

"Hey Rias, Akeno is as important to me as she is to you so of course I will help you" Issei said as Rias hugged him.

"Ok let's get back and help the group" Rias said as the two came back to where the others were sitting waiting to beginning work.

Beginning to scrub the pool the ORC and Murayama began work. As the group continued Koneko began to wash away the muck and grime that was swept off the bottom of the pool from the brooms with the water from the hose. Following the water Issei and Rias began to sweep the dirty water towards the drain that was in the middle of the pool.

Continuing their way around the pool the combined efforts of the ORC with the help of Murayama the pool was clean in no time. After one final hose down the group went back into the change rooms to change into their swim wear.

Coming out of the change room in their swimming attire all that were present were in their swimming attire, looking at Issei who was wearing red board shorts with a black dragon running down the right leg all Rias, Akeno, Vali and Murayama could do was blush at Issei's chiseled chest and toned body. As the girls stood their looking Issei decided it would be a good opportunity to begin Murayama's training.

"Ok, Murayama I think now would be a good opportunity to show you some of the things that the supernatural powers can do" Issei said as Rias stepped up next to the young girl.

"Ok Akeno will you please" Rias said as Akeno who was standing on one of the diving blocks as a large magic circle appeared.

"Woah" Murayama said as a large amount of water began to rush out of the magic circle filling the pool quickly.

"Magic has many abilities, some of it can be practical as well" Issei said as Murayama was still amazed at the amount of water in the pool.

"Ok everyone lets swim to our hearts content" Rias said as she placed her hands on her hips showing of her body.

"Yeah" everyone screamed as the entered the pool or began to sun bathe.

As the group began to do their own things Issei noticed that Kiba had began to already do laps to increase his lung capacity. Looking round Issei noticed that Rias was beginning to walk up to him.

"So Issei what do you think of my suit" Rias said as she faced Issei showing off her white swim suit.

"I think it is the best suit I have ever seen" Issei said as he walked up to Rias holding her from behind.

"Why thank you Issei" Rias said as she lent into Issei's chest as he began to play with her boobs cause him to get a bit hard as Rias rubbed herself against him.

"Its so funny how far you go to impress him Rias… so Issei what do you think of mine" Akeno said as she walked up to the loving couple.

"It looks great, it really emphasises your womanly charms" Issei said causing Akeno to blush.

"So what if I am, Issei is my future husband and I bet his is enjoying this day as much as I am plus I guess you're wearing that suit to show off your assets as well" Rias said as she began to trace Issei's toned chest.

"Maybe" Akeno replied as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

As Rias and Akeno looked at each other for a short while Rias decided to break the silence when she turned around to speak to Issei.

"Issei would you mind doing something for me" Rias said as Koneko began to try and hide herself behind Rias.

Walking in the pool backwards Issei held Koneko's hands as she began to kick.

"Kick, kick kick" Issei said as the two began to move faster and faster.

"Thank you for helping me learn how to swim" Koneko said as the two propelled trough the water.

"Hey its fine plus this is fun for me" Issei said as the two continued.

As the two continued to move throughout the pool the two didn't realise how close the two were getting to the edge of the pool. Suddenly Issei and Koneko ran into the wall of the pool causing Koneko to accident hug Issei. After a while she began to speak up.

"Im sorry Issei" Koneko said as she began to push away.

"Hey its fine, both Rias and I care for you very much you know you can tell me anything that is bothering you, plus helping you how to swim brings joy into my heart" Issei said as he though off a certain someone shocking Koneko.

Getting out of the pool after helping Asia learn how to swim, witnessing a race between Rias and Akeno and just playing in the water with everyone, Issei eventually sat down on his towel.

"Issei" Rias said as the young heir turned around to face his fiancee who was laying on her stomach with the string of her top undone.

"Would you like to rub lotion on my back" Rias said as Issei stood up and walked over to Rias happily.

Placing the lotion on his hand Issei soon applied it onto Rias' back, rubbing and moving to lotion onto Rias' skin, Issei soon began to move his hands from her back down to her side and eventually onto her boobs.

"I think you can read minds Issei, I was just about to ask you to do that" Rias said as Issei began to caress her nipples.

"Well I cant have the love of my life getting burnt can I, plus you getting burnt may stop our fun" Issei said as he kissed Rias on the cheek causing her to blush.

Sitting back up Issei was shocked when he felt someone sucking his ears. Turning around Issei was shocked when he saw Akeno sucking and licking the top of his ear.

"A..Akeno" Issei said as Rias stood up and fired a shot off destruction towards one of the diving blocks destroying it, causing everyone to look over and Murayama to wonder what was going on.

"I have had enough of your antics today Akeno, Issei is my future husband and no one will stand in the way of that, you're out of control" Rias said as Issei noticed that her breasts were exposed as she created a flame of destruction in her hand.

"Rias they're out, Rias" Issei said as he tried to tell his future wife that she was exposed.

"I am not, but if not going to back down I'm fighting to win" Akeno said creating a ball of lighting standing up revealing her breasts to Issei.

"I will not let you have him" Rias said as she fired a shot of destruction towards her best friend.

"Not even a little he is a dragon remember" Akeno said dodging the attack as she sent her own attack forward.

Standing up and walking between the two girls who were still fighting Issei raised his hands catching both attacking with his bare hands shocking the girls.

"Stop this, I cant stand you two fighting each other, your best friends for Lucifers sake" Issei said as he teleported and grabbed Rias before vanishing and grabbing Akeno.

Standing there with both girls in his arms, hugging them close towards his heart causing their breast to touch Issei began to speak.

"You two and Vali mean the world to me and to see you fighting makes my heart break, so please work out your differences later ok" Issei said as he kissed both of them on the forehead causing them to blush.

"Ok Issei" They both said as Issei walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey Rias I'm sorry I'm just scared" Akeno said looking down.

"Its fine, you know he will love you just the same even after you tell him" Rias said shocking Akeno.  
Walking out of the bathroom Issei was surprised when he noticed Xenovia standing there looking at the pool from behind the timber slats that covered the doors to the change rooms.

"Is everything ok, you've taken a while are you ok" Issei said as Xenovia turned around.

"Yes, it took me a while to put on my swim suit but now I'm ok, the truth is that I've been thinking" Xenovia said as she walked closer to Issei.

"What about" Issei replied as he looked at Xenovia.

"Well before I learnt about god I dedicated my live to his service but lately I have I have desired the role I though id never have. The motherly role. Issei I want you to make a baby with me" Xenovia said as Issei steeped back tripping over the step behind and causing a massive. BANG which caused everyone to look in that direction.

"WHAT" Issei said in shock.

Pushing Issei against the rack with all the kick boards in it, Xenovia began to lick his exposed chest. As she untied her bikini top Xenovia stoped and looked at Issei before beginning to push her boobs against him.

"Im sorry that I don't have any experience with men so you will have to lead" Xenovia said as she grabbed Issei's hand placing it on her breast"

"Xenovia what do you mean I'm getting married to Rias" Issei said trying not to hurt the young girls feelings too much.

"I know but I've even asked Rias and she said that devils give desires, grant desires and have desires of their own and this is my desire" Xenovia said as the door slammed open.

"Issei what is going on in here" Rias said as she looked at her husband.

"Xenovia is trying to force a baby onto me" Issei said as Rias looked at Xenovia oddly.

"No all I want Issei to be the father of my babies" Xenovia said as everyone looked at her including Issei.

"WHAT" They all screamed looking at the new knight.

 **A/N: Ok that wraps up chapter 14. I had fun writing this chapter as it let me give a bit of back story to one of the major plot devices of the story. This chapter also opened up a new character to the world of the supernatural.**

 **I understand if a lot of you have some comments regarding Issei's actions around Murayama and how he glossed over a lot of content regarding devil society, to tell you the truth I wrote it into this chapter but it made the chapter over 10,000 words which was just to long and it made the chapter clunky with flow. To combat that I have decided to put it in another chapter and will probably have Rias there to help flesh it out so it should be in maybe the next chapter or the one after.**

 **I would once again thank you for reading this story as it gives me the confidence to continue with the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to write reviews.**

 **Ddraig12.**


	15. Arc three: A larger world

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
" **Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion) "**_

 _ **Speaking (Tiamat)**_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I was glad to hear from a couple of new faces in the reviews for the last chapter, to all those who think that what they believe has been said (I know how you feel) comment and write it down below as it gives me another reference to see how the direction of the story is going, plus all your support is helps so remember to favourite the story as people do read threw your accounts to see future stories they wish to read.**

 **So with out future a due lets begin chapter 15.**

Kneeling on the ground before the woman of his dreams, the sun portrayed an ominous glow upon her face causing Issei to become completely terrified.

 _"Was this where his life was going to end"_ Issei thought to himself as he kneeled there waiting for the end.

Kneeling there Issei knew he wasn't alone, next to him knelt Xenovia and Akeno (who were the two woman who tried to have their way with Issei earlier). After the altercation with Xenovia, Rias decided to call the pool trip short and hold an emergency meeting of the ORC as Issei took Murayama home.

Looking up Issei noticed that the disappointment was not directed at him but rather his fellow companions next to him.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but everybody remember this Issei Buer is my future husband, I forbid any of you to make a move on him without asking me first, other wise their will be punishment given" Rias said as she looked at the three on the floor who were showing three different facial expressions.

Issei who was sitting in the middle was completely terrified at the thought of being punished by Rias, Akeno who was sitting next to Issei had the complete opposite facial expressions to the young king. Due to her Sadomasochistic nature Akeno was gleaming in joy at the thought of being punished by her master. Looking towards Issei was stunned but not surprised at the dull facial experience that Xenovia was giving.

"Why not" Xenovia said looking towards Rias.

"Why not what" She replied regarding what Xenovia was talking about.

"Why cant I have children with Issei" Xenovia said as Akeno laughed as a vein in Rias' forehead popped out.

"Why, maybe because Issei is the love of my life as well as my future husband thats why" Rias said quite agitated as a white magic circle appeared behind them.

"This looks interesting, is there some type of party going on" A voice said as crimsoned haired man in a business suit appeared with a white haired maid behind them smiling upon arrival.

"What are you doing here" Rias said shocked standing up from her seat of the couch.

Turning around the devils in the room were surprised at who made them a visit. As Koneko, Akeno and Kiba realised who it was they got down on one knee and bowed before their king. Standing there smiling Issei did the unthinkable to those who hadn't seen it before.

Vanishing Issei appeared before the crimsoned haired man before sending a fist towards his face. Blocking the attack as he raised his hand the crimson hair man only smiled as the young devil.

"You've gotten very strong over the past couple of months, but your not strong enough yet to beat me little brother" The man said as he grabbed Issei's hand trowing him towards the ceiling causing a massive impact crater to appear before Issei fell to the ground stunned.

Looking up and smiling the young man soon walked towards the groups as Vali bowed her head in shame of her kings actions.

"Forgive me Lord Lucifer for my soon to be sorry king it won't happen again" Vali said cracking her knuckles as Lucifer let out a chuckle.

"Valine its fine, Issei has been trying to get the upper hand on me for as long as I have been training him, plus I like the little brotherly rivalry we have going, wouldn't you agree Ri tan" Sirzech said as Rias blushed at both the comment regarding Issei and her nickname.

"Yes Lord Lucifer" Vali said as she kneeled also.

"This is thee devil king Mr Sirzech Lucifer, Rias sama's older brother" Asia said to herself looking upon the young man with the upmost respect as well as a look of praise in her eyes.

"You must be Asia Argento" Sirzech said as he looked upon the blonde bishop.

"Yes sir" Asia replied nervously.

"Ive been told you're an excellent bishop and you're taking excellent care of our Rias" Sirzech said as he smiled.

"Really Wow" Asia replied as Sirzech laughed.

"Don't look so nervous my dear I'm here on private business" Sirzech replied shocking Rias.

"What private business" Rias said as Xenovia stood in front of her.

"Its very good to meet you, I've heard so much about you, Im Xenovia" Xenovia said almost in a robotic voice as she continued to walked towards the crimson haired king.

"Its a pleasure to meet you miss Xenovia, I almost couldn't believe my ears when I heard the Durandal user has joined my sisters team". Sirzech as he welcomed her into the team.

" I do wonder if it was the right dissuasion was I doing it because I wanted to, or was it a selfish need, or was…" Xenovia said as she was cut off by Sirzech.

"It makes me happy that there are those in my sisters team that make her laugh all I hope is that you serve my sister and the Gremory clan to the best of your ability" Sirzech said.

"If it is an order from the great devil king, then I must accept" Xenovia said as she bowed.

"And you have yet to tell me what you're doing here" Rias said as she looked at her older brother.

"You honestly don't know isn't it almost time for open house" Sirzech said as Issei got off the floor and began to laugh at Rias' facial expression.

"What, no way you cant" Rias said as Issei continued to laugh.

"If you mean I cant wait to see my little sister in action at school then yes I cant wait" Sirzech retorted as he looked at his sister.

"It was you wasn't it Grayfia be honest did you tell him" Rias demanded only for her to stay silent.

"Oh I almost forgot father will be joining us and Issei I would stop laughing as your father will also be in attendance" Sirzech said as Issei immediately stopped laughing and mirrored Rias's face of worry.

"You can't just leave like that you're the devil king don't you have work to do" Rias said still scared on how her brother would react about her in class.

"Oh but I am here on business I thought that your school would be an excellent place for a meeting wouldn't you agree." Sirzech said as confusion ran though all the face in the room except Issei's.

"Meeting, what meeting" Rias said looking towards her brother.

"A meeting between the three factions" Issei said surprising Rias.

"But how did you know" Rias said as she looked towards Issei.

"Oh I see Azazel has told you then" SIrzech said as he looked towards his future brother in law.

"Yeah he rang me on the way here after dropping Murayama off" Issei said further shocking the group.

"Azazel, like the leader of the fallen angels, Issei how do you know him" Rias demanded looking at her future husband.

"Well Rias, Azazel was the other person that Issei trained with up in Norway. You shouldn't blame Issei for not telling you I told him not to" Sirzech said shocking the group.

"But can we trust him, is it true that there is going to be a meeting" Rias said looking at her brother.

"Yes it is true there is going to be a meet as a result of resent events there will be a meeting and…" Sirzech said only to be cut off by Vali.

"And yes we can trust him" Vali said as Rias looked at her.

"How do you know" Rias said confused on how Vali knew Azazel.

"Because we can, just trust my judgement" Vali said as Rias looked at her shocked.

As the group continued to talk about the circumstances of the leaders summit, Issei invited Sirzech and Grayfia to stay the night at his house much to the girls shock.

One hour later.

With night replacing day, the Buer family home was a hive of activity, Sitting in the lounge room of the house Akeno, Vali and Asia had prepared a few beverages and snacks for the group eat and drink as they talked.

"Issei I would like to thank you for taking care of Rias and her peerage in your house" Sirzech said as Grayfia nodded sitting next to him.

"Hey its no problem to tell you the truth both Vali and I have enjoyed their compony, plus I get to spend a lot of my day with Rias now" Issei replied as Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"I see the two of you have gotten stronger as well" Grayfia said as she looked upon the two teenagers scaring them a little.

"Yeah training daily with Tia really teaches you to run faster and fight harder" Rias said causing Sirzech to laugh.

"Why I heard that Issei successfully made Tiamat into his rook I was very proud, both my younger sister and future brother in law have the beginnings of a strong peerage" Sirzech said as the two nodded.

"Speaking of which where has Tia been all day" Vali said as she walked back into the lounge room with a tray of food placing it on the table.

"Funny story father has decided to make her the new school nurse" Rias said scaring Issei as he imagined a poor human being going into the nurse who was a dragon and ripping them apart at the legs.

" Oh, anybody help them poor soles who enter that room" Issei said as they laughed causing Rias to rest her head on Issei's shoulder.

"Are you tied my lady" Grayfia said as she began to direct Rias to her room as the rest followed to their room.

Walking up the stairs and toward her room Rias and the girls proceed to put on their dressing gowns and the boys got changed into their respective sleep ware. Opening the door and beginning to walk towards Issei' and her room Rias was shocked when she saw a futon rolled out on the ground with her brother standing next to it.

"Um what do you think you're doing in here Onii sama" Rias said as Grayfia appeared behind her.

"Well I wish to speak to Issei as we drift off to sleep tonight" Sirzech said as a look of shock ran through Rias' head.

"Well you do know that this is Issei's and my room so you're going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight" Rias said as she walked up to Issei as she grabbed his arm.

"Come on my lady It's time for our little chat" Grayfia said as Rias gave Issei a massive good night kiss causing him to blush and Sirzech to giggle before Rias walked out the room.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei hopped into bed he had forgotten how big this thing was when he was laying in it by himself. Spreading himself out like a starfish Issei soon grabbed Rias's pillow and hugged it close to his chest smelling his future wife's sent before talking to Sirzech.

"Hey Zech, I'm sorry for making you sleep on the floor" Issei said as he looked at his future brother in law.

"Its fine, you know how it is in our world, due to my rank as devil king I'm never treated like a normal guest, so its kinda nice that I get treated like this" Sirzech said as he looked at Issei.

"How is everything back home anyway, you know will the pillar families" Issei said as he waited for some extra information on the current state of the underworld as he has been out of the loop due to Kokabiel.

"Well most of the pillar families have accepted your father as one of them, however I suspect that it is just an act as most of them fear you and your father" Sirzech said as Issei nodded in agreement.

"So how are we meant to make peace with the angels and fallen angels if we can have peace amongst the 72 pillars" Issei said as he sat up in his bed.

"I understand your concerns but the four devil kings have been discussing solution for that problem, Plus I here that you avenged your mother Issei I bet she would be very proud" Sirzech said trying to change the subject as he wished it to be a surprise for the young devil.

"Yeah I hope she is I just wish that Rias wasn't anywhere near that conflict, ever since the Riser problem I've been very short with my temper and when Kokabiel showed up it just sent me threw the roof, not only because he killed my mother but he threatened Rias as well" Issei said as Sirzech agreed with him.

"I understand, but on a lighter note mother said to ask me if Millicas should be expecting a young cousin any time soon" Sirzech said as he laughed while Issei blushed.

"Well, well not that I know of, but I have tried to be careful. I know that Its Rias' goal to finish University before starting a family and with my dragon DNA it's really difficult to manage" Issei said as he laid there as Sirzech sat up.

"Issei i'm very proud of you, your no longer the lost boy without his mother, that came to my parents house all those years ago, your the man that my sister loves more than life itself, to tell you the truth this is the happiest I've ever seen Rias" Sirzech said as he laid back down before rolling over and going to sleep.

The next day

As the Issei and the girls accompanied Sirzech and Grayfia outside the front gates to the house as they were ready to go to school Rias turned around to face the young devils.

"This morning Akeno and I will be accompanying my brother around town before school so we must be a bit late" Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips before departing with Grayfia, Akeno and Sirzech.

Turning around and walking towards school Asia, Vali and Issei were all curious on how the day was going to go. Walking around the corner the three soon arrived at Xenovia's apparent building. Stopping in front of it Issei noticed that Xenovia was nowhere to be seen.

"Um shouldn't Xenovia be here already" Issei said as he looked at the two girls.

"She's probably fallen asleep at her desk again, I'll go up and see if she is ok you two go on a head we will catch up" Asia said as she ran upstairs towards Xenovia's apparent.

Beginning to walk Vali found it very pleasing to be alone will Issei for the first time in months. Taking the opportunity Vali pushed herself up against Issei as they walk grabbing his hand in the process.

"Is everything ok Vali" Issei said as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Everything is fine now, to tell you the truth when Dad told me that Kokabiel was in town and what he had done to you as a child I could only think the worst" Vali said as looked up at her master who cupped both his hands around her cheeks.

"You don't have to worry Vali, Im not going anywhere together with the rest of our friends were going to reach our full potential and bring peace to the three factions" Issei said as he and Vali crosses the bridge to the school.

Walking across the bridge Vali and Issei were happy at the direction that their relationship was going. Suddenly both teenagers grabbed the place were their sacred gear was located, Issei on his left arm and Vali resting her hand on her lower back.

"Whats going on" Vali said confused as she looked towards Issei.

"I don't know but this is the strongest feeling I've ever felt, not even Sirzech and your father combined can come close to this" Issei said as the two looked around only to see students walking to school.

Looking around both Issei and Vali were confused apart from Sirzech, Grayfia and Azazel they were the strongest beings in the immediate area, confused and shocked at the sudden spasms in their body the two wonder what was going on.

Appearing suddenly in front of them a small girl that only looked about five year old stood in front of them. Looking at the small girl Issei was both confused and shocked, standing there the 4'5 girl stood there wearing a gothic loli cosplay costume. Looking at the young girl they noticed that her clothes consisted of a purple maid head peace, white victorian looking under garments with purple twine at the bottom to keep them up, the trench coat and pink bow tie that she wore with it confused the duo even further.

As the girl began to walk closer to the pair began to notice two grey lifeless looking orbs in the middle of her face. Stopping only a few feet in front of the pair Vali began to get into a fight stance only to be stopped when Issei put his hand in front of the girl.

"Thats not the smartest decision, look at her ears she's not human" Issei whispered to Vali as she lowered her guard.

"Hello Ddraig, Albion it's good to see you again" The small girls in an emotionless tone.

"How do you know who we are" Vali said confused as the small girl raised her hand as a purple magic circle appeared with a snake eating its own tail inside.

"This is not the place to talk" The girl said as the three were teleported to the roof of a near by apartment building that overlooked the school.

Arriving on the roof top both Issei and Vali fell to the ground due to height that they appeared at. Standing up the two noticed the small girl hovering in the seated position only a few metres away.

"Hello Ophis, it's a pleasure to met you" Issei said as he bowed at the dragon god of infinity.

"Ophis, what is it doing here" Vali said as she looked towards the young girl.

"So Ddraig you have recognised my symbol" Ophis said as she walked up to Issei only reaching above his waist but size was not the thing Issei was worried about.

"Yes I did but you still didn't answer my question" Issei said beginning to get short with the dragon god.

"I need your help" Ophis said shocking the two dragons.

"Our help you're one of the most powerful beings in existence why would you need us" Vali said confused.

"I believe once you two reach your full power together I believe we can beat him and regain my silence, until we meet again get stronger young ones" Ophis said before shattering into a million bits of black dust as the two were transported back to where they left minutes before as they heard the school bell.

"Shit, Vali we have to run to make it to class, we'll talk about this later" Issei said as the two ran towards their classroom.

Running throughout the corridors of the school Issei and Vali made it just in time sitting down as the teacher walked into the class. Beginning the lesson and how open house was going to run after Recess most of the students began to listen and discuss the events that were going to transpire, all expect Issei that was.

As the recess bell rang Issei and Vali headed towards the ORC building to discuss their plain regarding Ophis. Walking over the small hill and up to the stairs that lead to the ORC, Issei was surprised to see Akeno, Rias and Sona standing there talking.

Walking up to the trio, Akeno was the first one to see the two incoming people. Making her way towards them she soon quickly latched herself onto Issei's arm kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Issei how are you today" Akeno said as Vali grabbed onto his other arm not wanting to lose in a battle of affection for Issei's love.

"I..Im good how are you" Issei said as Rias and Sona turned around finally looking at the group.

"I'll talk to you later Sona good luck" Rias said as Sona began to walk down the same path that Issei and Vali walked in on only a few minutes earlier.

Walking towards Issei and the to girls fighting for his affection Rias soon spoke up.

"I cant leave you two alone with my future husband can I" Rias said as she released her aura to show her claim over Issei causing the girls to let go of him and submit for the time being.

Claiming her prize (Issei) as the recess bell went signifying the end of the break, the group began walking toward the school building. Both Issei and Rias were extremely nervous about what was going to transpire. Yes Issei's father was often cool claim and collected but ever since the death of his mother he had become very outgoing regarding Issei's endeavours.

As the two arrived at the junction where they had to part ways Issei suddenly pulled Rias into a kiss. Being pulled into the kiss Rias gratefully accepted the offer from her Fiancee, pulling apart Issei and Rias waved to each other as they both vanished around the corner with their queens behind them.

Walking into the classroom and taking their sets just in time, the teacher began to let the parents into the room. Looking around many of the students were both embarrassed and excited to see their parents. One by one the parents walked into the room gathering behind the students at the back of the room as the teacher began to speak.

"In front of you lies a slab of moulding clay, your assignment is to create something meaningful to you, we all see the world in different ways" The teacher said as many of the students began to mould the clay.

Looking around Issei was surprised at how far along some of his classmates had come. Asia who was sitting behind him had began to shape her clay to resemble Rassei, Murayama had began to create a kendo sword, Vali what looked like to be Albion and Motohama much to Issei's disgust had began to shape something that looked a lot like breasts.

"Shit, something meaningful to me" Issei thought as he began to like of something to mould the clay.

Think long and hard Issei began to think of Rias and everything she had done for him over the eleven years he had known her, Helping him get over his mothers death, falling in love with each other, having baths together as both children and adults and fighting Kokabiel together. Continuing to move his hands as he thought Issei was brought out of his trance when the teacher called his name.

"Issei" The teacher said as Issei opened his eyes to see the teacher and all his classmates with the eyes wide open.

Looking down Issei noticed that in front of his stood a perfectly made Rias made out of clay. Getting a closer look Issei noticed that this was not the same Rias as he left only a few moments ago, picking the figure up Issei noticed that it was actually two people him and Rias.

In the figure Rias was seen on Issei back in the piggy back position as he was moulded into the running position while she carried a basket full of food for the two to share. Thinking back on the day Issei began to remember how this was the first date the two when on when they were about thirteen years old and had got permission from Lord Gremory to travel the grounds alone.

As the bell went signifying the end of the lesson Issei picked up his creation and heading towards Rias walking there students and teachers alike were surprised at the skill and creativity that Issei used to create this piece earning him respect from both the art students and teachers alike. Arriving in front of Rias' classroom Issei was surprised when he heard Rias' voice.

"Come on Akeno lets go find Issei" Rias said as the door opened revealing Issei.

"No need Rias, I've found you" Issei said as he hid the figure behind his back.

"Issei, its so good to see you how was your lesson mine was embarrassing" Rias said as she grabbed hold of Issei arm beginning to walk out of the classroom.

Arriving at one of the man seats in the open quadrangle Issei, Rias and Akeno sat down on one of the many silver metal benches. Sitting down in the middle of the two girls Issei decided to show the statue that he was hiding all this time.

"Hey, Rias I have something for you" Issei said as he looked up facing his future wife.

"Yeah, really you have something of me" Rias said shocked not expecting a gift from Issei.

As Issei pulled the figure of the two Rias burst into tears shocking Issei and Akeno, placing his hand on Rias' back confusion ran through the young heirs head.

"Is everything ok Rias, its ok if you don't like it" Issei said as he looked down in confusion.

"No no its not like that Issei I love it, did you make this" Rias said shocked as she took it out of his hands and placed it on the seat as she gave him a kiss on the lips before looking at the statue of her and Issei.

"Yeah I did but I don't know how" Issei said only to be interrupted by the screaming of the photography club as they ran past distracting the three devils.

"A magical girl we have to get this on camera" The crowed said as they ran past.

"A magical girl…" Rias said as she placed the statue in a magic circle that was teleported to her room in the underworld.

"…It cant be can it…" Issei continued as they stood up beginning to walk.

"…Or can it" Akeno said completing the two devils sentence as they walked into the gym.

Walking into the gym the three devils had to stop themselves from bursting into a fit of laughing upon what they saw. Looking at the stage the three devils saw a girl only 5'3 tall wearing a pink cosplay uniform from the human show magical girls, who was surrounded by the hoard of people that ran past moments before. As the crowed got louder and louder as the girl began to do more and more posses a loud voice soon spoiled all the fun.

"Thats enough, you've seen enough" The voice said as it came out from behind the curtains revealing it to be Saji as he waved his hands despairing the crowd from the greatest fantasy's.

"Come on its only a photo" Motohama said as he was standing in front of the massive ground with his red iPhone in his hands.

As the group began to get smaller and smaller the three began to move up towards the stage wanting to greet the new guest. While Rias and and the others began to walk Saji turned to face this new person.

"Alright are you related to someone at this school" Saji said as he looked down upon the small girl who nodded quickly.

"Yep I sure am" The girl said as Saji put his hand on his forehead.

"Well they should have told you this is not appropriate attire" Saji said as the door slammed open.

SLAM

When the doors slammed open a massive noise was sent throughout the whole gym startling all inside as they were not ready for the sudden influx of noise.

"Saji whats going on here" Sona said as she walked in the door revealing that it was her that made the massive noise.

"Hey babe, I mean Sona, this girl says she'…" Saji said before he was interrupted when the girl began to speak.

"I finally found you Sona" The girl said as she revealed herself form behind Saji shocking Sona.

 _"Who's this Sona knows her"_ Saji said to himself as he looked upon his girlfriend.

Jumping off the stage that she was standing on, the small girl quickly ran towards Sona stopping really close to her face.

"I finally found you Sona, why is your face all red, aren't you excited to see your big sister again I'm going to require a lot more love than this come on. You should have ran into my arms and told me how much you missed me and then gave me a big fat kiss, then that would have had led to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot" The girl said as Sona became redder and redder.

"Sona has a sister, I think I heard something about her but I never imagined this" Saji said as he walked up to Issei.

"Yes that is the Lady Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister" Issei said as he looked at Saji.

"Leviathan, her" Saji said in shock.

"Yes she is currently one on the four devil kings" Rias said as she clarified Saji's confusion.

As Rias and Issei were explaining who this person was and what her rank was in devil society Serafall continued to annoy her sister.

"Your lines next, this is where you tell me how much you've missed me" Serafall said as she continued to get closer and closer to Sona's face as Rias walked up behind them.

"Its good to see you Lady Leviathan" Rias said as Serafall turned around looking towards the crimson heir.

"Its good to see you to Rias, how excited are you to see me" Serafall said as she pronounced Rias' voice very slowly.

"Very thank you for asking, are you here for open house" Rias said as she smiled politely.

"Yeah but I had to find out about it on my own, Sona's a meany and didn't tell me, I was so made when I found out the truth I almost attacked heaven out of spite" Serafall said as she raised her staff towards the sky.

"Hey Rias is that your future husband" Serafall said as she pointed towards Issei." Serafall said completely forgetting about her problem with Sona

"Yes it is. Hey Issei there's someone I'd like you to meet" Rias said as she turned and faced Issei.

Walking up to the devil king Issei began to fit the minor imperfection that consisted without his uniform. Stopping in front of the devil king Issei bowed before he began to speak.

"My name is Issei Buer heir of the Buer clan and future husband of the heiress of Gremory, It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person" Issei said as he bowed politely before his king.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much from Sirzech about you, My name is Serafall Leviathan but you can call be Little levin" Serafall said as Issei, Rias and Akeno looked at the devil king shocked at her childish behaviour.

"Listen to me, I am responsible for the entire student council at this school even if you are family you're going to have to change" Sona said as she looked at her sister.

"Ok, but first I've heard rumours that you now have a boyfriend so were you going to tell me or am I going to have to find him myself" Serafall said as she began to release her aura causing Saji to almost shit himself in fear.

"Who I am dating doesn't involve you, and plus you don't have to be over protective he looks after me very well and Im happy" Sona said as she looked at her sister while her eyes looked to Saji subconsciously.

"It looks like I'm going to have to find him then, what was his name, Saju no thats not right, it was Saji. Why does that sound familiar" Serafall said as she pondered to herself.

Standing there in complete silence the group of devils stood there unsure on what to say and how to act. As the group stood their Saji could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he slowly began to wait only to be stopped when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Yes" Saji said as he slowly turned around to see Serafall standing there looking up at him.

"Your name is Saji isn't it I heard Sona say your name before, so this is the man that is dating my Sona and did you call you babe" Serafall said as she swung her staff across trying to hit the young man.

"Ah.. Sona help please" Saji said as he ran out of the as Serafall began to chance him causing Sona to follow hoping not to have her boyfriend killed.

Laughing and looking on in shock Rias, Issei and Akeno soon left the gym and began to wander throughout the school it wasn't long until the three ran into some familiar faces.

"Hello son" Gorou said as he looked upon his son who appeared from behind the wall.

"Hello dad enjoying yourself I hope" Issei said as his father laughed.

"Hello there Rias" Lord Gremory said as the group noticed him standing next to Gorou.

"Hello father" Rias said as the three walked up to the two men.

As the five began to talk about open house and what their thoughts on it were, three figures began to walk up.

"Um excuse me Issei, is your parents here" Murayama said as she looked at Issei not realising who Gorou was.

"Yeah dads standing right here" Issei said as he pointed to his father shocking the three people.  
"Thats your dad he's so young" Mrs Ishihara said as she looked upon Issei's father.

"Dad I have someone you should meet" Issei said politely as Gorou and Lord Gremory turned around.

"Hello it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Mr Ishihara said as he stretched out his hand ready to shake Gorou's hand.

"The pleasures mine" Gorou replied.

"We would like to thank for for raising a well mannered young man, if it wasn't for Issei I don't think Murayama would be the same" Mrs Ishihara said as she looked up at the next heir of the Buer clan.

"So you must be Murayama, after Issei saved you he rang me every night to tell me his worries regarding your situation I hope you're ok now" Gorou said as he looked at Murayama.

"Yes sir Im Murayama, I'm sorry for bothering your conversations with your son" Murayama said as she bowed politely.

"Hey It's fine both my wife and I have tried to raise him to the best that we could" Gorou said as he thought of how his wife would be very proud of their son.

"If you don't mind me asking, Is your wife here I would love to chat with her" Mrs Ishihara said unaware of Issei's mother.

"No, No she not here, don't get me wrong she would love to chat with you, it just my wife passed away eleven years ago" Gorou said as he looked at the Ishihara's who were surprised at the news.

"Oh where sorry we didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Mr Ishihara said as he tried to change the topic.

"No its fine" Gorou replied as the Ishihara said their goodbyes and began to leave.

Turning around Gorou soon looked at the devils that were standing behind him.

"Zeo, you want to come to the house and continue our conversation" Gorou said as the two began to walk off towards the house.

"It looks like where having a slumber with father tonight" Sirzech said as he walked down the stairs and began to follow his father.

"So it looks like its…"Rias began to speak as Issei finished off.

"..Time that the stories about how our dads used to get faced together and where going to watch it happen" Issei said as they continued after their fathers.

An hour later and the two devil clan heads, their heirs and their peerages were in the Buer residence serving food and watching Videos of Issei and Asia in class.

"Issei why do you look so sour when I film you, good thing Asia looks so cute in this video or it would be ruined by your sour face" Gorou said as the tape finished while Asia blushed.

"It think it's time for Ria tan's videos" Zeo said as the three men laughed while Rias stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I'll be in my room jerks" Rias said as she ran up stairs and slammed the door to hers and Issei's room.

Following behind Rias, Issei told the three older men that he would see if she was alright as he walked up the stairs. Stretching his hand out and firmly grabbing the door knob that opened the door to his and Rias's bedroom Issei turned the handle.

Opening the door and stepping into the bedroom Issei noticed how dark it was with the lights turned off as well as when the blinds pulled down. Closing the door behind him Issei soon moved towards the bed where he saw the out line of Rias lying on the bed. Hopping onto the bed and rolling over Rias to position himself laying next to her Issei soon spoke up.

"Are you ok Rias, I understand Zech is being a bit of a prick" Issei said as he began to move closer to Rias.

"Yeah I'm fine its just that, never mind" Rias said as she laid her head on Issei's chest.

"No whats on your mind Rias" Issei said as he rested his hand on her head.

"Are you glad you met me" Rias said confusing Issei.

"Don't be so stupid Rias, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I have told you many times that you mean more than the world to me, but" Issei said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"But, what" Rias said confused.

"But, I just regret that mum will never see how happy we are" Issei said as Rias smashed her lips against his"

As the two stayed locked together for a couple of minutes Rias soon laid on top of Issei, Continuing to kiss the two were interrupted when the light was turned on shocking the two.

Looking up both teens were embarrassed to see Sirzech standing there smiling, Rias was embarrasses as her older brother almost walked in on the two having sex and Issei was more scared than shocked as he knew how protective he was of Rias.

"What now" Rias said aggravated.

"I wanted to tell you I think you're ready" Sirzech said as Rias stood up.

"Ready for what" She replied confused.

"Well after witnessing how you were willing to stand by Issei during the Riser incident and how you handled yourself against Kokabiel I think It's time to release the bishop" Sirzech said as the two teens looked o. shocked.

 **A/N Alright I'm going to leave it there another big chapter for character interactions and world building. I was very happy to introduce Ophis into the story as many of you have been requesting it for a while ever since the introduction of Vali. Another one of the devil kings is now knows Issei personally.**

 **I understand if a lot of you may be confused why this is another world building chapter, yes this is the start of the third arc but it is also one that is starting to make the world a lot bigger than just the devils.**

 **Please view and review it is much appreciated until next time.**

 **Ddraig12.**


	16. Arc three: The Vampire and the Dragons

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking (Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking ( Albion)_**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**

 **A/N Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, to everyone who has been here from the start I owe a lot of thanks and credit to you for the success of this story. I am pleased to announce that this story has received over 100 reviews in its short time period that it has existed.**

 **Also I want your suggestions on who Issei should include in his peerage I already have five confirmed members (Including Issei) but I wanted to give you the opportunity to have your say, as your opinion is just as valuable to me as mine.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 16.**

Setting into the embrace of the mountains that surrounded Kuoh the warm glow of the sun was replaced by tint of fiery orange that enveloped the sky. Shadows of the young and old were drawn out to there furtherest degree creating the once peaceful town to be once again owned by the supernatural world.

Standing in front of a brown door guarded by yellow warning tape, the ORC was eager to meet this new bishop that they had heard about since last night. As Rias stood forwards sweat began to ran down her back.

" _Am I ready yet, I couldn't before"_ Rias thought to herself as Akeno walked up behind her.

"Thats where the other bishop is" Asia asked as she looked upon the crimson teen unsure on what they were doing here and what was the deal with the door being sealed.

"Last night my brother insisted I release this seal and let the other bishop walk free, Im not sure why but the bishop refused the offer" Rias said as she began to explain what was the reason why they were standing there.

"So it's a shut in then" Issei said unsure on how they were going to proceed.

"It is a shame he was the largest contract earner that we had" Akeno said shocking Vali.

"What do you mean" Vali said as she became clearly shocked at the current predicament.

"The bishop used special contracts made from a computer to create them" Kiba explained as he looked towards the door.

"Is that possible" Xenovia said shocked due to her never hearing about this type of contract making.

Looking up Issei noticed that Rias had begun to destroy the seal that was placed over the door. Placing her hand over the door Rias fired a small amount of demonic energy into the triangle seal shattering it.

"Rias sama if this bishop is so strong how did you destroy the seal so easily" Asia said as she looked up towards her king.

"Because the seal was programmed too activate on mine or my brothers command only" Rias said as she grabbed hold off the door handles.

Pushing the doors open Rias and the rest of the ORC entered the room. On arrival Issei was surprised on how clean and dark the room was, continuing to look around Issei noticed that the room had a lot of feminine features in it, apart form the dark floors most of the room was either pink or white. While Issei was looking around the room Rias walked up to the bed and began to speak.

"Hello, you're looking well" Rias said as a whine was heard coming from the bed which much to Issei surprise was actually a coffin.

As Akeno began to open the coffin, small whines continued to come from the box. Removing the last of the three layers and placing them next to the bed Akeno stood up and returned to her spot standing next to Issei.

Looking into the box Asia, Xenovia and Vali were all surprised at what they saw. Laying on the pink fabric that laced the centre of the box laid a small blonde girl with pointed ears. Looking closer Vali noticed that the girl was even shorter than Koneko had pointed ears and what appeared to be fangs.

"So the bishop is a pretty blonde girl then" Vali said as Issei began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at Issei" Vali said as she looked at her king confused.

"The child is a boy" Rias said shocking the three new members of the ORC.

"What" Asia said equally confused as the newer members of the group.

"I have realised that the child may look like a little girl but he is most defiantly a little boy" Rias said as she looked at the young bishop.

"And as you may have noticed the child does like to dress up as a girl" Akeno said as she giggled.

"And I suppose that you and Rias had nothing to do with it" Issei said sarcastically knowing full well that the two did.

"Maybe" Akeno replied as Rias hugged the young boy.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Gasper Valdi, The other bishop in my house hold and a first year student here. And before I had the opportunity to turn him into a devil, Gasper here was a half human half Vampire" Rias said as Vali and the other two newer members.

"A vampire" Asia said shocked.

"Like the blood suckers" Xenovia added as the light reflect of the small boys fangs.

Turning on the lights Rias began to introduce all the new faces to Gasper. As Rias finished introducing the new faces Gasper was both frightened and amazed at the new people in the room.

"So do you want to come outside now" Rias said as Gasper turned around trying to hide.

"No it's too scary out there" Gasper said trying to keep himself in the room.

"Come on you heard the lady" Issei said grabbing his arm as everyone was instantly stopped.

As everyone was frozen in place Gasper realised himself from Issei's grasp and ran to the other side of the room as Issei smiled shocking Gasper. Arriving at the other side of the room everyone began to move again.

"What just happened" Asia said looking around trying to find the missing bishop.

"Im sorry, I know your mad but please don't punish me" Gasper said as he began to weep in the corner.

"Mad I'm not mad, I know Im not your master but that was pretty cool, Forbidden Balor View hey" Issei said as he walked up to Gasper, as Issei continued to walk up to Gasper who was shocked about the knowledge of his powers.

"Issei how did you know that" Rias said shocked.

"Well I did some research on this bishop due to your secrecy around him" Issei said shocking her.

"So Gasper has a sacred gear then" Vali said curiously.

As the group left Gaspers room and returned back to the main office of the ORC, Rias and the others each took their respective seats as Gasper stood in the middle.

"What was the reason why Gasper was sealed" Issei said as he looked upon the others in the room.

"Due to Gaspers powers begin so unstable and my immaturity at the time Onii sama thought it would be best for Gasper to be sealed for his and my safety" Rias said as she placed her hands on her desk.

"So what are we going to do about him" Issei said as he stood up.

"Well I suggest that we start to train him to try and get his powers under control" Rias said as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" Issei said as the door opened revelling Murayama.

Walking into the room Rias was shocked to see Murayama at the clubroom so late.

"Hello Murayama how are you today" Issei said as he looked towards the young girl.

"Im good thank you Issei, Can I ask why did you contacted me" Murayama said as she stood next the the table with Gasper.

"Well I thought that today would be a good day to start your training, however Rias and I have a meeting to attend to in the underworld so I won't be as present as I'd like to be however due to your sacred gear doubling as a holy sword, I thought it would be good if Xenovia and Kiba helped you with it, I hope that is ok" Issei said as he bowed politely trying to apologies to the young girl.

"Are you sure that she will be ok and plus Kiba's coming with us remember" Rias said as Issei slapped himself in the forehead.

"Shit, I totally forgot, but it doesn't matter I have an expert on sacred gears coming to help" Issei said as Akeno faced Rias.

"An expert" Rias said shocked.

"Him, watch out he can be a little bit purvey, he's the man that taught Issei his peavey way" Vali said as Issei turned around.

"Hey Im not purvey" Issei said defending himself as Akeno butted in.

"Its time to go" Akeno said.

"Yes Issei, Vali are you ready to go, plus Kiba my brother wishes to see your balance breaker. While we're gone to the rest of you, begin to train Gasper and Murayama in basic things" Rias said as a large red magic circle appeared behind them.

Walking into the magical circle Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Vali soon disappeared leaving Issei on the cusp of the circle.

"Im sorry do do this to you Murayama, but another familiar face might come around as well" Issei said as he also disappeared into the magic circle.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei appeared out of the magic circle that connected the Old School Building and the castle where the four devil kings presided, Issei noticed the others and began to walk towards them. Arriving with the others Issei joined them where they were waiting on one of the benches that were littered throughout the corridors.

Beginning to walk Issei was both nervous and glad that peace was going to be created. Issei major nerves surrounded Murayama and the training that he had just left her to do alone with out any guidance, however Issei was more over come by the peace that was finally going to be achieved between the three factions.

Knocking on the door Rias and the other four devils stood at the large door. Looking around Issei was surprised at how big this building was, continuing to look around Issei noticed that it was easily twice the size of the Gremory and Buer houses combined. The grey like marble that proceeded above the sight that Issei possessed and reminded Issei of a old European cathedral from the late 1300's however instead of church iconography it was littered with demonic symbols and phrases, turning around Issei noticed four 20 metre by 10 metre banners that were each coloured in the devil kings representative colour.

Hearing the doors open Issei was pleased to see Grayfia attending to the door as the queen of the devil king Lucifer rather than the head maid of the Gremory clan. Walking in Issei was surprised to see Sirzech Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan sitting behind a massive dark wood table.

Standing in front of their kings all the devils including Rias bowed and took there places across the table. Sitting down next to Rias with their respective queens behind them, Issei and Rias were both surprised to see Sona sitting next to them.

"Ok seeing that everybody is here lets begin this meeting" Sirzech said as a magic screen appeared before the young devils"

Murayama P.O.V.

Standing in front of the group of devils Murayama was eager to begin her training, for weeks she had been trying to convince Issei to help her and today was finally the day through it wasn't as she had for seen it to be.

"Ok I don't know much about training others but I'll do my best, Murayama do you mind coming over here please" Xenovia said as she summoned Durandal.

As Murayama began to walk over to the small cleaning were Xenovia was leading her to Murayama was nervous. Even though she was still only a human she could tell that the sword in Xenovia's hand was strong. Arriving at the clearing Xenovia sat down shocking the young human.

"Sit please" Xenovia said as she stretched out her hand directing the young lady to sit cross legged across from her.

"So what are we going to do first" Murayama said unsure on what was going to happen.

"First I'm going to teach you how to deploy your sword" Xenovia said as Durandal disappeared.

"So how do I do that" Murayama said confused.

"First think of something or someone that makes you feel happy or safe" Xenovia said as Murayama began to think.

Sitting there cross legged Murayama began to think long and hard about what Xenovia had said. Thinking pictures of Issei and her best friend Katase began to fly through her head. As Murayama sat there with her eyes closed Xenovia was surprised when a grey like substance began to run down the young girls right forearm before forming into a Japanese Katana with an orange jewel in the middle.

As Murayama opened her eyes she was shocked when she noticed the sword in her hands.

"Wow I did it, so whats next" Murayama said shocked and eager to continue.

"Yes you did, Now I'm going to teach you a few basic sword fighting techniques" Xenovia said as she stood up making Durandal appear in her hand once again.

"Not to be rude but I already know kendo" Murayama said as Xenovia smiled.

"And that is a very good basis to create your style around but if I'm not mistaken Kendo sword are made a bamboo and wood" Xenovia said as she raised Durandal up in front of her pointing the blade towards Murayama.

"Yes they are, so what does that have to do with this" Murayama said confused.

"Murayama please raise your sword and place it next to Durandal" Xenovia said as the young girl stood up.

Standing up Murayama began to do as she was instructed, Placing her sword in the same position that Xenovia had hers in Murayama began to shake rapidly, shocked Murayama tightened her grip on the blade. Suddenly Xenovia hit Durandal against the Kusanagi sword causing Murayama to almost loss her balance.

"Do you understand what I meant by teaching you new techniques. Remember the Kusanagi sword is a real sword, making it heaver and more draining on the body than a kendo stick. On top of that the holy sword part of the sword also drains its weirder mentally and spiritually as well" Xenovia said as she stabbed Durandal into the ground.

"Yes I'm sorry for my short comings" Murayama said as she bowed to Xenovia.

"You don't have to bow to me, Both Kiba and I will help you master the holy sword part of your weapon to the best of our abilities and the dragon side I think Issei has that planed out" Xenovia said as she raised her sword and began to teach Murayama simple strikes and parries in sword play.

As Murayama and Xenovia were practicing their sword play, poor Gasper was begin chased around by Koneko who was carrying a clove of garlic in her hands. Watching in shock Asia didn't know what to do, Looking around Asia noticed that Saji had just walked around the corner of the Old School building.

"Hello Asia san how are you today I heard that Rias has released her dangerous Bishop" Saji said as he stood next to Asia as Gasper ran past.

"Yeah she has" Asia said as Saji was still fixated on Gasper.

"Another pretty blonde the Gremory house hold sure has some good looking girls, Don't tell Sona or Issei I said that I want to at least have kids before I die" Saji said as Asia giggled.

"Yeah Gasper sure is pretty but he is also a boy" Asia said as Saji dropped to his knees.

"Why is the world so cruel" He said as he went into a state of shock.

"Well, it nice the children of the devil households have come out to play" A voice said coming from the bushes that surrounded the building.

As the devils faced the direction where the voice came from they were surprised to see a man in his early thirties standing there with his hands in his selves.

"Who are you" Saji said as he placed his hand in front of Asia protecting her while he deployed he's sacred gear.

Getting into their fighting stances Xenovia and Murayama placed their swords in front of them ready for an attack. Appearing behind the man Koneko was ready for any sudden movements that may happen, while Gasper hid behind the tree in the middle of the opening.

"Im just here to help, Issei asked me to have a look at your sacred gears, but if you all want to attack me you'll still lose" The man said as he walked up close to Saji.

"Issei sent you" Murayama said shocked.

"Yes, you must be Murayama then, thats a nice sword you have there" The man said as Murayama stood back a couple of steps.

"Yeah what do you want" Murayama said as she began to shake.

"There no need to be scared, there's not much I can do to improve your sacred gear at the moment but what I could see the Durandal user knows what she's doing so if it was my choice I would follow her lead" The man said as Murayama nodded while Xenovia looked at him shocked.

As the man began to avert his eyes from the two sword users and looked straight at Gasper and Saji he once again began to speak.

"Hey cute vampire boy" The man said as Gasper appeared from behind the tree.

"Forbidden Balor view you know this type of sacred gear can become very dangerous if the user is two weak to use it and let me guess your the person that Issei request for Vritra sacred gears for, hmm, I suggest before that happens you should learn to master that gear first. You could place the line onto the adorable vampires head and suck extra power from him to yourself but thats your choice, if Issei was here the vampire could just drink his blood but what do I know". The man said as he turned around walking back into the bushes.

"Hold on a second, I want to know who you are" Saji said as she walked up behind the man.

"You'll find out in time until then goodbye" The man said as he disappeared into the forest.

As the sun began to set the group of young devils, and one human moved into the gym where they had set up a volleyball net with a basket of balls sitting next to them. Walking up the stairs on the side of the box, Xenovia who was soon a top the box began to speak.

"Ok seeing what that man said earlier I believe that it would be a good choice to use his recommendations regarding training, Saji do you mind placing the line onto Gaspers head" Xenovia said as Saji attached the line upon the young Vampires head.

Walking back to the other side of the net Saji began too suck out some of Gaspers powers, As he looked towards Xenovia who in turn nodded back towards the young pawn, Murayama soon spoke up.

"What would you like me to do" She said unsure on what her role was in this activity.

"While Asia begins to throw balls to Gasper, who is going to try and stop them using his sacred gear I am going to through balls at you to mimic an attack, It's up to you whether you dodge, attack or block the ball" Xenovia said as Asia walked up to her.

Throwing the ball towards Gasper, all in the gym watched as the ball continued to get closer to the young Vampire. Suddenly as the ball was inches fro Gaspers face he disappeared. Shocked by what happened Murayama spoke up.

"Were did Gasper go" She asked confused at this new ability.

"Look what I found trying to escape" Koneko said as she dragged Gasper back into the gym by the scruff of his neck.

"All I am is a what, you're so mean Koneko chan" Gasper said as he began to cry.

"Saji do you mind taking a bit more power from the boy" Xenovia said as a purple mist surround the line to Saji's gear.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei was sitting in the same chair that he had been sitting on for the past two hours he couldn't help but feel had been about an hour since he's back had gone num and Vali had been breathing down his next making him stay focused. Resting his head against his hand Issei began to look around the room. Resting on the table in front of him stood a stack of paper regarding the security measures and procedures of the meeting that was going to take place in couple of days.

"So Onii sama will that be all for today" Rias said breaking Issei out of his trance.

"Yes it will be your all dismissed" Sirzech said as the three devil heirs and their queens stood up and bowed along with Kiba.

Leaving the room Issei was glad that the meeting was over, due to the meeting going for so long after after an hour Issei lost interest, not out of disrespect but because most of the meetings content was centred around how this peace between the factions would effect Rias and Sona's management of Kuoh, and seeing that Issei was just the added security for the region he only saw it necessary to know certain points.

"I'll see you later than Rias, Issei" Sona said as she and Tsubaki vanished into a blue magic circle.

"Lets get back" Rias said as the remaining five devils entered a black magic circle.

Arriving back at the ORC headquarters Issei, Vali, Rias, Akeno and Kiba were surprised to see the young devils (minus Tiamat as she had a mountain of paperwork to catch up on regarding the anatomy of puny humans as she called it). Walking into the butlers pantry Vali and Akeno began to prepare tea as Issei and Rias began to talk about how training went.

"So how did today go" Rias asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Murayama did very well, I must say, Kiba I think you will be impressed with her effort" Xenovia said casting Murayama to blush.

"Thank you Xenovia it makes me happy to hear that" Murayama said as she tried to hid her blush.

"About today I'm very sorry about that I had no idea that that meeting was going to come up I hope you can forgive me" Issei said as he grabbed Murayama hands causing her to get flushed.

"Its fine I just hope everything is ok in your world" Murayama said as she looked at Issei with a massive blue on her face.

Standing back up and taking his seat next to Kiba, Vali and Akeno returned with a pot of tea on the cart. As they began to hand the tea out to everyone it wasn't long before Rias soon spoke up.

"And what of Gaspers training" Rias said as she looked up after sugaring her tea.

"That was not…" Asia said unsure on how to say it.

"It went terrible" Koneko said bluntly and straight to the point.

"Really, where is he now" Rias said wondering about the location of her first bishop.

"He's in his room, he went there after we finished training, I think your guy sacred him a little Issei" Asia said as she looked up at the young man.

"So he actually came around to see how you were going" Issei said surprised.

"So who is he" Xenovia said looking towards Issei.

"He didn't tell you, I'm sorry if he didn't tell you I can not either" Issei said confusing everyone but Vali.

"So he's doing the guess who I am thing again" Vali said as she rubbed her hand across her head in frustration.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, Issei would you mind coming with me, the rest of you are free to go home" Rias said as Vali and Akeno teleported to the Buer residence and Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba and Murayama left walking back to the apartment building were Asia lives as Murayama was staying with her for the night.

As the rest of the devils vanished Issei and Rias were left alone in the room. Sitting next to Issei, Rias rested her head against Issei's shoulder at the same time she placed her hand on his leg before she began to speak.

"Issei, do you mind helping me with getting Gasper to come out of his comfort zone" Rias said as Issei placed his hand on Rias left thigh.

"Yeah no problem, but I'll be there for emotional support only, is that ok" issei said as she looked at Rias.

"Yeah it's fine" She said as she looked down.

"Hey, whats his problem any way his sacred gear is a very cool one at that" Issei said as he stood up and poured Rias another cup of tea.

"Well as you know Vampires care more about their pure blood status than us devils do. Gaspers father is a well know Vampire from a very distinguished family, but his mother is only a mere human, As a result Gasper was looked down upon by everyone in Vampire society even his own family and sadly when it came to the human world he was seen as nothing but a monster with weird abilities to stop time" Rias said as she looked down toward the ground.

"And let me guess as a result he was seen as an abomination in both worlds, and people were scared that he could do things to them when he accidentally stopped time" Issei said as Rias nodded.

As the two exited the clubroom and began to walk down the hallway to Gaspers room the two discussed ways on how to bring Gasper out of his comfort zone. Arriving at the door Rias proceeded to nock on the door.

"Gasper you can come out now there's know need to be in there anymore, you know this is not what I ever wanted to happen" Rias said as she began to speak to Gaper through the door.

"I.. snn but I hate this power. smm.. It has caused everyone but you to hate me" Gasper said as he continued to cry.

"Hey Gasper, I don't think we've met my name is Issei, do you want to open the door so we can speak" Issei said as the door slightly opened revealing Gasper.

"Your Issei, the one that Rias has told me about" Gasper said as he rubbed nose removing all the snot that was running down his face.

"Yeah this is Issei Gasper, he's heir to the Buer clan and my future husband" Rias said as she blushed like a school girl telling her parents for the first time that she has a boyfriend.

"So you're the one that beat Phenex's whole peerage with that silver haired girl" Gasper said as he opened the door letting the two enter.

"You know about that" Issei said shocked.

"Yeah, I watched it on a private server that I found, it was pretty cool, considering Risers win to loss rate and his regenerative capabilities he should of won easily, so you must be pretty strong if you be him alone" Gasper said as he looked up towards Issei and Rias.

"Thanks for the complement but your power is pretty cool plus with a little more training I think you'll be able to fight some pretty strong opponents one day and to tell you the truth Im pretty jealous of that power, theres more than fighting that power can be used for" Issei said shocking both Gasper and Rias.

"Your jealous of my power" Gasper said shocked.

"Well yeah you can stop time theres a million good uses for that, like having extra time to train as the world has stopped moving" Issei said as Gasper looked at him.

"Really" He replied happily.

"How about this if you can stop ten balls in a row I'll buy you something as a reward, but Rias will be throwing the balls to" Issei said as Gasper stood up.

"Yeah" He said as he ran outside.

"I cant believe that worked" Issei said as he placed his arm around Rias shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"I can, plus thats one of the many reasons I love you" Rias said as Issei looked at her.

"What do you mean by that" Issei asked looking at Rias.

"Its just you have a caring nature" Rias said as she kissed Issei before walking out to help Gasper train.

A/N, Alright I'm going to leave it there, a pretty small chapter compared to some of the others ones I've written in the past month. I made this a training chapter for Gasper, Saji and Murayama as a couple of chapters ago Issei promised Murayama some training either through himself or another member of the devil family and I still hadn't got around to it.

 **The reason I chose Xenovia to train her, is mainly because she has more experience with holy swords than Kiba (Apart from Excalibur) and I thought that they would be a good match up in the future due to Kiba at this point in time being stronger than the two rather than on par.**

 **I also though of introducing what the meetings were like for Sona and Rias in the underworld leading up to the events of the peace between the three factions, so thats why I introduced that part of the story into this chapter as it creates an administration role for the three kings to also have .**

 **Until next time thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to review down below.**

 **Ddraig12**


	17. Arc three: Truths and a Brighter Future

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Yamata)**_

 **A/N Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I still enjoy looking and waiting to see the reviews and view counts for the story after I put it up. It makes me pleased that so many of you are looking forward to chapter updates at the end of the week on Friday nights (Australian time). This chapter is where the story really heats up as it is the major transition between Issei's sole interaction with the biblical factions (minus the Norse) to his involvement with other factions and the broader world.**

 **The question for this week is after Issei and the ORC meet with the Norse faction who should be next. Im leaning towards the Greek or the Egyptian gods and Goddess. I believe that it could go any way as there are characters and scenario's I can place each character with in each pantheon, The reason why I'm asking (Don't worry It won't happen for a long time) is I'm trying to create a world in my head before I sit down and write where gods/goddess's from multiple factions can co-exist without over lapping Eg Helios and Ra who are both gods of the sun in there respective religions.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 17.**

In the forest that surround Kuoh the normal peace and quiet was disturbed with the sound of unnatural noises. Running throughout the trees, sweet dripped across her face, sliding under a fallen tree the young girl stood up and blocked the attack with her sword before she turned and continued to run away from her attacker.

 ** _"You need to find a weakness in his defence"_** ****Yamata said as her host jumped into a tree.

"Yeah I know, but look at him he's not even trying" Murayama said as she looked down upon Issei who was stalking her throughout the forest with minimal effort.

Walking along the same path that Murayama walked only seconds before Issei began to assess the damage that the two had done in their morning training. Looking around Issei noticed that the path behind him was covered in leaves and fallen trees that either himself or Murayama had cut down making her escape.

Continuing to assess his handiwork, Issei was surprised how far the young girl had come in the two days that she had training with Issei and Xenovia. Suddenly the russell of leaves in a near by tree alerted Issei to a nearby enemy, firing a shoot into the tree it suddenly burst into flames.

Jumping out of the tree with her top on fire and landing on the ground Murayama soon pulled the top that she was wearing off and threw it on the ground revealing her black sports bra that she was wearing underneath.

Looking at the girl in front of him Issei was surprised at how fit and well toned Murayama was, continuing to looking Issei noticed that she did have body muscle on her but she was as disgusting as a female body builders she just had the appearance of a beach babe.

 _ **"Don't do it."**_ Yamata said to her host reading what she was thinking.

Unaware and ignorant to what the dragon inside her head said Murayama charged at Issei as fast as her legs could carry her. (Which wasn't fast for Issei, or someone like Xenovia was when she was a human but faster than most girls her age). Raising her sword Murayama swung down at Issei who placed himself in a horse riding stance ready to block the attack. Raising his arm Issei blocked Murayama's arm rather than the sword as he knew it would hurt him despite his tolerance to light.

Looking down at Issei who was still blocking her attack with his arm, Murayama was surprised to see that Issei had blocked her hand rather than the sword. Jumping back Murayama raised her sword next to her similar to how a Samurai would prepare for a defence battle. Charging at Murayama, Issei began his onslaught of attacks and kicks on the young girl, rapidly blocking the attacks Murayama was surprised at how effortlessly she was blocking his attacks.

"Is that all the power a high class devil has" Murayama said as she though Issei was going all out.

"Don't get to cocky Murayama, to tell you the truth my father trained me harder when I was six" Issei said shocking her.

"So you're toying with me" Murayama said as she opened up her defence and stabbed the sword towards Issei.

Stabbing toward Issei, Murayama was surprised when Issei quickly vanished out of the way. Looking around franticly Murayama was surprised when Issei appeared next to her and grabbed her wrist. Picking her up from her wrist Issei threw Murayama towards the ground similar to swinging a sledgehammer onto concrete. As Murayama got closer to the ground Issei slowed down just enough for when she hit the ground she didn't break any bones.

SMACK

Hitting the ground the air was suddenly pulled from Murayama's lungs winding her. Rolling over onto her side Murayama began to cough, spitting up spit and mucous that was resting on her lungs. As she continued to cough Issei noticed that her sacred gear disappeared, walking over to the young girl, Issei pulled Murayama into a siting position with her between his legs. Rubbing Murayama's back with a towel Issei began to remove all the sweet and dirt from the young girls back.

"You did well Murayama, both you attack and defence has improved in the past two days" Issei said as she continued to clean the girl as she drunk for a bottle of water.

"Thanks Issei, it makes me happy to hear that" Murayama said as she stood up with the help of Issei.

"I think with some more training you'd be able to stand your own against most humans without supernatural knowledge" Issei said as the girl smiled before blushing.

"When did this happen" Murayama said as she pointed to herself.

"Well you pulled your top off after jumping from the tree, don't worry you look fine" Issei said as the two prepared to teleport back to the Buer residence as Murayama blushed.

Looking at Murayama, Issei realised that she must have felt very uncomfortable in her current state of clothing. Pulling off the gym singlet that Issei was wearing Issei threw to Murayama. As Issei prepared to send the two threw a magic circle Murayama put Issei top over her body.

Letting go of the top Murayama noticed that due to the size of the shirt, Murayama believed it looked more like a skimpy dress due to its length. Turning back around and walking towards Issei, Murayama couldn't help but blush, looking at Issei the young girl began to drool at the site of the king of Kuoh himself.

Assessing Issei, Murayama couldn't help but begin an internal monologue to herself. "This is the first time that I'm seeing Issei like this, His washboard chest and abs would easily make any girls mouth water, but thanks to my great friend Yamata, I have become really horny lately"

Continuing to look at Issei as she walked over she was surprised at how developed his arms were, his body was not disgusting like a body builder but also appeared strong enough to save the ones he cared about from danger.

"You ready" Issei said as Murayama stood next to him as a black magic circle engulfed the two.

Arriving in the kitchen Issei and Murayama immediately smelt the sweet smell of a fresh breakfast begin cooked. Walking into the Kitchen Issei quickly grabbed a bucket and placed it near Murayama's mouth as she vomited into the bucket.

"H..how did you know I was going to Vomit" Murayama said as she took the bucket of Issei.

"Well that was your first time wasn't it" Issei said as Murayama turned as red as Rias' hair.

"First time" Murayama said shocked.

"Yeah your first time traveling by magic circle" Issei said as Murayama stopped blushing.

"Oh.. yeah, how stupid of me , yeah it is my first time how did you know I was going to vomit though" She said as Issei looked at her.

"Well normal humans aren't meant to travel by magic circle as it causes symptoms similar to car sickness so I though you may need it thats why I put that bucket there before I left this morning" Issei said as Murayama looked at him.

"So thats why that bucket was there" Rias said as she gave Issei a morning kiss.

"Um Issei do you mind if I go have a shower" Murayama said as she looked at Issei.

"Yeah you didn't have to ask just go" Issei said as Murayama began to walk up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom.

Turning back around Issei was surprised to see both Akeno and Rias in the kitchen making breakfast for the group. Walking over to Rias, Issei noticed that Akeno wasn't giving him her usual seductive looks that she normally did. Looking at Akeno Issei noticed that every time that they made eye contact Akeno would look away with a worried look. Choosing to ignore it for the time been Issei proceeded to walk over to Rias.

"Good morning my love" Issei said as she held Rias by her waist as she continued to cook.

"Good morning Issei, how did training go" Rias replied as she turned around to face Issei.

"Good, the girls got some guts but she has that same cocky attitude that I used to have remember that" Issei said as Rias began to giggle.

"Yes I remember that, how you used to believe you could fight every maid or butler in the Gremory house hold" Rias said as Issei began to sweet.

"Yeah but remember when I challenged Grayfia" Issei said as Rias looked down.

"She destroyed you so fast you didn't know what hit you, and even still you're scared of her to this day" Rias said as Issei began to walk towards the down stairs bathroom.

"Yeah Im completely terrified of her, she's the real monster in that couple not Sirzech" Issei said as he disappeared behind the wall walking towards the bathroom.

After a normal breakfast the group arrived at school and began to get the usual looks of admiration from both the male and female population of the school. Continuing to walk through the school Issei decided to speak to Akeno as everyone but Rias and Asia had left to go to class early.

"It would be cool if Gasper could come to class with the rest of us" Issei said as he looked towards Rias' blonde bishop.

"Yeah, but I don't think he could have come wearing a paper bag on his head" Issei said as the three girls laughed.

As the group continued to laugh Issei used to opportunity to walk up next to Akeno to have a chat with the raven haired queen.

"Is everything ok Akeno, you haven't been yourself this morning" Issei said as Akeno turned towards him.

"Hey Issei would you be able to come with me somewhere after school today, and Rias this is the favour I won before the Kokabiel problem happened" Akeno said as she looked at Issei and Rias smiling.

"Yeah no problem" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"Ok I'll cross it out of the book for you don't over use this privilege" Rias said as Akeno smiled.

As the four teens broke off and began to walk towards their classrooms Rias turned towards her queen before smiling at the young woman.

"Your going to tell him aren't you" Rias said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I have to do it before anyone else does especially if Issei knows Azazel" Akeno said as she snarled at the mention of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels name.

"Ok, just take it slow for both your sakes" Rias said as the two arrived at their classroom.

As the final school bell rang and the school began to break off into their little club activities for the afternoon. Vali and the rest of the ORC met for a meeting regarding what was going to happen in the next couple of days. Siting down in their seats Vali began to make a pot of tea as it was normal a job that Akeno and herself enjoyed doing together. Walking out with a push trolley Vali began to hand out the tea to the member before sitting down and enjoying one for herself.

"So Rias, where is Issei and Akeno" Vali said as she looked towards the crimson teen.

"Issei and Akeno have some private matters to attend to" Rias said as she began the meeting.

 **Issei P.O.V**

Walking up towards a Shinto shrine that laid on the outskirts of Kuoh Issei was surprised to see Akeno standing half way up the massive and steep staircase wearing a priestess uniform. As Issei walked up to Akeno the two began to travel up the stairs together.

"Hey Akeno" Issei said as he looked up to Akeno as she was walking one or two steps ahead of Issei.

"Yeah is every thing ok" Akeno replied as she turned around to look at Issei.

"I just want you to know you can tell me anything, you mean the world to both Rias and I" Issei said as Akeno blushed before she looked down in shame.

" you Issei that means a lot to me" Akeno said as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

Looking out upon the shrine ground Issei was blown away at how clean the shine was and well kept. Looking towards Akeno Issei could tell that she held great pride in the up keep of the shrine.

"So you ended up cleaning this place, didn't you Akeno" Issei said as Akeno blushed.

"You remember" She replied shocked at how Issei remember hw she came into contact with this shrine.

"Of course I remember, You, Rias and I spent most of our free time here cleaning it up" Issei retorted as Akeno stepped towards him.

"So this is Issei Buer" A ominous voice said putting Issei on guard.

Looking around Issei pulled Akeno behind him to protect her from any harm. Creating a sphere of darkness Issei held it in front of him as a bright yellow light filled the sky. Suddenly a figure standing about Azazel's height appeared in the sky.

Viewing the figure in front of him Issei was both surprised and shocked to see him here of all places. Gliding towards the ground Issei noticed that this man has twelve gold angel wings and a halo above his blonde haired head.

"So it's true he does have gold wings" Issei said as he viewed the figure in front of him.

Landing on the ground in front of the two teens, Issei bowed his head in respect for the man shocking both Akeno and the man.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet the leader of Heaven wouldn't you agree Lord Micheal" Issei said before he raised his head.

Kneeling before the figure in front of him Issei, Micheal and Akeno were now currently in the main room of the temple shrine, looking upon Micheal Issei began to assess the young man.

Micheal like many supernatural beings possessed an appearance that was much younger than they actually were, his blonde hair and blue eyes were the perfect representations of both purity and perfection in the eyes of many humans. Looking upon Micheal's outfit, the white and red ceremonial robes possessed a cross from both the Orthodox and Catholic church's running down the pieces of cloth that came out from the uniform. The golden shoulder and neck armour was embedded with many angelic symbols and motifs.

Beginning to feel his skin crawl Issei tried to contain the sensation in his body that reminded Issei of intense pins and needles. Looking upon Micheal's docile face, Issei decided that he was not the corse of this pain. Suddenly a massive yellow glow filled the room once again, as the light died down it was replaced with a golden European longsword with what appeared to be a representation of four dragon claws.

Looking upon the sword Issei was suddenly on edge, If this was what he thought it was, this would be the ultimate weapon against someone like Vali or himself as it would target both their devil and dragon blood.

"Behold young devil, this is Ascalon, this holy sword has also earned another name, dragon slayer" Micheal said as he looked upon Issei.

As Issei heard the words dragon slayer his heart skipped a beat. "Does he know that I possess Ddraig is he going to kill me" Issei though as he looked at the sword.

"Fear not Issei Buer we are not here to kill you with this weapon, actually it is just the opposite" Micheal said shocking Issei.

"What do you mean opposite" Issei said trying to clarify what was going on.

"This sword is a symbol of peace between the devils and the angels" Micheal said shocking Issei.

"But wouldn't it be better to give it to Sirzech, I mean Lord Lucifer" Issei said shocked stumbling over his words causing Micheal to chuckle.

"Perhaps but this sword was actually meant to be a gift to the Mistress of light twelve years ago" Micheal said shocking Issei.

"My mother" Issei said shocked.

"Yes, twelve years ago the three factions were the closest to achieving peace, however after Kokabiel attack your mother, the peace talks were closed off" Micheal said as he looked down thinking about the time that he spoke with Issei's mother about the sword. (A/N. Just to clarify, Issei's mother was not an angel she was half devil/ half human like Vali, It was just her clans ability that made her be able to control light)

"Why haven't I heard of this" Issei said angrily as he looked at Micheal.

"I am unaware of that, however due to the sword once being tailored to your mothers genes Miss Himejima and I slightly adjusted it to serve you" Micheal said shocking Issei causing him to look at Akeno and smile causing her to blush.

"Really, you'd do that for me Akeno" Issei said as he looked at his future wife's queen.

"Hey it was no big deal, but consider it a thank you for everything you've done for me" Akeno said causing both her and Issei to blush.

"I've heard that you have the potential to rival Sirzech one day, so I was hoping that Ascalon may help you on your journeys one day" Micheal said shocking Issei.

"But apart from my mother, why me" Issei said shocked.

"Because it is time for us to work together or die trying" Micheal said causing the two devils to realise how desperate the three factions situation was.

"What do you mean by that" Issei said as he looked upon the Angel.

"There is more in this world than is just dreamt of in our religion, it is a possibility that we might be attacked by another faction or race" Micheal said causing Issei to think about many of the other factions.

"So this summit with cause the three factions to work together like we once had done" Micheal said making Issei intrigued in the story.

"Once again, are you telling me that the three factions once worked together in the past" Akeno said looking at the Angel.

"Yes, long ago our ancient war accidentally spreed into the territory of two powerful dragons, as a result these dragons attacked back and caused us to work together as no faction alone could compete with the two." Micheal said causing Issei to smile.

"Let me guess it was Ddraig and Albion wasn't it" Issei said.

"Yes, I beg you spawn of light and dark we request your power to lead this new alliance into the future" Micheal said as he lowered his head.

"Now Issei, this is were you take the sword" Akeno said as she looked towards the young heir.

As the sword began to float towards Issei causing him to feel the most nervous than he had ever done, was this were he's secret about him begin the Red Dragon Emperor would come out to the angel faction. Standing up as the sword floated to its side.

"Hey Ddraig" Issei said mentally wanting some advice from his oldest mentor.

 **"What is it partner"** Ddraig said wondering what the young man wanted.

"Micheal can't sense you can he" Issei said.

 **"No, he cant what did you want to talk about"** Ddraig replied.

"I want to know if I can take the holy sword without revealing you" Issei said as he heard the massive dragon hum.

 **"Yes, but you'll have to conquer the sword using your mothers bloodline only"** Ddraig said as Issei nodded in agreement.

Finishing his conversation with Ddraig, Issei outstretched his hand and placed it on the hilt of the sword. Channelling all the light power he could control into his left hand, Issei's arm began to glow bright Yellow. As Issei's arm and hand began to glow the glow soon snaked its way down onto the sword surrounding it in his power. Glowing a brighter yellow Issei noticed that the sword was trying to fight back, thinking of how he had seen his mother use her powers Issei fired the rest of his limited holy energy into the sword causing the glowing to stop.

When the light died down Issei, Akeno and Micheal were all shocked at what had happened to the sword. Looking towards the sword Issei noticed that running down each side of the sword were two black and yellow lines.

"I have done what I set out to do and now I must take my leave" Micheal said only to be interrupted by Issei.

"Before you go Lord Micheal I wish to ask a question" Issei said as he out stretched his arm similar to how some one would grab something.

"My apologies but I haven't the time, I will answer them when we meet again until then" Micheal said as he transformed into a massive golden cross before disappearing.

As Akeno and Issei sat down and began to have some tea together Issei soon spoke up.

"Hey Akeno can I ask you something" Issei said as he looked up from the table towards the young girl.

"Yeah sure go a head" She replied unsure on where this conversation was going.

The other day, what did Kokabiel mean when he spoke to you about Baraqiel, what does he mean to you" Issei said as Akeno looked down.

"Baraqiel is my father, the truth is I am the half breed daughter of the Fallen angel leader Baraqiel and a human" Akeno said as she looked down.

"Hey I'm sorry I asked I'm such a dick it was none of my business" Issei said as he apologised to Akeno.

Looking up Issei noticed that Akeno had stood up and turned her back towards him. Shocked by what she was doing Issei was surprised when Akeno dropped the shoulders of her shrine maiden uniform revealing her upper back. Unfurling her wings Issei was shocked when he saw one wing from a devil and the other from a fallen angel.

"Your wings" Issei said as he looked upon Akeno's wings.

"Yes I know, it's just another sign of my impure lineage one that I hate still to this day and try to hide" Akeno said in shame.

"I never knew" Issei said ashamed of his behaviour.

"The truth is I've wanted to tell you since I meet you all them years ago, but after Rias told me what happened to your mother at the hands of fallen angels and what they did to poor Asia its not hard to guess what you think of me now" Akeno said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Your right I'll never forgive what the fallen Angels took from my father and I. I thought that I'd always hate them" Issei said as Akeno looked down. "But that was until I met you" Issei said finishing of his sentence shocking Akeno.

Standing there shocked Akeno looked at Issei as he continued.

"You showed me so much Akeno and to tell you the truth, Ive always known you were a fallen angel" Issei said shocking Akeno.

"You did" She said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Do you remember the day I meet you" Issei said.

"Yes, I was with Rias when you smashed through the door like you were hunting something, it actually sacred me half to death" Akeno said shocking Issei.

"Well I was hunting you, Venelana told me about what you are and I immediately snapped, I couldn't have someone I cared about taken from me again. But that all charged when I looked at you" Issei said as he looked at Akeno who was beginning to cry.

"W..What do you mean" She said wanting to know what happened.

"When I busted though the door I saw not a monster but a scared girl who had just lost her both her parents in one from or another and It reminded me of myself when I was alone and sacred, thats when I promised to myself I would help you. What I'm trying to say is I love you for you no matter what your father is. I'm sorry I should never have thought those thoughts, I was the true monster in that room." Issei said as he bowed towards Akeno.

"No forget I said anything I don't want things to get weird" Akeno said looking down at the kneeling Issei.

"Thats not going to happen" Issei said shocking Akeno.

"You know my appearance may just a facade, to hide my true motifs to hurt you" Akeno said as she looked down in shame.

"Theres no way you're convincing me your a bad person Akeno" Issei said as he stood up facing the young half breed.

"But I'm a terrible woman" Akeno said as Issei interrupted her.

"Thats bull shit" Issei said shocking Akeno. "As far as I'm concerned your one of the most amazing women I know and could hope to meet, what I'm trying to say is, I do hate fallen angels but your better then them, I love you for you, and I never want to here you ever say your a bad person ever again you've done so much for me and Rias. You helped me get through my fear of fallen angels and helped me trust them to a degree and you've also helped Rias, when Riser showed up and don't you tell me she didn't because Rias trusts you above everybody else your both our best friends and when she needed help you were here for her" Issei continued as Akeno blushed.

"If you say sweet things like that and whats a girl to do but confess" Akeno said as she continued to get quieter as she spoke beginning to cry.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry" Issei said as he was tackled to the ground by Akeno.

"Ive made a decision" Akeno said confusing Issei.

"What do you mean" Issei said shocked.

"Ive made a decision, Im totally fine begin your second" Akeno said as she blushed.

"Second in what" Issei said only to be cut off by Akeno.

"Don't you think the second is a great position, its like an affair it's like I'm your mistress" Akeno said causing Issei to blush.

Slamming her lips against Issei's, Akeno was feeling pure bliss not only was she kissing the boy that she has loved since she was twelve years old but she had finally told him what was going on in the deepest parts of her life. Sinking into the kiss Akeno placed her arms around Issei's neck.

"What is going on here" Rias said interrupting the moment.

"Rias" Issei said sacred for his life.

Walking over to the two Rias released her aura destroying some of the walls and floors of the temple. Looking upon Rias, Issei had never been so sacred in his life, even though the had trained with Thor and Sirzech who both ranked in the top ten strongest beings in existence, Rias sacred Issei the most. As she continued to get closer Issei was closer and closer to shitting himself.

"Issei outside now" Rias said coldly as she looked at Issei.

"Yes ma'am" Issei said as he jumped up and ran outside.

Arriving outside the temple under the temple gates Issei noticed Rias walking up to him. Stopping and turning towards Rias, Issei waited for her to walk with him only for her to walk past him and continue down the stairs. Running after her, Issei stoped her on the landing half way up the staircase.

"Rias, stop let me explain, that isn't what you think" Issei said as he grabbed Rias' hand.

"What do yo want Issei I think I get whats going on" Rias said as she pulled her arm away from Issei as she began to cry.

"Just let me ex.." Issei said only to feel extreme pain in his left cheek.

SLAP

As shock ran through Issei's body trying to realise what had happened Issei noticed that Rias' hand was outreach after slapping him.

"Explain I know what you were doing, you're leaving me behind, don't you dare lie to me Issei" Rias said angrily as tears began to stream down her face.

"No please can we talk about this at home, it wasn't what it looked like, I love you Rias more than anybody else please just hear me out" Issei said as Rias began to cry.

"Yes we will talk about this later but we've got things to do now" Rias said as a magic circle appeared at her ear causing the two too teleported to the Gremory mansion.

Arriving at the Gremory mansion Rias and Issei began to walk throughout its halls in dead silence towards the main sitting room. Opening the doors Rias was surprised to see her mother sitting there with Akeno.

"Whats going on here mother" Rias said as she looked at her mother confused.

"Take a seat darling" Venelana said as Rias sat down.

"Please excuse my absents mother I have things to do" Issei said as he teleported back to the human world.

 **Rias P.O.V**

Sitting in the room with Akeno and Rias, Venelana could tell there was tension between the two young woman. Sipping her tea and placing it back onto the saucer that was resting on the table. Venelana looked up Rias spoke.

"What is the reason you called me and Issei her mother" Rias said as she looked at her mother.

"Rias don't forget your etiquette Rias, Its Issei and I, not me and Issei, we don't want people to think you're from a backwater world" Venelana said as Rias released some of her aura.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here" Rias said angrily.

"Because I asked her to" Akeno said as she looked down.

"Why would you want to speak to both of us" Rias snarled at her best friend who looked on in shock.

"To explain" Akeno said as she looked down.

 **Two hours later**

As Issei sat there alone and in the dark, he began to think of everything Rias had done for him, she was the one who brought happiness back into his life, she was his first love, she was the first one he ever had sex with and all in all she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Why am I such a dick" Issei said out loud as he slammed him hands against the bed.

Loathing in his failure to Rias, Issei failed to hear the door open.

"Your not a dick, Issei" Rias said as she stood in the door way.

"Rias I'm so sorry, I never should have hurt you like that, please forgive me" Issei said as he stood up getting closer to Rias.

"Its not you who should be sorry Issei, I never have over reacted the way I did, especially when I didn't know the whole story. Akeno told me how you accepted her."Rias said as she rested her head against Issei's chest.

"She did when" Issei said shocked.

"When mother contacted us, she told me and mother the full story then" Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips.

"What was that for, I didn't deserve that" Issei said as he looked down.

"Yes you did, what you showed Akeno today is the reason why we both love you and why you'll protect use no matter what and I'm sorry I slapped you i'll never do it again" Rias said as Akeno walked in the door.

"Hey I'm sorry Akeno if I caused you problems" Issei said as he and Rias sat on the bed.

"No it's me that should that should be apologising silly" Akeno said as she sat down next to Issei.

"Hey it's no problem" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thats my Issei for you" Rias said as she grabbed Issei's arm.

"Don't you mean my Issei" Akeno said shocking both Rias and Issei as she to grabbed Issei's other arm.

"What do you mean your Issei" Rias said shocked as she looked at her queen.

"Well you know you're going to have to share Issei now" Akeno said as she smiled.

"Oh as if you can do this, sister queen" Rias said as she grabbed Issei's head and placed it into her breasts.

"Well I can and guess what my breasts are bigger than yours" Akeno said as she removed Issei's head from Rias' chest and placed it on her own chest.

"We may be best friends but you must act with restraint, my queen" Rias said as she got close to Akeno as Issei's face was squished between both girls breasts.

"Restraint is forbidden in a serious battle, how can the big bad king say something so cowardly" Akeno retorted as she smiled at her king.

"Well I cant loose after that, try and beat this then" Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips.

"So this is how we're playing" Akeno said as she kissed Issei on the lips, sneaking a bit of tongue in as well shocking both Issei and Rias.

"Come on Akeno, you couldn't do this for Issei" Rias said as she took off her night gown relieving her breasts while pushing Issei down on his back.

"I know I can't do that but I can do better" Akeno said as she stood up and also removed her night gown and placed Issei's left hand on her breast.

Upon contact with Issei's hand Akeno began to moan in pleasure, the feeling of Issei finally touching her as a woman rather than a friend had been one of her many fantasies over the years.

"Akeno, Rias you two don't have to compete for my love. I love both of you for who you are. You're two different people and its good that way, so stop competing with each other" Issei said as he looked at the two girls.

"Hey, Rias how about we practice that combo we've been working on without the magic" Akeno said as she got a sadistic look in her eyes.

"I agree but Issei is my future husband so I go first deal" Rias said as Issei laid there confused while Akeno nodded.

 **Lemon scene**

As Issei laid on the bed facing the two girls Issei was confused on what was going to happen. Standing in front of him was two of the hottest chicks Issei had ever scene in his life and they were standing there in only their panties.

Slithering up besides Issei, Rias and Akeno began to push Issei's top of revealing his chiselled chest and washboard abs. Continuing to role the shirt up and over he's head the two girls traced their tongues along his body. As the two snaked their way up with Rias on the left side and Akeno on the right the two girls soon arrived at Issei's sensitive nipples.

Licking and sucking on both his nipples Issei began to squirm under the sensation that the two girls were giving him. Looking upon the helpless Red Dragon Emperor, Akeno couldn't help but let her sadistic side get the better of her causing her to try some more daring movements with her tongue. Lying there, Issei started moving his hands onto the one of the girls breasts and began to caress them. As the girls began to moan and squirm Issei began to smile.

"So you girls can give it but taking it is a different story" Issei said as she picked both girls up and flipped the to where he was laying gaining the dominant position.

Beginning to lick and suck both the girls nipples, Issei noticed that Akeno's sadistic side had vanished and was replace with a her masochist personality, flicking Akeno's left nipple as he sucked on Rias' right breast, Issei was surprised when Akeno pulled down his pants revealing his nine inch member.

"Your huge" Akeno said as she looked at Issei's meat sword.

"Thank you" Issei said as he stood up as the girls got down on their knees bowing towards the future head of the Buer clan.

Grasping Issei member in her hands Rias began to caress Issei's shaft as Akeno began to caress his balls. Taking his full length into her mouth Issei was surprised at how good Rias had gotten at giving blowjobs over the couple of times that the two had had sex. Beginning to slobber down on Issei's cock the excess saliva that escaped Rias's mouth began to drip down onto Issei's balls, taking the opportunity Akeno began to suck on Issei's left nut as she rubbed his right one between her fingers. As the two began to continue Issei noticed that the girls were slowly making their way to each other.

When the two arrived at the middle of Issei shaft the girls continued to move into the position that the other one was in moments ago. As Akeno began to suck Issei's dick, both Issei and Rias were surprised at how good Akeno was. Continuing for five minutes Issei had reached his limits.

"Im about to come" Issei said as the two girls opened their mouths accepting Issei's seed.

As Issei finished coming both girls much to Issei's surprised swallowed his cum. Laying on their backs Issei looked at how pretty both the girls were before he removed Rias' red panties and Akeno's black ones. Looking down at Akeno's forbidden fruit Issei noticed that Akeno had a neat centimetre wide strip of hair running down towards her vagina. Beginning to lick Akeno's vagina as he figured Rias, both girls were surprised at how good Issei was at pleasing them. After about two minutes much to both girls surprise Issei caused both of them to climax. Climaxing Akeno wrapped her legs around Issei's head as Rias grabbed hold off his hand.

Laying there puffing Rias was surprised when he felt Issei push up against her.

"You ready darling" Issei said as he began to line himself up with Rias' entrance.

"Yes my love, for you always" Rias said as Issei plunged into his future bride.

Plowing into Rias in the missionary position, Issei used all that he had learnt when Rias and Issei had sex in the past to get into all of Rias secret spots. Watching the two kings have sex Akeno couldn't help herself but fell jealous. In front of her, her best friend was having sex with the man they both love. Having enough of just watching Akeno did something surprising, crawling over to the two Akeno stretched her right leg over Rias' face so that her pussy was in clear view of the Gremory heiress.

"What are you doing Akeno" Rias said shocked at her best friends behaviour.

"Ara ara I can't be the one sitting on the sideline I need pleasure as well" Akeno said as she began to make out with Issei who had just sat up still fucking Rias.

Looking on at Issei as he plowed into her while he made out with her best friend, Rias began to lick the outer lips of Akeno's vagina causing her to moan in pleasure. Continuing to thrust into Rias and make out with Akeno It wasn't long until Issei reached his climax. With one mighty thrust Issei thrusted into Rias as far as he could go realising his seed into her womb.

Pulling out of Rias Issei's hardened member was quickly gobbled up by Akeno who had began to clean both Issei and Rias of Issei's seed. As she finished licking all the cum of Issei's dick and out of Rias' vagina that she could see Akeno soon spoke up.

"Um Issei, Will please you take my virginity" Akeno said as she blushed.

"With pleasure" Issei said kissing Akeno as Rias nodded in agreement.

"Great" Akeno said cheerfully.

"How do you want it" Issei said as he looked at one of his childhood friends.

"Like this" Akeno said as she got onto her hands and knee as she separated the lips of her vagina.

"You want it from behind" Issei said shocked at her request.

"Yes I want to be dominated by my raging dragon like this a lot in the future"Akeno said as Rias laid in front of her.

"What this" Akeno said looking at Rias with a sadistic smile.

"Its punishment for doing it to me" Rias said as she grabbed Akeno's head and placed it near her Vagina as Issei lined himself up.

Pushing himself into Akeno gentle, Issei could feel her tremble with the feeling of him entering her, wincing in pain Issei could feel Akeno tense up.

"Are you ready" Issei said as he reached a 'wall'.

"Yes, make me yours" Akeno said as Issei plunged himself through Akeno hymen.

Looking down Issei noticed some blood trickling down his shaft, not as alarmed as the time he took Rias' virginity Issei waited calmly for Akeno to give him a nod. Nodding to Issei, Akeno allowed Issei to use her to his hearts content.

 _"Finally Issei and I are one and he's dominating me the way Ive always dreamt it"_ Akeno though as Issei began to plow her from behind in the doggy style position.

Trusting into Akeno, Issei could see that Rias and Akeno were enjoying this just as much as he was. Akeno was getting getting dominated by the man she has always loved while eating out her best friend and Rias was getting the sudden head jolts from Akeno being moved forwards and backwards by Issei straight into her Vagina trough Akeno's mouth.

After about five minutes of passionate sex all three of them were once again at climax.

"Akeno Im about to cum" Issei said as he gritted his teeth.

"Cum inside Issei please" Akeno begged after getting dominated by Issei.

"Wait, Issei wont she get pregnant because of her fallen angel genes" Rias asked wanting to bare Issei's first child.

"Its doesn't matter because of your mate mark you get my first child" Issei said as he released inside of Akeno.

After about three more sessions with each girl Issei was puffed out collapsing back onto his back.

Laying on his back both Rias and Akeno used one of his arms as a pillow. Huffing and puffing the three teens thought back on the experience they just had.

Akeno thought back on having her way with Issei, although she though she was going to be in control, however due to Issei's dragon side he soon took over, but as if it bothered her.

As Rias thought back on the time she just had she could believe she just had a threesome with her best friend a future husband, although having sex with Issei again was fun.

And Issei thinking back on the time he just had Issei was over the moon, not only did he have sex with his super beautiful future wife but also with her super hot queen and one of his closest friends, laying there Issei thought of all the responsibilities he was going to have to take but he knew one thing right away.

Laying there next to him, Akeno was surprised when Issei grabbed her left breast and began to caress it.

"Ara ara I think someone wants more" Akeno said unsure what was going to happen when Rias giggled.

"Get ready Akeno" Rias said as Akeno gave her a confused look.

"What do you…" Akeno said only to be cut off as Issei bit into her left breast sending a massive amount of power through her body causing intense pleasure.

Looking down Akeno noticed a red dragon symbol appear on her left breast and Rias neck although Rias' was a bit different.

"What is this" Akeno said shocked.

"Welcome to the family second mate" Rias said causing Akeno to blush.

"Second mate" Akeno said shocked.

"Yes that mark is my mate mark, Rias can explain the details later, but you are my second mate, with Rias being my first, thats why hers has a crown on it" Issei said as he kissed the two girls on the lips.

As the three teens laid their the two girls drifted off to sleep listening to the heart beat of the man they love.

 **Lemon end**

 **A/N Alright Im going to leave that chapter there. A massive chapter, the major thing that happened was the threesome with Issei Akeno and Rias. I decided to have Akeno come into the Harem that way as it was a major possibility for that to happen if Asia didn't walk in on them in the original timeline.**

 **I also wanted to create tension between Issei and Rias surrounding Akeno's confession and I thought that Venelana would be the best person to talk to her daughter about it as Venelana is the strongest female in the Gremory household and Rias would listen to what she has to say. (Grayfia would be a close second if not stronger but we haven't seen Venelana in action and Zeoticus said that Rias is cute compared to her mother at this stage in time).**

 **Micheal and Issei interaction was slightly changed as I want Issei's reveal surrounding his sacred gear to be a big surprise thats why I created Ascalon as a gift for Issei's mother from the angels, Plus we also got to see some training between Issei and Murayama.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review.**

 **Ddraig12.**


	18. Arc three: Peace and Friends part 1

"Speaking"  
" _Speaking( Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Yamata)**_ __

 **A/N Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, It was a bit of a risk having the threesome between, Issei, Rias and Akeno but I thought it was the most likely thing of happening between Issei and Akeno. I also believe like I said last chapter If it wasn't for Asia coming in to Issei's room in the original timeline something like this may have happened. But I'm glad many of you liked it, just to make it clear that Issei will ahem alone time with each of the girls, the threesome just worked best with the events of the story.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone that either reviewed or PM me on the last chapter, it helps the story a lot as it pushes it higher on the search list due to its popularity so more people can enjoy it. And also gives me ideas that I myself might not have thought about.**

 **I would also like to congratulate everyone who has been here since the start as its people like you that has aloud the story to reach over 100,000 words in only seventeen chapters. It still surprises me that this little story has turned into what it has become.**

 **I would like to thank you and everybody else that has contributed, So don't be afraid to share this story with your friends and give your opinions on the story.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 18.**

As the sun glided throughout the blinds of the Buer residence's master bedroom, the slight sound of rustling in the sheets and doona of the bed could be faintly heard. As she gently moved her enticing legs over the legs of the man she loves, Rias could feel the warmth coming from both Issei and her best friend Akeno's' body. Resting her head on Issei's chest Rias was the happiest she had ever been.

"Finally, Issei and I are together, the threat of Kokabiel had disappeared, Akeno had finally confessed to Issei her feelings as well as her past and peace is going to be reached" Rias thought as she looked up at the nine love bites that Akeno and herself had given Issei in their night of fun over his body.

Fluttering his eyes open Issei began to look around at the world that he called home, Rias and Akeno two of the most loving and caring people in Issei's life were happily both asleep (Issei doesn't know Rias is awake) in his embrace safe and sound. Looking down Issei was still surprised that two of the most attractive women in existence loved and cared for the broken man that Issei thought of himself and loved him to the moon and back.

Grabbing one of the girls boobs in each hand Issei pulled the two up higher onto his chest, kissing both the girls on the forehead. Staring up at the ceiling Issei began to feel something creep up his chest, looking down Issei noticed that Rias had been to trace his abs up to his heart, smiling at his future bride Issei loved that Rias could be so childish at times even though at school she kept the great illusion that she was a woman in ever aspect of her life.

"Morning, my love" Issei said as he looked down at Rias who was still tracing his abs.

"Morning Issei did you sleep we" Rias said as she gave Issei a kiss on the lips as she rested her hand up against Issei heart.

"Wonderfully, did you" Issei asked wanting to know how Rias was feeling and how she slept.

"I slept well, hey Issei can I ask you something" Rias said as she looked into Issei's emerald eyes.

"Anything" Issei replied as he looked at the crimson queen.

"Why are you so charming" Rias replied as she looked at Issei.

"I don't know but I always thought you were the most alluring one out of the two of us" Issei replied causing Rias to blush like a little girl.

"Really, I can see why so many woman find you attractive and three in particular love you" Rias said shocking Issei.

"Three, There's you, Akeno and who's the third" Issei asked shocked and oblivious of Vali feelings.

"We'll have to wait and see, oh and one more thing how long do you think it will take Akeno to realise we know she is awake" Rias said causing Akeno to stop moving her hand towards Issei penis.

"I don't know let's see" Issei said he flipped the sheets of revealing a naked Akeno making her way to Issei's cock.

Looking up Akeno knew the game was up, not only was she caught but she was also exposed by Rias of all people. Smiling slyly Akeno continued to snake her way up past Issei's cock laying herself on his chest.

As Issei looked down, all he could see was Akeno's beautiful face and her massive bust. Wrapping her arms around Issei's neck, Akeno looked at Issei very seductively.

"Morning darling" Akeno said as she kissed Issei on the cheek.

"Morning Akeno, how did you sleep" Issei replied shocked by her actions.

"The best I probably have in years, and that's thanks to you accepting me for who I am" Akeno replied as she blushed.

"Akeno what do you think are doing to Issei, if I remember Issei is my future husband" Rias said as she looked at Akeno as she wriggled around on Issei.

"I know that but remember, Rias I am his mistress, so can I do this to my master in the morning" Akeno said as she gave Issei a massive kiss on the lips shocking Rias.

"Akeno what do you think you're doing" Rias demanded.

"I'm pleasing my master" Akeno retorted as she ran her hands down Issei's chest.

"If I remember correctly, I'm your master so I order you to let go of Issei and I don't remember you kissing me, your master" Rias demanded beginning to get angry.

"I can if you want me two" Akeno said as she gave Rias a quick peck on the lips causing Rias to blush and release her aura and Issei to blush at what he had just seen.

Before the two girls could break out into a massive battle that would have destroyed the entire suburban block let alone the house. Issei sat up causing Akeno to fall to his lap and Rias to wonder what was going on. Hugging both girls close to his chest Issei looked down at the two maidens.

"Girls please stop fighting, It makes me upset we you two fight, you're suppose to be best friends so don't fight over me" Issei said as he looked at both girls.

As both Rias and Akeno blushed at Issei's comments about them fighting both Akeno gave Issei a long loving kiss before getting up wrapped in Issei's top sheet before leaving his room to hers.

"I loved the way you ravaged me last night Issei, we must do it again only rougher" Akeno said as she winked and blew Issei a kiss before leaving the room causing Issei to blush.

Sitting on their bed Rias and Issei were left there stunted at Akeno's behaviour.

"Well that was something different" Issei said as he continued to look at the door where Akeno once stood.

"You can say that again" Rias continued as she also looked at the door.

As the two continued to look at the door for a couple more minutes Issei decided to break the silence.

"Hey babe, are you sure you're ok with this situation with Akeno" Issei said as he looked towards Rias.

"At first no, but now that I think about it Akeno has been in love with you from the very beginning. At first she did try and hide it but she just couldn't, you were always that emotional support for her" Rias said as she looked into Issei's eyes.

"But what made you change your mind" Issei said confused on what happened.

"My love for you did" Rias replied as a single tear dropped from her left blue eye.

"How so" Issei replied as he grabbed the tear with Rias face cupping it in his loving palm.

"When mum contacted us yesterday, Akeno got down on her hands and knees and apologised to me, it was then when I realised that it's selfish to keep you to myself" Rias said as she began to cry.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever do Rias but remember this my love, you are and always will be the love of my life, my second half, the mother of my first born child and the best thing that has ever happened to me. So I'll tell you this again I will and always will love you until my last breath" Issei said as Rias kissed him on the lips passionately.

"I love you to Issei" Rias said as she laid on her back pulling Issei on top of her.

As the two continued to make out, Issei stuck one on his fingers into Rias' vagina. Blushing Rias looked up at Issei and smiled.

"I see somebody is hungry for more" Rias said as she began to suck on Issei's neck.

"No I just want to have sex with the love of my life alone" Issei said as he pulled the doona on top of the two.

As the recess bell went at the educational facility in the town of Kuoh, Issei and Rias along with their two queens waited in the clubroom of the ORC. Sitting on the couch facing the direction of the window Issei and Rias sat there quietly as the two queens prepared the tea.

Pushing the cart cart out of one of the side rooms that ran of the main clubroom, Akeno and Vali were seen coming out of the shadows. In front of them a grey coloured cart with a white a blue tea pot and cups were seen on top.

Continuing to push the cart towards the two kings Akeno began humming a musical tune.

"Some ones happy today did something happen last night Akeno" Vali said as she looked at her fellow queen totally obvious to the situation that transpired last night as she was at her fathers.

"Yeah, something did but lets just say it was one of the best moments of my life" Akeno replied as she handed the two kings a cup of tea.

Touching the table in front of the two kings the liquor in the tea began to shake as a ripple was sent throughout the ocean of tea. Looking down at the tea Issei secretly wondered what was going to happen regarding this meeting.

"Am I going to have some more allies to rely on or was this going to be a complete waste of time" Issei thought as he looked up as the knocking of wood filled the room.

Knock Knock

Looking up the four teens noticed that the golden handle on the door had began to turn. Pushing the door from the other side the unknown figure soon opened the door revealing herself to the young devils.

"Hello everybody, I hope Im not late" Murayama said as she bowed towards the four teens.

"Of course not, come on in and take a seat" Issei said as he directed her to the couch across from the one Issei and Rias were sitting on.

Walking towards the seat across for her trainer and mentor, Murayama couldn't help herself but feel nervous, ever since Issei asked her to come and speak to her this morning, she had this weird feeling in her gut. Sitting down on the green couch Akeno handed Murayama a cup of tea which she gratefully accepted before looking towards Issei.

"Thanks for coming Murayama, you're probably wondering what wondering what you're doing here" Issei said as he looked towards the young girl.

"Yes I was wondering what I'm doing here" Murayama replied as she looked at the young king.

"I wanted to speak to you about your training and a bit of background knowledge on the three biblical factions" Issei said in a serious tone looking towards Murayama who nodded in agreement.

"OK, is everything…ok with my training" Murayama said both in a confused and shocked tone.

"Everything is fine I just wanted to ask what you thought of training and how it's going so far" Issei said as he looked at the young girl who placed her hand on her chin beginning to ponder.

"I think, no I believe that my training is going very well. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me and I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. I know both my confidence in myself and my abilities have gone up thanks to your training" Murayama said happily.

"And Yamata sama what do you believe" Issei said shocking Murayama regarding why Issei would ask the dragon.

"Um Issei, not to be rude but why do you think Yamata would care" Murayama said shocked.

 ** _"Because child, you are the host of my soul and to use my abilities to there fullest your body and mind must be perfectly trained, And to answer your question Heir of Ddraig, my answer is yes, your training has helped the young girl lots. Also it has allowed me to help train some the girl in my abilities"_** Yamata said as Issei smiled.

"That's good to hear, So Murayama, how your training with Yamata going" Issei said looking at the small girl.

"Good, I think Its a bit rougher than your training but Yamata said she cant actually kill me when where training so I can see why its harder than your training, but some mornings I wake up sorer than usual but its usually ok, unless I have to train with you as well " Murayama said as she looked at Issei who was smiling.

"Can I ask whats your overall goal you want to achieve" Issei said as he stood up and walked towards the window beginning to look out on the recess activities that were taking place.

"My goal, my goal is to become strong, strong enough that I can help people like you helped me" Murayama said making Issei smile and causing him to turn around.

"Murayama, do you remember when you said you want to become a devil under my command, is that what you still want" Issei said as he looked at the girl.

"Yes that's all I want, I want to be able to protect you like you protected me" Murayama said as she looked down in shame.

"There's no need to look down in shame Murayama I was actually going to ask you to become my knight" Issei said as the knight chess piece appeared floating above his hand shocking Murayama.

"A chess piece" Murayama asked confused wondering what a chess piece had to do with anything.

"Yes remember when I said that devils of high class can turn people or other creatures into devils." Issei said as he kneed in front of the girl.

"Yes, is this how" Murayama said as she looked at Issei who looked at Rias.

"Yes this is called an evil piece, one of our devil kings Ajuka Beelzebub created them after the devil civil war, they have the ability to transform people into devils" Issei said as he began to explain the evil piece system to the young girl.

"Ok Issei I accept your offer" Murayama said as she stood up in front of Issei.

"Are you ready there is no going back, Murayama" Issei said as the chess piece began to fly towards the young girls chest.

"I know" Murayama said as the piece entered her chest.

"In the name of Issei Buer, I call to you Murayama Ishihara surrender your sole and become my knight and my trusted steed" Issei said as the piece glowed as it entered her sole.

As the glow continued to fill the room Murayama began to feel a massive well of power begin to swell deep within her. Never has she felt this amount of power in her life before. Thinking back on after she began to train with Issei and the swell of power that was born after that, she thought that the power increase she had began to develop after training with both Issei and Yamata was massive but it was noting compared to this. Looking towards Issei and the three woman in the room, Murayama realised her two black wings from her back, smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning Murayama looked at the wings that were on her back.

"Do you like them" Issei said as he began to touch the girls wings causing her to shutter at the new sensation.

"I love them, but" Murayama said as she thought of something that confused her ."Hey Issei, when your made me your knight you said something odd".

"Yeah what was that" Issei said confused.

"You said your name was Issei Buer, I thought your name was Issei Hyoudou" Murayama said as Issei smiled.

"That's because that's my true name last name is Buer" Issei said shocking the young girl.

"What do you mean" Murayama replied confused.

"I think it would be best if we being your knowledge training now" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"Ok" Murayama said as she sat eagerly as Vali and Akeno went and created more tea.

"The major faction you need to worry about at the moment is the three biblical factions. They consist of the Angels who are lead by god, the fallen angels who are lead by the Governor General Azazel and the devils who are lead by the Four Great devil kings". Rias Said looking towards Murayama who nodded.

"As you are now a reincarnated devil I believe that devil society is all we will be going in to depth about today, and to let you know not all high class devils are born the same, some come from pure blood households and others like you are reincarnated devils" Issei said as Murayama nodded in agreement.

"Ok I understand" Murayama said wondering about the society that she was included in.

"The way devil society works is very similar to how human society was structured before the 20th century. At the top of our society is the Devil kings they control everything from war, everyday life and the wider supernatural affairs regarding devils and their affairs, under them are the 72 pillars of noble families, both Issei and I come from these families. The truth is unlike myself Issei's clan has had a lot of drama in the past so his clan took the name of Hyoudou after one of his ancestors, but that is not his true name" Rias said as Murayama was both intrigued and confused about Issei's past.

"Then Buer is his true name" Murayama asked as she looked towards Rias who nodded.

"Yes, Issei's true name is Issei Buer and his clan holds the rank of archduke in the devil world coming in at equal second in political power as the Agares clan as they both possess the title of Archduke." Rias said shocking her.

"Then Lady Rias are you an Heiress to a clan as well" Murayama said unsure on what Rias' title was.

"Yes, but you can still call me the same way as you always have. But why did you think I was the heir to my clan." Rias asked confused about how she might have known about Sirzech.

"Well I know your devils, but I wanted to know what humans knew about your society so I used the bible even thought I know its biases against you, and I came a cross one name in particular. Gremory are you related.

"So Sona was right to change her name in the human world, although it doesn't matter, to answer your question yes we are related, but Im not the oldest child of my father and mother" Rias said as Murayama nodded.

"Yeah, Yamata said that your older brother, took the title of Lucifer, thus you became the head" Murayama said shocking Rias.

"That is correct so as a result I'm the next head of the Gremory clan, a pure blood devil and future wife of the next head of the Buer clan" Rias said confidently.

"Wait the next Buer head that's Issei, right" Murayama said as she looked on in defeat thinking she had lost Issei forever.

"Yes Issei and I are getting married" Rias said confidently.

"So its political" Murayama said shocking Rias.

"No it is not, I love Issei with all my heart and he loves me jut as much" Rias said angrily looking at the girl who thought their love was fake.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Rias sama I just thought that seeing you're both from prestigious families that it was political" Murayama said trying to clear the air.

"Rias she didn't know" Issei said as he put his hand on her shoulder as Murayama looked down.

"Don't worry Murayama, many males in the devil world have harems so don't worry" Akeno said slyly returning from making some more tea as Rias turned around looking at her queen and Issei completely missed the comment as he was looking at his new knight.

Sitting their thinking, completely zoned out of the real world Issei thought of how his current peerage lined up in both strengths and weakness.

 _"Well out of the five of us, Tiamat is defiantly the most powerful as it takes both Vali and I to compete against her at the moment, however due to her mentorship role she has taken in the group she'll only fight if needed. Vali and I are the most versatile on the battlefield due to our speed and skill with demonic power and our sacred gears. My rook is defiantly the best at magic in the group and would easily be the long range attack/defensive person on the team, and Murayama has a long way to go but I believe in her, but is by far the weakest"_ Issei thought to himself only to be interrupted by Rias.

"Issei, Issei… thank Lucifer your alright, are you going to tell Murayama about the meeting tonight" Rias said as she rested her hand on Issei shoulder.

"Meeting" Murayama asked curiously.

"Yes, there is a meeting between the leaders of the three factions tonight at school to discuss peace between the factions" Issei said as he looked at the young girl.

"So what does this have to do with me" Murayama asked confused.

"Well it is requested that everybody in the three devil house holds at Kuoh attuned the meeting" Rias said shocking Murayama.

"Three" Murayama said bluntly unsure on what the hell Rias was talking about.

"Yes Rias and I aren't the only heirs at Kuoh, Sona Shitori the student council president real name is Sona Sitri and she is the heir of the Sitri clan, so she also has a peerage" Issei said surprising Murayama.

"There was also another reason why I chose today to make you my knight" Issei said as Murayama was wondering what was going on.

"Why was that" She replied shocked about the topic.

"Due to the impending peace, I believe that you would be able to learn the most and grown in this time" Issei said as Murayama smiled.

"So it's for Im strong enough if a threat reared its head, thank you Issei" Murayama said as she stood up and bowed towards her master.

"There's no problem" Issei said as the school bell rang.

As Murayama, Akeno and Vali bowed towards their masters, the three soon turned before leaving the room one last time Murayama waved to her new master causing Issei to smile and wave back. As Issei and Rias continued to sit in the ORC clubroom, the two of them could help but feel happy that they were left alone in a room together for the first time since the familiar forest innocent a month earlier due to the two having a free period. Due to the two not having to attend class till the end of the day the two used their time wisely.

Using the time before the meeting Rias and Issei began to prepare for the upcoming event, between the two and Sona's input that she conveyed through a hologram that appeared on Rias' desk, the three devils decided that it would be best to have Gasper and Koneko stay at the ORC club room for Gaspers safety and his insecurities. During the talks with Sona both Rias and Issei talked too Sona about Murayama and where she was going to be positioned during the meeting. During the conversation Sona mentioned that it would be best If Murayama stood next to both Rias and Issei for support.

Ending the conversation with Sona, Issei became increasingly curious about how the meeting to see how the meeting would play out but Issei knew that Rias and the rest were in for a big surprise if or when certain things came out.

As night set over Kuoh academy, Issei and his friends began to begin their final preparations for the meeting that was about to take place. Continuing to talk, Issei noticed that Murayama had began to speak to both Xenovia and Kiba about swordsmanship and what it was to be a knight. Smiling as he looked upon his newest ally Issei felt the sense of family that he had longed for after the death of his mother and his passion that the evil Pieces could give him this wish, continuing to think, Issei knew that his father had always loved him but as a result of raising the young man to be the man he is today he had to make sacrifices, one of these beginning the amount of fun the two shared as Issei grew up.

Looking around the room Issei noticed that Rias had positioned her herself standing behind her desk looking upon her friends and allies. Clapping her hands together three times everyone looked upon the young heir as Issei stood behind her.

"Tonight we are going to a meeting that may create peace amongst our war weary side" Rias said as the other looked and smiled.

"Get ready everyone and expect the unexpected" Issei said as Vali smiled looking towards her king.

As the group began to leave behind their queens Rias and Issei stayed behind talking to the two remaining members.

"Gasper if you get sacred, I want you to play this" Issei said as he gave Gasper a small hand held gaming console. "This was a gift from Rias on my seventh birthday so I want you to take care of it" Issei continued as he stood up as Rias looked at Koneko.

"Be safe you two and contact us if anything goes wrong" Rias said as she hugged the two first years before herself and Issei left through the brown doors.

Walking down the corridors the two heirs noticed a purple barrier that looked like glass beginning to form over the school, touching the ground the barrier created on last crack before vanishing into the clear night. Continuing down the corridor Issei and Rias soon arrived at the teachers common room where the rest of their peerages were waiting for them. Arriving and standing in front of the peerages Issei seeped forward.

"Ok everybody I want you to be on your best behaviour not matter what you hear tonight I want all questions to be held for after the meeting". Issei said as he pushed the doors open.

Walking into the large room the group of young devils began to make their way towards the large round brown table where four people were currently sitting. Arriving on feet away from the table the two peerages bowed towards the leaders of the three factions, looking at the table Akeno looked on in disgust at one person as the mere sight of him made her want to punch him. As she looked at the table as Murayama was both shocked and scared to see the leaders of the three factions who were all recorded in the bible in one way one another. But due to her human origins Murayama had now idea who any of them were by just looking at them.

Looking around Murayama noticed that the student council president and vice president were standing behind a short young lady with an impressive bust who only appeared to be in her early twenties. As Rias and her peerage began to stand behind a young man in his early twenties that looked like a male version of Rias, Murayama began to turn to follow Rias quickly Issei grabbed Murayama's hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Is everything ok Issei" Murayama said as she stood there with her king and queen.

"Yes it's fine I just wanted to introduce, these people to you" Issei said as Azazel smiled.

"In front of Rias, stands the leader of the devils Lord Sirzech Lucifer, next to him is Serafall Leviathan another of the four devil kings" Issei said as Murayama bowed towards her true kings.

"In the middle is the leader of the angels the Archangel Lord Micheal and behind him is Irina one of my childhood friends" Issei said as he was shocked to see Irina behind Lord Micheal.

As Issei began to move around to the table he finally made it to man in particular, smiling at Issei the man new what was about to happen. Opening his mouth to introduce the last of the leaders he was interrupted by the woman he was intruding everyone too.

"That's the training guy" Murayama said as Sona laughed as she was told who he was only minutes before Issei walked in.

"The training guy" Issei said confused looking towards his new knight then the man who was sitting at the table shocked at what she had just called him.

"Yeah when you went to the underworld, this man came around and helped us with our training, I just thought he was some human who you knew a lot so you though that he could help us" Murayama said as she pointed towards the man as he looked down shocked as Micheal laughed.

"Well the training guy's real name is Azazel and he is the leader of the fallen angels" Issei said as Murayama instantly dropped her hand scared of the leader of the fallen angels.

"I am so sorry" Murayama said as she bowed towards the man.

"Your forgetting something, Issei" Vali said as she went and stood behind Azazel.

"Um, Issei why is Vali standing behind the Governor General of the Fallen Angels" Rias said as Issei stood next to her.

"Because Azazel is…"Issei said only to be cut of by Vali.

"My father" Vali said shocking everybody in the room but Azazel, Issei and Sirzech.

"Wait this is your adoptive father" Rias said as she looked at Issei's queen.

"Yes, but may we talk about this later" Vali said as both Akeno and Rias nodded.

"Ok everybody here this is my sister Rias and her peerage and everybody knows Issei with his peerage, there the ones that fought against Kokabiel and his forces" Sirzech said as he looked towards the other leaders while Rias grabbed Issei's hand which tightened at the mention of that monster.

"That is an impressive feet congratulations on your hard work" Micheal said cheerfully as Azazel looked as bored shit less.

"Once again it appears that one of my boys caused your trouble" Azazel said sarcastically as Vali slapped him in the back of the head for benign so rude.

As Murayama began to look around she noticed a number of guards from all sides outside the school building. Beginning the meeting Rias and Sona began to explain the details of the Kokabiel fight to the four leaders and Grayfia who stood there silently. Finishing there presentation the two stepped back into the group.

"The rest of the details can be found in my official report" Rias said finishing her case.

"As a witness I Sona Sitri confirm the report given by Lady Gremory" Sona said as she to stood back with her queen.

"Thank you that will be all" Sirzech said as he continued the meeting.

"Perhaps the Governor general of the fallen angels would like to share his thoughts" Sirzech said as he looked at the man sitting across from him.

"Kokabiel went rogue, thats all I have to say" Azazel said bluntly.

"So Kokabiel had none of your support" Micheal said as he looked at his younger brother.

"No, the idiot when rouge, but something tells me he wouldn't of tried to destroy the how town if he knew I was staying in it, plus I've grown quite for of this place" Azazel said calmly as he looked at the others in the room.

"Please stay on topic if you would" Sirzech said looking at Azazel.

"Plus I even sent the White Dragon Empress to stop the fighting and the culprit is frozen stiff in the deepest part of hell" Azazel said as he pointed to Vali.

"You should off let me kill him" Issei said shocking Murayama due to her lack of knowledge of Issei's past.

"Oh and I don't doubt you would have but I wanted to speak to him thats why I sent in Vali" Azazel replied looking at Issei.

"What worries me is why he started fighting in the beginning" Micheal said as he voiced his opinion.

"Kokabiel has had a stick up his arse regarding the end of our war, and his been inching for a fight ever since, so let's just make peace" Azazel said as Micheal nodded and Sirzech agreed.

"Yes I agree, both God and the devil king are gone, both of our war generals have been destroyed" Micheal said as Asia, Irina and Murayama looking down in disbelief as the three came to terms with the knowledge.

"Irina, she must have found out the truth" Xenovia thought to herself as she looked at her former ally.

"We have a complication, once again its not our forces causing the problem, but these forces are equally if not more powerful than our factions combined, these are the Red and White Dragon Emperor/Empress, so I would like to here there thoughts" Azazel said as he smiled to the confused Serafall and Micheal.

"I understand that the white Dragon Empress helped in the fight, but who is the red Dragon and what does he have to do with anything" Serafall said as she looked at the fallen angel.

"He has a lot do do with things" Issei said as he stepped up.

"And young Buer do you know something about the Red Dragon Emperor" Micheal said as Issei looked at Sirzech who nodded.

"Yes I know who the Red Dragon Emperor is" Issei said as he looked at the leaders.

"Who is he then" Micheal said looking at Issei.

"Me" Issei said to the leaders.

"You, what do you mean, me" Serafall said confused.

As Issei moved in front of the leaders a bright red glow surrounded Issei's arm then the entire room. Looking on in confusion Serafall and Micheal were unsure on what the light was until Micheal felt something that he wished he long forgotten. Disappearing the light that surrounded Issei's arm was replaced with the red gauntlet that was the Boosted Gear. Surprised Serafall eventually began to speak.

"How..how is that possible" Serafall said in a state of shock after hearing about the stories of the Heavenly Dragons growing up and the power they possessed.

"Yes I would also like to hear, how this is possible" Micheal said shocked as he remembered the amount of Angels, fallen angels and Devils that were killed by the Heavenly dragons during the war.

"As very few people know, my mother was actually a half blood devil with one human parent. Growing up when my parents meet they create the story that she was pure blood to protect her human parent from the supernatural world, As a result of my fathers pure blood status and my mothers half blood status, it resulted in my pure blood status but I also happen to be possessed by the Dragon of Domination" Issei said clearing up the reason why he possess the Boosted Gear.

"So back to my question, what do the Heavenly dragons want" Azazel said as he looked at Vali first.

"All I want is to fight strong opponents and serve my king" Vali said as she blushed when she made eye contact with Issei who smiled at her.

"And you, Issei" Azazel said smiling.

"I want to protect my family, that is all I wish for" Issei said causing Rias, Akeno and Vali to blush.

"Issei you had something to ask me" Micheal said as he looked at Issei.

"Yes Lord Micheal, I want to know something" Issei said as he looked towards the angel.

"If it is within my knowledge" Micheal responded looking at Issei.

"I want to know why you were so unfair to Asia, she loves God more than anybody" Issei said as Asia looked on in shock.

"Issei this isn't the time" Rias said as she placed her hand Issei's shoulder.

"After God was destroyed all that remained was the system the only thing we had left was the power to create divine protection, mercy and miracles, even with me as its centre the church is barely functioning. Consequently there was a need to depose of anything that could negatively effect the system" Micheal said as he looked towards Issei and the devils with an apologetic tone.

"So you had too, Asia can heal devils and Fallen angels on top of humans" Issei said as he realised why his adoptive little sister was banished from her past life.

"That's why I was also removed from the church and others that found out the truth" Xenovia said as she stepped forward.

"Exactly, you were hardly heretics we should have discovered another way, and for that i am truly sorry" Micheal said as Irina looked on in shock.

 _"So she didn't betray us"_ Irina thought to herself as she looked at Xenovia.

"With that out of the way lets achieve peace" Sirzech said as a massive orange magic circle appeared above the school.

 **A/N Alright Im going to leave it there another big chapter and one of the final chapters regarding a world with just the Christian pantheon. Issei peerage is know up to five members counting Issei.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for reading this story thus far and I hope to keep it going.**

 **Don't be sacred to review down below.**

 **Ddraig12**


	19. Arc three final: Peace and Friends pt2

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" ( Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" ( Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking" (Albion)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" ( Yamata)_

 **A/N. Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I am very proud of everyone that has read the story from chapter one or any other chapter up to this point, as it is you readers that allow the story is keep increasing in popularity as the weeks go on. I am please to announce that last weeks chapter has become the most popular chapter I have ever written after one day of publishing time smashing any other chapter. The reason for this is that it is down to the readers I know I say it every time but without you there's no story so thank you.**

 **I hope that everyone is liking the direction of the story, although it is still very similar to the original timeline, it will eventually come into its own. The third arc comes to an end with this chapter. This chapter is also the end of the Biblical factions sole interaction with Issei and the ORC.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 19.**

 _"So she didn't betray us" I_ rina thought to herself as she looked at her former blue haired ally as she continued to dwell on all the mean things she thought regarding Xenovia and her apparent betrayal.

While Irina was ashamed regarding the current state of her friendship with the one person that didn't treat her like a freak with a positive nature. Irina knew deep down that Xenovia had always supported and treated her as an equal in the church were many others saw her excitement and a pain and something that would get her killed and forming a friendship with her would be a complete waste of time, Xenovia, was there as her rock during her training days and to repay her all Irina did was push her away.

"With that lets achieve peace" Sirzech said as he confidently sat at the table with the other leaders glad that peace was finally going to be achieve and the centuries of endless killings could come to an end and the Biblical faction could move forward as one.

As the three leaders prepared to sign the treat for peace among their factions, a massive orange magic circle appeared above the school alerting the three leaders, Issei, Vali and Rias to its presence. Looking up towards the orange glow the three noticed a an ominous purple glow fill the room. Looking around Issei noticed that everybody but the three leaders, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Murayama, Rias, Vali and himself were frozen stiff.

"Whats going on, somethings gone wrong" Murayama said as she began to panic not going on and understanding much of the supernatural world.

 _"Child you need to calm down, trust in your king"_ Yamata said as her sacred gear appeared in her left hand.

"It appears like time had stopped" Kiba said as he looked around the room wondering what was going on.

As the group continued to look around Issei began to notice that Azazel had begun to smile. Walking up behind the leader of the fallen angels Issei soon spoke to one of his longest and most trusted mentors.

"Anything to say old man" Issei said jokingly as he knew how much Azazel hated begin called old man.

"Old man, you just wait boy you think training is hard now you don't know anything. But to answer the knights question, yes time has stopped, but the people with superior powers and strength went unaffected" Azazel said as the group began to look at each other.

"You can thank Yamata for saving you Murayama, Issei and I were also protected by our dragons, the heavenly bunch were protected by the their holy swords and Rias was protected by Issei's and Ddraig's power" Vali said as she looked at her fellow ally as she lent on the wall waiting for something to happen.

As the group began to walk closer to the table to arrange and discuss the best way to move forward they were interrupted by the sudden noise of an explosion outside the building.

Bang, Boom,

Looking outside the present members of the three factions that weren't frozen were surprised to see many hooded figures appear from the sky, ground and walls of the school and it's buildings. Floating towards the new school building the hooded figures began to shot what appeared like magical bolts out of one of the three eyes that appeared on their hoods. Exploding and shattering the sides of the buildings began to crumble and shake at the constant attack. Falling off the side of the buildings many trees and paths were covered in rubble and debris turning the once peaceful school into a war zone.

"Who are those freaks" Murayama said as she looked outside and viewing these new enemies and the damage that they were doing to the school.

"There magicians" Rias said bluntly as she was still confused on why magicians would be attacking and where she had felt this power before, only weaker.

"Magicians, exist" Murayama said curiously as she was almost hypnotise by the effectiveness of their attack.

"Yes, they're humans that have learnt to use the weaker forms of Devil magic and create magic that they can use as humans, but for some reason they think that they are better than everybody else because they can use magic." Issei said as he began to formulate a plain for a counter attack.

"How rude I'm the real life magical girl and they're completely ignoring me" Serafall said childish as Issei looked at her with a face of disapproval at her childish behaviour.

"How can a magician create these types of conditions, no magician Alive or dead was ever this strong" Micheal said as he looked out of the window quite concerned.

"Its because they didn't, it's the half Vampire boy, he must have been forced to create balance breaker conditions for them" Azazel said as Rias turned around.

"Thats why it felt familiar, I cant believe I didn't know it was Gasper" Rias said as she mentally slapped herself in the face for not understanding and knowing the sensation of all of Gasper's powers.

"He has the power to stop time, so I'm curtain that it's him. Im sorry Rias but Gasper has been captured" Sirzech said as he looked at his little sister.

"So these magicians have come into my house hold and stolen my bishop they deserve to die one thousand deaths" Rias said as she was interrupted by Michael.

"Well Lady Gremory you better hurry our guards are disappearing as we speak" Michael said as everyone looked outside of the window.

Looking outside all sides of the meeting began to show signs of visual discomfort as they noticed their loyal guards that had served each of the leaders for many years had began to disappear without a fight not because of their weekness but due to the fact that they were frozen and unable to move.

Vanishing by the second Angels, Fallen Angels and devils alike began to disappear to an unknown location. Looking back at his new allies Micheal began to show signs of stress and anxiety that he had not felt since the end of the great war and the death of his creator God himself.

Turning around as she looked around the room Irina was completely unsure on how she should be feeling. Of course she had felt that after the battle with Kokabiel, Xenovia had left the church and joined the devils for an unknown reason, but know she knew the truth. Throughout the whole meeting Irina had tried to keep her eyes on Xenovia but every time she made eye contact she would look away.

 _"Can I trust her, yes I must"_ Irina thought to herself as she smiled at Xenovia.

"I recommend we take action soon, if they have found away to make Gasper stronger none of us will survive" Sirzech said as he looked around the room at the current people who were frozen and the looks of shock that was on everyone else's face.

"Is he that strong zech's" Issei said as he looked at his future older brother in law.

"Maybe Im unsure but lets not find out" Sirzech replied as he looked at Issei.

Continuing to fire upon the meeting the last three Gremory magic circles that were creating a seal on the meeting had began to crack and warp under the pressure of the constant attack.

"If we don't do anything soon, where not going to be around much longer" Azazel said as he looked out the window.

"Agreed, Sirzech I have an unused rook in storage at the clubroom, I can use that to get in clubroom and save Gasper" Rias said as she looked her older brother who smiled.

"Ok, but take someone with you I'm not going to let you go alone" Sirzech said as he looked at his sister.

"Don't worry she's not going alone" Issei said as he placed his hand on Sirzech's shoulder.

"Issei you cant travel with her unless you're in her household" Sirzech said looking towards Issei who smiled.

"I know, but Ddraig's going to help me" Issei said as the boosted gear appeared on his left hand causing Micheal looked on curiously.

"And how would that work" Rias said as Issei smiled.

"You'll see" Issei said he smiled.

Creating a red magic circle around herself Rias soon teleported to the clubroom of the ORC were she decided to wait for Issei. Watching Rias vanish Issei prepared to leave for the mission a head, looking towards his peerage Issei began to smile.

"Ok Vali I want you to go and destroy their ranks, make them fear you and distract them long enough to give Grayfia enough time to destroy the barrier" Issei said as Vali nodded before smashing through the roof flying towards the enemy.

"Murayama, protect Grayfia and let the others do their work" Issei said as Murayama stood next to Grayfia who smiled at the young girl who began to watch the Strongest Queen.

Before Issei could teleport away, Azazel handed the young heir two silver bracelet with a purple jewel in the centre of it.

"When you find the Vampire, place one of these on his arm and the other on yours. It will stop the big from activating his balance breaker as his excess power will be transferred to you" Azazel said as Issei accepted the bracelets, placing one of the two on his right arm.

"Sirzech I will bring Rias and Gasper home safe" Issei said causing Sirzech to nod.

Looking at Sirzech nod, Issei began to vanish through the floor as a black magic circle engulfed the young heir teleporting him to the old school building.

Watching her king vanish to were his next battle was about to take place Vali took the opportunity to show off for herself. Smashing through the roof of the teachers common room and deploying her Divine Dividing wings Vali flew toward the centre of the magicians hoping to distract them long enough to help her allies. Flying towards the enemy Vali soon arrived at the centre of the magicians attacks. Shocked and surprised by the speed and agility that Vali possessed the magicians were caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

Turning their attention upon the young woman many of the magicians began to fire on this new threat, little did they know who they were dealing with. Firing shot after shot at the young dragon many of the magicians were shocked happy when they stopped firing as many of them believe that the woman was finished. As the smoke and magic attacks stopped and began to be blown away in the wind. All of the magicians began to sweat when they noticed that no damage had been done to the girl.

"What is this woman" One of the magicians said as they looked at Vali in pure terror.

"She's some sort of monster" Another said as Vali smiled at the magicians.

"Is that all you've got, I'm disappointed" Vali said cockily causing the magicians to once again open fire.

Continuing to fire Vali soon raised her shields to block the attack as she began to look for weakness' in the magicians defence. Once again after stopping their attacks, stopping their attack the magicians were surprised to see twelve white and blue magical circles that were positioned over Valli's body protecting her from harm.

"My turn" Vali said as she crossed her arms.

"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker" Albion said as a white armour appeared around Vali ( A/N Vali's balance breaker is the same as the anime, just with more feminine features such as wider hips and a indentation of a bust line)

Engulfed in a white light many of the magicians were forced to cover their eyes from the bright light, looking back towards Vali many of the magicians were horrified at the sight in front of them. Floating only a few metres in front of them until a few minutes ago stood a girl who posed no real threat to the magicians, however now many of them were sacred for the lives.

Creating two magics circles above her hands Vali sent two beams of magical attacks towards the enemy. Protecting themselves as best they could, many magicians tried to stop the attack, hitting their shields Vali's attack caused many of the magicians to either fall to the ground or be vaporised instantly. Looking around at the opening that was just cleared Vali was pleasantly surprised when she noticed hundreds of magicians replace the places that their former allies had failed to protect.

"This is going to be fun" Vali said as she charged towards the magicians.

As the room began to feel increasingly empty with the removal of Issei, Rias and Vali, Grayfia could tell by the look on all the leaders faces and especially her husbands face that the current leaders were unsure and intrigued by the strength and skill that many of the young members of the factions had began to show at this young age. Beginning to look around for some information regarding the current level of strength that Issei and Rias peerage possessed the three leaders looked towards the window.

Walking towards the the window Sirzech, Micheal and Azazel were either amazed (Micheal) or surprised at how far Vali had come in her terms of power (Azazel and Sirzech) and the complete ease that Vali used to destroy the magicians. As the three factions looked on in amazement at the speed and skill of Issei queen Sirzech began to feel something that he hadn't felt in over a century.

"We have a visitor" Grayfia said as he looked towards Sirzech.

"I know this magic, but how is she still alive" Sirzech said as he looked over his left shoulder to were a magic circle had began to appear.

"Well if it isn't the unworthy devil kings, Mr Sirzech and Little miss Serafall" A woman said as she appeared out of the magic circle.

Turning around Murayama was surprised to see a woman with an impressive bust line wearing what looked like some sort of bondage uniform. Looking closer Murayama noticed that the woman only appeared to be in her early thirties, wore brown glasses and had her hair in two plates with what appeared to be a tiara on the top of her head.

"Explain yourself you have no right to be here" Serafall said as he looked at the woman as anger swelled in her eyes.

"Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the original Leviathan" Sirzech said as he cleared the air on who this woman was.

"Im here to bring destruction and chaos to this pathetic world" Katerea said as he raised her staff in the air as an orange ball of magic appeared in the centre of it.

Appearing at the main entrance of the Old School Building Issei began to look around for a weakness in the enemies defence. Smiling as he begun to walk up the stone stairs towards the old wooden doors, Issei began to noticed the carnage that Vali was doing the the enemy ranks. Proud at what his queen had achieved in the small amount of time that he had been gone, Issei began to think of a way to help his fiancee.

Arriving at the wooden doors, Issei grabbed the brass handles and opened the door. Laughing Issei was surprised at how weak the barrier was that protected Gasper from being saved from his allies.

 **"Penetrate"** Ddraig said from the Boosted Gear as Issei phased through the two doors.

After stepping thought the door and the barrier that was suppose to help protect the magicians from any rescue mission, Issei was surprised at how empty and unguarded the Old School Building was. Looking around Issei began to walk upstairs towards the ORC clubroom where Rias was waiting for him. Standing in front to the clubroom door Issei proceed to push the door open.

Suddenly the door that Issei was holding vaporized in his hand, looking forward Issei was shocked to see Rias with a ball of destruction in her hand.

"You magicians have some guts coming into the…" Rias said only to be cut off by Issei.

"Household of the next heir of Gremory and the adorable future wife of Issei Buer" Issei said casting Rias to blush and run towards Issei giving him a massive hug.

"Issei, i'm sorry I attacked you" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Im glad you did, I could have been anyone" Issei said as he smiled at Rias causing her to laugh.

"Well your adorable future wife apologies" Rias said as she stuck her tongue out jokingly causing Issei to grab Rias.

"Is someone being cheeky" Issei said as he began to tickle Rias all over her body causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

BOOM

Looking behind them and out the window Rias and Issei noticed a massive orange inferno appearing outside of where the meeting was taking place. Running towards the window Rias was horrified at what she saw.

"My brother" Rias said as she began to worry about Sirzech.

"He'll be fine Rias, he's the strongest devil alive I don't think that would have even damaged him" Issei said reassuring his fiancee.

 **Back at the meeting.**

"Oh isn't that cute, the three great powers have created a barrier to protect each other, adorable and pathetic Haha" Katerea said as she hovered above the three leaders.

"What do you want Katerea" Sirzech said as he looked up at the woman.

"Im thinking the complete opposite to what everyone at this disgusting meeting is thinking, If God and the Devil kings are no more there should be a revolution" Katerea said as she continued to look down at the members of the meeting.

"Oh so the snake shows her ugly head" Vali said as she landed next to Azazel deactivating her balance breaker.

"What are you doing her Valine, should you be doing your grandfathers dirty work" Katerea retorted at Vali.

"I'll never serve that monster again, he's as good as dead to me" Vali said as she looked up at Katerea.

"Oh, Vali may I ask why you serve these fakes rather than your own family" Katerea said as she looked at Vali.

 **ORC Clubroom.**

"Issei…Issei we need to save Gasper" Rias said as she broke out of Issei's tickle grab.

"Good point" Issei said as the two walked towards where the door once stood.

Walking down the corridor towards the the stairs Rias and Issei began to crouch as they walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom of the stairs Issei and Rias noticed that their were two magicians standing guard at the door.

"Thats where Gasper must be" Rias said as Issei nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rias can you infuse your power into these snakes" Issei said as two snakes of darkness began to slither in front of Rias' legs.

Looking down Rias noticed two snakes slithering around her legs, trying to placing her hand on the snakes back Rias was surprised when her hand travelled right through the snake.

"You cant touch them Rias their made of darkness" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"How do I put my power into them" Rias said confused as she had never down this before.

"Here, just place your hand over the snakes and focus your power on the snakes" Issei said as Rias began to do what she was just taught to do.

Focusing her power on the snakes bellow Rias began to focus two small amounts of her power into the snakes bellow as the power that Rias produced began to flow into the snakes. Beginning to look at the snakes Issei began notice that the once completely black snakes had began to show signs of a hint of red lines running down their backs from their eyes.

Finishing placing her power into the snakes Rias noticed the snakes beginning to slither down the side of the corridors towards the magicians. Slithering down the corridor Rias was curious to see what the snakes would do to the unsuspecting magicians, arriving next to the magicians legs each snake began to slither up their legs causing them to freak out.

"What the fuck is going on" One of the magicians said as he began to try and find was was running up he's body.

"I don't know.." The female magian said as the snake wrapped around their necks beginning to strangle them.

Grabbing at the snakes both magicians felt like they each had a boa constrictor around their necks, kicking and scratching at the snakes both magicians tired to use all the magic that they could to help them get free. Collapsing to their knees both magicians began to cough and gasp for air, crawling and wishing for freedom, the magicians began to hit the ground to try and call attention to their suffering, however for the magicians the oxygen in their lungs had become to stale. After about two minutes all that was heard in the corridor was a massive CRACK.

Falling to the ground like a sack of photos both magicians laid still like they were sleeping, coming out from behind the the railing of the stairwell Issei and Rias began to slowly walk towards the door until they stopped five metres away from the door.

"Do it" Issei said as Rias smiled.

Clicking her fingers the red lines in the snakes back began to glow brighter and brighter, suddenly a massive explosion blew up both the magicians bodies and sent debris and dust throughout the corridor. Running through the dust Issei and Rias bolted through the now open door surprising the magicians. Punching the two closest magicians with a darkness infused fist Issei and Rias were shocked at what they saw.

On the wall in front of them laid two magic circles holding Koneko upside down and Gasper the right way up. As Gaspers magic circle began to glow causing Gasper to scream in pain.

"Ahhh" Gasper screamed as the magic was forced to flow through his body.

Looking at Gasper, Issei realised what Azazel had meant when he said the Gasper must have been force into Balance breaker conditions. Peering at the young Vampires eyes, Issei noticed that they weren't their usual pink colour with the white backdrop that remind Issei of purity but was replaced with the menacing yellow glow of his pupil complemented with a red and black sclera.

"Forgive me Rias sama, I've failed you in protecting Gasper" Koneko said sadly as she looked towards her king and savour.

"Its fine Koneko, you did your best" Rias said looking towards her small rook.

"I don't know what tricks you freaks used to get…" One of the female magicians said only to have her neck broken by Issei who appeared behind her.

"Don't you ever call Rias a freak, she's the only reason I'm alive" Issei said as shock was sent through the magicians heads regarding how easily Issei killed one of their allies.

"Don't you dare take one more move or I'll kill them both" One of the magicians said as they tried to threaten Issei and Rias.

"Please Rias sama, Issei sama just kill me already I'm just a hinderance to all of you" Gasper said as he looked down in shame beginning to cry.

"Don't you ever say that, you mean the world to Rias and our friends so never say that you're a hindrance to anyone" Issei said as Gasper laid there still.

"I don't deserve to live please Rias I beg you" Gasper said as he looked up.

"You don't have to be so dramatic, remember what I said to you when I made you one of us. Live for me and try and find away of having a great life. I will not abandon you" Rias said as Gasper began to think back on the time that Rias saved him next to that lake in Romania all those years ago.

"Thank you Rias sama" Gasper said as he looked upon his master.

"You devils sure are dumb, you should have brain washed this monster when you had the chance, he would have become the best weapons" One of the magicians said as she raised a sword up to Gaspers neck.

"I think this is above what your feeble mind can comprehend but my servants are actually cared for" Rias said as the magicians in the room scoured.

"You disrespectful bitch, I'll turn that face into one deserving the one devil" The magician said as she fired a beam of magic towards Rias' face only for it to be deflected by a barrier created by Rias.

"Listen to me now would be the best time to cause major problems, if you do I promise to punish you as long as you want and then hold you and never let go" Rias said as she looked at Gasper.

"You will, then I'll try" Gasper said as he build up the courage to fight.

"Thats the Rias we all love" Issei thought as he looked at Rias.

"Gasper we all believe in you and remember you're never alone. Ascalon" Issei said as Ascalon appeared out of the Boosted Gear.

Looking on in shock everyone including Rias was surprised there Issei stored Ascalon. Lifting the blade and his right hand up Issei slide the blade down his right palm causing excruciating pain to himself, drawing enough blood not to cause him to pass out causing blood to run down the blade.

"Issei stop" Rias said shocked looking at her future husband citing himself with a dragon slaying holy sword.

"You know what Gasper, don't move. Dang it dude are you the bishop of Rias Gremory or what." Issei said as he extended the blade so it stoped only a few inches away from his face splattering a drop of blood near his mouth.

Looking at the single drop of Issei's blood that rested on his cheek Gasper was horrified, ever since the abuse that he had received from both his family and the treatment that her received from human society and how they saw him as just a monster. Staring at the blood Gasper felt both his want to help his friends and his primal vampiric urges beginning to take over. Stretching his tongue out a licking one off the drops of blood that was on his shoulder Gasper suddenly felt a serge in power that he had never felt.

Suddenly everything stopped in the room including the barrier, looking at Gasper, Issei noticed that even Rias was frozen now. Watching Gasper break free of his restraints Issei was surprised at how strong and confident the young boy had become. Appearing next to Rias, Koneko who was now able to move as Gasper had released her in the time that he had control of the room.

"How did I" She said shocked as Rias looked at her just as shocked.

"I don't" Rias said adding to the looks of shocking in the room as Issei smiled.

"He's gone" The magicians said as they all drew their dangers.

"He stopped time" Another magician said as he began to look around the room.

"But how the scared Gear was suppressed" A third Magician said as bats suddenly appeared around them.

Appearing around them hundreds of tiny black bats began to grab and land on the magicians, pulling and pushing their hoods and robes the magicians began to try and run away only to be stopped when 97 purple hands grabbed on to the magicians body parts. Struggling and shooting the arms many magicians were shocked and scared when the hands were destroyed but multiplied ten fold when they reappeared.

"Its drinking my blood" One magician said as the purple hands wrapped around her jugular.

"Not only that but my magic power to" Another magician said as he collapsed to the ground.

Turning and trying to run away the last free magician, running towards the exit, suddenly the last magician was stopped in her tracks when Koneko smashes her foot into her face breaking her nose and knocking her out cold.

"Nice job Koneko" Issei said as he looked at the small rook.

"Thanks, but will Gaspie be ok" Koneko replied in a worried tone regarding her fellow first year.

"He'll be fine, this is only a small amount of Gaspers power it must have activated when he tasted Issei's blood, but how did you know Issei" Rias said as she turned around to face Issei.

"Azazel recommenced it to me, the stupid fallen angel is probably getting a kick out of the thought of it as well" Issei said as Rias smiled.

As Koneko began to stack and knock out any of the remaining magicians, a lone magicians began to stand up behind Issei and Rias, firing a magical attack towards the pair Koneko sung out.

"Look out" Koneko said as the ball continued towards the two kings.

Jumping in front of Rias, Issei knew that the attack had enough power to seriously injure Rias, but himself he was unsure. Suddenly the ball turned purple before completely stopping in front of Issei.

"Its no use I can see every move before you even make it" Gasper said as he began to talk to the sacred magician before he destroyed her.

Returning to his true form Gasper began to walk up to his allies, standing in front of Rias, Issei placed the bracelet on Gaspers arm causing it to glow.

"This should keep you in control" Issei said as Gasper smiled towards him in a friendly manner.

"Thanks" Gasper said as he looked at Rias and Issei.

"Let's get out of here" Rias said as the four devils entered a magic circle.

Arriving at the the destination that Rias and Issei left only fifteen minutes before hand Rias was completely horrified at what she saw. Looking around Rias noticed the the entire room and part of the new school building were completely destroyed by the magic attack the Katerea had forced upon the meeting.

In the time that Rias had been saving Gasper. Kiba, Xenovia and Murayama with the help of Irina had been fending off attics from the magicians. Walking behind Sirzech as Grayfia broke through the barrier that was holding the others in place Issei turned towards his mentor.

"Azazel whats this milk cow doing here" Issei said as Azazel laughed and Katerea snarled at Issei.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MILK COW BOY" Katerea said as she looked at Issei.

"He's calling you milk cow dumb arse" Vali said as she stood behind her king.

"So this is your new master, I must admit he is cute, when this is done I might make him my slave. But does he know who you truly are" Katerea said as she believed she had the upper hand.

"Know who you truly are" Micheal said as he became curious about what was going on.

"So they don't know" Katerea said only to be cut off by Issei.

"I know and I accept her for it so fuck off or your dead" Issei said as he began to power up protecting Vali as she blushed.

"Oh so nobody cares who she is, I bet Micheal does" Katerea said as she laughed.

" He can find out later, Ive had enough of you trash talking my daughter so if you stop your blabbing let's get down and do this" Azazel said as a yellow aura formed around him.

"I'll teach you to mock me, funny would you agree that you'd adopt the Great granddaughter of your older brother" Katerea said beginning to float in the air as Micheal realised something.

"Azazel is she talking about who I think she is" Micheal said as Azazel smiled.

"Yes, Vali's true name is Valine Lucifer Great granddaughter of our oldest sibling. But she's as much my daughter as any blood even if she is adopted" Azazel said as Vali blush and smiled at him while holding on to Issei as everyone who didn't know who she was gasped in shock.

Floating in the air with Azazel, Katerea was still cocky and smug about reliving Vali's true nature as she floated there.

"Are you ready to die" Katerea said as she flew at Azazel.

Blocking her attack with relative easy Katerea was shocked at how strong Azazel sit was. Punching and Kicking the fallen angel Katerea continued her onslaught on the former angel. Punching Azazel in the face to create distance between the two snakes began to form out of Katerea's back before covering her in a purple slime before it vanished into her skin.

Firing a massive amount of demonic energy towards Azazel, Katerea thought the the governor general of the Fallen Angels was done for. Laughing uncontrollably Katerea thought that her battle was over.

"We should clear something up before moving forward" Azazel said as he appeared behind the she devil.

Throwing a fist embedded with this new magic towards Azazel, Katerea was shocked when she looked at the fallen angel. Looking upon the fallen Katerea noticed that he had blocked her entire attack with the effortlessly swing of his left arm.

"You've got a lot of power, much more than any descendant of a devil king should have besides Vali" Azazel said as he smiled at the woman.

"I would like to tell you but you'll be dead soon so whats the point" Katerea said as a massive shock wave filled the area.

As Azazel was dealing with their intruder the rest of the young devils began to remove any of the remaining Magicians. Akeno and Rias crated a holy thunder of destruction dragon. The four swords welders fought as one and Issei and Vali wrapped up any of the magicians who tried to flee.

"Why don't we start getting serious, I'm starting to get board" Azazel said as he reached into his shirt pulling out a golden lance with a purple jewel on the top.

"What is that" Katerea demanded.

"Something more interesting than war, this here is my artificial sacred gear. I call it the down fall dragon spear Balance break" Azazel said as the lance began to glow.

As a massive golden glow filled the area, Katerea covered her eyes shielding them from any damage from the light. Looking back at the the fallen angel Katerea was horrified at what stood in his place, looking at Azazel, Katerea noticed that the twelve black wings that were once on his back began to disappear, leaving the man floating there. Protecting the man from any danger was a golden suit of armour with purple jewels littered throughout the suit, looking up at Azazel at first glance Issei was reminded of his and Vali's Balance breakers.

"He finally did it" Vali said as she stood next to her king.

"Yeah finally" Issei said as he remembered all the times that Azazel tried to balance break when they were sparing together.

"Come here" Azazel said as Katerea charged at him.

Charging towards the fallen angel, Katerea charged all the power of her snakes that she received from Ophis into her punch, swiftly moving out of the way, Azazel ran the light axe thought the side of the devil destroying the snakes causing her to scream and slicing some of there clothes of exposing her left breast.

"I am not necessarily needed for the creating of the new world" Katerea said as she turned herself to a gooey substance sticking to Azazel's left arm.

Attaching herself to his arm Katerea continued to gloat about how she would welcome death if she killed Azazel. Unfortunately for her Azazel knowing what she was doing did something unthinkable in her eyes. Cutting off his left arm and the arm that Katerea was attached to, Azazel quickly pulled her closer to him sending the axe through her here killing her instantly.

As Azazel landed on the ground he was tackle to the ground by Vali who began to cry. Hugging his daughter back Azazel knew that there was something to truely fight for in this world. Standing back up with Vali looking at the stub that was now his left arm Azazel began to laugh.

"Well that was fun" Azazel said as he watched the last magicians be killed.

"Yes finally peace has been achieved" Micheal said as the angels began to pull back to heaven.

"And thats thanks to the next generation of our kind" Sirzech said as he looked at all the teens who were talking and laughing with each other.

"So what are we going to do with this new enemy" Azazel said as Micheal looked at him.

"Yes I also found it weird that Katerea had so much strength" Micheal added to his younger brothers insights.

"I think that will be the next big topic at our next meeting" Sirzech said as Issei waked towards the leaders.

"Lord Micheal is there something you can do for me" Issei said as he looked at the leader of the angels.

"If it is within my power" Micheal said as he looked at Issei.

"Can you allow Asia and Xenovia to be able to pray again" Issei said shocking the two girls.

"Is that what you want girls" Micheal said as he looked at the girls who were standing behind Issei.

"Yes thats what I want more than anything else" Asia said as she looked at the Angel.

"And you" Micheal said as he looked at Xenovia.

"Yes please lord Micheal it brings me comfort" Xenovia replied as he looked at Micheal happily.

"Ladies let me ask you something, would you still pray even if god is gone" Micheal said as he looked at the girls

"Yes it brings me comfort" Both girls replied.

"And I'll ask on their behalf" Irina said looking at the girls.

"Can you do it Micheal" Sirzech said looking at the angel.

"Yes but give me some time, until next time" Micheal said as he vanished into a cross.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this chapter, it was actually quite difficult to write this one as there was not that much to write about without going into any other parts of the story.**

 **I have a question to the readers this week, would you rather me go straight into the next arc or have another chapter in between the reason I'm asking this is I'm wanting to know which way you want the story to go.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**

 **Ddraig12.**


	20. EX L4: Daily life of a Devil

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" (Yamata)_

 **A/N Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter. The last chapter equaled the number of views and visitors that the chapter before it did. It makes me increasingly pleased that the story had reaching this popularity and continues to rise as well, after all the effort that myself and you the readers have put in to this story it is well deserved, so from the bottom of my heart thank you, thanks for all the support and as much as nobody likes it thanks for the criticism, Its your criticism that helps me improve on things like, storyline, flow and character introduction. It also pleases me to say that this story has reached twenty chapters in just over four months something I never imagined in my wildest dreams.**

 **To tell you the truth it took me a while to think of a short story. Thinking long and hard I ended up scarping a few of them as they when nowhere and/or weakened the story. In the end this was the only chapter that would work as a in between chapter for the time between the arc's but I ended up with this and it also covered one of the topics that I could have and have been recommend that I should have done very early on but was scraped due to the damage it could have done to the story. Don't get me wrong its not bad its just its not overall important to the greater story. This chapter was also chosen as it didn't destroy the characters or future plans for them and explored the world a lot more in terms of size and complexion.**

 **Just a heads up only some of this chapter is from Issei's point of view.**

 **So without further a due lets' begin chapter twenty.**

Blanketing Kuoh like a think blanket, night filled every nook and cranny of the town. Arriving with the darkness, the life that thrived off it and around it continued to borrow and take its hold over the world at that, everything is corrupted by darkness all expect for the ones that control it, ones who can stand man alone in its darkness. Looking out of the wide kitchen window to the larger outside human and supernatural world Issei had the feeling that was both a relieved feeling and one of nerves about the current state of the supernatural world and what was going to happen within and around it. It had been two days since the peace meeting between the three factions in Kuoh and for some reason Issei hadn't slept since it had happened.

"Why cant I sleep" Issei said to himself out loud, trying to think of the reasons why.

 **"Maybe because you're worried about something or someone"** Ddraig said as the green gem appeared on his left hand emulating the room.

"Yeah maybe but I cant think of why" Issei replied to the dragon in his arm hoping that the ancient dragon could guide the young devil in his time of need.

 **"Im unsure, what it is but I'm going to sleep and so should you its 4am"** Ddraig said as he drifted off to sleep leaving Issei alone in the kitchen.

Taking the advice that Ddraig had given him Issei proceed to grab a drink of water. Turning on the tap causing cold water to gush out of it, watching the water for a quick second Issei proceeded to grab a glass from the cupboard beside the sink. Turning the tap towards the glass Issei watched as the water filled the glass, continuing to watch the glass fill, Issei soon felt calmer than he had in two days. Lost in his trans Issei was brought out of his dream when he felt the feeling of something draping over his shoulders, looking over his shoulders Issei noticed the white and elegant nature of two female arms coming over his at ease for once in a while Issei placed the glass on the counter. Putting the glass down and grabbing hold of the arms Issei twerked around and faced the culprit. Looking down at the woman who had her arms around his neck, Issei proceeded to bend down to give her a massive kiss on the lips causing her to blush.

"Hello my dear" Issei said as he reached for her arse lifting her up causing her to put her legs around his waist.

"Hello dear, what are you doing awake" Rias said as moved Issei's hair before she gave Issei a kiss on her forehead before hugging his head close to her boobs.

"What was that for" Issei said confused.

"Well, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to kiss my fiancee if I remember correctly I gave you everything so this is the least you could do, plus I realised you weren't in bed, is everything ok" Rias said as she looked at Issei looking deep into his eyes trying to looking into what was bothering him.

"I know Rias and my everything belongs to you it's just that I don't know whats bothering me. I'm just worried about what will happen now that peace has been achieved, will everything go back to normal or is it just a plain to get us to lower our guard" Issei said as he continued to hold Rias up firmly grabbing her arse.

"It doesn't matter about that, at the moment we can talk about that tomorrow. Come on lets go back to bed" Rias said as she jumped of Issei and led him back to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

As Issei began resting his head backrest on the wooden backed cushioned chair, Issei began to think of all the events that had happened since he had arrived at Kuoh just over two months ago. The fight with Riser, Kokabiel and then the peace meeting.

Drifting further and further into his memories that he had made in the short time that he had reentered the city, Rias and the others devils in their peerages walked into the room and took their places leaving Issei in his thoughts.

Sitting there with his eyes closed, Issei failed to noticed that Rias had begun to walk around the wooden desk towards him. Creeping up to Issei, Rias proceeded to place herself upon Issei's lap sitting so close that her perfectly shaped backside stimulated Issei crouch.

Making contact with Issei as Akeno and Vali began to hand out cups of tea to the members of the ORC, Rias began to lay her back upon Issei's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"How are you my darling" Issei said as Rias placed her cheek against Issei's face.

"Good glad the days over thought, it looks like you enjoyed your study period" Rias said as she kissed Issei on the lips genteelly.

"Sure did, wasn't much studying though" Issei replied as he Vali and Akeno moved towards them.

"I can see that" Rias said as she gave Issei a kiss on the lips.

Placing the two kings cups of tea on the table Akeno and Vali stood behind their kings as Rias began to talk.

"Ok, to begin today's meeting, I would like to thank and congratulate everyone on the effort that you have done regarding the peace summit and the battle that took place" Rias said as the doors slammed open causing Issei to jump out of his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Lady Gremory's father" Azazel said as he walked in the door causing everyone to look at him shocked.

"Um dad don't you know its rude to bust in without knocking and what are you doing here" Vali said shocked that her father was at school.

"Well my lovely daughter, from now on I will be the adviser for the Occult Research Club" Azazel said as he gave Vali a hug and kiss on the cheek before he sat down in Rias's chair after Issei jumped out of it.

"You cant be serious, Sona has to pass this by me first" Rias demanded as she looked at the fallen angel leader.

"Oh but she already knows and if you don't believe me she's standing behind you" Azazel said as he placed his feet on the table while pointing towards the door way.

Turning around the ORC were all shocked to see the student council president and Vice president standing in the door. Fixing her glasses, before walking in Sona walked towards were Azazel was sitting.

"Sona what is going on here" Rias demanded as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Well, seeing that there is now peace amongst the three factions, the leaders of three faction believed that the young members of the factions should have guidance and a mentor to lead them through there training and early development" Sona said as Issei spoke up.

"But that doesn't explain why Azazel is here" Issei said as he looked at the young heir and the fallen angel.

"Well, Lady Sitri here said I should come" Azazel said as Rias looked at Sona.

"And why is that, whats in it for you" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Because my sister threatened the worst and said that she'll come instead" Sona said as she began to walk towards the door.

"So you sold, us out, wait Sona come back here, we're not done her Sona" Rias said as Sona closed the door behind her causing Azazel to chuckle.

"Whats so funny" Issei said as the looked at Azazel.

"Don't you think that this is like old times ah" Azazel said as he looked at Issei who smiled at the fallen angel.

Looking around the room Issei began to notice the looks of shock from Murayama and Vali, probably because Murayama had never been this close to a leader before and Vali didn't expect to see her father here of all places. Kiba, Xenovia and Asia were confused on what was going on and Akeno just glared at Azazel like she wanted to kill him probably because he was the same species as her father.

Turning around towards Azazel, Issei began to walk over to his former mentor. Standing behind the seat that he was sitting on Issei waited for Azazel to speak up and wonder what Issei was doing.

"Yes Issei, I know that look whats on your mind" Azazel said as Issei smiled at Azazel causing Vali to sigh.

"What was that for Vali" Akeno said as she stood next to her fellow queen.

"Well you see when these two used to train with each other they would only act like this when it was going to be a long day" Vali answered as Rias and Akeno gulped.

"So what are you really doing her old man" Issei said as the vain in Azazel forehead popped out.

"Well, while I'm here Sirzech asked me to do one thing. Improve your immature powers and Sacred gears. The holy devil sword, forbidden Balor View, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi and Twilight Healing. Not to mention that both Heavenly Dragons who inhabit two powerful devils and Holy Lighting, you devils hold some considerably power" Azazel said as shock filled the room.

"So you're here to train us" Asia said as she looked at the fallen angel.

"In a way yes, but I'm also here to guide you" Azazel said looking at the devils.

"Is that the only reason you're here" Vali said as she looked at her father.

"Oh, Sirzech also said to me to give something to tell you Issei." Azazel said as the fallen angel smiled at Issei.

"Yeah what is it" Issei said confused looking at Azazel.

"Growing up Sirzech noticed that your power grew when you where surrounded by the ones you love and care about" Azazel said as Issei looked on confused.

"Yeah so what do you mean" Issei replied as Azazel turned around and smiled.

"This is an order from the Great Devil King Sirzech Lucifer himself, all the current female member of the ORC, minus Murayama because she has her parents in town will move into the Buer residence tonight." Azazel said as he stood up like it was an order fro a medieval king.

"What" Rias, Akeno and Vali said at once.

"What do you mean you can't be serious" Vali said as she looked at her father.

"Fallen angels, always making things complicated" Akeno said as she crossed her arms before looking away in disapproval.

"This cant be real" Rias added at the end.

"Well, thats what Sirzech told me, anyway I'm going out now so have fun" Azazel said as he walked out of the clubroom leaving the young devils stunned and shocked.

Even after a few minutes after the fallen angel leader left the room many of the devils were still shocked at the resent events that has just aspired only minutes before, looking at each other Issei and Rias began to walk across to the window. Peering out of the window the two young devils began to watch Azazel walk across the yard that was in front of the Old School Building before revealing his wings and flying off into the sky and the sunset.

Turning around Issei and Rias began to look at the two groups and how they functioned as one larger group rather than two individual peerages. Looking towards Rias, Issei began to smile at the young heiress.

 _"She seems so happy in the human world"_ Issei thought as he looked at his future wife.

Noticing Issei looking at her, Rias rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up towards Issei. Nestling her head closer to his neck as she placed her hand on his chest Rias felt the warm and comforting feeling of Issei's heart beating against his chest and entering her ear drums.

"Whats up" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Nothing" Issei said as he grabbed Rias' hand.

Grabbing Rias' hand as she rested it on his chest, Issei smiled thinking of the future that was possible for their children due to the peace that was now achieved. Letting go of Rias, Issei walked forward so he was standing behind Rias' desk causing all the devils to look towards him.

"Is everything ok Issei" Asia asked as she looked towards her older brother figure.

"Yes Asia everything great" Issei replied as he looked towards the blonde bishop.

"Whats up then" Vali said as she looked at her king.

"Well seeing that there is a brief break in attacks and problems we have some work to do" Issei said as he pulled out a stack of request forms causing many to groan.

Looking upon the once empty desk Murayama was both confused and shocked at what the amount of paper was now on the table. Standing up Murayama began to walk towards the desk. Arriving at the desk, Murayama picked up the top the top piece of paper and began to look at it. Viewing the paper Murayama noticed that there were two pieces of paper stapled to each other one with a weird symbol that was about A3 size and the other was A4 and had details such as address, names and other information on it.

"Um Issei what are these" Murayama said looking towards her king.

"These are called contract requests" Rias said as she sat down behind her desk.

"And what do they do" Murayama replied confused.

"Well being a devil is not all fighting or training there are other things we do such as contacts" Issei said looking at Murayama who stood their puzzled.

"A contract is like one in the human world, where we do something for someone or something and in return we receive something that we see of equal value or worth to keep" Rias continued as she looked at the young knight.

"And what do you do" Murayama said as she looked at the kings.

"Anything the client wants, however you can refuse if you wish not to do it" Akeno said as she rested her hand on Murayama's shoulder.

"Let me guess you're going to show Murayama the ropes today" Vali said as she smiled towards her king.

"Close actually you guys are" Issei said shocking everyone.

"Why is that" Kiba asked as he looked at Issei.

"Because you all get a variety of requests and Murayama can see what they are, plus I'm busy so have fun" Issei said as he created a magic circle grabbing one of the off the fliers.

"Ok who's first" Rias said as she smiled.

"Its, Kiba and Murayama" Issei said as Kiba and Murayama walked into the magic circle disappearing.

Arriving out side of the magic circle, Murayama was shocked when they appeared in front of a brown coloured door that looked like that it belonged in a high end apartment building. Knocking on the door Kiba stood and waited for the door to open. Hearing the clicking of the locks of the door, the two devils began to look as the door open revealing a beautiful woman in her early thirties looking at them.

"Oh Kiba kun, come in" The woman said slyly causing Murayama to notice that the woman must have some sexual fantasies about the young knight.

"Thank you Michelle sama" Kiba said as he and Murayama entered the rooms.

Walking in Murayama noticed that the woman's apartment was very clean and appeared to be unused turning her attention from the apartment to the woman that lived here Murayama began to look closely at the young woman. Looking at the woman Murayama began to notice how attractive she was, her long blonde hair and her blue eyes would make any man or woman mouth water, her hourglass figure perfectly highlighted her large bust and equally as wide hips. Looking closer Murayama came to the conclusion that she must have been a lawyer or a very successful business woman to be able to live in such a high end apartment.

Arriving in the lounge room, Murayama noticed that Kiba had already entered the kitchen and began to cook shocking Murayama as the owner of the house was just sleeping on the couch without a care in the world. Waking into the kitchen Murayama began to ask Kiba questions regarding what he was doing, which he responded that Michelle sama worked long hours so Kiba came over and cooked for her twice a week.

After about an hour with Michelle and Kiba, Murayama teleported to where Akeno was currently stationed. Walking in Murayama was completely shocked. Looking at the raven haired queen Murayama was both aroused and shocked at the same time, her idol the woman she wanted to become was dressed in a BDSM costume showing off her amazing legs and ample bust as she knelt down in front of her male client .

"Akeno sama I though you loved Issei sama" Murayama said as she tried to resist the urge to jump on Akeno and have her way with her.

"I do love Issei just come have a look at this" Akeno said as Murayama reluctantly walked around the table.

Walking around the desk Murayama almost fainted at the sight in front of her. Everything that Murayama believed that Akeno was doing was wrong. She was not having sex with this older man and cheating on Issei and she wasn't held against her will, she was just giving this man a foot rub.

"What…whats with the costume then" Murayama said as she looked at Akeno.

"Well, Mr Imaginma here is a busy man and is always on his feet, so I come over twice a month to rub his feet" Akeno said causing Murayama to relax.

"But the get up" Murayama said as she repeated her previous question as she did not get an answer.

"Well it turns me on" Mr Imaginma said as his feet cracked.

Standing up Akeno bowed towards the man and took a bottle of aged whisky as a reward shocking Murayama.

"Whats that for" Murayama said as she looked at the older devil.

"Maybe Issei and I could share this tonight, maybe something sexy, might happen after that as well" Akeno said licking her lips causing Murayama to blush.

"But what about Rias sama wouldn't she know" Murayama said as she looked at Akeno.

"She already knows, she was there the last time as well, she even joined in" Akeno said causing Murayama to blush at the thought of three of the hottest people she had ever seen having sex together at the same time.

As a look of lust and a massive pink blush arrived over Murayama's face Akeno crept up behind placing the whisky on the counter behind her. Grabbing Murayama's hips Akeno began to rub her bust on the young knights back as she licked her neck.

"Ive seen how you look at him it's the same face that Rias and I give him, you love him don't you" Akeno whispered in her ear.

"Of course he saved my life" Murayama replied as she looked at Akeno.

"No not like that, you want him to ravage you like he did Rias and I, maybe tonight you can join us for a drink, he might even take a third girls virginity as well and I might even have my way with you as well" Akeno said grabbing Murayama's right boob as Murayama went bright red before the two entered a magic circle.

After Akeno dropped Murayama at her last contact for the night, Murayama walked forward before knocking on the door. Knock Knock. As the sound of the knock and the sound of the door unlocking filled the night Murayama was shocked when her queen Vali answered the door wearing nothing but a white singlet and blue panties. Looking at the queen Murayama noticed that Akeno and Vali could be a representation of Yin and Yang as both girls were both very attractive with the opposite colour hair.

"You gonna come in or stand their all night looking at me like that" Vali said as the two entered the house.

Walking into the house Murayama noticed that all the rooms in the house appeared to be unused and furnished with very dark curtains, carpet and furniture making it feel like some of the strip clubs that Murayama had seen in movies before. Following Vali and walking into the living room Murayama was completely shocked at the person that she was looking at. In front of her on the was none other that the leader of the Fallen angels and her new chemistry teacher Azazel.

"Um whats going on" Murayama said as she looked at the former angel.

"Well Issei told me that you were beginning to do contracts and were going around with some of people to see the variety and complexity of some of the requests" Azazel said as Vali gave Murayama a glass or water before giving Azazel a bottle of Sake.

"Are you one of Vali's clients" Murayama said as she looked at the two people in front of her.

"No i'm not, I'm actually one of Issei's clients but seeing that Issei isn't doing contracts today Vali chose to take this one seeing that she wanted to spend time with her dear old dad" Azazel said as Vali smacked him in the back of the head.

Looking at the altercation in front of her Murayama could help but to begin to giggle. In front of her sat Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels someone who fought the Original Devil Kings and God himself, And Valine Lucifer, Great granddaughter of Satan himself and host of a legendary Dragon who could destroy the entire biblical faction are acting like a normal father and daughter.

Sitting down across from Azazel and Vali, Murayama began to wonder what she was doing there, finishing their little argument Vali and Azazel looked at the young devil ready for business.

"Thanks for joining us Murayama" Azazel said as he looked at Issei's newest recruit.

"Your welcome what did you want to talk about" Murayama said as she looked at the two.

"Issei" Azazel said shocking the young knight.

"What about him" Murayama replied as she looked up.

"I want you to serve him well, and train yourself to the best of your ability, he does care for you so don't die on him" Azazel said shocking the young girls.

"What do you mean dad" Vali said as she looked at her father.

"As you know, Issei's mother was killed in front of his very eyes when he was only little" Azazel said as Murayama and Vali began to cry.

"Yeah" Vali said between weeps.

"As a result of this Issei finds it very hard to form attachments so when he does he does just like them he loves them so I'm asking you both to protect Issei as much as he protects you and I will reward you with something that can help you with that in due time" Azazel said as the girls nodded.

 **A/N Alright I'm going to leave it there. A really short chapter compared to the other ones, this was due to the shortness of this part of the story and things I have had to do in my personal life this week.**

 **I am sad to say this may be the last chapter for a while as I am starting university next week. As a result uni, AFL training and work will take up majority of my time. However I will try and release a chapter once every two weeks and once a week in the flat periods.**

 **I have started to right a couple of chapters ahead because of this however I don't think It will be done for next week but i'll try my best.**

 **Don't worry all, this will not be the last chapter of this story, as I will begin to pick it back up once I have settled into university so it might be a couple of weeks for chapters each week to return.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for reading and I'll see you next week maybe or the week after.**

 **Please review your thoughts**

 **Ddraig12.**


	21. EX L5: To the Underworld

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 ** _"Speaking"( Albion)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" ( Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" (Yamata)_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter and the story as a whole. I would again like to apologies for the wait on the next chapter. From now on the chapters will probably come out every month as I have started university, which has taken up most if not all of my time. As much as it hurts me to say this University is more important than this story at this point in time, however due to the long breaks in between chapters I can think through the chapters in extended detail and how certain events would play out.**

 **This story has blown me away with its popularity and support that it receives on a weekly basis, even in this small break I am still receiving messages, saying when it is coming back, and/or what is going to happen next. The other day I received a message that really deeply intrigued me and surprised me how well people like the myths and legends that I have established in this timeline and how you the readers like to question me. I like this because it allows me to think and create further backstory for some of the characters that I might not of though of or go further into detail with these characters.**

 **The question is as follows. How can Issei who can compete against Thor for a short period of time, have so much trouble with Kokabiel, and why can Vali beat him easily?**

 **To answer that question, simply is Kokabiel is Issei's greatest fear, although not the strongest Fallen Angel or close to the strongest enemy that Issei will face. Kokabiel has left deep psychological scars on Issei as he was the one who killed his mother in front of him. Think of it like how Raynare is in the Canon timeline, this caused Issei to be very cautious on what he did in the fight, plus Rias and the others were close by so Issei didn't want to place their lives in danger any further than that they already were. Vali on the other hand had a massive advantage as Kokabiel was exhausted from fighting Issei and the others and she also surprised him with her appearance.**

 **So I hope that answered the question and without further a due lets begin chapter 21.**

"Issssei" Rias said seductively as Issei turned and looked towards his future wife confused on what was going on.

Turning around Issei was shocked and sexually intrigued by the crimson lady that stood in front of him. Looking at Rias, Issei noticed that she was wearing nothing but the purple panties that Issei and her brought the other day together after the meeting between the three factions. Walking towards Rias Issei was suddenly distracted when he began to hear the alluring voice of someone else.

"Oh Issei, why don't you come over here" The voice said as Issei once again turned as Rias scoured towards the person.

Looking over his left shoulder, Issei was surprised to see his "mistress" standing there equally as naked as Rias, but wearing red coloured panties. Walking toward him, Akeno began to sway her hips just enough that she could notice Issei begin to look at her bouncing breasts.

As she continued to walk towards Issei, Akeno thought on all the ways that she could please the love of her life. Although not a complete pervert or creep both Akeno and Rias had noticed a sexual change within Issei as he was not the same innocent young boy they left when they went to the human world, but the man that he returned to them after training with Azazel and Odin. Arriving at Issei both Akeno and Rias began to kiss, lick and suck on Issei, chest, face and neck.

"Are you enjoying this oh great Red Dragon Emperor?" Rias said as she licked Issei's cheek.

"Are you?" Akeno replied as she began to ran her finger down his chiselled torso.

"You won't be able to save them" A voiced as said Issei immediately stopped recognising the voice.

Recognising the voice Issei began to sweet and shake as the girls failed to notice what was going on. Turning around Issei immediately began to think of all the ways that he could kill this filthy crow.

"How are you here" Issei said nervously as he looked towards the man.

"I'm not here, but at the same time I'm here, the worlds gotten a lot bigger boy, and you wont be able to save everyone haha" Kokabiel said as Issei shot up out of bed sweating.

Looking up at the ceiling, Issei began to notice that where he was a few minutes ago was nothing but a dream, moving his left hand from under the covers Issei began to study the place where his partner in battle and most dangerous instructor resided. Studying his hand closely Issei was surprised that a dragon the size of a building and one that could challenge the entire Christian pantheon single handedly could live in a space the size of a human hand. As he continued to look at his hand Issei began to notice that the covers of the bed beginning to move. Peering under the covers Issei began to notice two purple orbs appear from under the covers, slithering closer towards him the purple eyes began to change as they began to show the rest of the beautiful face that they belonged to.

Pushing her head out from under the covers just enough that only her face and a bit of her hair could be seen, as Akeno began to look at the young heir, her eyes were full both eyes of hunger and caution, sliding up his chest Akeno laid her bare chest on top of Issei's causing him to blush.

"Hello, handsome, don't you think we feel good pushed up against each other like this." Akeno said as she began to lick Issei's neck as she intertwined her legs with his causing Issei's penis to rub against her legs.

"Oh, hi Akeno, fancying seeing you here, you're looking and feeling amazing as usual" Issei said causing Akeno to blush as she sucked on his neck.

"Hey, Issei I think we should get to know each other better, alone, you get my drift" Akeno said as she traced her fingers down Issei's torso.

"But what about Rias she is right next to me" Issei said as Akeno began to rub herself against Issei's hardening member.

"We should do it right in front of her, doesn't the though of getting caught just turn you on" Akeno said as she lent in to kiss while flopping Issei's hardened member into her hand.

"Akeno. What do you think you doing with my husband" Rias said scaring Issei and causing Akeno to smile as she continued to play with Issei's dick.

"Your husband, I was under the impression that Issei and yourself aren't married yet and seeing that Issei took my virginity, I'm just wanting seconds." Akeno said as she smiled at the angering Rias.

"Issei is my future husband and I'm getting sick and tried of you putting your greedy hands on what is rightfully mine, you should know your place Akeno" Rias said as she threw a pillow at Akeno hitting her smack bang in the face.

"A taste here and there doesn't hurt, and do you truly believe you can satisfy this horny dragon all by yourself, so stop being stingy" Akeno said catching the pillow in her hands while she began to slide the opening of her vagina on Issei's cock causing him to tense up.

"Stingy, and we just finished remodelling the house" Rias said as the pillow smacked into her face.

Catching the pillow in her hands as it fell off her face, Rias began to transfer some of her demonic energy into the pillow. Positioning her arms similar to how a pitcher in a baseball game would throw the ball, Rias pelted the pillow towards Akeno. Getting ever closer to Akeno the pillow hurdled towards the raven haired queen, arriving only a few inches in front of her face the pillow burst into tiny peaces of feathers and cotton. Looking up at Akeno and Rias Issei noticed that the two girls aura's had began to encircle the two woman, Rias with a red one and Akeno with a yellow one.

"Nice try, not hahaha" Akeno said as she giggled at Rias as Issei sat up.

"Come on girls, just relax you both can lay down with me" Issei said as he realised something. " Wait, what do you mean remodelled. When did this happen" Issei said as he looked around the master bedroom which was replace with what appeared to be the insides of a penthouse apartment.

"Yes we ended up remodelling the house last night" Rias said as she laid down on Issei's chest causing the feeling of comfort to run through the two young devils.

"So what was the reason the house had to change" Issei said still confused on what was going on.

"Well remember what Azazel said about all the female members minus Murayama moving into this house" Akeno said as she laid on the other side of Issei's chest looking into Rias's eyes.

"Oh so due to the amount of people that are going to be living here you, built a new house to accomodate for the influx of people" Issei said as he hugged both girls closer to his body.

"Yeah, as much as I love laying here with you we better go find the others as they are probably as confused as you were" Rias said as she stood up revealing her naked form to Issei and Akeno before putting her see through pink nightgown on.

After putting her nightgown on Rias turned towards the remaining two occupant of the bed, Walking over to them and lying onto the be bed close to Issei.

"Well do you want to come and see your new home, my love" Rias said as she pulled Issei out of bed.

Standing in front of both girls as he got dressed Issei due to his draconic nose could smell the amount of arousal and hormones that was very strong. pulling his pants over his boxer shorts Issei began to notice that every movement that he made it was like he had a pair of stalker looking at him like a prime cut of meat.

Placing his button up shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned at the front he soon turned towards the two girls who were still laying on the bed. Walking towards them, Issei proceeded to pick Rias up and proceeded to carry her towards the closet where her clothes were in. Placing her back onto the ground and giving her a kiss on the cheek as she began to get dressed, Issei quickly left the closet and bed to walk back towards his bed where Akeno was still laying.

Walking towards the bed Issei soon outstretched his hand towards the bed where he once laid. Reaching onto the bed and grabbing the sheets of the bed Issei threw the sheets back over his left shoulder. Looking down at the bed that encased the awake beauty who was still laying there, Issei soon smiled towards the young woman. Viewing Akeno who was laying on the bed as naked as the day she was born, just the sight of the naked woman always caused Issei's pants swell, reaching down and picking up Akeno who began to blush as Issei had picked her up like a princess which she always loved.

Looking down at the fallen angel hybrid, Issei noticed the massive blush that was everdent on the young woman face. Leaning down and kissing Akeno who wrapped her arms around the back of his neck the two shared a moment of bliss between them. Breaking the kiss, Issei placed Akeno back onto the ground. After putting her down Issei began to look around. Continuing to wait for the girls Issei used this time to inspect his new room wandering around the room which he likened to Rias' back in the underworld, Issei was amazed at the work that the two did as he slept. As the two girls walked out of the closet and stopped next to Issei the two girls who were wearing their female Kuoh academy uniform waited for Issei to finish looking around the room before the three devils soon left beginning the walk down to the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen Issei was pleasantly surprised to see Vali, Tiamat, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko sitting at the table eating breakfast. Arriving at his seat and sitting down at the table with the others, discussion soon broke out about the size of the house and what it consisted of.

The once two story house had transformed into a house with three basement levels, each one with a special features such as an olympic sized swimming pool, training rooms and a bathhouse. The main floors of the house consisted of the lobby and the twin staircase that went to the second floor where the kitchen and laundry was placed. The upper five floors were where the bedrooms of all the members were with a garden and washing line on the roof.

"So you did this last night Rias" Issei said as he sat next to Rias who began to smile.

"Well Akeno and Vali helped but Onii-sama suggested that due the the influx of guests that are going to be living here with us now, he thought it would be a good idea to renovate the house" Rias said as she looked at Issei as Akeno sat on the other side of Issei.

"Well, thanks but whats dad going to say about this" Issei said as he though of how attached his father was to the old house due to its connection with Issei's mother.

"He's fine with the change, Rias and I went to see him before we started to get his permission before we started" Akeno said as she rubbed her leg up against Issei's causing Rias to look at her.

"Come on everybody we have to get to school, even if it is our last day of the semester we can't be late" Rias said as the devils finished their breakfast and began to walk towards the front door.

Standing up and beginning to walk out of the kitchen after the others, Rias was soon stopped by Issei who grabbed her hand causing her to turn around. Turning around Rias was shocked when Issei grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Sinking into the kiss, Rias began to ran her hands through the hair on the back of Issei's head, continuing to move their hands throughout the others body the two heirs soon broke their kiss.

Looking down into Rias's eyes, Issei was always happy when he looked into her eyes, moving his hands down Rias's back and placed them on her perfectly developed backside, smiling Issei began squeezing Rias's backside causing her to stand on the tips of her toes as she looked at Issei.

"Is everything ok, Issei" Rias said as she looked at her future husband.

"Everything is perfect, I just wanted to thank you for doing this to our house" Issei said as he hugged Rias closer to his chest.

"Hey it's fine you know I would do anything for you" Rias said as she looked up at him.

"I know, and thats not the only thing that Im happy for" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"Oh yeah whats the other reason" Rias said as she looked into Issei's green eyes.

"Well seeing that we have all these new spaces I know that there are a few things we should do to you know, break the rooms in so to say" Issei said as Rias blushed looking down at the floor.

"Well when do we begin" Rias said shocking Issei due to her confidence.

"I don't know but we should really get to school or we'll be late" Issei said as the two held hands and joined the others who were waiting for them outside.

As Issei sat in class with Asia waiting for the end of the day to come, he was surprised to see his knight and her best friend Katase come up to the two with Xenovia. Continuing to walk towards the two Issei noticed that ever since the peace meeting had occurred everyone had become more relaxed with their inner most thoughts.

Xenovia had calmed down as she now accepted that she was a devil that could keep her friendship with Irina, Asia and Akeno were glad that her past with the fallen angels could remain in the past and the others were exactly the same as they looked towards a brighter future.

"So Asia what do you have planned for the summer break" Katase said as both Xenovia and Asia looked on in confusion.

"Well, um, I don't know, I've never had a break like this before" Asia said as she looked at Katase.

"Me too" Xenovia added as she placed her hand on her chin thinking of the time that she could have during the summer.

"Is that because you grew up in the church" Murayama said as she looked at the two.

"Yeah" The two replied as they looked at Issei.

"What about you Issei" Murayama said as she walked up next to Issei sitting on top of his desk, pulling her skirt up a bit showing Issei more of her leg.

"Well can you come to the clubroom this afternoon, I have something I want to discuss about that" Issei said as he winked shocking the girl who looked at her master eagerly blushing.

Later that day

As the last bell of the school semester sounded over Kuoh academy, eager children and young adults ran out of the school to begin their summer vacation. Walking towards the ORC clubroom, Issei, Vali, Asia and Murayama were seen walking down the path towards the clubroom. Walking up closer to her master Murayama was surprised at how one person could be the emotional and physical support for so many people.

Arriving at the door at the entrance of ORC, Issei and the group of second years minus Kiba walked into the clubroom. Pushing the doors open Issei was pleased to see Gasper who was sitting in his box near the window playing the new game on Issei's gameboy that he had just brought the other day. Looking around Issei noticed that Koneko and Kiba were sitting on the couches that were in the room. Beginning to relax and mingle with the other club members and do their own thing the group of second years began to talk and break off into smaller groups. Asia and Xenovia sat down and began to use their new power that allowed them to pray once again, Vali went and prepared to make a pot of tea and Murayama sat down with Kiba.

Looking at Kiba, Murayama was still very nervous around him, even after a week of being in the presence of the two hottest guys in the school every day she still couldn't help but feel nervous. looking around nervously Murayama had always been nervous around Kiba but now due to her feelings for Issei she had learnt to relax a lot around him. Noticing Murayama constantly looking at him Kiba soon spoke up.

"Is everything Murayama" Kiba said as he turned the page of the book that he was reading.

"Um yeah Kiba kun can I ask you a question" Murayama said as Kiba put the book down.

"Yeah go you're a fellow knight, so you can ask anything" Kiba said as Murayama smiled.

"Can you teach me how to fight other supernatural sword users" Murayama said as Kiba smiled towards the young knight.

Before Kiba could answer Murayama's question the door to the clubroom opened up revealing Akeno and Rias. Walking into the room everyone but Issei stood up looking towards either their master or their masters future wife, continuing towards her desk where Issei was sitting in her chair behind it while Akeno began to help Vali pass out the tea to the members of the clubroom.

Arriving in front of Issei who was deep in a deep though Rias began creeping up to Issei very quietly as she knew how good his draconic nose was, moving besides him Rias began to look at Issei before swinging her alluring legs over Issei's lap placing her backside onto Issei's lap as she rested her head against his chest. Placing the cups of teas on the table the jealous looks were ever-dent across the faces of both Akeno and Vali, the man they loved has another woman on his lap but they knew deep down that he had the space in his heart for them as well even though he didn't know it yet.

"Is everything ok Ise" Rias said as she began to scratch the two day growth on Issei's chin.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the event that is coming up" Issei said as Rias continued to rub his chin.

"I know you're nervous but you'll be fine" Rias said as Issei looked at her.

"Thanks, you like the feel of that don't you" Issei said as he watched Rias continue to stroke his chin.

"Yes but I don't want it to get any longer as I wouldn't be able to see your handsome face" Rias said as Murayama asked Rias what she was doing for the break.

As Issei and Rias finished their moment, Rias who was still on Issei's lap turned and faced the young devils that were in the room.

"Oh I forgot this is many of your first times with Issei or myself. To answer your question Issei and I will be returning home to the underworld for the summer break" Rias said as Murayama looked down like a stray cat that had just been abandoned.

"Don't look so glum, Murayama, you and the rest of the devils in this room are coming with us" Issei said as he looked at his newest ally.

"Wait, you want us to come" Asia replied shocked.

"Well yes as you are all servants of the next heir's of a pillar family of hell, the newer members of the group are allowed to have a piece of land in their kings territory given to them, but I'll explain that later" Rias said as she looked at the group.

"Wow going to hell while I'm still alive it kinda makes me nervous" Murayama said as she sat on the couch next to Akeno.

"So starting tomorrow I will be traveling to the same hell that I tossed infidels into, that ironic" Xenovia said as she looked at the group.

"I will also be coming along" Azazel said as he sat in the window sill looking out the window.

"Since when have you been there" Rias said as she stood up and looked at the the fallen Angel.

"Come on Gremory if you didn't sense me until now you still have a lot of training to go, Issei knew I was here" Azazel said as he smiled at the group of young devils.

"I guess I'll tell Mum and Dad we have a training camp for the ORC over the summer break" Murayama said as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Don't worry, I've already asked them and they said that it is alright" Issei said shocking the young girl.

"Oh thanks" Murayama repealed looking at her king.

"Its a long trip so bring a book or something" Rias said as she looked at the group.

The next Day

Rocketing thought the blue and purple void of the space that existed between the human world and the underworld, the Gremory family train hurdled towards its destination. Inside the train the Buer and Gremory peerages waited, playing games and reading books as they sat in a very high class train carriage as they waited to arrive.

Looking around the train Murayama was surprised at the wealth and class that the Gremory clan must possess to be able to have a train like this. The interior of the train was decorated in a European high-class living room from the late 19th century. Timber paneling ran down the bottom half of the walls under the windows. The room itself consisted of a bar and a couple of booths with the option for you to sit at a table with regular stools. The sides of the carriage were decorated with ten metre long windows that allowed the occupants to see outside into the void around them.

"I never expected to go to hell on a train" Murayama said as she sat with Asia, Issei, Xenovia, Vali, Rias and Akeno.

"Last time we came Grayfia-sama used her magic" Asia said as she looked at the newest member of the group.

"Really, but why are we going by train then" Murayama said as she looked towards Rias.

"Because this is and offical trip and all new devils must travel through the appropriate channels" Akeno said looking at the rest of the group as she placed her cards down on the table.

Beep bop beep bop. The sound of Gasper playing his game filled the small space around him, Due to Gaspers nervous nature, Issei had brought along his box with them as it helped Gasper feel more safe and comfortable when he went to new places/ looking up from his game for moment Gasper noticed that Koneko hadn't touched her lunch as it was still wrapped up in the same container that it was handed to her half an hour ago.

"Hey, Koneko your lunch is going to get cold if you don't eat it….. Is everything ok" Gasper said as he looked towards his fellow first year.

"Yeah, everything is alright" Koneko said as Kiba looked up in a confused look as he new that her recent behaviour was not normal for the young rook.

"We will soon arrive at the Sitri domain terminal" The announcer said over the loud speaker of the train.

"Sitri, domain" Murayama said a she looked up as Akeno laughed.

"Yo Hyoudou, or should I say Buer" Saji said as the door opened revealing three figures.

"Saji, Vp and Sona" Issei said shocking Murayama.

"Its good to see you Sona" Rias said as she looked up.

"Since you were kind enough to give us a ride on the Gremory train, I though we should see how you're all going before we get off" Sona said as the three stopped in front of the booth the devils were sitting in.

"Fine if anything I'm a bit nervous" Rias said as Sona looked at her childhood friend.

"Yes I know this is not a normal trip for any of us heirs" Sona said as she nodded towards Issei.

"Hey Issei, Rias what is Saji doing here is he a devil as well" Murayama said as she looked towards her king.

"Ah that right you only met Sona and her queen. To answer your question yes Saji is a devil, he took up four pawn pieces" Issei said as he looked at the young knight.

"So is he stronger than me" Murayama said as Vali stood up and sat next to the young girl.

"Well at the moment I'd say yes only because he has had more experience that you but, in terms of your dragons I'd say that yours in stronger" Issei said causing Saji to sit next to Murayama on the other side of Vali.

"Wait you posses a dragon as well" Saji said shocked.

"Yeah, I possess the evil Dragon Yamata no Orochi" Murayama said as she looked at Saji.

"Wow it looks like I have a rival I can match in power than" Saji said happily as Issei smiled at Saji not realising the power gap between Vritra and Yamata.

"Um Saji what dragon do you possess" Murayama said looking at her new found Rival.

"I possess the Dragon King Vritra" Saji said as he stood back up next to Sona.

"I guess we'll see you later than" Sona said as the three left the room.

"The dragon king Vritra huh, I guess I have some competition before I can compete with Vali and the rest of the girls for Issei's love"Murayama though as she smiled to herself.

After dropping off Sona and her peerage the train once again jetted off into the distance. Flying throughout the underworld it wasn't until about an hour later that the announcer was once again heard over the loud speaker.

"We will be soon arriving at the Gremory domain" The announcer said as the group minus, Rias and Azazel looked out the window.

"You know no matter how many times I see this land I always feel like I'm at home" Issei said as Akeno grabbed his hand.

"The same goes for me" Akeno said as the two continued to look out the window.

"So you're saying that all of that belongs to Rias' family" Asia said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, if you compared it to Japan it is about the same size as the main island. Kiba said as he looked up from his book once again.

Continuing to look at the territory the group was suddenly stopped when the train stopped quickly sending any of them onto the floor and windows. As Issei fixed his neck after begin squished up against the window he was shocked at the scene around him.

To his left Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper were all on the floor. To his right Gasper was now upside down in his box, however that was not the thing that made Issei blush. Looking up Issei noticed that Akeno had "accidentally" landed her breasts onto Issei face in the fall allowing him to get a mouthful of her baby feeders.

"Are you ok Akeno" Issei said as he looked at his mistress and wife's queen.

"Yeah your handsome face cushioned my fall, maybe we should ask Vali her face is all red" Akeno said as she looked at Vali.

Looking down Issei was nervous at what was in front of him, laying down head first in his crouch, Vali's face was still in the same position where she had landed in the fall. Getting a closer look at Vali, Issei noticed that her entire face was red and she appeared to be nervous.

"Im so close to Issei's thing, the one I love is so close" Vali though to herself as she continued to blush.

Looking at Vali, for the first time ever Issei began to notice how beautiful and attractive she really was. Of course he had noticed how beautiful she was but Issei thought that she was nothing but a sister to him, but now. Beginning to blush while looking at Vali, Issei began to help Vali up as he held her hand like a princess and he gentle guided her up.

"Are you ok Vali" Issei said nervously as Vali didn't look him in the eyes.

"Yeah…Yeah, Im ok" Vali said as she moved her silver fringe out of the was giving Issei a better look at her beautiful blue eyes.

Cupping hold of Vali's face as he continued to help her up both Vali and Akeno were surprised at his actions. Looking into Issei's green eyes Vali couldn't help but blush before spitting out a almost incomprehensible sense.

"Ise…everything….ok..Issei" Vali said as Issei snapped out of his fixation with Vali.

Yeah, Sorry I just can't have my Beautiful queen getting injured can I" Issei said before going bright red realising what he said.

 _"Beautiful, Issei thinks I'm beautiful"_ Vali said to herself as she to began to blush.

As Issei, Vali and Akeno continued their awkward moment the door that connected the drivers cabin and the room that the group was in opened revealing Rias and Azazel.

"Old man what happened" Issei said causing a vain to pop out of Azazel's forehead.

"A few VIPs will be gathering here soon so maybe the stop was a security precaution" Azazel said as he and Rias entered the room.

"What VIP's" Vali said as she looked at her father.

"Looks like where going to be here for a while, I'm going to go have a peak" Azazel said as he turned and walked away.

"One of the representatives from Asgard will be joining us soon" Rias said causing Issei and Vali to start sweating.

"Asgard" Issei said shocked.

"Ladies keep ahold of your skirts around this man" Vali said as the others looked on in shock.

"Why" Asia said.

"He's a perv" Vali replied as Murayama spoke up.

"Um whats and Assgrad and who's a perv" Murayama said as she looked on at the devils.

"Asgard is the home of the Viking Gods of Norse Mythology, the theirs Olympus from Greek mythology and Mt Sumeru in Asia, it's more than just angels and devils" Kiba said as Murayama began to write things down in a note pad that she had in her pocket.

"So that means the meeting has to do with the Khaos brigade" Vali said as she looked at her kings who was now standing next to Rias.

"Thats right, terrorist counter measure's Asgard is joining our alliance" Rias said as she looked on at the group.

"Somethings wrong" Koneko said as she looked up.

Suddenly the space around the train disappeared back to the same void that they travelled through a few hours earlier. Shocked at what was going on Murayama became even more frightened when the train itself disappeared into the void causing them to begin to fall. Screaming as she fell Murayama closed her eyes.

Walking up covered in scrapes and bruises Murayama pushed herself of the ground as she began to look around, becoming increasingly distressed as she looked around to see everyone but Issei, Rias and Vali.

"Where…where are we" Murayama said as she looked around at the others slowing getting of the ground equally as bruised.

"Forced teleportation but how" Kiba said as he looked around.

"Wheres Rias" Gasper said as he began to shake like a leaf.

"I don't see her, now that you mention it Vali and Issei aren't here either.

"Quiet somethings coming" Xenovia said as the ground began to shake as the cliffs began to break apart falling to the ground

As the shaking continued the group of young devils began to dodge and jump out of the way of the falling rocks, the group began to look around to see where the sound was coming from. As a dark shadow began to come around from behind the nearest cliff the group was terrified at what appeared. Grabbing onto the side of the cliff a massive five metre hand with metre long claws grabbed onto the side of the cliff causing a massive creak to run throughout it.

Poking its head around the side of the cliff the group was horrified when the head of a massive purple dragon with two massive yellow horns came around the corner.

"A dragon" Murayama said scared as she had never seen a dragon apart from Yamata.

Walking closer to the teens the dragon fired a massive fire ball towards the group. Jumping out of the way the group of devils began to get ready for a counter attack.

"So I'm going to assume that this guy isn't friendly" Kiba said as he jumped out of the way creating a sword in his left hand using his sacred gear.

"You're saying that after he attacks us" Xenovia said as she pulled Durandal out of the pocket dimension that the weapon is stored in.

Running towards as the dragon as it continuing send a barrage of fire towards the group of devils, the sheer heat of the flames was enough to make the rocks in the canyon begin to melt. Jumping out of the way of the flames and leaping of two near by rocks Koneko jumped towards the dragon as she prepared to punch the purple beast. Cocking her arm back as she focused all her attention on the monster Koneko failed to noticed the beasts tail that hurtled towards her a break neck speeds.

"Koneko watch out" Akeno said as she noticed the dragons massive tail fly towards the young rook.

Smashing into Koneko, the tail of the dragon hit the young rook with such force it caused her to grab on to the tail as a natural reaction before it sent her flying towards the cliff. Smashing into the cliff side hard Koneko's small body created a massive creator to form into the side of the cliff.

"Ahh" Koneko said as blood began to run down her face as she smashed into the ground in front of Gasper.

Preparing to attack Koneko as she was laid on the ground defensive, looking on looked on in horror the group watched as their first year companion was about to be roasted alive. Angered by the thought of her friend dying on her watch Akeno flew into the air as she transformed her school uniform into her shine maiden outfit.

"Seeing that Issei or Rias are not here as, Rias' queen it is my duty to take the lead" Akeno said as she looked down at the dragon as everybody nodded in agreement.

"Kiba, Xenovia you two do the best you can to distract the dragon, Murayama focus on using your sacred gear on the dragon and Asia protect and heal Koneko I will give out orders as I see fit" Akeno said as the group prepared for their attack.

"As you wish Akeno" The group said as the charged towards the at the dragon.

"Lets go Yamata" Murayama said as she pulled out her sacred gear.

 _"Yeah"_ Yamata said as the orange jewel in the sword lit up causing the massive dragon to turn around.

"A little help here" Murayama said as she began to panic as the dragon continued to walk towards her.

Suddenly the dragon was hit in the side of the face by a massive bolt of lighting.

" I love dishing out punishment" Akeno said as she smiled as she continued to attack the dragon causing Murayama to blush as she remembered how Akeno acted around her after meeting her client a couple of days ago.

"Hey ugly over her" Xenovia said as she jumped towards the dragon as Kiba attacked from the other side.

Swinging Durandal down towards the head of the dragon as Kiba did the same on the other side the two young devils thought that they had surprised the dragon.

Extending its horns the rested upon its head the two devils were surprised when the dragon blocked both Durandal and Kiba's holy devil sword with only its horns.

"It blocked Durandal" Xenovia said shocked as he plummeted to the ground.

Looking up at her friends struggling against the dragon Koneko attempted to get up only for her injuries to cause her to fall back to the ground.

"Koneko your injuries are too bad" Asia said as she continued to heal the young rook.

Looking down in shame, Koneko wanted nothing but to try to save her friends from the beast that easily took her down, but listening to Asia's words of caution she knew its was better if she stayed where she was.

"Now Kiba" Akeno said as she saw an opening in the dragons defence.

"You got it. Sword Birth" Kiba said as a massive Gremory magic circle appeared causing multiple swords to erupt from the ground.

Smashing the swords with its massive tail the dragon saw them as nothing but tooth picks, retaliating from their attacks the dragons sent a massive fire ball towards the group, mainly Kiba causing him to receive some minor burns.

As Murayama began to run behind the dragon to attack it wings, the massive dragon began turning around facing the young girl.

"What the hell every time I try and sneak up on this thing it see's me" Murayama said as she steeped back as the dragon prepared to fire.

Frozen in fear the young knight as about to be roasted only for Akeno to save her when she sent a massive out of lighting towards the dragon. Instead of firing at the knight the dragon turned around and fired a barrage of fire towards Akeno. Ducking and diving out of the way Akeno successfully evaded the dragons attacks.

 _"Its time"_ Yamata said as she spoke to Murayama causing her to nod.

"Akeno sempai I'm ready" Murayama said as Akeno nodded.

"Ok everyone it's time to strike" Akeno said as she sent a barrage of lighting towards the attack.

Flying towards the dragon Akeno's lighting was soon joined with a purple wave of Murayama's energy and Kiba's and Xenovia's strikes. Hitting the dragon the teens though that they could relax. Unfortunately for them the dragon emerged from the smoke relatively undamaged.

"What" Murayama said as she looked at the dragon.

"That's impossible" Akeno added.

Stepping on the ground in front of the teens the ground where Murayama was standing cracked causing her to fall onto her arse, looking up Murayama looked up at the dragon who prepared to attack again.

"That's enough" A voice said causing the dragon to stop.

Looking up the team of devils were shocked at who stood o the cliff above the dragons head. Behind the dragon Azazel who had a massive grin on his face, Issei with a serious look revising the teens efforts, Rias who's arms were crossed under her bust and Vali who seemed interested in the dragon more than anyone were standing.

"Your here Issei" Murayama said shocked as she hopped off the ground.

As Murayama and the others dusted themselves of the four people that didn't participate in the battle arrived down with the others. Beginning to explain what the dragon was Murayama was shocked.

"So this dragon is a devil" Murayama said shocked.

"Yes, I though I sensed you Yamata, so this is your host" The Dragon said looking towards the sword in Murayama's hands.

 _"Yeah, it's been a while Tannin"_ Yamata said towards the dragon.

"You know each other" Murayama said shocked looking towards the sword.

 _"Yeah Tannin and Ddraig were friends when I was still small, so he was around a lot"_ Yamata said as Murayama looked on in shock.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin aka former Dragon King Tannin" Azazel said as he looked towards the group.

"Wait Tannin, that's Tannin Issei" Akeno said shocked.

"Wait the one that trained Issei when he was a boy" Asia added shocked shocking Murayama.

"Yep the very same" Issei said as he smiled at the dragon.

"So what is your mentor doing here Issei" Murayama said shocked.

"He's come down to help you with your training" Azazel said shocking the group.

"Yeah Sirzech asked me to come and train you and what I've seen you need a lot of help" Tannin said as the others looked on as Azazel nodded in agreement.

"I hope he didn't go too hard on you" Rias said as the others looked down.

"I can see why they haven't improved much Rias, you tend to spoil your servants a bit too much" Azazel said Issei sat down on the rock besides the fallen angel.

"What uncertainty" Rias said shocked as Issei watched on seeing how Rias would reacted and defend her training regiment.

"I wanted to see how they went when they were startled by a stronger foe, this way I can make a training regiment that is perfect for them" Azazel said as he looked at the young heiress.

"I would expect nothing less from a fallen angel" Akeno said as she looked on in disgust.

"I'll do what ever it takes to make you kids stronger, look at Issei he wasn't always this strong, I am your teacher after all" Azazel said as Issei spoke up.

"Don't bring me into this shit" Issei said as Azazel laughed.

"Were you in on this as well, Yamata why didn't you speak up if you knew him" Murayama said as she spoke to her dragon.

 _"I have lived for many years and I know that those who ruin acts are the worst"_ Yamata said shocking the group

"An act" Asia said shocked.

 _"Yes, it was all an act Tannin wasn't even using one thousandth of his strength" Y_ amata said shocking the group.

"Alright then, I can't take you home looking like that, lets go have a bath" Rias said as the others looked on happily.

 **A/N Alright I've finally finished this chapter, it took a lot longer than I thought it would have, but Uni has been a lot more busy than I thought it would have been.**

 **I would once again like to thank everyone for their patients with the chapter being released as it has been longer than I said it would be. I would also like to thank everyone for messaging me asking when the story with be coming back or suggestions of other stories.**

 **My question for this week is who is your favourite god that has appeared in the series so far, for future reference I'm going to be making Amun-Ra the leader of the Egyptian religion as Aten was only really popular for a short period of time in Egyptian history and Amun-Ra is just more interesting.**

 **Feel free to review on the chapter**

 **Until next time thanks for reading**

 **Ddraig12.**


	22. Arc four: Deeper Connections

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Tiamat)_**  
 _"Speaking" (Yamata)_

 **Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter, I would proudly like to say that I am very happy with the reception on the last chapter and the amount of people that viewed it on the first day that it was released. I know that 2000 viewers in one day in still nothing compared to other authors but this is still only my first story and one that I chose to write part time. It still amazes me how this story continues to gradually get a larger and larger following behind it with every chapter that is released.**

 **I have also loved seeing the amount of different ways people in the comments are telling me that they love the story. These different ways that people are telling their views on the story helps give me a different way to think, revise how I am going to write the story. Even though I don't do every suggestion I take into consideration how I might include them in the future. It is also good to see that people are interested about the house of Buer in demonology now since I chose that house for Issei while I was at the doctors, as it opens up a window into the very rarely discussed extinct houses of the 72 pillars.**

 **This chapter will further explore the world of the devils. I have decided to have each arc focus on one thing in particular that will contribute to Issei's and the groups growth as a whole. I,E The first arc focused on establishing the world, The second one introduced the world of the fallen angels and the third was introducing the leader of the angels Micheal, completing the introduction of the three factions. I have currently been thinking about ways of including Rias' growth into the story as a way of making hers and Issei's group progress in strength at a similar rate. This way I can still have Rias' group at the same power level as the original timeline.**

 **I would like to apologies for the lack of chapters over the past two months. I have just currently finished my last exams for the semester and have had a lot of assignments to do in the lead up to the exams which took up a lot of my time, so the story had to be placed on hiatus. I would like to thank everybody that has messaged or commented about how they want the story to return. The two months that I've had off has allowed me to think of where the story is going in terms of direction and future plot points of the story as I try and have an overlying theme in each arc.**

 **This chapter and arc will focus on the growth of the world outside of Kuoh as most of the story has been centred around the life of the devils and events that take place in this world. It will also begin to explain how the larger world works with each other as well.**

 **So without further a due lets begin chapter 22.**

Submerging himself into the warm clear waters wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a small towel on his head, Issei enjoyed the feeling of warm water hitting the back of his neck causing the young heir to relax him after the long day of travel and the attack from Tannin. Although Issei did not participate in the battle, he was looking at the battle closely watching and seeing how the group acted if they were startled while he took notes as he watched.

Sipping from the glass of water that was sitting next to Issei on the side of the bath, Issei began to notice that there was only three of them in the bath area. Viewing the bath around him, Issei could only see Azazel sitting at the far end of the bath drinking his Sake in peace while Kiba was currently washing his hair out with one of the wooden buckets that was provide.

"Hey Kiba, where's Gasper" Issei said as he sighed thinking of where the young vampire had gotten off too.

"I think he's at the door" Kiba said as he pointed towards the door.

Looking towards the door Issei was shocked to see Gasper's face poking out from behind the marble door frame. Looking towards the bath Issei began to notice a massive blush on the young vampires face. Shaking his head as he began to walk towards the stairs at the edge of the bath. Issei's large macular frame began to create small ripples within the water as he got closer and closer towards the edge of the bath.

Stepping out of the bath, Issei proceeded to escape the water that once encased him. Placing his drink on the near by counter as he walked past it, Issei began to walk directly towards the young vampire.

Arriving in front of Gasper, Issei was shocked when he noticed how the young devil was dressed. Looking down Issei noticed that Gasper had the towel around his chest covering his nipples similar to how Rias does when she walked from their bedroom to the bathroom when she was wearing only a towel.

As he grabbed Gaspers hand the young Vampire let out a small scream.

"No Issei don't do this, please I can go in later, I can" Gasper squealed as Issei continued to drag him towards the bath.

"Come on man you are a boy and where all boys theirs nothing to be ashamed of" Issei said as the two got to the edge of the bath.

"No Its fine, Issei what are you doing" Gasper said as Issei began to pick up Gasper throwing him towards the water.

"Noooooooo" Gasper said as he hit the water creating a massive splash.

"You know Issei, I never knew you like boys as well" Akeno said as she looked over the edge of the girls bath down onto the boys one shocking Issei.

"Akeno, what you know I like girls" Issei said as he winked at the raven haired girl as she blushed acting her off guard.

"I know you do" Akeno said slyly licking her fingers before she walked back towards the girls leaving Issei to hop back into the bath.

Walking back into the water Issei picked up the now full cup of water that one of the others must have filled while he was talking with Akeno. Sitting back in the water next to Azazel, Issei began to once again enjoy the bath. After about five minutes and the constant looks of curiosity Issei soon turned to his former mentor and father of his queen.

"Whats up old man" Issei said teasing Azazel knowing he hated being called an old man.

"I was just wondering how you life with the girls is going" Azazel said as he took a sip of Sake out of his glass.

"Good, it finally feels like I've gained that family I've always wanted" Issei said as he looked back at Azazel who smirked as he looked at the liquid in his glass.

"Good good, So have you had sex with anyone but Rias yet" Azazel said as Issei looked away.

"Im not one to kiss and tell" Issei said trying to avoid the subject as he looked away.

"So you have, was it Akeno… huh I wonder what her father would think. Azazel said as Issei looked towards the water sadly.

"To be honest I don't think it's our place to tell him, if she wants to tell him she can but seeing how their relationship is at the moment I don't think that's the best place to start" Issei said as he took another sip out of his glass.

"Yeah, you're right, all I want is for them two to fix their relationship as it will benefit both of them. Plus its better for you cause if it Vali you would be in for a world of strife" Azazel said as he looked at the young heir smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, I know how protective you have become of her, and I'm glad you are. You know that i'll always be eternally grateful for what you have done for her" Issei said as Azazel slid next to the young heir wrapping his arm around his shoulder pulling him closer.

"So how was it" Azazel said slyly causing Issei to conclude that slyness must be something fallen angels are good at.

"I told you old man, what happened between us stays between us" Issei said as Azazel clicked his tongue.

"Well your one of the luckiest men in existence, seeing that your have Rias Gremory one of the hottest devils I've ever seen, not to mention she cares for people above all else and Akeno is the most seductive fallen that I've ever seen even more seductive than Pen" and she's just as caring as Rias" Azazel said as Issei smiled.

"Yeah I know she gives Rias a run for her money with her looks but she's a lot more sexually open that Rias is, but I love her just as much as Rias" Issei said as Azazel nodded as he turned towards Issei.

"Hmm" Azazel said as as he looked at Issei.

"Yeah I know but shhh, I don't want the girls to hear this conversation" Issei said as Azazel nodded.

"Hey Issei, I want you to do something for me" Azazel said very seriously.

"Yeah what's up, I haven't seen you this serious since you adopted Vali" Issei said as he looked at his mentor.

"I want you to protect Akeno as much as you would Vali and Rias" Azazel said as the made eye contact with each other.

"You know I would, and you can tell Baraqiel as well I will protect her with my life" Issei stood up as Azazel stood up smiling.

"Good, You're wondering what is going on up there" Azazel said as Issei looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean" Issei said as he looked at the former angel.

Girls P.O.V

As the girls began to soak their bodies in the warm water Akeno began to look around at the girls in the bath. Thinking about everything that lead to her being here and how far that she had come since the death of her mother. As Akeno began to sink deeper and deeper into her memories she failed to notice as Rias began to move across closer to her best friend and queen.

"Is everything ok Akeno" Rias said as she looked into her queens purple eyes.

Snapping out of her thoughts of her past and her current life. Akeno looked up to see her kings blue eyes.

"Yeah i was just thinking about all the things that I've been through during my life. From loosing mum to my old clan, seeing dad as the reason why it happened, running away and finally meeting you and Issei" Akeno said as she brought her knees up to her chest before beginning to hug her legs.

"Hey you know that you can speak to me about anything" Rias said as she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know plus on the brighter side of things…Rias have your boobs gotten bigger again… cause if they have I think Issei will be happy with that" Akeno said before she let a small whistle as everyone in the baths heard.

"Thats what I mean" Azazel said laughing causing Issei too blush before Azazel began to pick up Issei.

"Shhh Akeno you're too loud" Rias said as a massive blush arose of her face as everyone in the womens bath looked at the two third years.

"So they have, must be all that love Issei has been giving you" Akeno said as Rias submerged her face deeper into the bath trying to cover her blush.

"Akeno….shh you're too loud" Rias said as the two young women began to move towards a more secluded part of the bath so they could talk.

"Hey Rias, remember what you said to be a couple of minutes ago the same goes for you as well, you know you can tell me anything" Akeno said as she looked at her best friend smiling.

"I know, they must have grown bigger over the past couple of days" Rias said needing her breasts before she began looking at Akeno as they heard a scream coming from the boys bath.

"Azazel what are you doing" Issei said as the Fallen angel leader began to spin him around before laughing him into the air.

"Have fun" Azazel said as Issei was sent skyward.

"AZAZEL" Issei screamed as he plummeted towards the girls bath.

"SPLASH" The sound of Issei going into the girls baths.

Swimming towards the surface of the bath looking for air, Issei was surprised when he broke the surface of the water. Wiping the water away from his eyes Issei was both confused and aroused at what he had noticed when he wiped his eyes.

Looking around Issei noticed four beautiful orbs of flesh floating above the water, almost instinctively Issei our stretched both hands grabbing one out of the two sets. Squeezing Issei soon heard two little moan breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh Issei I knew you were bold but this I like" Akeno said as she held her face in her hand as she blushed after feeling Issei's warmth on her breast.

"Yes I didn't know that the next head of Buer was such a perv has that fallen angel down there rubbed off on you" Rias added looking down at her future husband.

"Wait, Akeno, Rias I…I am so sorry Azazel threw me up here and…and" Issei said fearful of the two woman in the bath.

"Were not mad silly" Rias said as she brought Issei closer to her chest pushing his head deeper and deeper towards her heart.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you'll come up here….. Did you know Rias' boobs got bigger again" Akeno squeezing Rias' right breast causing here to blush.

"Akeno they're for Issei's hands only" Rias quickly replied hoping to change the conversation quickly before someone heard the conversation.

"I know I heard before, don't worry Rias you're still beautiful. Anyway where is everyone" Issei said standing up causing Rias to and Akeno to blush looking at Issei's chiseled body. Looking around Issei noticed that Vali coming towards the group.

Looking down towards the water Akeno began to giggle as she though of Vali's reaction seeing Issei here. Wanting to see how it would pay off, Akeno began to splash the water around the bath waiting for the moment as Issei began to panic looking for a place to hide.

Walking towards the secured bath, Vali began to think of all the ways she could wrestle her way into Issei's heart and speaking to the girls that Issei already held close to his heart. Thinking back to the advice that Sirzech gave her about Issei, she continually though of the words he used.

Flashback to Vali and Sirzech.

Walking towards the door that connected the Lucifers office to the devil kings castle, Vali was pleased with how her meeting with the devil king went. Grabbing the door handle, Vali was surprised when she heard Sirzech's voice.

"Vali" Sirzech said calmly causing the silver haired girl to turn around.

"Yes my lord" Vali replied as she looked at the crimson devil king

"Take care of Issei, he does care for you. You mean a lot to him" Sirzech said as Vali looked at the devil king.

"What do you mean my lord" Vali said as Sirzech looked directly into the girls eyes.

"Vali, I have know Issei for a very long time, and the way he looks and care for you is the same way that he does for Akeno and Rias, plus as hard as this is for me to say work on your relationship with him as it will help the girls as well" Sirzech said as he smiled at the young Lucifer.

"Thank you….i'll try" Vali said as she walked out of Sirzech's office.

Flashback end.

"Issei cares for me" Vali thought as she placed her hand on her cheek blushing.

Walking around the shrubs that separated the main bath and the secluded ones. Dropping the towel as Vali didn't care if Akeno or Rias saw her like that Vali was ready for her bath.

"Hey Akeno, Rias how's the …..w" Vali said as she saw Issei in the bath naked looking at her.

"Nice and Warm" Akeno said slyly watching the king and queen look at each other.

"ISSEI….I…I…..ISSEI" Vali squealed as Issei jumped up.

"Vali it's not what you think… it was Azazel he…" Issei said standing up as all the girls blushed confusing Issei.

"Issei" Rias said pointing to his legs as a towel floated on the top of the water.

"Whats this" Issei said as he looked at Rias as she smiled.

Noticing the towel Issei looked down seeing that it was the towel around from around his waste, beginning to retrieve the towel and tie it around his waste Issei began to feel an intense cold aura. Looking up Issei noticed that Vali's aura had began to form around the young girl.

"Vali why are you angry you look fine, no you look hot" Issei said trying to live through the day.

"Issei you pervert" Vali said she punched Issei in the face sending him flying into a wall knocking him out.

Two hours later.

As the group stepped of the carriage that picked them up from the train station delivering them to the Gremory mansion the newer member of the two peerages where shocked at the size and the scale of the mansion.

"Um Rias is this your house" Murayama said looking towards the large house in both shock and amazement.

"Yes this is the main Gremory residence, It is also the headquarters for everything that the Gremory family does in the underworld" Rias said as the group began to follow the crimson haired king towards the doors.

Arriving at the front doors of the Gremory estate the group was greeted with the familiar sight of a certain silver haired maid. Opening the door completely and bowing politely Grayfia greeted her guests.

"Welcome home Lady Gremory, It's a pleasure to have you home safe. It's also a pleasure to see you to Lord Buer" Grayfia said as she began to walk with the group as they began to walk the halls off the household.

Walking through the halls of the house the newer members of the group (Asia, Xenovia Murayama and Vali) were all surprised at the size and wealth of the furnishings inside the house. Counting their wander the group continually past maids and butlers who were all bowing towards the group as they past before getting back to their usual work of cleaning and tending to the affairs of Gremory.

Turning a corner the group was eagerly met with the cheers and excitement of what sound like a child. Looking up the group began to notice a small crimson headed boy running towards them.

Big sister Rias, you're finally here Rias" The boy said as he ran towards Rias who held her hands out waiting to receive a hug from the boy.

Coming into contact with the young boy Rias pulled him close to her chest and his arms wrapped around her back. As the two parted ways the rest of the group minus the ones who already knew who the young boy was looked on in shock.

"Um Rias who is this, is he your younger brother or something" Asia asked timidly unsure of the relationship between this small boy and her king.

Standing up and turning around to face the group of eager young devils.

"No, but good guess, this is actually the son of my older brother Sirzech so his actually my nephew" Rias said as she looked at the young boy before nodding. "So why don't you introduce yourself to the group" Rias continued looking at boy.

"Ok" He said as he bowed politely. " My name is Millicas Gremory its a pleasure to meet the families of my big sister Rias and Big brother Issei" Millicas said before bowing again causing the group to look at him shocked.

"Good looks and good manners talk about prince charming" Xenovia said looking at the boy.

"I know right, I think his going to be as respectful as his father one day" Asia said adding to Xenovia's previous comment about Millicas.

As the rest of the girls in the group began to talk with Millicas one girl in particular was both confused and intrigued by the young Gremory.

"Is everything alright Murayama" Issei said as he looked at his knight.

"Yeah everything fine….Hang on if this is the devil kings kid who's his mother" Murayama said shocked as Issei smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see" Issei said teasing his knight who looked shocked that Issei wouldn't tell her as Kiba laughed next to her.

Before the group could discuss any further, Grayfia called out towards the group as Millicas ran after the maid before she opened the door as Millicas ran into the room that was now opened as he cheered.

"Rias and her friends are here, they're here" The young boy said as he hugged the waste of a curtain flaxen chestnut haired lady.

"Is she now, I hope you have greeted them politely" The lady said as she looked down at the boy.

"Yes I sure have" Millicas said as the group walked in.

Walking into the room filling the once empty space with young devils Millicas and the woman turned around to face their guests. As Rias and the members of the peerage that knew who the woman was bowed respectfully.

As she stood their shocked Murayama looked at the woman in front of her.

" I didn't know that Rias had a hot older sister with brown hair….well if devils do as devils please I'd sleep with her for sure" Murayama though as began to give in to her carnal desires looking on at the older woman.

"Murayama, finding carpet that matched the drapes was hard so please not let the spit that is pooling in your mouth hit the floor while looking at my mother" Rias said shocking Murayama.

"Wait your mother" Murayama said as Venelana laughed at the young girl.

"Lady Venelana its a pleasure to see you again" Akeno said as she and Vali bowed cause all but Issei and Rias to follow their lead.

"Yes it is Akeno, you look a lot happier since the last time I saw you" Venelana replied looking at her daughter queen.

"Yes I am thank you for your support" Akeno said as she licked her fingers while she looked at Issei causing Rias to sigh out loud.

As the three teens began to go into an awkward silence Venelana let go of her grandson and began walking over to the group. Getting closer towards the group as the silence and the murmuring died down the group looked towards the older devil as she began to speak.

"Excuse me dear you wouldn't be Murayama would you" Venelana said as she looked at the confused Murayama.

"Um…. yes ma'am that me" Murayama said as she pointed towards herself.

"So you're the one that Gorou told my husband and I about" Venelana said as Murayama became confused.

Seeing the young girls confusion Venelana began to chuckle as she looked at the young girl.

"Theres nothing to worry about all I ask is for you to protect my future son in law" Venelana said causing Issei too blush.

Before the group could respond Venelana had already began to move the group towards the dinning hall with Millicas. Following the Gremory matriarch, the two peerages began to take their seats around the table as the maids and butlers served them their food.

Beginning to eat Issei was surprised at how elegantly everyone was eating, even the newer members of the peerages were eating fine trying not to embarrass their master in front of the Gremory leaders.

Continuing to eat, Murayama was surprised when Rias' father began to speak up.

"While you're all here I want you to think of this as your home away from home, so use the facilities to there fullest without a worry in the world" Lord Gremory said as he looked at the group.

"Thanks for having us, I just hope we're not an inconvenience while we're here" Issei said as he looked at his future father in law.

"Don't be silly Issei, both Lana (Short for Venelana) and I love having you here and considering your father is getting your house back into working order, we don't mind if you stay here, plus I think Ria tan like you here as well" Lord Gremory said as he laughed as his daughter blushed causing Grayfia to sigh at the antics of her father and sister in law.

"Anyway Issei, Rias do you want to introduce your new peerage members to us" Venelana said as she looked at the table of young devils.

Looking at each other as they smiled Rias was the first on to stand up.

"Ok mum, dad I want you to meet my newest family member Xenovia Quarta she is my second knight and the wielder of the holy sword Durandal" Rias said as Xenovia politely bowed towards Rias' parents.

Surprised at the news that the Durandal user had joined the ranks of the devils both Venelana and Lord Gremory looked at each other as they Rias sat back down, Issei stood up and began to do the same thing.

"Ok, I know you've seen Vali before however seeing that this is the first time you're actually meeting her i'll start with Vali. This is Vali she is my queen and the person that has served me the longest, she also happens to be this generations white dragon empress" Issei said as Vali bowed politely letting her hair on her back slide towards her head.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Vali thanks for helping Issei, with the Riser incident" Lord Gremory said as Vali sat down.

"Next we have Murayama she is my first knight, who possess the evil dragon Yamata no Orochi" Issei said as Murayama to bowed before sitting back down.

As Issei continued the Gremories were surprised when Issei said that one of his rooks is the strongest of the dragon kings Tiamat and explaining that she has been spending a lot of time with Tannin seeing that it is still the birthing season for dragons where Tia has been supporting a lot of the female dragons during this time.

Surprised at the strength and variety of people that both the teen devils have in the peerage, both of the Gremories knew that they would be safe were ever they went.

As the group began to finish their dinner and individually leave to go to their bedrooms, the five devils that remained were currently talking about the daily routine of the underworld since the Buer clan returned to the 72 pillars.

"So since the Buer clan has returned to the 72 pillars a lot of interest has surrounded your clan especially from the middle and lower class devils" Lord Gremory said as he looked at Issei and Rias who were drinking the tea that Grayfia had just made for them.

"And how's dad taking all the media attention" Issei asked looking at the Gremories.

"Good his been using it mainly to support our programs throughout the underworld as his more focused on the rebuilding of the Buer clan to focus on the larger underworld yet" Venelana said as Issei hummed.

"So in other words, there been no impact of reinstating the Buer clan as of yet" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Yes it would seem that way however, I was already thinking of giving a bit of land that backs onto the dragon mountains to Tannin" Issei said shocking everyone.

"And why is that Issei" Grayfia said as she sat down.

"Well I would have to see what dad, Tannin and Sirzech thinks about it but long ago Ddraig promised Tiamat and Albion that they would rebuild the dragon faction. So I was thinking that because the dragon apple only grows in the underworld and on them mountains it would be a good place to start to build a sanctuary for dragons. Plus the mountains and the forest that surround it are about the same size as the Gremory and Buer territories combined so it will not only bring more dragons to the underworld as both protection for the underworld if it is under attack but also an educational facility as people can learn and train with dragons" Issei said causing everyone to agree.

"Yes I can see the positive that it can offer the devils as well seeing that many youths will want to test their strength against a dragon" Lord Gremory said as his wife nodded.

"I'll still have to see what Sirzech thinks about this though" Issei said as he wonder how it was really going to work.

"I think it's about time we get to bed Issei seeing that we have a big day tomorrow" Rias said she dragged her future husband away from her parents and Grayfia closing the door behind them.

"Their just like Zech and you, wouldn't you agree Grayfia" Venelana said.

"Yes and that what scares me, seeing how Zech and I push each other to be as strong as we can be" Grayfia said as she laughed.

 **Rias' room.**

As Rias continued to pull Issei along but the arm throughout the mansion, Issei could see how proud she was of him as every time they walked past someone she would pull his arm into her chest showing that Issei belonged to her. Arriving at Rias' bedroom which was on the third floor of the mansion. Rias turned the door handle allowing for the two to enter.

Entering the room Issei began to admire the room that he spent a lot of his childhood in. The Japanese posters on the walls and fans from various parts of Japan that were positioned neatly in her book shelf. The constant reminder of Japan and Japanese culture was a stark contrast to the very Victorian era room design and bed that was staple amongst many of the rooms in the mansion.

Walking into her bathroom that was attached to her room Rias began to get changed and ready for bed, waiting for his future wife Issei began walking towards the window. Looking outside of the window Issei looked over the garden that he and Rias used to play in when they were little.

Smiling as he looked over the garden Issei continued to smile as two arms wrapped over his shoulder causing him to turning around as he smiled looking down at Rias.

"Why you look love tonight" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

 **Lemon scene**

Looking at Rias, Issei noticed that she was were a very sexy set of red lingerie with matching stockings attached to the pair by two clips at the bottom of the lacy briefs. Bending down and kissing Rias caused the young heir to sink into his embrace.

Breaking the kiss, Rias began to pull Issei towards her bed. As she continued to pull Issei towards her bed Rias continued to take pieces of Issei's cloths off. Beginning by kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shocks, Issei was surprised when Rias began unbuttoning his shirt as she continued to kiss him.

Pulling off his shirt, Rias began to kiss and lick Issei's toned chests. Arriving at her bed Rias spun around as she pushed Issei onto her bed as she continued to kiss Issei's body. Arriving at Issei's belt Rias began to undo his belt as she looked deep into Issei green eyes. Finally undoing his belt and pulling his pants down revealing his hardened member.

"Oh it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is awake now" Rias said slyly at Issei.

"Well of course it is, his Empress is pleasing him" Issei said as Rias blushed.

As Rias began to kiss, lick and suck Issei's penis, pleasuring him, Rias continued to play with his penis expertly due to the amount of time that they had spent together. Because of this Rias knew all of his sensitive spots. Continuing to suck Issei's dick she began to lick his shaft as it rested in her mouth. Continuing to suck Issei's member for another couple of minutes Issei reached his limit.

"Rias i'm cumming" Issei said as Rias deep throated Issei's member for the last time causing Issei to cum down her throat.

Pulling off Issei's member, Rias blushed as Issei picked her up giving her a kiss as her face got really close to his. Breaking the kiss Issei threw Rias onto the bed before removing her Bra.

Beginning to knead and kiss Rias's boobs Issei could feel as her nipples began to harden in his mouth. Continue to pleasure Rias' now diamond peaks, Rias soon began to let out the cute moans that always turned Issei on. Continuing to please his empress, Issei's right hand began to make its way towards Rias' underworld.

Placing his hand down her pants Issei's movements and the sounds of his finger pleasuring her cause Rias to both blush and moan at the same time. Pushing his two fingers deeper and deeper into Rias' vagina. Continuing for another five minutes Rias soon reached her her back as she gave Issei a massive kiss Rias soon came over his arm as well as her own legs. Looking at Issei Rias soon spoke up

"Issei, you know I've always to have sex with you in this room" Rias said as she looked at Issei.

"Well you have now" Issei said as he plunged into Rias causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he began to move.

Plunging in and out of Rias moans filled the young heiress' room. As the two began to kiss as the they continued to have sex with each other. Riding Issei in the cowgirl position Issei could feel every inch of Rias' insides from her entrance to womb reminding his how lucky his was to be loved by every inch of this woman. Continuing for another five minutes Rias soon could feel Issei's penis swelling inside of her.

Smashing her hips down one final time as Issei released inside of her. As Rias felt Issei ejaculate inside of her Rias soon laid down on Issei's chest as he continued to release his warm seed inside of her, as the teens continued the nightly activities for three more rounds the two devils soon rolled onto their backs sweating rapidly.

"That….. was….. amazing" Issei said in between breaths as he wiped the sweet that was dripping off his face.

"I…..know….I…can….still….feel…you…warmth…inside…of…me" Rias said as she too caught her breath before placing her head on his chest.

As the two drifted off to sleep the two of them were both looking forward to their would hold.

 **Lemon End**

 **A/N: Alright I'm going to leave it, a big chapter regarding character growth as well as further explaining the underworld regarding politics and the results of the battle between Buer and Phenex in chapter 5.**

 **I wanted to explore further the relationship between Issei and Rias' parents as it is an important relationship for the young couple. I also thought of Issei beginning to achieve Ddraig's dream of a dragon faction, so I thought that seeing that Tannin already controls the dragon mountain's it would be a good place to start the faction, plus it would show the relationship between Issei and Tannin.**

 **I would also like to apologise for the lack of updates as I've had a lot of things going on in my real life, but i'll try and get more chapters out in the near future. I would like to thank everyone for their support over this time as it encouraged me to re read my story to make sure I didn't contradict myself or repeat something I've already written.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review**

 **Until next time**

 **Ddraig12**


	23. Arc four: Training Trip From Hell

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" (Yamata)_  
"Speaking" (Tannin)

 **Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter. I was very surprised when a few people reviewed the chapter almost immediately after I released it. I thoroughly enjoyed the enthusiasm and the amount of positive responses that I received regarding the chapter and how people liked how it focused on the relationship building side (Mainly Rias and Issei) of story rather than pushing the plot itself along with either a battle, something else such as training or meetings with other factions/devil households.**

 **The direction of this chapter and the direction where it will be going is very similar to what chapter 4 was like. As it will mainly focus on the training and growth of characters in this aspect of the story, but at a much higher rate than what we have seen the characters do in the past up until this point. This chapter will also see the interactions between the two peerages and people outside of Rias and Issei's control and how the young kings deal with the criticisms and challenges of the life of a young and upcoming devil in this time of change.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 23.**

As he dragged his hands throughout his light brown hair, the force of his hands making their way through his hair pushed all of the remaining water that was safely secure in the locks on his head out. As he continued to play with his hair Issei soon felt the warm sensation of the water running down his neck and muscular back. Hopping out of the shower in the ensuite that connected to Rias' room, Issei placed one of the white towels around his lower half before leaving the room. Re-entering Rias' bedroom Issei was pleased to see his future wife still asleep in the bed that he had left about ten minutes before tightly hugging the pillow that Issei replaced himself with during his escape from her iron grip that he had come accustomed to.

Walking over to where his suitcase was, Issei who was still wrapped in his towel began to search through his suit case looking for a fresh pair of underwear to wear. As he continued to search he began to think of all the possible training sessions the Azazel would put the young devils through.

Finding what he was looking for Issei pulled his black underwear out of the suitcase before putting them on. Closing his suit case and looking back at Rias, Issei was surprised when he noticed that something was resting on the floor next to where his suitcase was.

Kneeling down on the ground Issei looked at the object as he smiled, looking at the object for a couple of seconds Issei soon outstretched his right hand picking up the object off the floor. Picking the item up Issei was surprised that it was still in his suit case after his year travelling around training, that he still must not of unpacked completely. Looking down at the object in his hand, Issei remember when he had received the necklace from Rias as a congratulation for receiving his evil pieces. Smiling as he remembered what the necklace was made of Issei remember the time of how he gave the small dragon scale to Rias after he successfully knocked off one of Tannin's scales for the first time when he was about seven years old.

Of course Issei just thought that Rias would put it in her box where all her special thing were placed, little did he know she worked on it for years to make it into the tooth shaped object that it is today. Issei remembered when Rias told him that she was wanting to return it on his eleventh birthday as a sign of his first triumph on his road to greatness.

Placing the necklace on, Issei proceeded to walk over to his still sleeping future wife, Issei smiled as he loved how she could sleep so peacefully and childish made Issei happy as just knowing she was with him and not someone like Riser who would only see her as a trophy, gave Issei a massive sense of comfort. Gently shaking Rias as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the crimson teen to wake from her slumber.

"Rias, Rias my dear, it's time to wake up" Issei said as Rias began to stir.

"No, Ise just five more minutes I wanna stay with you a bit longer Rias said as she hugged onto his waist pulling him closer to her.

"I know so do I, but we have to get up, I can smell breakfast and I think your parents will want us there before we leave" Issei said as Rias shot out of bed.

"Shit, we can't be late mum and dad will be waiting" Rias said as she gave Issei a kiss before going for a shower completely ignoring that said the same things seconds beforehand.

Ten minutes later.

As Issei and the now dressed Rias made there way from Rias' room towards the main dining hall the two were pleasantly surprised when they ran into Millicas when he was walking towards the dining hall as well.

"Good morning Millicas" Rias said happily as she looked at her nephew smiling continuing to hold onto Issei.

"Good morning big sister Rias, big brother Issei" Millicas said as he began to run towards the pair.

Stopping in front of the pair as he looked up Millicas looked into the eyes of the future heads of the house happily. As the three young devils looked at each other, Millicas soon spoke up looking at his future uncle.

"Hey Issei" Millicas said as the trio continued walking.

"Yeah, what's up" Issei replied as he looked at the young boy curious on what the son of the strongest known devil and the ultimate queen would say next.

"When are you and big sister Rias going to get married, Obaasan said that after you two get married I might have some cousins to play with" Millicas said causing the couple to blush and laugh at the same time.

"Well it will be after Rias graduates from university (Collage) cause that's what she always has wanted but apart from that I don't know" Issei said as Rias hugged his arm as she happily smiled thinking of her wedding day and the day she would give birth to Issei's children.

Arriving at the dining room Issei, Rias and Millicas were all greeted with the sight of the heads of house as well as the two peerages who were happily eating.

"Sorry we're late" Rias said as she bowed before taking her seat at the table next to Issei who sat down a couple of seconds after the crimson king.

"Its no problem, I hope you to sleep well" Lord Gremory said as he continued to eat.

"We sure did" Rias said as she started to eat.

As the group continued to eat, Issei began to notice that Koneko had not touched her food again causing Issei to wonder what was going on in the young girls mind.

"So Rias did you and Issei enjoy your night" Venelana said as she looked at the young couple slyly covering her smile.

"Yeah, I enjoyed my night" Issei said calmly as he looked at his future mother in law who knew Issei was playing along in her little game with teasing her daughter.

As Issei calmly answered the question, Rias on the other hand was as red as her hair, although that her mother constantly teased the two about their relationship and especially the sexual side of their relationship she had never learnt to deal with the embarrassment.

"Yes mother….I did enjoy last night" Rias said as she placed her hand on Issei's thigh.

"Thats good, so do i have anymore grandchildren on the way" Venelana said both Issei and Rias blushed, Akeno and Vali looked on jealousy and Millicas looked on in confusion.

"Not that I know of, Rias is everything ok" Issei said teasing his future wife as she continued to redden.

"Yes, Issei everything is ok at the moment and mother you're not expecting any more grandchildren yet" Rias said as she looked at her parents who smiled.

"Ok I was just wondering considering how loud you were last night" Venelana said causing both teens too blush.

"Rias, I told you were too loud" Issei whispered in Rias' ear so no one else heard it.

"You know that I couldn't help it Issei, you just know all of my weak spots" Rias whispered back to her future husband causing him to laugh.

As the very eventful breakfast came to an end with the arrival of Azazel, the group of teenagers with their new mentor began to make their way outside of the mansion. Arriving outside of the mansion the two peerages stood waiting for instructions from the leader of the fallen angels.

"Ok, devils I've created a twenty human day training program that will whip your sorry ass' into shape" Azazel said as he pulled out a couple of pieces of paper.

"Oh yay this is going to be fun" Vali said sarcastically as she looked at her king.

"Yeah I know remember the last time he trained us," Issei said as Vali laughed thinking of the amount of time that they almost died.

"Yeah you should have been watching what you were doing" Vali said imitating Azazel as she remember the time that Vali and Issei flew into a tree trying to get away from a light spear that the former angel threw at the two.

"Hahahaha, yeah I know, you wanted to punch him but you couldn't seeing he broke one of your legs, after you tried to kick him" Issei said as he laughed remembering the time a few months after the two had met each other.

As the two dragons continued their memories of the fallen angel and his hellish training sessions. The fallen angel in question began to talk over the top of the young devils in question.

"Ok, first up is Murayama" Azazel said as Tannin landed behind him towering over the governor general.

"Um why is Tannin sama here" Murayama said as she looked at the two.

"He's going to be your teacher for the next couple of weeks so have fun" Azazel said as Tannin looked at the young girl.

"This will be the the first time I'll train an evil dragon, I'll let you know now its not going to be easy" Tannin said as he picked up Murayama before turning to being to fly towards the dragon mountains before he was stopped by the sound of Tannin's old student.

"I wouldn't accept anything else from you uncle…..Murayama don't think that training is going to be easy, use Tannins training as a stepping stone towards your goal" Issei said as Murayama looked down at her king.

"I will Issei thank you, Ok old man give me the best you got" Murayama said as Tannin flew off towards the dragon mountains to begin her training.  
"Now, next is Kiba and Xenovia you will go to the Gremory forest and wait for your mentor there" Azazel said and the two nights looked at each other.

"Mentor, can I ask who it is" Xenovia said appearing still not to trust fallen angel which is probably due to her upbringing in the church.

"You'll find out soon Xenovia" Azazel said dismissing the young knight.

"Yes sir" They both said as they bowed before leaving the group by magic circle.

As the group continued to get smaller and smaller with Gasper being sent to one of the various cities in the Gremory controlled underworld, Asia being sent to a cave waiting for her mentor who was going to met her there, Koneko being sent to one of the gyms within the Gremory mansion. With the younger members of the Gremory and Buer peerages gone. The remaining two kings and queens awaited for their instructions.

"And why are we left Azazel" Akeno spat out at the fallen angel leader crossing her arms beneath her impressive bust.

"Well I wanted to speak to the four of you" Azazel said as he looked at the group who intern looked back at the fallen angel eagerly.

"What for, may I ask" Rias asked quite childish as she doesn't like being kept in the dark by any one especially someone that she doesn't completely trust.

"Well your training is going to be a bit different then the others, seeing that you're both the strongest four of the group as well as the leaders of your groups. Both Sirzech and I believe that your training should be of a different level than the others of your group " Azazel said looking at the four leaders of the group who looked on confused.

"How so old man" Issei said spoke up.

"Well, that's a good question Issei" Azazel said before he continued.

"Your training is going to push you further than before for some of you it will be both emotionally seeing that two of you will be faced with something from your past and for the other two you will be pushed both intellectually and physically" Azazel said as he looked at the group.

"Ok, so who's first" Vali asked looking at her father.

"You are my dear daughter, your teacher for the next couple of weeks is Grayfia" Azazel said smiling as Vali felt sweet run down her spine thinking of training with the ultimate queen.

Although Vali had become very cocky with herself after her training with Issei and Azazel the young queen began to call herself the ultimate queen believing that she with the power of the Vanishing dragon and her connection to the original Lucifer made her almost untouchable.

Unfortunately for Vali, Issei informed her that his future sister inlaw Grayfia the wife and queen to Sirzech possessed so much strength that the last time Issei tried to fight her she beat Issei before he could even move. This statement cause Vali to automatically fear the other silver haired queen due to her beating Issei who she can't beat.

This fear was further cemented when Vali had her usual talked with Akeno and Rias about Grayfia further cementing her strength as both a woman and a warrior.

"Are you ready Valane" Grayfia said formally as she appeared behind the group in the armour that she wore during the devil civil war.

"Yes…yes Lady Grayfia I'm in your care" Vali said as the two teleported away.

"Have fun with the real ultimate queen Vali….hahaha" Issei said teasing his silver haired queen as she stuck the rude finger at Issei as she walked away to her fate.

As Issei turned to face the rest of the group Issei was surprised when Azazel had began to move on without worrying about the bickering between the king and queen.

"Next Akeno I want you to travel to the highest peak in the Gremory domain and wait for your instructor there" Azazel said as Akeno flew away without acknowledging the fallen angel thinking of what the fallen angel had install for her.

"Ok Azazel who's next" Rias said as she was tapped on the shoulder by her mother who smiled at the her daughter.

Before Azazel could respond the sound of a familiar voice filled the outside of the Gremory mansion. Turning around Rias was surprised to see her mother standing there with Millicas who was smiling happily by her side.

"Mother what are you doing here" Rias said in confusion.

"Well dear I'm her to assist in your training, don't worry I did the same with your brother and look how he turned out" Venelana said as she looked at her daughter who returned the a look of terror.

"Ok but what about Issei" Rias said as she looked at Issei who stood there confused.

"He'll be ok dear you don't have to worry about him, you're the one you should be worried about. Come on dear, we have a lot to do" Venelana said as Rias began to kiss Issei as she would not see him for a while.

Grabbing her daughter away from her future husband, Venelana began to pull Rias back towards the house as Millicas began to talk to his aunt and grandmother about Rias' training.

As Issei and Azazel laughed about Rias' reaction and her mood for leaving Issei, the two continued watch the Gremories walking into the house as the mother and daughter pair continued to discuss Rias' training while Millicas just watched happily. When the doors closed behind them Issei turned back towards Azazel.

"So who's going to take my training" Issei said as he watched the fallen angel.

"Myself and Sirzech" Azazel said as Issei looked on intrigued.

"Ok, So i'm guessing that you're going to have something to do with the Boosted Gear and Sirzech with help with my devil power" Issei said as a red magical circle appeared revealing the devil king himself.

"Thats correct Issei both Azazel and I want to know a few things before we begin" Sirzech said as the to entered the large gym that was connected to the Gremory swimming pool.

Issei's training.

As the three men entered the gym, Issei took the time to transform his clothes into one that would be suitable for his training. Finishing his transformation Issei a waited instruction from the two leaders.

"Ok before we begin we want to know a couple of things Issei" Azazel said as he looked at the young heir with his violet coloured eyes.

"Yeah like what" Issei answered calmly.

"Its about the Phenex fight" Sirzech replied as he created a screen of demonic energy that showed Issei after he was stabbed with the light sword.

"What about it" Issei replied as he gritted his teeth remembering what happened leading up to the event.

"We want to know about that form" Azazel said as he pointed to the screen showing Issei covered in darkness with lines of light coming out of his eyes that fluctuated around his body.

"Well I don't know what it is, seeing as I don't remember going into it" Issei said as a green gem manifested itself on Issei's left hand.

 **"I can help with that"** Ddraig said as the three looked towards Issei's hand.

"Ok care to explain Ddraig" Azazel said wanting answers from the Heavenly Dragon.

 **"So as you know Issei's father sealed me before the game just encase anything like what happened caused Issei to go into the balance breaker or something worse"** Ddraig said as the three nodded.

"Yes so what does this have to do with Issei's body" Sirzech said as he thought.

 **"Well as you would know dragons are famous for having a massive temper, and that if you piss off any dragon of any class no matter who they are you're in trouble. However due to Issei's link to me being sealed something within him changed, most of his demonic energy was released at once causing that form to be created"** Ddraig said as Sirzech looked on in shock.

"So you're saying that Issei is strong enough to create a true form similar to mine" Sirzech replied as the ancient dragon hummed.

 **"No but yes at the same time. No he is not strong enough yet to create a complete true form as he has only just started to work on the more complex forms of demonic energy and doesn't have either enough stamina or self control to contain the form for long at the moment, plus something is blocking him from using light as an attack"** Ddraig said as Azazel spoke up.

"What do you mean by yes then" Azazel said as he began to write things down.

 **"The reason I said yes was because in the future he may reach the level of super devil with his demonic power alone, but we need to learn what the block on his light power is first for him to reach that rank. But with the boosted gear he may surpass beings like Indra (Ranked fourth on the top ten beings) and Shiva (ranked third) in the future, considering that Albion and I could compete with the two without using our finishing move."** Ddraig said shocking the two devils and the fallen angel.

"Wow, that is a big thing to say Ddraig, but considering how powerful and smart you are you may have a point. Sirzech said shocked rubbing his chin.

"Yes it is, this generations Heavenly Dragons will be the strongest to ever exist past, present and future" Azazel said as he looked at Issei happily.

"Yes, well then Issei I think the thing we have to work on is your stamina then" Sirzech said as he placed the gravity bracelets on Issei's arms before telling the young heir to swim some laps.

Diving into the pool with the gravity bracelets on, Issei could feel the amount of down force that the bracelets had on the young devils body.

Every stroke and kick caused him to push harder and harder to get to the end of the pool. Lap after lap Issei was wondering if the his two instructors were going to tell him that's enough or wait till the young heir ether pasted out or died.

After about an hour Issei heard a whistle signifying the end of his swimming. Floating to the surface and sliding out of the pool, Issei could see both Azazel and Sirzech looking at the young boy as they nodded and noted down his progress. Looking at the two Issei could see that his training had just began cause its not everyday that you're told you could become one of the most powerful begins to ever exist.

Breathing heavily on the edge of the pool, Issei watched as Sirzech walked closer towards the boy, removing the gravity bracelets Issei could feel his muscles relax as he began to get up. Getting up Issei was surprised when he was sent flying through the connecting wall arriving in one of the battle rooms.

"What was that for" Issei said as he was punched in the face by Sirzech.

"You have to be ready for anything" Sirzech replied as Issei blocked his punch.

Sending a punch towards Sirzech, Issei who was already tried began to focus on his anger from getting blindsided from the crimson satan.

As the two continued to fight Issei noticed that he like normal was only creating spears of darkness to fight the devil king off. Spear after spear was shattered by Sirzech. Getting anger and anger Issei charged towards the devil king only to be punched away as Sirzech coated his hand in destruction. Digging his hands in the ground as he slid back, Issei began to look at the devil king who stood there un-impressed.

"Come on Issei you're stronger than that" Sirzech said as he blasted issei with another attack.

"I need more defence" Issei said as he was sent flying.

As the smoke cleared from where Issei was standing Sirzech noticed two emerald gems looking at him.

 **"Welsh Dragon balance breaker"** Ddraig said as Issei charged towards him.

Charging towards him at a reasonable speed, Issei suddenly came to a stop as his body from the neck down continued to move as head stopped. Looking up Issei could only see Sirzech's fingers and his blue eyes, realising what had happened Issei was surprised on how easily Sirzech had grabbed Issei's head while he was in his balance breaker.

"No balance breaker" Sirzech said as he crushed the helmet with ease in his bare hands reliving a bloodied Issei behind it.

"Ok" Sirzech continued as he punched Issei in the chest destroying the armour and sending the young heir back into the wall.

Hitting the wall as peaces of his balance breaker landed on the ground around him Issei was surprised and shocked at how easily Sirzech had beat him. Angry the outline of Issei's body began to darken as the anger within the boy deepened, yes this boy was a devil but his temper was one of a dragon and to anger him would be stupid at the very lest however Sirzech just smiled.

Charging towards Sirzech, Issei sent kick after kick towards the crimson satan who in return blocked or returned with a stronger kick. After about five minutes, Issei collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Ok, I think that will do it for today" Sirzech said as he walked to Azazel who smiled at the devil king with Issei quivered on the ground after getting utterly destroyed by the strongest devil to ever exist.

Vali's Training.

As Vali and Grayfia entered one of the sparring arena's on the Gremory estate, Vali was surprised when Grayfia transformed into her uniform that she wore during the devil civil war, looking on at the ultimate queen Vali began to notice the slight changes that Grayfia had made to her armour in the time since the war ended.

The pro original devil rulers colours were replaced with Gremory and Lucifuge magic circles combined to make a mix between the two. This surprised the teen as she had always seen the professional side to Grayfia rather than the personal side of her life, plus considering that Sirzech and Grayfia were only in the teens when the civil war broke out Vali began to see the Romeo and Juliet story between the two that Akeno had told her about.

As Vali continued to look at Grayfia, Vali began to notice that Grayfia was as in love with Sirzech as she was will Issei and considering that the only thing that differed between the two was Sirzech knew that she loved him and Millicas was the perfect example of their love. Looking at Grayfia, Vali heard Grayfia speak up.

"Ok Valane, let's begin" Grayfia said as she fired huge amounts of ice at Vali causing her to dodge the attacks.

Jumping out of the way of the ice attack Vali role over towards the wall before creating a defensive shield to block Grayfia's attack. Vanishing and appearing before Grayfia, Vali sent a punch towards the queens face only for her to be kicked in the guts before sending her fist reached grayfia's face. Sliding towards the wall again Vali stood up as Albion's voice echoed throughout the room.

 _ **"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker"**_ Albion said as Vali was covered in a white armour that encased her body.

Encased in her amour Vali began using the skills that she had learnt trying to level the playing field between the two. Disappearing twice as fast as she did before Vali began firing a mixture of magical and physical attacks towards Grayfia.

Disappearing and punching Vali in the face causing a crack to revel Vali's right eye. Continuing to push the young queen to her limit Grayfia wasn't surprised when she felt her power diminish when she heard Albion.

 _ **"Divide, Divide"**_ Albion said as the wings on Vali's armour lite up.

Using the power that she got from Grayfia, Vali charged towards the other queen, getting closer and closer towards her Vali was surprised when she noticed that Grayfia wasn't moving. Placing her left foot onto the ground Vali was surprised when a grey magic circle appeared beneath her foot, Exploding the magic circle set of a chain reaction within the room sending Vali towards the wall confused.

"You forget Valane I was battle hardened in the civil war" Grayfia said as Vali vision faded to black.

Murayama's training.

As Murayama continued to be carried towards the dragons mountains by Tannin, the young girl was both excited and scared and what the dragon had install for her. She knew that her training with Issei, Tiamat and Yamata was hard by human standards but due to her begin a devil now she knew Tannin was going to be even rougher with her.

The young girl often teased her king for not going all out during their training sessions however, she was quickly shut down when Tiamat told her that Yamata was the only one that could go all out with her in the human world as she was in her mind so she couldn't kill her and Issei and Tiamat had to be careful not to reveal the supernatural to the human, but they were in the underworld now and Tannin could train her as hard as he wants.

This was the thing that scared the girl, Tia and Issei cared for the girl personally but Tannin didn't so it was going to get hard for her. As they continued to fly for a while Murayama soon gained the courage to speak to the man who saved her life, mentor.

"Um Tannin sama, how long till we arrive at these mountains" Murayama said as she looked up at the purple dragon.

"Look up were here now" Tannin said as he pointed towards nine massive mountains.

"Wow they are huge" Murayama said happily and excited to see more dragons.

Landing in the mountains Murayama was surprised at the size and scale of the mountains as a whole. Looking around Murayama began to notice the amounts of different types of dragons, full of questions the young girl began to spit out question after question at the former dragon king.

"Tannin sama what's that type of dragon" Murayama said as she pointed towards a blue coloured dragon.

"Thats a blizzard dragon they breath ice instead of fire" Tannin said as the two continued to walked through the centre of the dragon community.

As the two continued the share information about dragons, the sher size difference between the two was astounding, not only did the small girl only reach the top of Tannin's heel, she confidently spoke to the dragon without fear or hesitation as she had learnt to talk to Tiamat who mainly taught her in her dragon form which was slightly larger than Tannin. Arriving at the forest that surrounded the main dragon camp Murayama was surprised to see Tiamat siting on a rock with a small blue dragon in her lap who was playing with the dragons hair.

Walking over to the dragon king, Murayama respectfully sat on the ground before the rock as Tannin stood behind her. Looking up towards the girl as the young dragon flew off back towards its mother Tiamat smiled as she looked at the host of her younger sister.

 _ **"Hello Mury"**_ __Tiamat said as she smiled towards the girl.

"Hey Tia how have you been, I haven't see you since before the peace meeting is this where you have been staying" Murayama said as she looked up at the dragon who was still siting on the rock.

 _ **"Yes Tiamat has been helping me with a lot of the females who had trouble giving birth this year"**_ Tannin said as he looked down at the two female dragons.

 ** _"Yeah plus seeing all these hatchlings make me happy, anyway Murayama while your here Tannin and I will train you in the ways of the dragon the same way that Issei was"_** Tiamat said as the girl looked at her.

"Well lets get started" Murayama said as she smiled at her mentors.

Continuing to sit with her legs crossed, Murayama began to listen to the words that Tiamat spoke to the young dragon as she sat with her eyes closed, Murayama could feel that Tiamat was walking around her like a dragon stalking her prey.

 ** _"Ok, Mury because you have two dragon king class beings here to train you Tannin and I have agreed to to spilt your training with me teaching you what it is to be a female dragon and Tannin teaching you to be a dragon warrior"_** ****Tiamat said as she nodded to Tannin.

"A female dragon" Murayama said as she looked up.

"Yes, female dragons are trained differently due to their maternal nature, so I'll see you tomorrow then" Tannin said as he flew off leaving the two females alone.

 ** _"Ok, Murayama as you know male dragons can become very aggressive towards females when they are in heat so I'm going to teach you to protect yourself and children that you may have, plus what it is to be a female dragon with a large amount of respect amount her species"_** ****Tiamat said as Murayama blushed at the mention of children.

Rias' training.

Sitting down in the Gremory Library Rias was surprised that her training would begin her rather than the battle field. Looking at her mother who sat on the other side of the table from the young heir.

"Um mother why are we here" Rias said as her mother glared at her.

"Well Rias begin a king isn't all about power you have to be able to think on your feat and worry about her own troops before anybody else's" Venelana said as she looked deep into her daughters eyes.

"What do you mean by that mother" Rias said defensively.

"Its about Issei, you need to be able to fight without worrying about him, one day you may face him in a rating game and what are you going to when that happens, role over and submit, that's not the goal that you have Rias. You're a smart girl Rias if not smarter than Issei, so use that to be seen as your own person other than Issei's future wife" Venelana said as she looked at her daughter.

"I know mum, its just Issei seems so much stronger then me, its not that I'm scared of fighting him its just he has told me that we have the same demonic potential and only exceeded by Vali and Sirzech who exceeds her, but how who I get on his level" Rias said as she looked down frustrated.

"You need more confidence in your ability, look at Grayfia although Sirzech is stronger than her she can fight and beat him having the respect for her power. So what are you going to do about it" Venelana said as she looked at Rias.

"Well there's only one thing for it, train" Rias said as her devilish smile came out when she was either determined or cocky about something.

As the mother and daughter pair began smashing through books about the power of destruction, the Gremory's skill at demonic power and the various powers that the 72 pillars possessed learning there strengths, weakness's and combinations that work well. As Rias was learning the skills to surpass her husbands intellect, on a far away mountain a lighting storm was beginning to form.

Akeno's training.

As Akeno arrived at the highest peak in the Gremory territory like she was instructed to do by Azazel, Akeno wondered what her training was going to entail she had an idea but she wished she was wrong.

As she waited it wasn't long until most of her questions were answered. Arriving only a few metres away from the young queen a yellow magic circle appear revealing a man that on the surface she never wanted to see again however deep down missed very much. Her Father.

Stepping out of the magic circle came a man with a very rough cut beard and very thin eyes. His hair was a very Saturn black that was darker then Akeno's and was kept to medium length. Looking closer at the man Akeno noticed that the man was wearing the tradition fallen angel armour that he kept in the house while she was a child. Looking on at the man in disgust, the tension in the air could make even a human feel that their relationship was strained at best.

"What are you doing here" Akeno spat out at her father totally against his every existence as storm clouds began to form in the sky above them.

"The governor general of the fallen angels gave me a mission to train my daughter, so here I am" Baraqiel said looking at his daughter.

"So all I am is a mission to you" Akeno said looking at her father in complete hated.

"No you know that's not true Akeno, you are my child and the heir to my holy lighting…. It's time you come to terms with that plus it also gives me a reason to see the daughter that I have dreamt about seeing since we lost your mother" Baraqiel said as Akeno began to glow changing into her shine madden clothes.

"I want you not to use my name" Akeno said as the light died down before she continued.. "Do you know why I wear these clothes….Its because it shows my resentment of you and your kind" Akeno said as she pointed to the clothes she was know wearing.

Standing there shocked Baraqiel couldn't blame his daughter for the way she felt towards him….hell he even to this day he blamed himself for the death of his wife, looking at how his daughter looked in her shrine madden clothes, the normally tough fallen angel felt a single tear run down his face.

"Shuri" Baraqiel thought as he looked at his daughter.

The resemblance between the two was remarkable, from the facial features to the stance, everything he was scared that Akeno would lose after losing her mother she continued to improve upon over the years under the care of the Gremory family.

Finally after staring at his daughter for a couple of minutes the fallen angle cadre finally spoke up " Thats not the reason why you wear them" Baraqiel said shocking Akeno who began to anger.

"And why do you think I wear them" Akeno said angrily as she looked at her father shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Its because you want to be close to Shuri, to your mother… like me" Baraqiel said as he pulled a purple ribbon similar to the yellow one Akeno wears in her hair from around his neck.

"That ribbon, its mums" Akeno said as her lips began to quiver as she began to walk towards her father.

"Yes its your mothers, she used to wear it every day, the same way that you wear yours, after you ran way from me I buried your mother in one of the forests near the house that we used to play in together under that Japanese maple that she always used to sit under… however this was the one thing I couldn't let go off" Baraqiel said as tears began to stream down the two fallen's faces.

"S…so that was you who buried mum" Akeno said as she hugged her father for the first time in years.

"Its the least I could do after failing you and Shuri" Baraqiel said as he hugged his daughter back.

"Hey dad….no daddy can you please help me train so I can help Rias and Issei when we have to protect ourselves" Akeno said shocking Baraqiel.

"Issei…like Issei Hyoudou you know that brat" Baraqiel said shocking Akeno as he stopped crying.

"You know Issei, how" Akeno said shocked.

After about ten minutes of Baraqiel explaining how he once had to deliver Azazel a message from Grigori while Azazel was training with Issei. After watching the boy for a while he was surprised when he heard Akeno's name fearing that he had hurt or done anything naughty to his daughter Baraqiel went to attack the young devil only to be stopped by Azazel who told him he'll explain everything later. Wear he learnt that it was the Gremories that protected Akeno and how Issei was engaged to Rias.

Hearing the story of how her father almost attacked the love of her live Akeno began to sparkle and crack with bolts of lighting. Failing to realise his daughter Baraqiel began to speak to his daughter.

"So Akeno he didn't do anything to you did he" Baraqiel said as he looked up finally realising the look on his daughters face.

"Not at that point in time but that's irrelevant for now you tried to hurt my Ise" Akeno said licking her fingers as her father was struct by lighting.

As he continued to get attacked by his daughter Baraqiel smiled as he thought of his late wife's sadistic nature. "She's just like you isn't she, Shuri" Baraqiel thought as he began his daughters training.

Kiba and Xenovia's training.

Deep within the forest of the Gremory domain, the two knights of Rias Gremory could be seen standing in one of the fast moving rivers that travelled through the forest. Moving in sinc with each other as they both had their swords out and ready the two knights took the opportunity to sharpen up on their technical side of being a knight.

Continuing to train the two knights began slicing the water mimicking how a blade would feel and respond when it strikes an opponent or something else.

As the two continued the two were begin watched by man that Japanese man that appeared to be in his late twenties wearing a traditional Shinsengumi uniform who was standing on the bank pleased with the pairs work.

"Thats very good Yuuto, I can see that you are constantly training" the man said as he scared Xenovia.

Turning around Xenovia charged at the man ignoring the warning that Kiba had given her about attacking the young man. Arriving right in front of the man with her knight speed Xenovia was shocked when the man disappeared faster than she could she before she felt a massive smack hit the back of her hand causing her to drop Durandal.

"And you must be Xenovia, I would have hoped Griselda would have taught you to control your anger a little better" The man said to the shocked knight.

"How, did you move so fast" Xenovia said as she looked up at the man.

"Thats because this is Sirzech's knight Souji Okita, the ultimate knight. it's a pleasure to see you again" Kiba said shocking Xenovia further as he bowed.

"So I guess you're our mentor then" Xenovia said looking at Souji.

"Yes and no and I can see were you both need help" Souji said and Souji tell them that the second teacher will only show up if they get to the point the second teacher thinks they're ready as the three began to train.

Asia's training.

As Asia gradually walked her way into the deep cave that Azazel had sent to her to practice her healing ability. A her blonde hair bobbed and moved with every step she took Asia began to wonder if this was the right cave that she was supposed to be in or another one, beginning to worry the blonde bishop called Rassei to her side for both protection and comfort. Looking up at the small blue dragon flying circles around her head guarding the young woman.

Walking deeper and deeper into the cave, Rassei landed onto of his masters head before opening his mouth creating a bit of light for the young bishop to see assisting her in her navigation of the cave. Arriving in the centre of the cave Asia was surprised when she noticed the cave had opened up to what appeared to be an ancient demonic altar, sporting demonic symbols and glyphs that she wasn't to familiar with. Continuing looking around the room and alter it wasn't long until Asia noticed a man with a creepy aura that surrounded him standing behind the alter causing Rassei to be on guard to protect his master if need be.

"Oh so you have arrived" The man said looking at Asia.

"Um who are you" Asia said as Rassei stood in front of Asia like a loyal dog ready to protect her.

As the man began to walk closer towards the young girl and the tiny dragon who was doing his best to protect the young girl by firing bolts of lighting towards the man who blocked the attacks. Asia began to notice that the man had black and blonde hair with long slits for eyes. Getting closer to the pair the mans crimson robe began more apparent as it covered most of his body.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Samuel Liddell MacGregor, but you can call me MacGregor Mathers for short, I am Sirzech Lucifers bishop its a pleasure to meet you Asia Argento" The man now know as MacGregor said as he outstretched his arm out towards Asia.

Accepting the arm, Asia returned his handshake before looking at the young man. Noticing her looks MacGregor soon spoke looking at the young bishop.

"Is everything ok Miss Argento" MacGregor said smiling.

"Oh yeah, um what are you going to teach me" Asia said nervously.

"Theres no need to be nervous Asia, I am here to help you with your training in anyway so I won't hurt you. Well regarding your training the Governor said that you possess the sacred gear Twilight Healing as well as having a strong source of magical power" MacGregor said as he looked at the girl.

"Yes that is correct" Asia said as she sat down with Rassei on her lap.

"Well then I will teach you some of the defensive moves from a variety of different forms of magical attacks" MacGregor said as he looked at the girl.

"Different forms" Asia said confused.

"There is more in the world than just demonic and Angelic magics, there is Norse, Black, White, Summoning and Fairy magic just to name a few. It will take you years to master them all but it will assist you and your friends in the near future" MacGregor said as he smiled at Asia.

"How do I do that" Asia replied nervously.

"Well I want to think of somebody you care about and focus on healing them at a distance rather than within the twenty metre radius that you can do know, that is where we will begin" MacGregor said as he began the girls training.

Koneko's training

As the sounds of grunting and smacks filled the room that Koneko was training in, the small rook could be seen in front of a punching bag beating it rapidly.

Smashing another of the boxing bags of the chain that held it to the roof the rapidly sweating rook proceeded to go and pick another bag of the floor before placing it back on its hook before beating it again only harder.

As she continued to beat it the young rook could feel the amount of sweet that was running down her back. Thinking back at the training scheduled that Azazel had given her and thinking of how she looked at it she could still fell the anger that she thought when she noticed that it was body exercise.

"Does he know what I am, maybe Akeno was right you can't trust fallen" Koneko thought as she continued to beat the shit out of the bags.

Continuing to go threw her exercises, Koneko deliberately added an extra 50 exercises to the ones that Azazel had already given her. As the young rook continued her exercise she could feel the growing pain inside of her caused by the blocking of her natural abilities with some of her demonic power.

Continuing to train harder and harder the young rook continued to speak out aloud to herself.

"I can't be the weakest, I can't be the weakest" Koneko said as she continued to train.

Three weeks later.

Arriving back at the Gremory estate after there three week of hard training, the two peerages began to mingle telling each other about their training and how some of them nearly died and others enjoyed almost every minute of it.

Arriving last Rias and Issei were both surprised to see how everyone was doing after their training sessions from hell. Standing in front of the two peerages both Rias and Issei began to speak to their servants.

"Hello everyone I hope everyone is doing ok" Rias said as she smiled at the group.

Stepping forward Issei noticed how Murayama was holding her ribs probably after getting dragon handled by Tannin for being a smart ass, smiling and ignoring his injured knight Issei began to speak to the group who's attention was solely focused on him.

"Well its good to see you, before we leave does anybody have any questions" Issei said as he smiled.

"Yeah is it true that Koneko collapsed" Asia said as she looked at Issei.

"Yes, but let's talk about that inside" Issei said as the group walked inside.

 **A/N: Alright I'm going to leave it there a massive chapter, in character development, introduction of new people and an explanation on Issei's potential by our friendly heavenly dragon. This chapter is a very important chapter to me as it was the one of the chapters in mind that I had when first thinking this story up in October last year so getting to this stage in the story is a massive thing for a first time writer like me who didn't think that the story would even reach this far into the cannon timeline. This chapter took me a while to write as I wanted to get it right as this was one of the chapters that I based the story around, so I wanted it to be good.**

 **Until next like feel free to review.**

 **Ddraig12**


	24. Arc four: The Tail Of Two Sisters

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"Speaking (Ddraig)**

 _ **"Speaking (Albion)**_

 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" (Tannin)_

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the views and reviews on the last chapter , I am very happy and grateful for the love and respect that this story receives on a chapter release basis. I am really enjoy writing and thinking of ideas for the story as even when I'm not writing the chapter I'm still trying to think of idea's or ways to write the chapter in a different way and looking for different ways for Issei and his friends to build respect throughout the supernatural world.**

 **I am also happy to announce that I have found a Beta reader that is willing to help me with the story and its direction, also giving me another set of eyes to look for any errors, plot holes or even idea's on how to write the story. My Beta reader, Hero100100 shares many of the same idea's as I do regarding the story and where it will go, although we don't agree on everything most of his idea's give the story more depth and heart to the characters and settings. I also believe that it was his influence that allowed my dialogue and descriptions to improve which some readers such as merendinoemiliano and a few others picked up on.**

 **So without further a due let's begin chapter 24.**

Closing the door behind her as she exited Koneko's room, the sound of the latch clicking shut behind her echoed through the long and narrow hall way of the second floor of the Gremory estate. Looking around as she began walking down the corridor towards the room where the others where waiting for her she began to notice all the different artworks and vases that's decorated the otherwise barren hallway. Walking down the hallway respectfully and quietly Akeno's breasts began to bounce with every step she took.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hallway the raven haired queen began to think what might have been the reason or reasons that may have caused Koneko to collapse so suddenly during her training as it had never happened before. Venturing further and further away from the small rook Akeno continued to walk down the corridor as she began to think back on the three weeks that she had spent with her father.

Thinking deeper and deeper about her father, Akeno began to wonder what was the reason she began to hate him so much and where did it stem from. Did she really hate him or was he the only one that she could blame for the death of her mother.

"Isn't it husbands job to protect his wife and child" Akeno thought as she placed her hand on the golden door knob, before twisting it to the right opening the door.

Pushing the door open and stepping inside off the room Akeno before sitting down on one of the many chairs inside. As she sat down in the chair letting herself sink deeper and deeper into its embrace. Letting out a small sigh, Akeno was surprised when the rest of the group looked at her sitting on the chair, opening her mouth to speak about Koneko's condition, she was stopped when she felt Issei's warmth from his hands that was placed firmly on her shoulders comforting his mistress.

"You ok Akeno" Issei said as Akeno placed her hand on his hand causing her to smile.

"Yeah, Im just worried about Koneko she's like a little sister to most if not all of us her" Akeno said as she looked at Issei.

"Hmm, yeah I agree with the sister remark but do we know why she collapsed" Murayama said as she looked up wondering if anyone had any ideas regarding the situation.

"Well she put more training exercises into her routine that I gave her and it pushed her body over the limit" Azazel said as he stood up walking towards the door.

"Do you think there is anything we can do to help her" Rias said as she looked at the fallen angel leader.

"Well if she doesn't come to terms with who and what she is, this will only get worse….anyways I've got to go and prepare for this meeting tomorrow so you kids better behave while I'm gone" Azazel said jokingly as he walked out of the room waving.

"I can't believe where invited to this event tomorrow" Asia said nervously as she looked towards her king.

"Well were only there for security purposes, seeing that this could be a bit chaotic" Rias said as she smiled towards the blonde bishop.

"And not too mention that we have the youth devil forum straight after the meeting tomorrow, and that should be so fun" Issei said sarcastically.

"Well it should be fine just as long as everyone behaves" Rias said as she smiled towards the group.

"Yes ma'am" Everyone but Issei responded looking towards the future head of the Gremory clan.

That evening

Sinking into the warm waters of the Gremory baths, Rias began to think back on how she had always loved the baths more than any other, not only was it home but she felt like she could be herself without the other devils in the mansion judging her or treating her as the next heir of the clan.

Sinking deeper and deeper into the bath, Rias was soon joined by Akeno and Vali as they too sunk into the bath next to the crimson king letting their perfect bodies to be out on display.

"Hello ladies" Rias said as she smiled towards the pair.

"Hello Rias enjoying your bath" Vali said as she smiled at Rias while Akeno grabbed Rias' waist not surprising her for once.

"Yes I am Vali, Akeno what are you doing" Rias replied as she looked back into her queens eyes calmly.

"Well Im just holding you because I thought you would freak out like you normally do, but you didn't this time" Akeno said as she looked back at her king before letting go of her waist.

"Well I must be growing" Rias said as she smiled.

"Talking about growing, Vali how's your relationship with Issei going" Akeno said causing Vali to blush as Rias looked on a bit shocked however overall keeping her composer.

"Well….um its going good why do you ask" Vali said as she began to sink into the bath.

"Because when we were on the train and it stopped you ended up with your face in his lap…and if I remember correctly you were blushing" Akeno said teasing Vali.

"Akeno please don't tease her if she wants to talk about Issei she can, but don't push her" Rias said as Vali looked at her shocked.

"Wait Rias you're not mad" Vali said as she looked at Rias shocked.

"Not really, I already know that you have feelings for him and seeing that he already has Akeno in his harem I don't mind you perusing it." Rias said van shocking Akeno.

"Really" Vali said as a grin grew on her face.

"Yeah, Issei and I had a little conversation and he agreed to a harem but I have to approve of the girls. And I approve of you" Rias said as Vali looked at Rias happily.

"Wait…..wwwwwwhat" Vali said stuttering.

"Oh so it looks like there's another girl joining the elite group, it's a shame that its not just us anymore Rias but Vali is cute" Akeno said as she laughed causing Vali and Rias to shake their heads.

"Do you think he will except my feelings though" Vali said pulling her knees to her chest shyly unsure on her kings feelings.

"Vali I've know Issei for most of my life and if there's one thing that I know about him is that he protects the people he loves with his life" Rias said as she looked at Vali.

"But he only saved me because I was being attacked" Vali replied saddened.

"No, I'm not talking about that I'm saying when he made you his queen and called you cute, he doesn't do that for everybody" Rias said happily.

"Plus Issei loves boobs so I think you're fine in that department" Akeno said as she grabbed Vali's boobs from behind causing her to squeal.

"Akeno stop, this body is mine and soon to be Issei's alone" Vali said as Akeno stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I think Rias and I will have to change that" Akeno said slyly as Rias smiled.

"What do you mean by that" Vali said shocked.

"Well Vali there isn't enough of Issei to go around, so in a normal harem the girls sometimes please each other" Rias said causing Vali to blush, as Akeno licked her cheek.

Later that evening

Walking down the corridor as he continued drying his hair after his bath Issei began to wonder about what was going to happen tomorrow night at the young devil's meeting mainly about how they would react seeing him there as an heir to a clan and Rias' fiancé something that he knew most of the other heirs wanted to be.

Continuing to walk down the hallway, Issei soon arrived at a brown coloured door with black cat paw prints on the door.

"I guess this is where Koneko is then" Issei said as he politely knocked on the door.

"Koneko, may I come in" Issei said as he peered his head into the dark looking for the small rook.

Waiting for an answer that didn't come Issei began to push the door open letting the light from the corridor enter the dark room. Entering the room and walking inside, Issei began to walk around the room looking to see if there was anything that he could do to help the young rook.

Looking towards the bed Issei began to move towards it before crouching next to the bed. Issei was not overly surprised when he noticed that Koneko had two white cat ears with a light pink tinge to the inside of her ear sitting atop her head, however the thing that did surprise him was seeing Rias kneeling down next to the bed crying.

Slightly saddened by seeing his future wife crying Issei gently placed his hand on her head comforting her. Smiling as he heard the familiar voice of Rias, Issei looked down to see his future wife's blue eyes.

"Issei what are you doing here" Rias said as looking up at her future husband.

"I was just making sure that she was ok Rias" Issei said smiling .

"Thanks Ise, it means a lot to me and Koneko that someone else cares about her" Rias said looking down at Koneko once more.

"How long has Koneko been stoping her natural flow of ki" Issei said shocking her.

"Basically since her sister when mad" Rias said angrily at the thought of Kuroka.

"Do you wanna tell me more about her past, like after you met her" Issei said as he already knew about how Rias took in the small white cat.

"Well after I took her in she became very depressed even more so than Akeno or you were after the death of your mothers. She refused to eat, drink and even bathe that's how depressed she became" Rias said as she held the sleeping Koneko's hand.

"How did you get her to recover" Issei said curiously.

"Well I gave her a name and a new home, one she was both happy with and felt safe in" Rias said happily.

"Your amazing Rias" Issei said as he placed his hand on Koneko's head. "But she's not outta the woods yet she has a block in her natural flow of energy and Its slowly killing her" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Why didn't you tell me" Rias said beginning to worry.

"Because Ddraig just told me she has Senjutsu poisoning, I had no idea" Issei said as Rias began to panic.

"I'll call Asia then" Rias said as a magic circle appeared at her ear as Issei began to speak up, pulling his phone out.

"That won't work Rias, Asia doesn't have any experience with Ki…or anything like that, but I know of someone that can help" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Who" Rias replied shocked.

"My other rook" Issei said shocking Rias as the person on the other end of the call answered.

"Hello" A female voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, it's me could you please come here now I need your help" Issei said as he hung up the phone.

"Other rook" Rias said stunned.

Shocked and stunned at what had just happened Rias was more shocked when a black magic circle appeared on the in the room revealing someone that Rias never wanted to see.

"Kuroka, how dare you come into my house, you have some nerve" Rias said as she prepared to attack the stray devil.

"Rias enough… as much as I love you you can be dense somethings Kuroka is my other rook I can't explain everything but in the meantime read this" Issei said as he threw a black book at Rias who began to read it.

"What's going on Issei" Kuroka said as she looked at her king only to see her sister lying in the bed "Shirone" Kuroka said as she ran towards her sister who was lying on the bed.

"Kuroka, she has a Senjutsu poisoning and I need you to fix it can you do it" Issei said as Kuroka began to glow.

"Of course I can, i'll die trying if I must" Kuroka said confidently.

After about five minutes of Kuroka tending to her sister the light began to die down as Kuroka looked down at her sister kissing her for head.

"Its good to see you again Shirone" Kuroka said as Rias looked at the black cat.

"Issei I think you have a lot of explaining to do" Rias said as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yes dear but lets leave these two alone" Issei said as Rias looked on shocked.

"Can we trust her" Rias said as Kuroka looked up shocked.

"Lady Rias I know you're worried, that I'll hurt Shirone, like I did to my master but you read the reason why I did what I did, so please let me protect my sister again" Kuroka said as she bowed to Rias shocking her.

"Ok..we'll be back" Rias said as she and Issei left the room leaving the two sisters alone.

"Its ok Shirone I'm here to stay this time" Kuroka said as he laid next to her sister.

Leaving the room and walking towards Rias' room Issei could see that Rias was frustrated with him for not telling her about Kuroka. Arriving at the door Issei was instructed to walk into the room and sit down on her bed as Rias began pacing in front of the young heir.

"Rias, stop pacing" Issei said as he tired to calm his enraged wife.

"Why didn't you tell me about her" Rias said as she placed her hands on her hips stopping in front of Issei as he moved around him. Issei like Sirzech and Zeoticus was extremely scared of their = wife not because of her power but because he would never lay a finger on her to hurt her in anyway making him defenceless if she attacked him.

"Rias, I wanted to I really did. I did told you everything I could with out breaking the law but I was instructed not to by Sirzech as it would look bad on all three of us if you knew about Kuroka, as the other clans would see it as favouritism towards our households by a devil king" Issei said as he looked at Rias who began to calm down after hearing that Sirzech knew about Kuroka as he wouldn't let anyone dangerous around either of them.

"So how long have you had Kuroka as part of your peerage" Rias said as she sat down next to Issei placing her head on his shoulder.

"Well about a month before I arrived in Kuoh" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Wait what so you could have had her fight against Riser" Rias said shocked.

"Well no" Issei said as he looked into Rias' blue eyes as he held her hand placing it on his leg.

"Why not" Rias responded quickly.

"Well Sirzech and the other devil kings were still investigating and getting statements of Kuroka about the incident" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

"So what was the reason why she killed her master" Rias said as she looked at Issei confused.

"Well as you know she and Koneko were taken in by the Naberius clan soon after their mothers death, this was fine until their master began to experiment on Kuroka trying to make her a super devil" Issei said as he looked down ashamed that someone of the same species of him would do something like that.

"So is that why she attacked him, because he began experimenting on her" Rias said as she looked up at Issei.

"No, Kuroka was fine taking the experiments and she even took the experiments that were meant for Koneko trying to protect her" Issei said as he paused…. "but that all changed when Kuroka found out that their master was going to begin experimenting on Koneko" Issei said shocking Rias.

"And that's why she killed him to protect Koneko…but that doesn't explain why she ran" Rias said realising why Kuroka did what she did.

"Because the devils began to see her as evil and even went after Koneko… that's why she left her with Sirzech as she knew he would protect her after that she went to Kyoto" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Her master didn't do anything else to her did he" Rias said as she began to cry.

"If you mean did he rape her, the answers no he only saw her as a test subject so that's a positive I guess" Issei said as Rias let out a sigh in relief now knowing the Nekoshou wasn't raped.

As the two devils looked at each other smiling until Rias thought of something.

"Hey Issei how did you meet Kuroka" Rias said as she began to wonder when her future husband meet the black cat.

"Well before I can to Kuoh, Vali and I went to Kyoto as she had over heard Zech and I talking about how you wanted our wedding in the city so she wanted to see the city, plus I did a little location searching and I grabbed a couple of pamphlets" Issei said as he passed a handful of pamphlets to Rias that he got out of a magic circle.

As she was handed the pamphlets Rias blushed at the sights of all the temples and gardens that could be possible wedding venues for the pair in Kyoto. Continuing to flick through the pamphlets Rias began to think of her special day with Issei until she realised something.

"Hey Issei, I still don't understand how you ended up meeting Kuroka" Rias said as she placed her hand on her chin signifying that she was in deep thought.

"Well I meet Kuroka after she stopped some anti human Youkai from attacking me on the way back from a connivance store" Issei said shocking Rias.

"Wait what you were attacked are you ok, wait anti human your a devil" Rias said worried.

"Yeah I changed my output of energy to one of a human, but about them youkai I could have destroyed all four of them with the flick of my fingers that's when Kuroka showed up" Issei said as he began to tell Rias the story.

One month before Issei arrived in Kuoh.

Walking down a dimly lite street within Kyoto, Issei continued to look at the two bags of stuff in his hands. Looking into the bag Issei began to assess the various cups of noodles, chips and drinks that were in the bag.

Continuing to walk around the corner towards the motel that he and Vali were staying at for the night the young heir got the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking up from his bags he began to notice four men standing in the middle of the street under one off the street lights.

"Hey look boys it looks like a puny human has wondered into our territory" The leader of the gang said as Issei continued to walk towards the group ignoring them.

Looking towards the group Issei noticed that the group consisted four well built men exceeding Issei in height by about 5 inches. Three of the men had brown hair that was cut short showing visible scaring on each of their heads, continuing to look at the group Issei noticed that the man that Issei heard speak earlier had blonde hair and was kept at a reasonable length.

Walking past the three brown haired men Issei continued to walk toward his motel when he felt a hand rest on his left shoulder. Turning around Issei noticed that the man that grabbed his left shoulder was the blonde haired man from before.

"Where do you think you're going human" The man said as he looked at Issei.

"To my room for the night" Issei responded calmly not wanting to cause trouble.

"Na na na, that's not going to happen, we're going to have a little chat here" The man said as his boys began to surround Issei.

"Sorry to disappoint but its getting late and I must be off" Issei said as he began to turn around only to he stopped by one of the men who pushed him back towards their boss.

"Come on boys, I don't wanna hurt you" Issei said as he looked at the men beginning to get pissed with them.

"Ha ha hurt us, you're nothing but a pathetic human" One of the brown haired men said as he threw a punch towards Issei who blocked the attack.

"Don't get cocky human we are Kamaitachi and a human like you is nothing to us" The blond haired man said as the two ferret ears and one tail appeared on all of their bodies.

"Ha ha ha, you boys are funny" A female voice said causing all the boys to look up at the female.

Looking up Issei noticed a black haired woman wearing a black kimono with a red interior that was accompanied by a yellow obi that went around her waist with a set of golden beads hanging from her left hip with a ornately detailed headband place a top of her head.

Laying on top of the brick wall lazily like a cat, looking at the women Issei began to get a better look at the woman, noticing her womanly features the woman was a very beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure that was accompanied by two black cat ears and twin tails.

"Who are you" The blonde haired man said angrily at the cat.

"Im nobody, just a passer byer nya" The woman said as moved her hair like it was a paw.

"Piss of cat you have no right being here the man said as he threw a blue ball of energy at the woman who effortlessly moved out of the way as Issei hit the man behind him with his elbow.

"Hey what the fuck" The man said as a fight began to break out between Issei, the woman and the four men.

Jumping down from the wall the woman began to support Issei by punching another of the brown haired men in the face with a ki infused fist knocking him out.

Going back to back the woman, Issei quickly dealt with the remaining men by kicking one in the face, smashing one of their heads into the light post. Looking at his fallen friends the blonde haired man pulled a knife out of his pocket cutting her shoulder slightly.

Angered by the attack on the woman Issei sent snakes of darkness towards the man who suffocated the man unconscious before the snake dissipated. Turning around to the woman, Issei quickly grabbed her arm causing her to raise her fist.

"Hey, its ok I won't hurt you, this will need a bandage, Thank you for helping but you didn't have to I could have beat them by myself. My names Issei by the way" Issei said introducing himself to the women.

"Your a devil aren't you, you're here hunt me" The woman said fearful of Issei seeing what he had just done to the male Kamaitachi.

"Yes I'm a devil but I'm not here to hunt you, who are you anyway" Issei said as he picked up his groceries.

"Im Kuroka" The woman know known as Kuroka said as she looked at Issei.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Kuroka, hey I come back to mine and we'll get you cleaned up, you down have to worry I won't hurt you I'm staying with a friend so she can give you some compony as well" Issei said as he looked at Kuroka who looked shocked at the kindness that Issei showed her.

"Oh… ok" Kuroka stuttering for the first time in a while as she looked at the male devil as they began to walk off.

Flashback end.

"So that's how you meet Kuroka" Rias said as she laid next to Issei on her bed.

"Yeah after that I found out that she was a stray devil so I became guarded until she told us what happened with her old master but she didn't tell me her sister was Koneko until I figured it out when I met your peerage" Issei said as Rias smiled.

"Well hopefully this can help Koneko with her fear" Rias said as she kissed Issei.

Kissing Rias back the two kings began to make out until they heard a knock at the door. Looking at the door Rias smiled as she knew who it was. Opening the door for the person who knocked Issei looked surprised when he saw his queen standing there nervously.

"Hello Vali, is everything ok" Issei said as Vali blushed.

"Um, yes Issei can I please talk to you alone" Vali said as Rias stood up from her bed walking towards the pair who were standing in the door way.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone" Rias said slyly as she walked past Issei giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked past him… "I love you"

As Rias stepped past Issei she stopped by Vali before whispering into her ear.

"Have fun Vali, just be yourself" Rias whisper before she walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

As Vali looked at Issei with a blush on her face, at the though off what might happy the silver queen began to move her feet on the spot. Looking at Vali, Issei was confused that his queen could be so nervous around the ones she trusted the most, however Issei did think it was cute.

"Hey Vali is everything ok" Issei said as he stood there looking at his queen who began to walk into the room.

"Yeah, I just need your help with something" Vali said as she sat on the bed causing Issei to sit next to her as he looked at his trusted right hand woman.

"What is it, you know I'll help you with what ever you need" Issei said as he smiled towards Vali.

"Well its kinda embarrassing but I trust you" Vali said as she looked towards the hem of her school skirt.

"Hey its fine I may be you're king but I see you as an important person in my life" Issei said as Vali began to blush even harder.

"Well we I was training with Grayfia, I had a lot of time to myself to think and ponder about certain things in my life and one of those things was you" Vali said blushing shocking Issei.

"What about me" Issei replied wondering were this was going.

"Well since you saved me from my grandfather back in Norway their hasn't been a time were either we haven't been apart or haven't been apart for more than two weeks and I realised how lonely I am without you in my life. Plus you also see me as more than just an assassin to do your dirty work with no one other than my mother has ever done for me" Vali said as she shuffled closer to Issei grabbing his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"I know it's been weird not having you next to my side, yes I have Rias and Akeno around all of the time but your different and of course I see you more than your grandfathers assassin, your my queen, a good person and someone who means the world to me" Issei said as he smiled.

"What do you mean different" Vali replied nervously.

"Well you support me in everything I do on and off the battlefield and in everyday life. Yes Rias and Akeno will do that as well and I know they love me but one day they might not be there to help if needed such as in a rating game or anything else but you will be. Sorry for talking about the others girls… it was rude your here and your my priority at the moment" Issei said as he held Vali's hand as she smiled.

"Its actually funny it was those two who convinced me to come here tonight" Vali said as she smiled as Issei looked on confused.

"What do you mean are they making you do anything you don't wanna do" Issei said as he remember how sadistic Akeno can be, while on the other hand Vali is a totally monster on the battlefield but when it comes to peer pressure due to not having any childhood friends she was very susceptible to it.

"No, I'm here one my own accord, they just gave me the added confidence to do this" Vali said as she kissed Issei on the lips giving the young heir her first kiss.

Smashing her face against his, Vali closed her eyes sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss that she was giving the love of her life. As she continued to kiss Issei, the boy in question was visibly confused, why was she kissing him, did she always have feelings for him or was it just encouragement from the other girls. Breaking the kiss for air Issei began to notice the massive blush on Vali's face.

"Vali…." Issei said as he begun to speak only to be interrupted but the girl in question.

"Issei your loyalty to Rias is the thing I find the most attractive about you but she gave me here blessing" Vali said as she looked down.

"Thats wasn't what I was going to say as I could tell Rias said something to you when she left… but since when have you wanted to do that" Issei said as Vali's face lit up in happiness.

"Since the day you saved me" Vali said as she looked at Issei happily.

"Well then…" Issei said as he kissed Vali back causing her to wrap her arms around his neck before pushing him down on the bed.

Pushing him down on the bed, Vali began to straddle the young heir as she continued to kiss him sinking deeper and deeper into her lust. As Vali continued to kiss Issei sneaking her tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth Issei remembered what Ddraig had told him about dragon mating with their dominance over their mate.

Flipping her over and pushing Vali down on to the bed, Issei began to look down at his silver haired queen as a massive grin appeared on his face. Grabbing Vali's arms and placing them above her head Issei began making his way from Vali's wrists down her arm and towards her elbow then down towards her shoulders. Reaching her shoulders Issei began to feel his queen begin to squirm under him.

"Is someone sensitive here" Issei said as he licked her should cause her to moan.

"Yes….yes I am, but it feels soooo good" Vali said as she licked Issei's neck shocking him.

"So it seems like Albion has spoken to you about dragon mating" Issei said as he released Vali's arms as she placed her hands on his chest kissing his cheek.

"Yes she did, but just to let you know I'll be the one in control" Vali said as she pushed Issei's chest causing him to fall onto his back as she laid on top of him.

"Is that a challenge my queen" Issei said as he grabbed Vali's hips causing her too blush.

"Yes, my king" Vali said as she smiled.

"Very well the" Issei replied.

As Issei picked Vali up and placed her on the bed again, Issei began moving his hands under her shirt and along her stomach. Playing with her naval, Issei began to enjoy the sight of his queen trying to fight off her arousal, however even trying her best she could do nothing to stop the horny male dragon.

Reaching for the bottom of her tank top Vali began to pull her top off exposing her breasts to Issei. Although her boobs were not as large as Akeno's or Rias' Issei's attraction to them was no less. Placing his left hand onto Vali's left breast Issei began to kneed and play with Vali's breast. Moaning and rubbing her legs together Vali began to melt under the pleasure that her king was giving her.

As Issei continued to play with he queen he began sucking on Vali's other exposed breast. As Vali was being played with by her king, her left hand began to snake its way down towards Issei's pants unbuckling his pants. Allowing for Vali to undo his pants, Issei soon sat up taking them off along with his shirt just leaving him in his boxers causing Vali to blush. Pushing Issei down on his back Vali proceeded to pull his boxers down revealing his member.

"Wow, my lord I didn't know you were this loaded" Vali said as she began to suck his dick.

As she began sucking his dick Vali could feel Issei's hands beginning to travel towards her pants before he began rubbing her vagina from the outside of her pants. After about five minutes Vali began to feel Issei dick swell in her mouth.

"I'm about to cum" Issei said as Vali nodded allowing him to cum in her mouth.

Releasing in her mouth Issei was surprised when he saw her swallow his cum. Looking at his queen in shocked Issei was more shocked when Vali stood up and removed the remaining off her clothes. As she stood there naked Vali could feel Issei's eyes begin to look over her.

"You like what you see my lord" Vali said covering herself cutely causing Issei to smile.

"Yes I do, but dear Lucifer fuck you're hot" Issei said looking at Vali.

"Nice choice of words, Issei but this Lucifer accepts your complements about her" Vali said using her own last name for good for once.

"Well it would ruin the moment if I said the big man" Issei said as Vali laughed.

"Well my lord, I will do anything you want me to do" Vali said as she bowed to Issei allowing for her to see her breasts in full view.

"Are you willing to submit that early my white dragon" Issei said slyly.

"Yes Issei, Albion told me if a dragon loves their mate that much their willing to do anything for them including submitting during sex" Vali said as she kissed Issei.

"Well Vali I love you to, anyway open up" Issei said as he broke the kiss as Vali opened her legs blushing.

"Ok…but be gentle Its my first time " Vali said as she allowed Issei to eat her out.

"Of course my dear, oh what is this" Issei said as he rubbed Vali's hairless Vagina.

"Well you know how we dragons are about hair" Vali said as Issei nodded as he knew that all dragons hated unnecessary hair.

As moans where heard coming out of Vali's mouth for the five minutes that Issei was eating her out it wasn't long until she was about to cum.

"Issei, Im….im about to cum" Vali said as she wrapped her legs around Issei's head cumming on his face.

Finishing ejaculating on her kings face it wasn't long until Issei lined himself up at her entrance.

"Are you ready Vali" Issei said as Vali nodded in approval.

Pushing into Vali's vagina and though her hymen causing a little blood to trickily down her legs onto the sheets below all Vali could feel was pain. As Issei saw the tears swell in her eyes, Issei waited as he knew the pain that she may be going through as this was the third girls virginity that he was taking. Waiting for Vali to nod giving him permission to begin moving, Issei looked down at his queen.

"Who can go now Issei" Vali said as Issei began to move.

Moving in and out of his queen Issei could feel and hear that her pain was starting to disappear and be replaced with pleasure. Moving in and out of Vali, Issei began to enjoy his newest harem member, continuing to fuck Vali for five minutes Issei could feel that he was about to blow.

"Vali i'm about to blow" Issei said as he continued to thrust into his queen.

"So am I, I want it inside" Vali said as she wrapped her legs around Issei's waist.

As Issei continued to thrust into Vali for another minute it wasn't long before he released inside of her. Cumming into Vali, Issei soon collapsed onto his silver haired queen. Breathing rapidly as he laid upon Vali's chest Issei soon felt Vali's hand running through his hair, causing him to relax.

"That was amazing" Vali said as she continued to ran her hand throughout his hair.

"I know, holy shit Ddraig was right mating with another dragon uses a lot more stamina than normal" Issei said as he looked up kissing Vali on the lips.

"What was that for" Vali said as she looked at her king shocked.

"Thats for being one of my best friends, queen and new harem member" Issei said as he began playing with Vali's right breast.

"Oh does someone want more" Vali said as she moaned from the feeling of Issei playing with her boob.

"Well yes but first I gotta do something" Issei said as he bit into Vali's breast causing her to moan.

"Holy hell" Vali said as she grabbed Issei's head pulling it closer to her boob.

Releasing of her breast Vali noticed a red dragon symbol resting on her breast. Smiling as she felt a warm feeling enter her heart she began kissing her king again. As the two continued to kiss Vali was surprised Issei when she flipped him over and began their dragon exercising again.

The next morning.

As Issei awoke the next morning after his night of fun with Vali, the young heir wasn't surprised when he realised he and Vali weren't the only two in the bed. Looking down Issei noticed the familiar sight of Vali's hair in his face due to her laying down on his chest snuggling into his neck.

Looking into his right he noticed Rias laying on his arm with her breasts pushed very closely to him, like she was subconsciously telling the other girls that she is number one and that Issei is hers first. As a massive grin appeared on his face at his future wife claim to him, he began to think of all the things that might happen between the four now that there were three girls in the harem instead of just Rias and Akeno.

Looking over to his left his sight was greeted with the seductive sight of his mistress's face as she laid in a similar fashion to how Rias was laying, except for the fact that he knew what ever Rias to her about her calm to him she would often do the complete opposite causing her king grief.

Waking up from their slumber the two girls from the Gremory household were pleased to see that their newest bed buddy was still sleeping peacefully on Issei chest. Looking at each other as they smiled both Rias and Akeno were completely fine with the current situation with having to share Issei with yet another girl as they already shared Issei in the threesome they had when Akeno lost her virginity.

This eternal kindness that Issei seemed to have for the women in his life cause Akeno and Vali to love him even more than they already did and feel safe enough around him to tell him anything even if it was bad. For Akeno it was his acceptance of her for being a fallen angel and for Vali it was not looking down upon her for being the assassin of her grandfather.

As the king and queen of the Gremory household looked at each other before smiling, Issei proceeded to look down at the two before smiling.

"Whats so funny ladies" Issei said scaring the girls as he grabbed a hold of each of the girls plump back sides causing them to grab a hold of him tighter.

"Just you" Akeno said as she looked into Issei's green eyes.

"And what's so funny about me, my mistress" Issei replied as he playfully released some of his power towards Akeno with a sadistic smile on his face causing Akeno to shutter at the though off him using his power of her when they had sex alone.

"Well its just how you can cause so many people to love you just from accepting them….oh and by the way good morning my love" Rias said before she kissed him. Taking the first kiss off the morning.

As Rias released off Issei she was quickly replaced by Akeno who snuck a sneaky tongue into his mouth. Realising off Issei, Akeno quickly lent close enough to Issei's ear so Rias could hear.

"Hey Issei you can create rope with your power can't you" Akeno whispered as she licked his ear.

"Yeah why do you ask" Issei whispered back causing the young queen to smile.

"Well when you and I have our alone time I may want you to tie me up with it" Akeno said as she showed more of her masochistic side out.

"Maybe we should then" Issei said as he smiled at the raven queen.

As the three teens turned their attention and began to watch the silver haired queen sleep on her king the three couldn't help but smile at how peacefully the White Dragon Empress could smile. Continuing to watch the silver haired queen as she began to wake Vali was surprised when she opened her eyes to see three different sets of eyes looking at her. Two green, two blue and finally two purple.

Yawning as she stretched her arms exposing herself the three Vali proceeded to kiss Issei on the lips which he accepted gratefully.

"Morning my love" Vali said before doing something that they didn't expect.

Before Issei could respond Vali had already given Rias and Akeno a morning kiss shocking the two girls. Looking at the sight in front of him Issei couldn't help but chuckle at his queens antics.

"Morning Vali that was a pleasant surprise" Issei said as he held Vali's legs.

"What do you mean, I gave a morning kiss to the one I love" Vali said confused at what issei was refraining too.

"No I expected that I mean, kissing the girls" Issei said as the girls nodded in unison.

"Isn't that what you do in a harem" Vali replied showing her naivety to love, but who could blame her all her life up until meeting Issei she was only seen as a tool to eliminate her grandfathers enemies but now she was wanted and loved.

"Well no but I liked it, maybe we should do it more often, Rias where's my kiss" Akeno said as she licked her fingers as lighting began to ran down her finger.

"Before you go all S&M on our new member Akeno or me, I think its time to go and see how the two rooks are going, let's say it was a bit of a shock for Koneko to hear her sisters side of the story last night" Rias said as the four began to get dressed.

Leaving Rias's room the three girls began to walk towards Koneko's room only to see Issei walking the other way shocking the girls.

"Hey Issei where are you going" Akeno said looking at the devil.

"I gotta go see Tannin as I've gotta see the old man before the meeting tonight, but Vali would you mind filling me in on the details" Issei said as Vali nodded.

"Ok well be safe" Rias said as Issei walked down the stairs and out the door.

Leaving the doors of the Gremory mansion and leaving his three mates behind, Issei unfurled his dragon wings and took off towards the dragon mountains.

"Ok Ddraig lets start to make your promise to Albion and Tiamat a reality" Issei said as the gem in his left hand began to glow.

 **"So you're going to talk to Tannin about that, you are a very interesting host"** Ddraig said as Issei broke the sound barrier.

 **A/N. So Im going to wrap it up there for this chapter. Another massive chapter regarding character introduction and relationships going to the next level.**

 **I am very happy to introduce Kuroka into the story as I've been teasing her since way back in chapter three, by giving small hints here and there about who she was. This was also a good opportunity to introduce Kuroka as it would give the others a real reason to trust her as she has began to heal Koneko physically and hopefully in the next couple of chapters mentally as well.**

 **I was also pleased to add Vali into the harem as well as many people have been waiting for that since her introduction way back in chapter three. I felt that this was also the best place to put this in as like Akeno, Vali has been scared to accept herself as a descendant of Lucifer although she doesn't often show it.**

 **I have also just gone back to uni so so the chapters may be less constant than they have been over the past couple of weeks**

 **Thanks for reading feel free to review.**

 **Ddraig12**


	25. Arc four: Towards the Future

"Speaking"  
 _"Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**

" ** _Speaking" (Albion)_**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
 _"Speaking" (Tannin)_  
 ** _"Speaking" (Yamata)_**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter. I know I say it every chapter that I release but without you, the reader this story wouldn't exist so thank you. For a story that I created in my head as I was walking from home to one of my exams to one that has received so much love from people all over the world makes me happy that people look forward and can't wait for the next chapter to be released. Hoping to see what will happen to Issei and his friends next.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone as we have reached a massive mile stone for the story with this chapter as it will be the 25th chapter to be released for this story. It also is another important mile stone as with the last chapter we topped 150,000 words for the story as well. These two things from what I've seen are very uncommon as stories only reach around 21 chapter before they end which make me upset as either the author or the following has lost interest in the story.**

 **I would like to think about the future of this story as this chapter is also a very important part of the story as a whole. Chapter 25 will hopefully be the half way mark for this story as I'm aiming to write around 50 chapter as I feel that 50 chapters will be the best way to fully explain Issei's early carrier in the wider supernatural world.**

 **So without further a due lets begin chapter 25**

As he began to leave the Gremory mansion behind as he headed out of Gremory controlled space towards Buer territory and then on his way to his destination the familiar red glow of Issei's sacred gear began to cover the young mans body. Continuing to glow for about another second Ddraig's voice soon sounded out of the green gem on Issei's left hand.

 **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker"** Ddraig said as the dragon armour sealed itself around its young host.

Breaking the speed of sound as a massive sonic boom formed around him, the resulting bang and crack filled the surrounding area with the noise that amplified by the vast plains and valleys around him. With the added rigidity of his balance breaker Issei with was soon flying toward his old training grounds in the dragon mountains.

Due to the immense speed that Issei was able to reach in his balance breaker, he would soon be out of the territory of the underworld that the was under the control of the Buer clan, which was about the size of the Australian state of New South Wales. As Issei continued to fly south towards the dragon mountains that bordered Buer territory, he began to look at his balance breaker as he began to communicate with Ddraig.

"Hey Ddraig" Issei said as he continued to fly towards the mountains.

 **"Whats up partner"** Ddraig said as he wondered what his friend wanted.

"Well, I was wondering about Ophis" Issei said as he flew past one of the lakes in Buer territory.

 **"What about it"** Ddraig said wondering what his host wanted to know about the infinite dragon god.

"Well I'm still trying to understand why she showed up at school and spoke to Vali and I" Issei said as he continued fly to his destination.

 **"Yes that was odd it doesn't really take interest in any of the mythological worlds and only cares about her silence"** Ddraig said as the gem in the left gauntlet continued to glow.

"Silence" Issei said as he looked up seeing the mountains coming into sight.

 **"Yes Ophis only cares about the dimensional gap which she calls her silence. Even when Albion and I had our bodies she had no interest in our goal or any interest in the dragon species"** Ddraig said Issei entered one of the canyons in the mountains

"So why would she need our help" Issei said confused as he was wondering what one of the strongest beings in existence would want with him or Vali.

 **"Well if it's my guess it has something to do with Great Red"** Ddraig said thinking deeply on the topic.

"The apocalypse dragon" Issei said as he exited the canyon that he was flying through beginning the ascend to the plato that the dragons lived on.

 **"Yes he is the only one that would be powerful enough to challenge Ophis"** Ddraig said as Issei began to notice dragons beginning to come into view.

"So is that why she needs Vali and my help to beat him" Issei said as he noticed two dragon guarding the entrance to dragon territory surrounded by a lush green clearing that rested on the side of the mountains.

 **"Perhaps, I'll talk more with Albion and I'll get back to you"** Ddraig said as Issei landed on the ground deactivating his balance breaker.

What many people didn't know minus the dragons themselves and a few special guess such as the devil kings knew, was the dragon territory that Tannin gained after becoming a devil included the vast space of land in the middle of the mountains as well. This small clearing that people thought that the dragons lived in was nothing but an opening on the side of the mountain and was the gateway to the lush fertile land within. [A/N Think the great valley in the land before time]

As Issei looked around at the grass that he had squashed as he landed, he began to smile and think of all the fond and terrifying memories that he had made on these mountains. Beginning to walk towards the large cave at the end of the clearing that he would take him towards Tannin

Walking towards the tunnel Issei noticed the two dragon guards looked at the devil as he continued to walk towards the two. Continuing to walk towards the dragons, Issei began to notice that both the guards were fully developed male sprite dragons.

"Halt devil" One of the sprite dragons said towering over Issei who compared to the dragons was puny.

Stopping as he was instructed Issei waited for the dragon who told him to stop to being to walk forward stopping only a few meters away. Reaching his head down so he could look the devil straight into the eye. Looking the dragon straight back in the dragons blue eyes it wasn't long until they both burst out laughing.

"Haha….were you trying to scare me Thraw" Issei said as he looked at the sprite dragon with a smile on his face.

"Well maybe I was" Thraw responded as he returned his head up into the sky as he and Issei began to walk towards the other guard.

"Its been a while Thraw, I hope everything is going well" Issei replied as he looked at the dragon.

"Well it was until that knight of yours arrived with Tannin" Thraw said as they arrived at the entrance to the tunnel.

"What did she do" Issei replied as he though off how proud Murayama had become lately.

"Nothing, she created a small team of dragon infants together and began training with them and ever since then the young ones want nothing to do but to train and fight each other causing destruction throughout the region" Thraw said as he looked at Issei.

"And let me guess you're the poor soul that Tannin got to train them" Issei replied looking at the dragon.

"You got that right, anyway I better get back to guard duty don't wanna miss the next thing that happens" Thraw said as he turned back around while Issei moved deeper and deeper into the cave.

Walking into the cave it wasn't long until Issei began to see light coming from the end of the tunnel. Leaving the tunnel and looking out into the dragon utopia that Tannin had created, Issei allowed the sound of wind moving through the trees and the distant sounds of water falling onto the rocks and the bottom of the waterfalls enter his ears.

"Ahh..my home away from home" Issei thought as he continued to look around.

Stepping out of the cave and beginning to walk down the path towards the main square of the sanctuary, Issei began to notice the amount of new dragons that lived in the territory after the new birthing season. Arriving in the square Issei began to noticed that all the dragons who were in or around their nests had began bowing their heads in respect as the Red Dragon Emperor had entered the home.

Smiling as he allowed the dragons to get back to what they were doing it wasn't long until Issei heard a familiar voice.

 _"Issei what brings you to my territory"_ Tannin said as he stood behind towering above him.

"I've come to talk business Tannin" Issei said as he smiled towards the dragon.

As Issei looked up at the dragon who taught him to use and harness his the power of the dragon within, the two turned and began to walk towards Tannin's cave at the end of the square.

 _"So Issei what business do you speak of"_ Tannin said as he and Issei entered the cave.

Entering the large cave the two dragons proceeded to sit near the dimly lit corner of the cave. Smiling as he looked at the dragon Issei began to think of the best way to tell the former dragon king his plans.

"I came to to ask you about adding your territory to the dragon faction" Issei said as Tannin looked at the boy shocked at his statement.

 _"The dragon faction, Issei the only thing close to a dragon faction was destroyed years ago" T_ annin said as Issei continued to look at the dragon.

"Yes I know that, however long ago Ddraig promised both Albion and Tiamat that they would built a faction for dragons that kept them safe from death, however both Ddraig and Albion were sealed before that could happen" Issei said as Tannin nodded.

 _"Yes, I remember Ddraig asking me about it years ago, about the same time that he found Yamata alone in northern Japan. but why would you speak to me about it"_ Tannin said as he scratched his purple chin.

"Well I was thinking that the dragon mountains would be an excellent place to be the heartland of this faction, as it already has many dragons living within the grasslands and on the surrounding mountains" Issei said as Tannin looked on as he listened.

 _"And why would I allow you to use my territory for this dream of Ddraig's"_ Tannin said seriously.

"Well it won't only be your territory, I was already thinking of giving some of the black forest in Buer territory to the dragons as both my father and I have noticed the amount of dragons that come to the rivers that run through there. Plus the marshy terrain of the forrest make it unusable for devils but perfect for dragons" Issei said as Tannin smiled.

 _"I'll tell you kid Lady Gremory taught you well on how to do business, but do you know who will join the faction"_ Tannin said as he smiled.

"Well I'll give her your praise about her teaching skills. About who would join, Ddraig, Albion, Tiamat, Yamata and hopefully you have agreed in joining the faction, even with just these five famous dragons a lot of high, middle and low class dragons will flock here for protection" Issei said as he smiled towards the dragon.

 _Even if this works do you think the devil kings will allow such a force within their boarders"_ Tannin said as he began to think of what the devils would think.

"Well they would be stupid to deny it. Just think about it they would be gaining a massive training ground where devils can come and train against dragons making you and the youth of the devils stronger, plus it would also bring many dragons to side with the devils rather than factions such as the Greeks or Egyptians" Issei said as he looked up at Tannin.

 _"Perhaps, however I think you should speak to Sirzech about this first and see what he thinks"_ Tannin said as Issei smiled.

"Don't worry I will anyway it's just a thought at the moment so think about it, anyway I've gotta get to that meeting this evening" Issei said as he stood up and began walking out of the cave only to her Tannins voice sing out behind him.

 _"Hey Issei, It was good to see you again"_ Tannin said as Issei smiled at the former dragon king before activating his balance breaker and taking off towards the Gremory mansion.

 _"Perhaps Azazel was right, this generations Heavenly Dragons will cause the most change in the world"_ Tannin though as he looked towards where Issei was just standing.

Landing as he deactivated his balance breaker at the bottom of the large path that lead up to the main doors. Walking up the path Issei began to look at all the roses and the freely pruned trees that stood in the middle of the garden beds.

As he continued to walk towards the main entrance Issei began to think back on all the times that he and Rias used to chase each other up and down the path as Grayfia watched the two. Even after Grayfia gave birth to Millicas she would continue to watch the two as she sat in the cain chair that Zeoticus and Venelana gave to her as a gift for become a new mother.

Smiling as he thought back on how his future sister in law would play with the two as she nursed Millicas in her arms, Issei stretched out his hand opening the door to the mansion.

"Lord Buer forgive me for not opening the door for you" A brown haired maid as placing down the vase that she was dusting before bowing to Issei.

"You don't have anything to apologies for and please call me Issei" Issei said as the maid blushed at his kindness.

"Oh thank you Issei" The maid blushed as she said Issei's name.

"No problem" Issei replied as he walked past the maid.

Walking past the maid and beginning to walk up towards the stairs that would take him to Rias' room. Before Issei could even place his foot onto the third step he heard the voice of the next head of the clan.

"Theres my future husband" Rias said as she smiled at Issei who continued to walk up the stairs.

Looking up Issei couldn't help but blush as he looked up to see Rias in a red long dress with a black design near the neck of her dress. Walking up so he was one step below Rias as he looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear, you're looking so hot in that dress" Issei said as he grabbed Rias's ass pulling her closer towards him.

"I know, thanks Issei" Rias said sarcastically pulling Issei's head onto her chest as she pushed his hair off his forehead before kissing it gently.

"Hey Rias, can I tell you something" Issei said as he walked up the last step before walking towards Rias' room for a shower.

"Yeah what is it" Rias said as they entered her room before Issei began to strip off as he entered the shower as Rias lent against the wall.

"Tonight Odin will be there and his a bit of a pervert, but he won't do anything cause he knows how much I love you" Issei said as he finished his shower.

"So, I'll be glad to meet one of your mentors" Rias said as Issei came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ok, that'll be great" Issei said as he dropped his towel on the ground as he began to get dressed for this evening events.

As he pulled on his underwear which was quickly followed by the white dress shirt that Rias had selected for him. Outstretching his left hand to reach for his black suit pants which Rias had neatly had placed on the bed to eliminate any of the chances for them to creese, Issei proceeded to grab the pants and bringing them towards himself Issei quickly placed on them his legs. Beginning to do up his fly and the button on his pants Issei was surprised when Rias had already began to thread his belt throughout the loops on his pants.

"Oh, thanks darling but you didn't have to do that" Issei said as he looked down to see Rias tucking in his shirt to his pants before doing up his belt .

"Well its a wife's duty to look after her husband" Rias said as she clipped the buckle of the belt which was in the shape of the Buer crest into its hole on the belt.

"And it's a husbands job to protect his wife" Issei said as Rias stood up as gave him a kiss.

Continuing to get dressed by placing his suit jacket on before Rias, gentle placed his cape on that draped over his left shoulder ( A/N: Think of what Sirzech wore in the peace meeting).

Stepping back and looking at her future husband Rias nodded in approval as she looked upon the young heir. Beginning to think as she continued to watch him the crimson king had always enjoyed watching Issei get dressed. Throughout the years Rias had watched him get dressed over and over again and every time she enjoyed it even more.

The first time that she had seen Issei naked was around the age of 11, due to Rias being a descendant of the Beal clan she had already began to develop into a young woman, having boobs around the average size of a 14 year old human girl.

As Rias though back on the day she remember that it happened after the two had been swimming in the Gremory pool together. After swimming around together and playing for hours like they always did Rias got out and went to have a shower before dinner. Leaving Issei in the pool as she got out Rias quickly ran towards the bathroom as she secretly wished for Issei to follow her in.

Of course due to devils entering puberty at a younger age than humans (due to them being more sexually driven). Issei being the a typical boy after getting out and walking towards the change room he 'accidentally' walked into the girls change room where Rias had just got the top of her swimsuit one piece swim suit off exposing her growing breasts to the young heir.

As Issei stood in front the young girl who even though she wanted Issei to see her like that didn't stop her from blush deeply due Issei seeing her like that. Unable to speak Rias was surprised when Issei did something surprising.

"Don't worry Rias, you don't have to be embarrassed" Issei said as he began to strip off his clothes exposing his growing muscular chest.

Before Issei could take off his pants for the blushing Rias he immediately felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Turning around timidly as he still had hold of his pants Issei was completely terrified when he turned to see Grayfia with a cold smile off her face. All his life Issei was never scared of Grayfia yet he respected her but was never scared of her but not even a week earlier he had challenged her to a fight and completely got destroyed.

"Whats going on here Issei" Grayfia said as Issei began to sweet and shiver in fear.

"I accidentally walked in on Rias and I didn't want her to be embarrassed so I started to strip" Issei said as Grayfia looked down at him.

"Well you know its rude not to knock perhaps I'll have to teach you another lesson" Grayfia said as she smiled.

Before Rias could continued to think back on the memory, she began to feel the slight wait off of something land on her shoulder. Looking towards her shoulder she began to see Issei's hand firmly placed on them comforting the young woman.

"Are you ok Rias" Issei said as he smiled down at Rias.

"Yeah i'm ok just thinking back on fond memories" Rias said as she smiled at her future husband.

Looking down at his future wife Issei couldn't help but fell intrigued by the thought that Rias was having about him. Giving into his temptation Issei began to press the matter out of the crimson haired teen.

"Oh yeah so what were you thinking about" Issei asked slightly jabbing Rias's side knowing that she was ticklish there.

"Nothing really just thinking about the time that you first saw me without my top" Rias said as she turned around and leant her head against his chest.

Oh really, wow the only other thing I remember that day was getting lectured by Grayfia how we weren't ready to see each other like that yet." Issei said as he remember getting beaten by the strongest queen.

"And she even beat you while she was seven months pregnant with Millicas at the time as well" Rias said as she covered her mouth hoping that the young heir didn't see her smile.

As the two heirs continued to laugh at the memory of Issei 'losing' to Grayfia who was pregnant at the time, they were interrupted when Akeno respectfully walked into the room and began watching the two teens.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've all assembled and are ready to leave were just waiting for your arrival" Akeno said as she smiled at the two kings.

"Thanks Akeno, we'll be down in a minute" Rias said as the raven haired queen left the room leaving the door open behind her.

Following the Germory queen, Issei and Rias soon arrived down in the lobby of the Germory mansion were everyone was waiting. Looking around the room Issei noticed that everyone minus Vali was wearing the Kuoh academy uniforms that have been neatly washed and ironed for them.

Turning around and facing Vali who had pulled Issei's arm into her bust causing the young heir to smile at her newly found confidence. Looking down at his queen Issei couldn't help but blush as he looked down to see her pale white cleavage within her white formal dress.

"You like what you see" Vali said teasingly as she looked towards her king who had a pink tinge that ran across his face.

"Well of course I do my queen" Issei said as he pulled her closer to him before grabbing her chin and kissing her lips shocking everyone.

As Issei released his lips from his know red faced queen, he quickly became aware of the looks of shock, amusement, jealously and interest within the room. Quickly looking around the room Issei began to look at the faces of the combined peerages.

Rias, Akeno and Murayama were jealous that it wasn't them that Issei had just kissed. Kiba had covered his mouth slightly at the humorous sight that was unveiling before his eyes. Xenovia, Asia and Koneko were shocked at Issei's bravery or stupidity of kissing another girl in front of his future wife.

As the shock continued to sink into the girls within the room the newest arrival to the group saw it as an opportunity to get closer to her king. Leaving her sister side Kuroka began walking towards her as the Rias, Akeno and Vali began fighting amongst themselves as Vali had received a kiss from the one they all loved.

Sneaking past the squabbling trio, Kuroka proceeded to to place her head and hand upon her kings heart. Hearing the mighty dragon heartbeat cause the young nekoshou to feel at ease.

Looking up and licking his cheek the young woman was surprised when she tasted something that she wasn't thinking she would.

"Issei you're not a virgin anymore" Kuroka said as she looked up at her king.

"No I'm not Kuroka…why" Issei said cautiously knowing that the black cat had something up her sleeve.

"Oh no reason so you left me alone in the virgin camp" Kuroka said sadly.

"Wait you're a virgin" Issei said shocked.

"Well of course I am what did you think I was some ally cat" Kuroka said as she looked at her king quite shocked that he called her a slut.

"Thats not what I mean Kuroka, you're just so forward with these kinda things so I though perhaps…." Issei said before he was cut off by the black cat.

"Well you know some girls act like this because they really are inexperienced and are nervous to show her weak side…but probs you can change that" Kuroka said as she felt something pull on her twin tails.

"Come on dear sister we still have a lot to catch up on" Koneko said as she pulled her sister into the carriage.

"Shirone" Kuroka said as she sat next to her sister.

As Issei laughed at the situation that happened in front of him, the bickering from the girls behind him seceded and they all began to look at the young heir. Smiling at the girls the two peerages proceeded to walk towards the two carriages that were waiting for them.

As the two kings and their queen bordered the first carriage the remaining servants piled into the second one where Koneko and Kuroka were already waiting. Pulling away from from the stairs of the Gremory mansion, the twin white horse carriages began to trot down the cobble path and onto the main street towards the capital of the underworld.

Sinking into his seat, Rias rested her head against his shoulder. Issei began to search his emotion and in particular the emotions the he had for the three girls within the carriage. Opening his eyes and looking at the girls Issei began to think about the "blessing" that he must have received to be lucky enough to be loved by three beautiful women.

Opening his mouth to speak Issei was surprised when he heard the teasing yet very seductive voice of his raven haired mate.

"So Issei did you enjoy yourself last night" Akeno said as she licked her fingers causing her holy lighting to spark between her finger.

"Shocked by the question Issei looked at the queen perplexed. Smiling as she had knew she had stumped Issei, Akeno turned her attention towards Vali who was sitting next to her.

"What about you Vali did you enjoy this mighty dragon" Akeno said as she grabbed Vali's leg as she began to trace her finger up her under her dress.

"Um yes I did" Vali said as she grabbed Akeno's hand.

"Ara ara….maybe Rias and I should join you next time" Akeno said shocking Vali and cause Issei to secretly cheer mentally.

"Feel free to next time" Issei said as Akeno smashed her lips against his.

"Yes…thank you. Perhaps I can punish you two for leaving little old me out of your last run" Akeno said as Vali nervously spoke up.

"Issei why did you agree" Vali said as she looked at her king.

"Well Vali" Rias said interrupting before continuing. "It was going to happen anyway that the four of us have sex with each other at one stage, due to many reasons including that there is only one Issei and we're creatures of lust, however let me explain this to you. I am the head mate so I get first go" Rias said proudly causing Issei to exhale.

"You know I'm not some ride at a fun park" Issei said rubbing his head.

"I know that darling, but I can't lie, you are really good at sex" Rias said as she began rubbing her thighs together blush as she continued to rub her legs together.

As Issei blushed at this comment he began to look around the carriage noticing that all the girls were doing the same. Before someone (Mainly Akeno) said something sexual again the four felt the carriage jerk to a holt.

Looking outside of the window Issei looked up to see the massive Satan castle that towered over the Lucid skyline. Stepping out of the carriage first, Issei in a very gentlemanly manor began to help each of the girls down the stairs of the carriage hoping that they didn't trip down the stairs.

After helping all of the girls out of the carriage much to their delight, Issei and the girls proceeded to wait for the others to get out of their carriage and meet them at the main steps leading into the building.

Steeping out of her carriage, Murayama was amazed at the sheer size of the building in front of her. Looking around the young knight noticed her king and queen standing in front of the main steps that lead into the building.

Beginning to walk towards her king Murayama along with the others that were in her carriage soon reunited with the leadership group of the two peerages.

"Im glad to see everyone made it alright" Rias said as she smiled towards the two peerages.

"Yeah…" Murayama said still amazed at the sheer size of the building in front of her.

"He he…I think your knight is a little amazed at the size of the building in front of us, Issei" Akeno said as she looked towards him.

"Yeah.. I agree I can't blame her though considering that the building is twice the size of Tokyo tower" Issei said shocking Murayama even more.

"Wow…really" Murayama said as she and the others began walking up the stairs.

As the group arrived at the top of the stairs, the two peerages began lining up behind their kings who linked arms. Walking into the hall all except Rias and Issei were surprised about the level of security from all the three faction that littered the hall way as the group were lead to two large doors stopping at the two doors, the two kings turned around to face their peerages.

"Ok tonight I want everyone on their best behaviour" Rias said as everyone nodded.

"I can't believe that we were invited to such an event" Asia said nervously as she looked towards Issei.

"Well were really just added security if anything happens" Issei said as he turned back around facing the two devils at the door.

"Welcome Lord Buer, Lady Gremory" The two said before opening the door.

Walking into the ballroom the two peerages began looking around the room seeing who or what was at tonights delegation. Walking around the one of the many pillars within the ballroom. The group was pleasantly delighted when they noticed some familiar faces.

"Hello Rias, Issei" Sona said as she placed her glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"Sona it's good to see you again" Rias replied as Issei and her began walking up towards the group.

Smiling as they walked up to Sona, Tsubaki and Saji, Issei quickly grabbed one bear and one wine of the tray of a passing waiter. Passing the wine to Rias as the two groups combined to form a larger group.

As the three ladies of the group began conversing Issei and Saji began to creating small talk as they noticed Kiba walking up towards them.

"So Saji how are you and Sona going" Issei said as he teased his fellow dragon about his current relationship.

"Nar were going alright, Sona had to beat her sister off me at open house but apart from that we've been going alright, how about yourself" Saji said as he spoke towards the next head of Buer.

"Pretty much the same for me" Issei said as Kiba arrived and began conversing with two gentlemen.

"Its very strange to see all the satan's together in one place at the same time" Kiba said as he looked towards the stage.

Looking towards the stage Issei began to analyse all who were present on the stage. Standing all together in a huddle the four current satan's as well as Grayfia and Azazel were currently conversing about something.

Continuing to look towards the stage Issei noticed a strange looking fellow that he had never seen before standing next to Azazel. The man in question was wearing a purple beret and trench coat with white clothing underneath it that complemented his white coloured hair and purple eyes. Taking into consideration that the man in question was talking with the satan's on equal ground Issei suspected that the man in question was Shemhazai, Vice governor general of the fallen angels and Azazel's right hand man.

"So I take it that Thor isn't coming tonight" Sirzech said wondering if they were going to be joined by another member of the top ten beings.

"No… I don't believe so apparently Odin has him on some mission with the Greeks so his coming alone" Azazel said as he smiled at the thought of the old geezer.

"And his guard for the night" Sirzech replied looking at his new ally.

"Ive sent Baraqiel to be his aid but Im guesting that he would have wanted a prettier one" Azazel said as a golden glow began to illuminate the stage.

As the stage began to glow Issei and the rest of the group began to look towards the stage where the glow originated. Looking at the stage Xenovia and Asia were quite pleased when the saw the leader of heaven Archangel Micheal himself arrive at the meeting.

Continuing to walk onto the stage the two girls were surprised when the noticed the familiar chestnut coloured twin tails walking behind the great angel.

"Irina" The pair said as the girl in question began waving back at the girls.

"Hello brother" Micheal said as he stopped in front of Azazel and Sirzech.

"Hello Micheal how are you" Azazel replied looking towards one of his many brothers.

"Ive been busy, Sirzech how are you" Micheal said as he bowed towards the Crimson satan.

"Not bad Micheal, a lot of paper work in relation between the three Biblical factions, but if it allows for my sister and son to grow up in a world where we don't fear an impending war so be it" Sirzech said as the other two agreed with the current Lucifer.

"Yes and perhaps with this alliance with the Norse our alliance only gets stronger" Azazel said as he smiled.

"So where is the Great all father" Micheal said as Irina looked at him oddly, probably surprised that other gods and goddess exist outside of the Christian faith.

"Right behind you boy" A gruff sounding voice said alerting the three leaders to the old man.

Turning around to face where the old voice came from, the three men were delighted with the sight of an elderly man with a long white beard with a monocle over his left eye. Getting a closer look at the old man the three noticed that the man was wearing a blue ceremonial robe with gold lining at the top and bottom that were coupled with matching shoes and hat. Smiling at the old man the three men were pleasantly surprised to see the old man in one piece.

"Lord Odin it's a pleasure to see you again" Micheal said as he bowed towards the Norse god.

"Ive been good Micheal, what's it been 2000 years since I've seen you… I think the last time I saw you was when your father sent you to speak with me" Odin said as he laughed remembering the first time that he had seen the archangel.

"Yes something like that" Micheal said as he laughed.

"Azazel I like what your boyfriend had done with your hair" Odin said putting shit on the Governor General for his mismatching hair colour.

"Well Im surprised that and old geezer like you can still see" Azazel replied looking at the old man as the both smiled.

"Hahaha…..Sirzech how are you" Odin replied after laughing at the fallen angels response.

"Im not bad Lord Odin I'm just looking forward to peace" Sirzech replied.

"Yes so are we….Oh this is my aid Rossweisse her ages matches the amount of years she's had without a boyfriend" Odin laughed as the young Valkyrie began to tear up..

"Lord Odin would I be able to speak to Vali" Rossweisse said as she began to tear up.

"Yeah take Baraqiel with you his been talking about seeing his daughter the whole trip here, I'll be with you when were done" Odin said as the young Valkyrie and the Cadre walked off to find the young teens.

"You can go to Irina find your friends" Micheal said as the chestnut haired girl smiled.

"As you wish lord Micheal" Irina said as she followed the others off stage.

As the three began making their way down off the stage the remaining leaders began discussing the terms and conditions of the peace treaty between the Norse and Biblical factions. Reaching the bottom the stairs the three continued towards the group of teens who where waiting near one of the many pillars in the room.

As the group continued to walk towards them they noticed that the group had gotten a lot smaller, Sona and the members of her peerage that came with her had walked towards on of the tables with food on it and began conversing amongst themselves about other topics.

Noticing the group walking towards them Vali began to smile as she was going to talk to one of the many friends that she had met when training in northern Europe after Issei had saved her. The church Duo soon to be trio were also happy as they hadn't seen Irina since working together at the peace meeting a couple of months prior.

While most of the group were pleased to see the group walking towards the one raven haired member of became unnaturally nervous looking at the gruff looking man walking towards them.

Noticing the look that one of the great ladies of kuoh were giving Murayama became increasingly confused about what could put someone like Akeno like this off. Noticing the look of one of his mates Issei proceeded to grab the young queens hand and hold her close to his side.

Arriving at the group the two silver haired maidens began covering amongst themselves about what their life has been like since the last saw each other. Doing the same the church trio and the rest of Rias and Issei's peerages began to talk amongst themselves with Murayama and Irina introducing themselves to each other connecting through their love of swords.

As the group began to get smaller the three that remained were all unnaturally nervous for different reasons. Issei was nervous as he had no idea how much Baraqiel knew about his and his daughters relationship and he didn't know how the cadre would react about it. Rias on the other hand had heard all the stories abut her best friends past as well as her hatred towards her father, but also understood that he is probably hurting just as much if not more than Akeno.

Looking towards the Raven haired queen Issei could see the distress on her face, although she had been training with him for the past three weeks Issei and Rias alike could tell that she had not completely forgiven him as she hadn't talked much about her training at all saying that it was good and that was about it.

Arriving in front of the three teens the normally strong and stoic fallen angel was also unnaturally nervous. Standing there in front of them for a few minutes in awkward silence Rias decided to brake the silence by speaking up.

"Its a pleasure to meet you lord Baraqiel" Rias said as she politely bowed towards the Satan class being.

"Likewise lady Gremory, but you don't have to call me lord or bow to me either if anyone should be bowing it should be me" Baraqiel said confusing the teens mainly Akeno.

"What do you mean by that" Rias said as she looked on confused.

"Well I would like to thank you for looking after my daughter for so long as well as saving her from certain death" Baraqiel said as he bowed at a perfect 90 degrees shocking all three.

"Theres no need to thank me, I also gained from taking your daughter in. She's a great queen but she's also a better best friend" Rias said as Akeno smiled.

"Well I'm pleased anyway hello Akeno, Hyoudou or should I call you Buer now" Baraqiel said addressing his daughter and the other male within the conversation.

"Hello Baraqiel" Issei said as he looked towards the older man, before looking down to see Akeno holding onto her loved ones hand still nervous being around her father.

"Hello, dad" Akeno said sheepishly.

As the group continued to speak about the past and the events of the past couple of weeks it wasn't long until Issei and the others here'd the voice of the crimson satan himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the three factions, I Sirzech Lucifer would humble like to thank you for being here on this historic occasion" Sirzech said before taking a deep breath.

"Tonight hopefully is the beginning of a long and prosperous relationship between the biblical factions and the Norse pantheon of Northern Europe. To seal the pact between our powers each one of the three leaders of our faction. the ArchAngel Micheal, Governor General Azazel and Myself have signed the seal stone behind us. So to make this alliance offical I invite the chief god of the Norse Odin to sign the seal now" Sirzech said as he turned around to face the old Aesir god.

"Ok, I'll begin now" Odin said out loud as he began to walk towards the stone with his cain.

As the old god reached the stone he gentle placed his cain against the rock before outstretching his left hand. Gently placing his hand against the rock a norse magic circle appeared above the rock as Nordic ruins began to appear on the stone under Sirzech's name. Taking his hand off the rock Odin noticed that the rock now possessed his name written in the Nordic language.

Turning around and looking towards Sirzech who smiled back at the old man. Odin stepped forward and began to address the people who were present in the room.

"People of the different factions, as a being who has lived for many millennia and one that has seen the rise and fall of great kingdoms, it gives me great pleasure to be here today and signing this alliance between our two religions" Odin said as he walked of to the side and stood next to Ajuka.

As he arrived text to the super devil the old Norse god breathed out a sigh of relief as nothing as of yet had happened at the piece meeting, however one thing made the old god nervous.

"I would have though that shit would have showed up by now" Odin though to himself as everyone began doing their own thing.

Realising the meeting was over the old god began to wonder down the stairs marvelling at the architecture within the room. In all his years Odin like many of the other gods of various religions became increasingly worried by the spreed of Christianity within their lands and the ensuing war that forced many pantheons to flee to the furtherest reaches of their domain to escape the destruction the war caused. Walking throughout the crowd towards the young devils Odin's fears were put aside when he heard the familiar voice of a certain devil.

"Lord Odin its a pleasure to see you again" Vali said as she bowed towards the god.

"Yes it is Valane, you've grown even more attractive since I last saw you has anything happened since then" Odin said complementing the girl as he played with his beard.

"Thank you Lord Odin" Vali said as she bowed again.

"Anyway Vali where's your king" Odin said wondering where Issei was.

"Right here gramps" Issei said as he began to casually walk up to the god.

"Still as bratty as ever I see Issei" Odin said as he began talking to Issei.

"Pretty much" Issei replied looking at the god.

" Well I saw your fight against the Phenex and I heard about Kokabiel I guest I owe you congrats" Odin said as he looked at Issei.

"Well Riser deserved what he got for trying to take Rias away and Kokabiel was just a fuckwit that deserved to die for killing mum" Issei said as he clenched his fist.

"Its ok Issei it's all in the past now" Rias said as she grabbed his hand entangling it with her own.

"Ah so you must be Rias Gremory, you're even prettier than Issei and you brother say you are" Odin said took back at her beauty.

In all Odin's years alive their were very few people who could compete with Rias's seductiveness as well as her innocent nature. Beginning to stare Odin was brought out of his trance when he heard the blue eyed red haired girl begin to speak.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lord Odin, Ive heard so many things about you from Issei and Vali" Rias said as she bowed towards the god.

"And polite two, hey brat don't stuff this relationship up you've got yourself quite the catch" Odin said as Rias blushed and Issei sighed.

"I would never" Issei said confidently…. "Anyway why are you here" Issei said continuing before he could get interrupted.

"Well Freya wanted to give you this but you left before she could, so lift up your shirt" Odin said as Issei did what he was told.

As Issei lifted up his shirt the end of two of Odin's fingers on his right hand began to glow a pale blue.

Feeling a slight pain on his lower left abdomen, looking on in his body Issei noticed the ruins that began to appear began spell out family in Norse ruins. Looking down at the blue magic letters that now marked his skin forever Issei sensed a great deal of pride at just the mere sight of them.

"Um Issei what is that" Murayama said still naive about the workings of the Biblical factions let alone any of the other factions around the world.

"Well Mury, these letters are norse ruins, they're the language of the Norse gods and the ancient norse people" Issei said as he looked towards his interested knight as she was writing in her notepad about the ruins.

"I know that but why have you just got them tattooed on yourself now" Rias said confused about why Issei would mark himself in a different language.

"Because I wanted what it represents to be around me when I got it" Issei said as the group looked at him confused.

"Well what does it say" Asia said as he looked at Issei confused.

"Well Asia read it out you can read different languages now" Issei said as he turned to see the blonde haired bishop.

Turning around and facing Issei the blonde haired girl couldn't help but stare at the young mans chiseled chest and abs. Looking closer at the tattoo the young girl began sounding the word out.

" Fam…i…ly Family" Asia said as she looked up at Issei.

"Yes something that I see you all" Issei said as he pulled Asia into a hug kissing her head.

As the young heir and his younger sister figure pulled apart from each other the group noticed Sirzech walking closer towards the group. Stopping in front of the group Sirzech looked at the young heir and smiled when he saw what the tattoo said that ran across his abdomen.

"Ok you lot better get to the youth devil meeting that is about to start" Sirzech said as the group nodded towards the devil king.

 **A/N Alright I'm going to leave it there. Another massive chapter in terms of character and world building with the introduction of Odin and Rossweisse and norse ruins. plus the addition of more information about the dragon mountains.**

 **I would also like to wish this story a happy first birthday. I can't believe that this story has been going on for this long and with this much support. I know its not the date of the first chapter release but but the time I write the next chapter it will be past the date. I would also like to thank everyone for being patient with me with the chapter releases especially my beta.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time.**

 **Ddraig12**


	26. Arc Four: The Youth Devil Meeting

"Speaking"  
"Speaking" (Internal)  
 **"Speaking" (Ddraig)**  
 _ **"Speaking" (Albion)**_  
 _ **"Speaking" (Tiamat)**_  
" _Speaking" (Yamata)_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews on the last chapter, I was very interested and impressed with the positive response to the release of the chapter and how they liked the idea of Ddraig's dream to create a safe haven for dragons and dragon like species. I would also like to once again to thank everyone for being so patient with me and the lack of content being released, I know it has been a while however with everything going on in my personal life with Uni, work and planning a holiday I just haven't had the time., So I would like to once again thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I would also like to say this will be the last chapter for the year as Im going on Holidays to Cambodia and Vietnam and won't be back till into the new year. So I would like to wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **So without further a due let's begin lets being chapter 26.**

Pushing the brown doors open that led into one of the many corridors in the Satan castle. As the Sitri, Gremory and Buer peerages walked through the doors, Issei looked back to see Odin, Sirzech and Azazel talking about what would be next for the alliance.

Turning back around and catching up to the group, Issei was pleasantly surprised when Rias stopped letting Akeno, Vali, Kiba and Asia walk around her as she stopped and waited for Issei. Arriving next to Issei, Rias entangled her fingered with his as she grabbed his right hand before bringing it closer it her heart.

Bringing the young heirs hand closer to her heart the warm and safe feeling that he always got when he was near Rias began to swell within the young heirs chest.

"Everything is going to be alright Issei" Rias said as she smiled towards him.

"I know but I still can't help but be worried" Issei replied as they rounded a corner.

Rounding the corner the two young devils quickly made there way throughout the group towards the front where Sona and all their queen were already waiting for them. As Issei walked throughout his peerage the young heir soon stopped at his blue haired rook.

"Hey Tia" Issei said as the legendary dragon looked at her master.

"Yes" Tiamat replied with a sense of strength and respect in her voice.

"If anybody asks who you are can you just say your name is Tia" Issei said as the girl in question nodded before he once again walked towards the front of the group.

Arriving at the front of the pack Issei began to listen to the conversation that was currently taking place between the heir to the Gremory and Sitri clans respectively.

"So Rias are you ready for this meeting Rias" Sona said as she smiled towards her childhood friend and rival.

"Yeah I couldn't think of anything better than being stuck in a room with hormonal devils, we will be lucky to make it out alive" rias said sarcastically as she looked back towards Sona.

"Yes, you're very right" Sona said as she fixed her glasses.

Turning the last corner towards the meeting the three peerages were surprised when the two brown doors exploded off their hinges flying out of the windows to the garden below.

"Whats going on" Issei said as he covered Rias with his hand.

"I don't know but it looks like we're going to rumble" Saji said as the group looked one shocked.

Walking towards the doors that were recently smashed open the most of the group except for Sona and Rias were surprised about the argument that was taking place in front of them. Looking into the door the group began to view to two people that caused the argument.

Surprised at the fight in front of them Murayama became even more shocked when she noticed that the fight wasn't between two male devils as she believed but one male and one female devil.

"Come on, stop being so stuck up, if you want a virgin pergin I will be happy to help" The man said as he placed his hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest.

Looking closer at the man Murayama began to look over him, studying every aspect of his body. The man that she was currently studying had darkish coloured skins that was accompanied by his pointed ears. Surprised at the look of his ears at first the young girl believed that his was some sort of elf, his blue eyes that matched with his blue hair that stood on its ends caused Murayama to giggle as she likened to when Akeno strikes her victims with her lightning. Continuing to look at the man she continued to notice the black lightning bolts that had been tattooed onto the mans upper body and face that was finished off with a pompous looking outfit that stood out from the crowd.

"You'd be the last person I'd go to for that Zephyrdor, just remember the only reason your here is because the true heir to the Glasya-Labolas family suddenly pasted" The female with glasses said to the man now know as Zephyrdor causing him to grit his teeth in frustration.

As the devils in the room began to giggle Murayama to her time to admire the green tinted blonde haired beauty. Looking over the girl Murayama noticed that the girl had a strong gaze that came from her pink coloured eyes the strong and stoic look that she gave her enemy somehow reminded her of a succubus, however she was surprised at the blue formal dress that the girl was wearing that showed very little skin for the young bi-sexual dragon to think about.

"You what" Zephyrdor said as he raised his fist up to punch to the young woman only to be interrupted by a strong voice.

"Thats enough don't disrespect your families any further" The voice said as a tall figured walked past Murayama.

Walking throughout the Gremory, Sitri and Buer peerage most of the peerage were surprised who was brave enough to break up this fight. Walking past Issei the young men shared a look between them before Issei smiled at the man.

Looking at the man Issei noticed like the third year boy at school the young man in front of him was won of few that exceeded him in both height and muscle mass. Continuing to study the man Issei estimated that the man was about 6'3 inches tall. His tall state, dark hair and violet eyes would cause most women to find him attractive. As Issei stopped analysing the many the young heir began to watch what was going to happen between the three devils.

"I may be disrespecting my family but at least I'm not a failure" Zephyrdor said as he looked on at the man smugly.

"What ever you reckon Zephyrdor, just leave Seekvaira alone she's obviously not into you" The man said finally identifying who the woman was to the newer devils in the room.

"Screw you Beal trash, who said I've gotta listen to you" Zephyrdor said as he charged at the man.

Charging at the man Zephyrdor raised his fist toward the man. Reaching the man Murayama and the newer members in the Kuoh peerages were shocked when the heard a massive 'BANG' echo throughout the room. Suddenly Zephyrdor who was once confident at the thought of beating this man was flying towards the group who stood there stunned and shocked.

Slightly moving his head to the left Issei successfully moved out of the way of the flying devil who was hurtling towards him. Doing the same as Issei all of the Kuoh devils moved out of the way of the flying man in one way or another.

Smashing into the wall behind them Saji and the newer members of the three peerages were surprised to see Zephyrdor buried about a foot into the wall. Looking at the wall around the man Issei smiled as he noticed that majority of the five metre wall had some form of crack or split in it that originated from the creator.

"Holy Shit that was wicked" Saji said as he looked towards the man in the wall.

"Yes it was an impressive display" Sona added continuing from her boyfriend.

"Who was that" Murayama said as she looked towards Issei who smiled at her.

"Well that is the the current strongest youth amongst the devils and the next heir to the Beal clan" Issei said shocking her.

"Wait strongest, so his stronger than you" Murayama said looking at Issei.

"Well, we've never fought so I have know idea" Issei said smiling.

"So who is he" Xenovia said looking at the young leaders.

"Another interesting display wouldn't you agree Rias" Akeno said as she smiled at her king.

"Yes I wouldn't expect anything less from my cousin" Rias said shocking the newer member of the group

"Your cousin" Murayama said shocked.

"Yes from my mothers side…..Hello Sairaorg" Rias said as she looked up at the muscular young man.

Looking over to the man, Murayama was surprised at the hight and muscular stature of the man in front of her. Standing at a hight of 6'3, she was surprised that at seeing someone that causes Issei to look small in comparison. Walking closer towards the group Murayama continued to look at the young mans clothing, looking closer she began to notice that the man was wearing what seemed to be a tracksuit that was covered by a white vest that covered his torso.

"Hello Rias, you look like you're enjoying yourself" Sairaorg said as he smiled.

"Well, I am so I suppose there's nothing to complain about wouldn't you agree Issei" Rias said as she smiled at her future husband.

"Well the event hasn't even started yet so we'll se how it goes, …but judging on what just happened I think we are in for one hell of a night" Issei said as he smiled.

"Yes that may be a reasonable answer to say….so I guess your Issei" Sairaorg said as he held out his hand towards Issei.

Accepting the mans hand the two began to shake each others hand as the others looked on smiling. As the two began talking the others were surprised when they heard the timid nun speaking to somebody.

"Oh thank you for catching me" Asia said as she looked on gratefully at the man in front of her.

"Its no problem at all, such a beauty such as yourself shouldn't have to thank me" The man said as he smiled alerting the others to his presence.

As Asia stood back up, the young blond bishop began to straighten her clothes and fix he hair making herself seem presentable to the young man in front of her. After fixing herself the now rearranged nun began to look up seeing the man who caught her, looking up the young former nun was surprised at the young man in front of her.

Staring at the young man in front of her Asia began to look at the young man, as Murayama turned around and noticed the two talking. His green haired male shocked the two girls mainly due the reason that humans naturally couldn't grow green hair this coupled with his closed golden eyes caused Murayama to feel uneasy around him. Continuing to look at the man the two noticed that he was of average build and average height only standing about 5'8. His clothing consisted of what seemed to be that of black dress pants with what appeared to be a high end tracksuit top. To make it even worse in Murayama's eyes was the with cloak with a fur collar at the top that was draped over the young mans shoulders.

"Um who are you" Murayama said quite rudely causing the rest of the group to look towards the group.

"Oh forgive me" The man said with an aggravated expression on his face.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth" The man said as he bowed towards the two ladies.

Confused, shocked and nervous Asia looked at the man unsure on how to answer the devil in front of her. Noticing her best friend in the supernatural world between a rock and a hard place stepped in to help her out.

"Its a pleasure" Murayama said as the young many was surprised at her guts to talk to a heir of a clan.

"Oh, well I hope to see you again, goodbye for now" The man now known as Diodora said before he walked away back into the crowd.

"Ah thank you Murayama for helping me out, but why did you act like that to him he only helped me" Asia said as she looked towards the Japanese knight causing her to look at the bishop.

"I don't know but the man freaks me out" Murayama said as she looked at her comforting her friend.

As the two girls began talking amongst themselves they were both shocked when the heard their respective kings speak up.

"What was that about Murayama" Issei said as he looked at the young girl.

"I… I was just protecting Asia from that Diodora fella" Murayama said as she tried to explain herself to Issei.

"Your not in trouble Murayama… next time just watch how you say it because it will look bad on all of us" Issei said as he smiled at the young girl.

"Ok" Murayama said as she looked at her king.

"So who was he" Asia said as she looked up at the two pure bred devils, hoping that their knowledge regarding the devil youths.

"Well, like he said his name is Diodora Astaroth, his the current heir of the Astaroth clan and is a distant relative the devil King Beelzebub. However what he didn't bring up was the fact that he can be very socially inept due to being very sheltered growing up" Rias said as she continued to watch the young green haired man walk away.

"He kinda reminds me of Riser in one way" Sona said as she looked at the other three heirs who nodded.

"Yes I believe you're on the right track Lady Sitri, anyway i'll see you all inside the main hall" Sairaorg said as he waved to the devils as he walked away.

Turning around and looking towards the food table within the room, looking and facing Murayama, Issei signalled to his knight to follow him towards the table much to her shock and surprise. Quickly catching up to her master the young knights nerves were evidently seen across her face. Looking at the two devils shocked the younger members of the group were surprised that Issei would call Murayama to walk along with him, un aware of his true intensions with the young girl.  
"Why is Murayama so lucky to spend time with Issei" Gasper said not knowing how Issei liked to dish out punishment to his servants.

"Maybe the young knight is going to play with the dragons hidden sword" Kuroka said teasingly earning a look from the three girls that the young heir had already mated with.

Sticking out her tongue teasingly and raising her hand similar to how a cat could the black cat only looked on happily as she had finally found something that annoys arguably her best friend in Vali.

"Oh I think you might need some punishment for being a naughty black cat" Akeno said as she licked her finger as lightning began to flicker between them.

"Well we all know that she wants to. But about this punishment I would like to see you try little bird…..wait Shirone" Kuroka said only to be interrupted as her little sister began to pull on her twin tails stopping her from saying anymore.

Issei P.O.V

As Issei and Murayama reached the table where all the food was currently placed upon the young heir and his first knight stood their in complete silence. Grabbing a place Issei instructed Murayama to do the same. Grabbing onto one to the plates Murayama was surprised when Issei looked at her with his right eyebrow raised as he looked at the girl.

"Is everything ok Issei" Murayama said as she looked at her king with her plate still in her hand.

"I would like you to plate up eleven plates full of food and take them back to Rias and the others as punishment for speaking to the Astaroth heir like that before" Issei said surprising his knight who stood there shocked.

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble" Murayama said as she looked shocked.

"No, your not but just remember your part of a team now and what you may say or do may effect the overall effectiveness or respect that the entire group receives from the outside world" Issei said as he looked at his knight who nodded listening to her king.

"Ok I understand but with all do respect what does this have to do with caring plates" Murayama said as she looked at her king confused on what he was plaining.

"Well Mury, think of it this way, you giving the group food or water helps the group as they have a full stomach allowing them to appear and function better in public helping both our clans as well as your life in the process. But if the food didn't get deliver the effect on the group would be the complete opposite and effect everybody negatively" Issei said as he attempted to compared what he was trying to teach the young girl to her current task at hand.

Nodding in agreement and blushing at the fact that Issei had used her nickname the young knight began quickly getting together some plates for the rest of the group. As Issei continued to watch his knight he was surprised when he heard someone call out his name.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Lord Buer" The feminine voice said as Issei turned around to face the person who said it.

Turning around Issei was pleasely surprised to see the twin blonde drills of the youngest child of the Phenex family standing in front of him. Looking at the young girl in front of him Issei proceeded to look the young girl up and down. Looking the young woman Issei began to notice the the young girl was wearing a pink dress with a white collar, at a closer look Issei noticed the white collar had a pink bow tie that reached bellow her very large breasts for her age. The white under coat that appeared at the bottom of the dress caused Issei to notice what appeared to be the start of phenix tails that extended off the dress in three different directions. Breaking up the girls colour scheme issei noticed that the girl had what appeared to be black tights with pink high heals placed on her feet.

"Well hello Lady Ravel how have you been and please call me Issei" Issei said as he looked at the young girl as he hugged her shocking the young girl even more than the last time that Issei kissed her hand.

Shocking the girl, Issei began to notice a massive blush that appeared on her young face.

"Oh, oh… ok well its good to see you again Issei. To answer your question I've been good the Phenex clan has been quite shocked since Riser lost to you. But to be completely honest he deserved it he'd been acting like a dick head" Ravel said as she became more confident as she continued to talk to Issei.

"Well that is brutally honest, but he kinda had it coming. Anyway has he competed in any rating games recently" Issei said as he looked down at the young Phenex.

"Well no he hasn't he's been complete terrified of the dark since you beat the living shit of him and even sleeps with the light on. A lot of the girls have keep there distance from him as they don't exactly know how to help him, but Yubelluna has been by his side day and night, to be honest I think she's in love with him but the dumb ass is to stupid to notice but deep down I think he feels the same" Ravel said as she looked up at Issei as she scratched her head as she though of her brothers condition.

"Well sorry it must be hard serving your brother when he's in that condition" Issei said as he laughed nervously

"Well in all honesty I actually don't serve my brother anymore" Ravel said shocking Issei.

"You don't serve your brother anymore how come" Issei said as he looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Well after the game and my brothers defeat my mother made him trade me into her peerage as she didn't want his ego to put me in any danger, so now i currently serve as my mothers bishop" Ravel said as she looked towards the Buer heir who had a complex look on his face.

"Hey Ravel your mother doesn't participate in games anymore does she" Issei said as he looked at the girl who looked at him curiously.

"Well no, not anymore so I'm basically a free piece, why did you want to know" Ravel said as she locked at Issei confused.

"If you don't mind would you be able to give this to your mother, I would like to set up a meeting with her if that is alright" Issei said as he handed the girl a piece of paper with the Buer family crest on it.

"Oh ok, anyway seeing that you already plan to come to the Phenex mansion to see my mother would you be able to try something for me." Ravel said as she looked up at Issei as she began to look her blue eyes into his green ones.

"Yeah what is it Ravel" Issei said as he looked at the fourth child of the Phenex family.

"Well, Ive been currently been baking with Isabella and we would like someone to try them, and seeing that your coming I was thinking you could try my d's" Ravel said shyly before completely going red causing steam to come out of her ears.

Before Issei could even answer the young girls question the young bird quickly interrupted the young heir before he could respond much to Issei's shock.

"Wait that came out wrong all I need you'd you to try is my hot buns" Ravel said before speaking again " Wait just my cakes, please try my cakes" Ravel said as Issei placed his hands on her shoulders calming the young girl.

"Ravel stop, I would be more than honoured to try your cakes, and plus just be your self around me your much cuter when your yourself" Issei said as the girl continued to go redder and redder as time when on.

"Cute, Issei thinks I'm cute" Ravel said as she thought to herself.

"Well then" Ravel said regaining her composer. "Than this is a gift to signify the beginning of a long and strong friendship between us" Ravel said as she held out a small vile with the Phenex crest upon it.

Accepting the gift from the young girl Issei proceeded to place the small vile into his pocket before looking back up to see the young girls happy face. As the two continued to talk about how their lives have been since they last saw each other the two were soon joined by Ravels trusty right hand woman and Riser's former knight Isabella.

As Issei and Isabella shook hands and greeted each other once again the three devils talks centred around the shit storm that happened after Issei wiped the floor with a young Phenex, Ravel also brought up the topic that Riser had only ever lost two matches in his whole carrier. What made this loss so different from the others was that in the other fights Riser threw as they were family friends or someone that he really cared about. As the three shifted conversation to talk about the other events surrounding the supernatural world. The three were soon interrupted by the voice of the devil king Lucifer coming from the front of the room.

"Young devils can i have your attention please" Sirzech said as he waited fro the group to look towards him.

As the merging and and chatter began to die down within the room Issei said some quick goodbyes to Ravel and Isabela before making his way back to Rias and the others who stood there waiting for the devil king to speak.

"Devil of tomorrow, you are all gathered here today to celebrate, socialise and deepen the connection between the lot of you in hope of creating a strong and stable future for tomorrow for all devils no matter where or what they once were and came from" Sirzech said as everybody clapped.

As the clapping from the room began to die down Sirzech and the other three devil kings stood up and together formed a massive magic circle to appear in the middle of the room. Travelling from the place where the circle appeared from to the floor and back up to where it had originally was the group was surprised to see eight chairs positioned in a circle in the middle of the room with a corresponding clan symbol above each chair signifying where for the young devils to seat.

Making their way towards their seats in the room the heirs plus ravel took their seats with there peerage standing behind them. Sitting down Issei began to look around the room to see where everybody was sitting in relation to each other. Looking to his left Issei noticed that Rias was seated next to her followed by Sona, Seekvaira, Diodora, Zephyrdor, Ravel and Sairaorg on Issei's right.

Settling into their position the formal proceedings to the of the evening. Standing up at beginning the event Sirzech once again walked onto the stage causing everyone to look at him.

"Tonight is a special occasion fro you young devils, this is the first event where all future political forces within the underworld are present. The agenda for tonight will follow a simply procedure where we, your kings wish to hear your dreams, aspirations and goals for your future and the future for all" Sirzech said as everybody nodded in agreement.

"So beginning with tonights talks we go to you Sairaorg" Ajuka said as the Beal heir opened his mouth.

"Well my kings my goal is simple, I wish to rise through the ranks of the devils and reach the title of Satan" Sairaorg said as a massive eruption of laughter filled the room.

Looking around a few of the young devils began to where the laughter had came from. As the devils continued to look Issei noticed a dark figure standing upon the balcony above where the meeting was taking place. Looking closer at the figure Issei began to notice that the figure was none other than Zekram Bael the first head of the Beal clan as well as Sairaorg's own ancestor.

Shocked at the arrival of the elders many of the youth devils became unsure on how to react regarding the elders arrival.

"My boy, why have such a goal that is out of your capabilities, a devil such as yourself who was born with no demonic power could never possibly become a satan" Zekram said as Issei and Sairaorg looked at him with distain.

Before anyone could interrupt again Sirzech spoke up interrupting the great king.

"That is a very noble goal to have Sairaorg, to put others needs in front of the needs of yourself, if you do reach your goal I know the underworld will be in safe hands" Sirzech said smiling towards his younger cousin giving him both confidence and support.

As the proceeding of the night continued the other devils in the room put there dreams out for all to see. Going around the table Ravel, Zephyrdor, Diodora and Seekvaira put their ideas forward earning support and smiles form the devils elders above. Arriving at the Sitri heir Sirzech spoke up signifying her wished for her to speak.

Clearing her voice as she fixed her glasses everybody in the room was eager to see what the smartest person in the room next to Ajuka himself wish the future of the underworld to be.

"Well my kings I wish to create a Rating game school" Sona said as Sirzech spoke up in confusion.

"Sona there are already schools for that" He said as he was unsure on how the girl would react.

"Yes my king I already know that, but I wish to create one for devils form any class, lower, middle or the upper classes" Sona said before she continued. " This way even the lower classes with be able to proceed themselves and their families while at the same time providing a defence for the underworld as a whole" Sona said before the elder and two of the youth devils began to laugh.

"That is the dream of a little girl young Sitri, giving the lower classes that power would cause havoc amongst devil society and possible revolutions. For a smart kid that is the dumbest thing I've heard all day" Zekram as the elders continued to laugh at Sona.

As the laughing continued in the room two groups in the room began to become very agitated at the current sate of the room. As the laughing intensified it wasn't long until issei and a young devil spoke up.

"SHUT UP" both issei and The young devil said as everybody including the elders looked at issei and the devil.

surprised that someone else spoke up issei Looked behind him and was shocked to see Saji standing there with his finger pointed towards the devil elder above who stood and sat there shocked at his bravery.

"How dare you, how dare you all laugh at my masters dreams and goals, How dare you laugh at our future and possible one of our greatest defenders. Just because a lot of you are stuck in your ways doesn't mean when all are" Saji said as he looked at the shocked faces as well as Sona who had a massive blush on her face.

"How dare us, no how dare you"" Zekram said as he looked down on the boy who continued to look at the middle age man.

"What" Saji said arrogantly.

"How dare you speak to your superiors like that who do you think you are" Zekram said as he looked down at Saji.

"My name is Genshirou Saji I'm a pawn in the service of Sona Sitri" Saji said proudly.

"A pawn, haha Sitri you should train your servant properly" Zekram said before being interrupted.

"No it should be you who needs more training old man, the times are changing like the devil kings said before the youth devils in front of you are the future. So either you help them or move aside" Saji said shocking everyone in the room at the remark the pawn made to the leader of the elders.

"Is that a threat boy" Zekram said as he looked down at the boy in anger.

"No its a promise" Saji replied quickly.

"You are a pawn boy you can do nothing, I bet you don't even have a sacred gear to protect you stupid master" Zekram said angering Saji as well as one of the devil kings.

"Oh yeah old man, for your information i'm in possession of the evil dragon king Vritra so I would watch what you say" Saji said as the absorption line appeared on his hand.

"Ive had enough of this, guards get him" Zekram said as the two guards that were standing next to the door began to walk towards the young boy.

Walking towards the guards Saji began to get into one of the various fighting stances that Tannin had taught the boy during there three weeks of training together. Grabbing thier staffs and embruing them with there demonic power all within the room watched eagerly and nervously to see what would happen to the prideful pawn.

Suddenly the two guards were cemented into the ground beneath their feet as two black miniature dragons held them in place. Recognising the magical signature of the creatures Rias immediately looked towards Issei who had his hand stretched out as the whites of his eyes were completely replaced with black orbs that took there place.

"Buer what do you think your doing" Zekram said as he looked down at the young heir.

"With all do respect Great king, it looks like one of the satan's has something to say as the two black creatures tightened there grip on the guards.

"Oh and sorry to you two guards I know your only doing your jobs" Issei said as he released the guards as the collated to their knees in exhaustion.

Looking up the youth of tomorrows underworld were shocked to see Serafall Leviathan standing up from her seat as she looked at the Great King with pure hatred.

"Great king" The devil king said as she looked at the man who looked back at her.

"Yes lady Leviathan" The great king said calmly knowing that the only satan's that he feared were Sirzech and Ajuka.

"How dare you, how dare you laugh at my sisters dreams and goals. How dare you try and arrest my sisters servant and how dare you put your nose in stuff where your nose doesn't belong. Lucifer asked you only to watch what the next generation had install for the devil species not to put your own opinion into the discussion" Serafall said as she imitated her aura causing the great king to sit down knowing his place.

As the great king sat back down and awkward silence began to appear throughout the room. Looking around Issei noticed that each of the devils in the room that had some from of relationship to the young man to react in some way or another. Sona was embarrassed that her servant acted the the way he did causing both Issei and Serafall to step in and save his arse, but Issei could tell that the blush on her face was not completely from the embarrassment that but some from pride from Saji will to protect her.

Looking around to Sairaorg, Issei could tell that he was surprised at the length that Saji was willing to go to protect his masters honour, even telling one of the original Lucifers general to basically fuck off or he was going to die if he threatened Sona again, which cause him to smile thinking back on all the times that has own ancestor had put pressure on his father to distance himself from the Beal heir.

Finally turning to Rias, Issei could see the pride on her face seeing that one of her closest friends had someone in her corner that was willing and able to protect her with his life. Smiling at the look on Rias's face Issei's smile was interrupted by the sound of Sirzechs voice as it echoed throughout the room once again.

"Now lets get back on track, Lady Gremory would you be able to tell the room your goal and dreams" Sirzech said as he smiled at his little sister and she smiled back at the crimson satan.

"As you wish Lord Lucifer" Rias said before she continued " My dream is to become to champion of the rating game, but to do this I will need to work together with my peerage to arrive at the potential that we all can achieve" Rias said as she smiled causing Issei to grin and causing Zephyrdor to look at her lustfully causing Issei to give him a death stare causing him to look away. Clapping the hall erupted in noise as the devils congratulated the young heir to smile.

"And last but not least, the newest member of the youth devils, Lord Buer what is your goal and dream" Sirzech said as he looked at Issei.

"Yes my king, well apart from protecting my family and friends I wish to remove corruption within the underworld" Issei said shocking the room with the audacity of the clam of his dream.

"What do you mean by that Lord Buer" Falbium Asmodeus said as he spoke up for the first time during the nights proceedings.

"Well lord Asmodeus, if I may expand on my clam" Issei said as the satan nodded allowing for the young devil to continue.

"Well I feel that the growing strength that this Khaos Brigade is a massing somehow stems from the corruption within our own and other religions. Speaking of the view of the Devils as I can't say anything about other factions such as the Norse or even the the other factions within our alliance" Issei said as he took a breath as the others youths soon spoke up challenging Issei in a diplomatic way seeing that the aggressive way that Sona's idea almost caused a massive fight to begin.

"Lord Buer if I must ask, why do you believe there is corruption within the underworld" Diodora said as he rested his head on his hand as he opened his eyes allowing for everyone to see his golden eyes.

"Well lord Astaroth, I believe it has something to do with the number of failed movements and attacks that have failed since the beginning of the alliances cooperation. I just believe that if the corruption is removed within the cracks may being to in the Khaos Brigade causing there collapse" Issei said as Diodora's left eye brow twitched at the slight annoyance of the Buer heirs response.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Issei" Sirzech said as he moved the discussion in another direction.

Standing up out of his seat and moving towards the front of the stage the prison satan soon stretched out his had as sent a wave of demonic energy throughout the room causing many to look on in aw and supersede at the young mans actions. Finishing his display the demonic energy that was flying around the room, the look on Sirzech's face turned quickly to one of confusion and then back to happiness the young satan chose to ignore the thought of what the feeling was he was feeling and to return to one that was the current matter in front of him.

"Now that you have made it known to the devils in this room what you wish your dreams and aspirations are oven forward into adulthood and into your future roles of prominence within the underworld, the other satan's and myself have devised a way for all of you to move towards this goal" Sirzech said as he a massive screen appeared with in the room in the centre of the circle of chairs that the youth devils were sitting in.

Looking at the chart in front of them the young devils were confused at the table that they viewed. In front of them it appeared to be some sort of knock out table with the young heirs names above a certain place on the grid with their opponents name connected to them by the bracket that they were in.

Looking at the table Issei began to look at the match ups for first couple of fights, Issei was surprised at the match ups smiling as he looked upon them he saw that for the first round of fights it would be Sairaorg Beal vs Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Diodora Astaroth vs Seekvaira Agares and finally Sona Sitri vs Rias Gremory. Shocked at the match up between the two third year girls, Issei's thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of Seekvaira.

"If I may ask why is the young Phenex not included in this table" Seekvaira said as she fixed her glasses as she looked at Ravel who only sat there in confusion as she too was unaware of the reasoning behind it.

"Well Lady Agares, due to Ravels age as well as the face that she does not currently possess a peerage that would be suitable for a rating game the Phenex clan has kindly asked for her to be not included into the rating game as her own entity however she is able to be used as part of someone else's peerage if she agrees to become one of their members" Sirzech said as he cleared up the reasoning to why Ravel was not currently involved in the tournament.

"Before we continue is there anymore questions" Sirzech said as he looked around the room.

"Yes I have one." Zephyrdor said as he spoke up before continuing. "My lords why does the newby get a free pass into the next round" Zephyrdor said as he looked over to Issei who just looked at him blankly unsure if he was willing to waste his time even reacting to the question.

"Well Zephyrdor the devils and I placed all your names into a random name generator and Lord Buer's name just happened to come out" Ajuka said as he continued, " To compensate for this event both the Buer and Phenex clans have allowed for an muted version of Issei's last rating game to be given to you for study as compensation for this" Ajuka said as he finished.

With all the questions out of the way the devils within the room all looked towards there competition and enemies for the next battle that they would particulate in. Smiling as he viewed the rivalry that was beginning to simmer between the group. As the devils began to get ready for the end of the meeting Sirzech spoke up alerting the devils to another factor of the games.

"The beginning of the tournament will being in three days with the Beal vs Glasya-Labolas match, followed by the Astaroth vs Agares the day after and the Gremory vs sitri the day after that until then, rest, train and prepare for your battles as it will be a step towards your future" Sirzech said as the devils in the room bowed respectfully.

As the group of young devils and their peerages began to leave through their magic circles it wasn't long until Issei, Rias, Sona and Ravel with there respective peerages were left in the now empty room. Walking towards the destroyed door of the room that they had walked through before the meeting had began. Walking out of the room and straight down the corridor Issei could hear the conversation however he was not listening, not closely exactly he could here specific words such as battle, present and dreams inserted themselves into his mind. These three words could define Issei's life. From his mothers battle with Kokabiel, his battle with Riser and eventually his own with Kokabiel were just a few of the Battles that he would have many more battles until the world was safe enough for Rias and there children to exist without the constant worry that was on Issei's mind would be a paradise for Issei however this tournament was just another stone on the cobbled road to his future.

Continuing to think it wasn't long until Issei and the group had arrived until they arrived at the lobby of the Satan castle. Still deep in thought Issei's train of though was soon interrupted by a small pull on his cape that draped over his left shoulder. Looking down towards the pull Issei noticed that young Phenex look up into his green eyes with her blue ones.

"Is everything ok Ravel" Issei said as the young Phenex shook her head disagreeing with the young man.

"No, I just wished to tell you that this is where I leave you" Ravel said as she paused before continuing. " When you wish to contact me please use this" Ravel said as she gave Issei a summoning card with the Phenex clan emblem in the centre of it.

"Thank you ravel I will see you soon" Issei said as Ravel and Isabella disappeared in a wall of flames.

Looking towards where the young devil had just left from Issei's concentration was soon broken when he heard the clap and clip of horses hooves connecting with the cobble streets of the capital. Peering over his shoulder Issei noticed Rias and Sona saying there final good byes before they would meet again in about five days time for their first round battle.

"I'll see you soon Sona" Rias said as she closed the door of the carriage.

"Yes Rias, may the best devil win" Sona said as she and her peerage began to travel back towards the Sitri domain of the underworld.

Watching her friend travel into the distance Issei soon walked up to Rias placing his hands onto her shoulders as he could feel her place her head onto his well developed chest.

Shall we go Rias" Issei said as she looked up and smiled towards the young man.

 **A/N: Alright that's going to be it for this chapter. Another interesting chapter regarding how the youth of the underworld see and respect each others power and even their looks. Issei's as well as the rest of the youth devils dreams and goals are out for the world to see, inclining Issei's wish to remove corruption within the underworld. Saji also stepped up protecting his master from the laughter and bullying that Sona felt from the elders within the room.**

 **The stage is also set for the tournament between the youth devils that will be overarching till the end of the story itself. I decided to make the first match between Sona and Rias as it is more accurate to the source material as well as allowing Rias to have her moments without the help of Issei and his peerage.**

 **This will be the last chapter for the year as Im going on holidays with my family to Cambodia and Vietnam over Christmas and the New year however I hope to release another chapter after I get back some time in January or early February. Until then I wish everyone a merry and safe Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **So until next time feel free to review and view**

 **Ddraig12.**


	27. Arc Four Final: Gremory vs Sitri

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Speaking" (Internal)_

 **"** **Speaking" (Ddraig)**

 ** _"_** ** _Speaking" (Albion)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Speaking" (Tiamat)_**

 _"_ _Speaking" (Yamata)_

 **A/N: Hi all, I'm back and ready to get back into writing this story for a second year. My trip over to Cambodia and Vietnam was fantastic and offered me various different views and outlooks onto different cultures and their way of life. Surprisingly the trip also gave me various ideas for the story and the future plots of the story such as, people, places and battles that may take place in the future.**

 **For the story this year I hope to further the plot as well as the relationships between various characters as well as increasing the power level of these people.**

 **So I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story last year and helping make it the best that it can possibly be. I would also like to say I hope everyone had a Merry and Happy Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **So without further a due lets begin the new year strong and start chapter 27.**

As she fluttered her eyes open, the sea blue iris's of her eyes began to receive various images and shapes within the room around her. Cursing her lips together and forcing the air out of her lungs through her lips. The few strains of crimson hair that cascaded down her face and suddenly were picked up from her perfectly crafted face and were suddenly lifted away to joining the many thousands of other hairs that covered her head that rested upon one of the various other pillows that were position upon the bed.

Extending her legs down the bed, Rias began to feel the muscles within her whole body begin to expand and contract with the force that she was using to push her her feet away from her body. Felling the expansion of her toes and the separation of the appendages, the young heiress once again relaxed her naked body back down to the bed below.

Suddenly the young heiress began to feel two muscular arms begin to corse there way around her hips pulling her closer towards the larger figure that spooned her from behind. Accepting her fate and playing along with the sleeping devil behind her Rias felt the strength and security that Issei possessed even while asleep. As she was pulled into the grip of the love of her life Rias could feel the naked form of her future husband pressing up against her equally as naked back.

Pushing her perfectly formed backside up against Issei's crouch, Rias was pleasantly surprised when she felt Issei's hardened member pushed up between her ass cheeks surprising the young girl, but at the same time giving her some sense of pleasure that she was surprised she didn't think she would fell.

Thinking more on the subject Rias began to ponder in her mind about her current predicament.

"Whats happening to me" Rias thought as she continued to think about the sensation even further.

Continuing to think Rias began to roll around within Issei's arms until she was faced in the opposite direction than what she had began in and was laying her head on his muscular chest.

"Im not like Akeno am I" She continued thinking on how much more sexually charged Akeno was than herself.

By all means Akeno was not a slut or anything along them lines, the two kings knew that the young queen was the very epitome of almost every man at Kuoh academy both teacher and student alike as well as many of the men and even some women within the wider kuoh region even had these thoughts about her, However both Rias and Issei knew that there was only one man that she had ever slept and will ever sleep with or ever had feelings for and that was Issei. But this is not what put the young devil princess on edge, the thing that placed her on edge the most was the fallen angel blood that flowed through her veins and the seductive nature of her being.

Falling deeper into her doubts, Rias failed to noticed that the young heir that she was wrapped within was now awake and look down at his future bride.

"Is everything ok Rias" Issei said startling Rias causing her to jump within his arms.

"Shit" Rias said as she looked up to see Issei smiling down at her trying to keep his laughter within his body.

"Oh that was very un-lady like Rias, what would your mother think" Issei said as he grabbed her ass squeezing it as he rolled over pulling her onto his chest.

"Well, Issei" Rias said sarcastically before continuing "What would your mother say if she knew you almost scared your beautiful future wife to death" Rias said causing Issei to smile at the mention of his mother.

Rias knew that she was the only one apart from the select few of Issei's mothers close family and friends that could still jest a and or have a comment at her expense and not get obliterated in an instant. However she still knew that she was treading on egg shells. Although she never knew his mother, the stories that both Issei and her parents had told her about Miki Hyoudou now Buer it was almost like she did know the woman.

Snapping out of her thoughts the young heiress once again reverted her attention towards Issei who was now needing her ass cheeks within his two hand causing her to smile at the heir.

"You enjoying yourself there Ise" Rias said as she placed her right hand on his face and her left hand on the tattoo that extended from his lower left rib to the top of his hip bone.

"I sure am, but it seemed liked you were enjoying yourself this morning when you were rubbing yourself up against my dick this morning Rias" Issei said shocking the young girl at the his knowledge of what she was doing before he was awake.

"Well, Ise I have to tell you something" Rias said as she began to blush at the though of what she about to say.

"Yeah what is it" Issei said as he began to become confused looking at the blushing teen.

Unable to tell him out loud Rias began to lean into the young heirs ear before she began to whisper it into his ear. " I want to try" Rias said as Issei went bright red and sat up causing Rias to fall onto his lap.

"You want to try anal" Issei said almost yelling causing Rias to smash her lips against his shouting lips in the hope of shutting up the young heir before he could alert any of the other girls within his harem.

As Issei began to realise what Rias was doing the young heir began to place both his hands on her lower back just above her hips. Realising that Issei was giving his full attention Rias soon detached her lips from his before slightly looking away with a massive blush of embarrassment evident on her face. Grabbing her chin with his left hand and pulling her face back around to face his, Issei began to smile as he notice Rias look at him shocked

"I know what your thinking" Rias said before continuing. "You think I'm dirty for suggesting this" She said as she waited for Issei's response.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not shocked but to be completely honest I didn't expect this from you" Issei said as Rias nodded in defeat.

"I knew you were going to disagree" Rias said as she portrayed a fake smile trying to trick Issei in to believing she was alright.

"I never said I was against it, like i said I just didn't expect you to say it. To be honest I've wanted to do it with you since the night that we first had sex but I didn't know if you would be up for it or not so I didn't ask" Issei said as he kissed Rias on the lips before rolling on top of her.

Laying beneath Issei, Rias could feel the the heat and the blood began to boil and travel towards her face, not only did Issei agree to partake in anal with her but also he though about long before she even did.

 **Lemon Start**

Smashing her lips against Issei's, the young crimson heir was surprised at the strength and precision that Issei could make his body move so that it was in time with her own. Letting his hands explore her body once again, Rias could feel Issei's right hand travel down the left side of her neck, across her collarbone and shoulder blade were he knew she was sensitive down towards his favourite place on her body her enormous bust.

Beginning to kneed the two lumps of perfectly moulded fat stores that were placed there. Beginning to moan at the pleasure that she was enduring Rias could feel that the peaks at the top of her mountains were beginning to form and harden into something that even Issei, likened to that on a diamond covered rock.

Snaking his face towards her breast Issei could feel that Rias was beginning to squirm under his touch. Wrapping her legs around his back and pulling his head closer to her breast with her arms, Rias knew that it wasn't long until she had reached her climax from just Issei's touch alone.

Unlike other species such as humans and even other beings such as elves, fairies and valkyries who could potentially be finished there mating after one climax from one or both of the being participating devils and fallen angels due to being born or creatures of lust could mate and have sex with each other for up to three days without tiring, this was also another reason why many males and even some females had harems to sooth and serve there intense craving. However although both Issei and herself still had a while to go before maturity and reaching this level of sexual prowess, Rias knew that she still had a lot in her before there limit would be close.

Shortly after cumming for the first time Rias soon pushed Issei down on his back and began to return the pleasure towards the young king but lubricating his shaft for the in upcoming pleasure that they would soon feel. As time past the young devils began to begin and end their usually sexual adventures with Issei ejaculating in Rias' mouth twice, her vagina another three times and on her face a single time. Cover inside and out with Issei's seed, Rias didn't roll over and accept her fate she herself, had came on Issei just as much in more places over his body as well.

Covered in each others love juices the two teens who were already huffing and puffing looked and smiled at each other. Looking at Rias Issei was surprised at the amount of cum that he had ejaculated onto her body and in particular her face.

"Sorry for cumming on you so much Rias" Issei said as he went to wipe it of her face only to be stopped when Rias ran her fingers down her face collecting some of the cum and then placing into her mouth.

Swallowing the sticky substance that was now going down her though the crimson teen soon spoke up "Theres no need to be sorry Issei, it just proves our love for each other" Rias said as she looked at him nervously.

"Um how do we do this, because Ive never done it" Rias said as she brought her knees up near her chin allowing for Issei to see her hair less vagina from the gap in-between her thighs.

"Well, I'm in the same boat, but I did some research, and it dead the most comfortable way was to spoon" Issei said as he looked at Rias.

As the two looked at each other, Issei began to crawl his way towards Rias, only to hug her close when he arrived. Hugging her close the young heir could feel the nervousness of his future bride as he began an spoon her.

"Is everything ok Rias" Issei said as he comforted Rias.

"Yeah Im just super nervous about this, just think about it you cock is about to go in my ass" Rias said as Issei grabbed hold of her hand.

"We don't need to do this" Issei said as Rias shook her head in disagreement.

"Yes, I want to, and by the feeling of the object that is poking its head out from between my legs I think you do to just be extra gentle" Rias said as Issei smiled before kissing her on the lips.

"Of course I will be Rias, so I'm going to begin" Issei said as he began to trace his finger down her back and into her ass crack.

Teasing and exploring Rias' perfectly shaped rear, it wasn't long until Issei reached his way to the opening of the cave. Instead of just jamming him finger into her ass Issei knowing that the young girl was scared of both the pain and the embarrassment of even suggesting this, began to just lightly caress the rim of her perfectly cleaned asshole. for about five minutes the young heir and heiress continued to partake in this with Issei slowing going round her ass hole and Rias relaxing to the idea that would soon become reality. Nodding over her shoulder to Issei giving him permission to begin, Rias gripped Issei's hand tightly as he began.

Pushing slowly in and then out, Rias was surprised when Issei continued to do this three or four times before fully pushing the length of his member completely into Rias' back door. Stopping as he reached the limit of his length, Issei could feel Rias' anal glans and muscles contracting and relaxing as it got accustomed to the foreign object that was implanted in her anal passage. Stretching his hands over her shoulders Issei soon began to open his mouth, only to be stopped by Rias.

"Im fine, Issei" Rias said before continuing " It wasn't pleasant at first but its ok now" Rias continued as she began to thrust her hips back towards Issei and then away from him.

Realising what she was going, Issei to began to move his hips in time with Rias'. Moving in perfect motion the two teens began to sweat more then they'd ever done during the multiple times that the two had had vaginal sex. Due to the tightness of the muscles of Rias' ass Issei was almost read to explode at anytime.

" _Fuck"_ Issei though as he continued to thrust inside of Rias.

 _"_ _Wow"_ Rias though as she continued to get penetrated by the love of her life.

Suddenly without warning Rias felt herself begin picked up and placed her her hands and knees facing the wall. Turning around to look at Issei, Rias was surprised when she saw a some what nervous look on the young heirs face.

"And…what do….you…think…your..doing.. .n" Rias said in between thrusts.

"Sorry do you want me to go back" Issei said as he looked down innocently.

"No…I didn't say that" Rias quickly said as Issei slowed down.

"Oh ok" Issei said as he grabbed Rias' face kissing it as he continued to fuck her in the ass doggy style.

Continuing to make out and fuck the two devils continued their love making for a good ten minutes. Within this ten minutes Issei had came in Rias about three times and was about to cum for a fourth time.

"Rias" Issei said as he broke yet another kiss.

"Yes.. dear" Rias panted as she looked back at Issei.

"Im about to come again" Issei said as he thrusted into Rias.

"Ok im ready" Rias said as she turned back around to face the wall.

Thrusting back and forth into Rias about five more times it wasn't long until she felt Issei once again swell inside of her. Bunching her fists and grabbing onto the bottom sheet as the top sheet and doona had been thrown off earlier in their session.

"Im cumming" Issei said as he let out yet another load into his queen and best friend.

Feeling the cum enter her ass hole again the constant stream of Issei's gooey substance caused Rias to arch her back down before she placed her head on the bed. With her head on the bed Issei could now get a full look at her face and the mental state that she was in. Surprised at the sight in front of him Issei was shocked when he saw that Rias' blue eyes had rolled up to the top of her eye sockets and she had stuck out her young in pure bliss. Smiling as he pulled himself out of her Issei, instantly laid down on his back next to Rias who was still recovering. Grabbing her face and kissing it gently on the lips and cheeks the young heir soon spoke up.

"Babe you ok" He said as he looked at her heavily breathing on the bed.

"Yes…that was… the ….best" Rias said as she slowly pulled his head closer towards her so it was only a few inches away from her.

"Kiss me, my red dragon" She said as she grabbed Issei's face.

"Yes my empress" Issei said as he kissed her passionately.

Breaking the kiss, the two once again looked at each others body to see each others bodily fluids sprayed across the other. Looking at the two Issei could see that Rias was the worst out of the two, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes Issei knew their was one bit of cum somewhere. He even laughed at the thought of getting a blue light and seeing her light up like a Christmas tree under it. He also knew that she had four loads in both her ass, vagina and on the other hand was just covered on his face chest and cock.

"Can you move" Issei said as he smiled.

"Not really" Rias replied.

"Well, i'll go get Asia, but first I'll clean you up" Issei said as he kissed Rias on the forehead.

Kissing her on the forehead the small almost inaudible grunt escaped Rias' mouth as he kissed her. Don't go he swore he heard come out of her mouth and he grabbed her chest lightly felling how her breathing was. Listening to her breathing Issei new that her current state was only from a mixture of pre bliss and exhaustion for the exercise that the two part took in. Creating a black magic circle in his hand Issei began to wave his hand over Rias' body.

Beginning at her toes and working his way up her body, cleaning her perfectly sculptured pale legs that made their was up to her perfectly developed hips, continuing up and beyond Issei couldn't believe how lucky he was to be engaged to such a perfect woman that loves him just as much as he loves her. Finishing cleaning Rias off from any excess cum and her own bodily fluids the young heir began to watch the young heiress for a moment. Issei could hear and see the slightness of her breathing as she drifted back of to sleep exhausted from their exercise.

Pulling the sheets over Rias just enough that it was tucked neatly under her chin, kissing her once again Issei proceeded to walk towards the door and opening it. Opening the door and step ping through it, he glanced slightly back at into the rom and the sleeping Rias before smiling and walking out closing the door behind him.

With the click of the door behind him, Issei began to walk down the corridor of the Gremory mansion he began to look around at the victorian era designs and furnishings throughout the house. Turning a corner and walking down one of the flights of stairs it wasn't long until Issei was on the third floor and once again walking down one of the manny corridors in the mansion. After a few seconds of walking Issei soon arrived at a door that had a sign on it saying Asia on it.

Like all members and friends of past heirs and heiress' of the Gremory clan each of Rias' peerages had a room for themselves in the castle as well. Akeno's and Vali's were on the same floor as Rias, Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper were one the floor below the one Issei was on now and Koneko, Kuroka, Murayama and Asia were all on the floor that Issei was currently standing on.

Walking towards the door and knocking on it, it wasn't long until a echo was heard down the corridor and up the stairs causing one of the maids to smile at him nicely before going back to her work. Waiting a minute Issei bided the time by looking around the trim of the door.

The intraday of the wood work in the door was amazing, the provision of the nerves and angles of the two female devils that worked their way up the door frame and along the door itself caused Issei to smile. Growing up he had alway heard that past members of the Gremory clan had there own style and mark that they had left on the mansion after there death and the current head Zeoticus Gremory was no different.

His eye for fine art and decoration was only second to that of his wife and right hand Venelana.

Breaking out of his concentration when he heard the latch of the door open, Issei everted his eyes from the two female devils on the door trim to the actually door its self were he saw Aisa standing there looking at him confused.

"Is there something I can help you with Issei" Asia said as she looked up towards him with a confused expression on her face.

"Um yes would I be able to come in" He said looking at Asia.

"Stepping aside to let the high class devil through Asia began to look at him confused at the reason for his list this early in the morning.

Walking into the former nuns room, Issei wasn't very surprised at what he was currently looking at. The room itself was like most of the other hundreds of bed rooms in the rest of the mansion, the massive bed in the middle, a dest of to the side and a walk in wardrobe that snakes of around the corner on its was to the ensuite that was at the end of the walk-in.

Moving his way over towards the brown desk that sat in the corner Issei was pleasantly surprised to see a couple of thick books open on the young girls desk. Turning around to look at the girl Issei was shocked to see her wearing her old nun robes without the cross. The black and white robes that Issei had first met her in always reminded Issei of how many people try and take advantage of either the weak, innocent or helpful.

Opening his mouth as he noticed the former nun look at his oddly Issei began to tell the nun why he was here.

"Sorry Asia did I wake you" Issei said as he looked at the former nun with a apologetic expression on his face.

Smiling back at him Asia raised her hand close to her chest before she continued.

"Ah, no you didn't Issei, I was actually studying" Asia said as she moved and sat in the chair behind her desk.

Walking over to Asia and looking over her shoulder Issei was very surprised to see the user of Twilight healing reading a book about healing types of sacred gears and the known past users of the gear. Turning the page Asia was surprised to see the next two pages to be about the sacred gear that she is in possession of Twilight healing.

"Twilight healing: Twilight healing or smile of the holy mother is a rare however not entirely unique sacred gear that appears in the form of two rings that change style depending on the welders personality and characteristics" Asia read aloud as Issei stood behind her listening to the young girl as she continued.

"This gear has the ability to heal, humans, devils, fallen angels, angels and even potentially gods. Notable users in the past include the Russian priest Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin (1869-1916)" Asia said shocked at the identity of one of her predecessors.

"Wow I'm surprised Rasputin had twilight healing, but that would explain how he could heal peoples injuries and slow down the effects of their diseases" Issei said as he scratched his chin as he thought.

"Who was Rasputin" Asia said confused not knowing about the Russian priest.

"Rasputin was Russian mystic or holy man from the Russian Orthodox branch of Christianity. What made him famous or infamous was he massive sexual appetite and his almost magical healing" Issei said as he began to tell the former nun a history lesson.

"Well what happened to him" Asia replied as she wonder what had happened to this seemingly holy man.

"Well eventually he began the healer for the Tsar's son who was suffering haemophilia and his power within the court continued to grow from there. Eventually there were roomers about him having an affair with the Tsarina the empress of Russia. But as all things come to an end Rasputin was assassinated by nobles" Issei said as the Bishop began writing notes about the man.

"But if he was able to heal why haven't I heard about him" Asia said as she looked on confused.

"Well rumour has it that he was also a rapist and a hieratic so he was removed from important individuals in fear that they would follow his teaching" Issei said as he looked towards Asia.

Nodding in agreement Asia once again began to read her book only to be stopped by Issei as he placed his right hand into her shoulder. Turning around and looking at Issei, Asia smiled before speaking.

"Is everything ok Issei" Asia said as Issei smiled.

"Well would you be able to come heal Rias, she a bit saw from our training this morning" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

Nodding the young bishop closed the book in front of her as she stood up from the seat. Standing up and pushing the seat beneath the desk, it wasn't long until the young bishop, used magic to change her clothes into her school uniform. As the light died down Issei was surprised at how far the young blonde bishop had come in the last couple of months since she was save by him and reincarnated by Rias as her second bishop.

Nodding at Issei, Asia began to follow him as he walked towards the door opening it. Walking towards the door and up the corridor that Issei had walked only minutes before the young heir could hear the young girls footsteps behind him gentle tapping the ground, not wanting to make to much noise.

Turning the corner the two began to walk up the stairs that lead up to the floor above them, reaching the platform that separated he two flights of stairs Asia spoke up confused on what Rias need her healing for.

"Um, Issei what does lady Rias need my healing for. I know she's more than capable of healing herself" Asia said as she looked up towards the Buer heir, who only smiled back at her.

"Well the training that Rias and I did this morning has caused Rias to not be able to concentrate on healing herself, so I came and got the best healer here" Issei said as he smiled down at the blond bishop who only smiled back up at him.

Arriving at the top of the stairs the two began to walk towards Rias' room. Quietly walking past Vali's and Akeno's room the pair of devils soon arrived at Rias' door. Pushing the open and walking inside the Issei was please to see Rias still covered up and barely awake.

Walking in slightly behind Issei, Asia kinda felt a bit awkward with the thought of just walking into her masters room without knocking or anything like that. Gently pulling on Issei's pants the young bishop was trying to ask the devil a question.

"Issei" She said as she continued to pull at him.

Turning around to see what the bishop wanted, Issei was shocked to see a familiar nervous look across her face.

"Whats up Asia" Issei said as he looked down at her.

"Shouldn't we knock" She said as Issei laughed.

"Nar, its alright, it may be officially Rias' room but she's been adamant that this is our room and I must stay here with her. Its not like I'm complaining, I really enjoy it" Issei said as the blonde former sister smiled.

Turning his attention away from the young woman who only walked a few steps behind him, the young heir once again faced his future bride who only smiled at him. Walking closer to the bed, Issei could see that the exhausted Rias was attempting to move across in hopes of creating enough room for Issei to sit next to her. Arriving at the bed Issei grabbed the still moving Rias stopping that young crimson haired devil in her tracks.

"Stop darling, its fine I'll just jump on the other side as Asia heals you" Issei said as he slide into bed next to Rias.

Sliding in next to Rias, Issei soon slide himself across so he was right next to the young woman. Placing her head on his arm, Issei could feel that Rias was beginning to snuggle into the crook of his next between his head and his shoulder. Surprising Rias, Issei soon grabbed her still tender ass as he began to pull her closer to him as Asia knelt down.

Kneeling down besides the bed a familiar green glow began to appear around the young bishops hands. Gliding them over Rias the same green glow began to latch itself onto her body as the soothing feeling of Asia's healing began to take place.

"Ok, Lady Rias I'm going to do a full body heal, but I can rejuvenate your stamina" Asia said as Rias nodded.

"Thats ok, Asia, I made this tea before I came a got you, and its been boiling ever since", Issei said as he teleported three cups and the kettle towards him pouring them as it came closer.

As the three handless cups arrive next to the bed Issei began to hand them out. Reaching the tea that he was giving to Rias, Issei pulled out a small vile and dropped three drops into the tea before giving it to Rias.

"Phenex tears, where did you get them from Issei. But you know that this will negate what Asia was here for" Rias said as she looked at Issei confused as she sat up looking at him.

"Well not really, you see Rias, why Asia has been healing you Physically, the Phenex tears will rejuvenate your stamina as well as support Asia's healing" Issei said as Rias took a sip of the tea.

Taking a sip of the tea, Rias' body began to glow as her mental and physical stamina was beginning to be rejuvenated. Looking down at Rias, Asia knew that her job was now complete and that she could go back and get ready for the day of activity that the two peerages were going to participate in.

"If, its ok with you Lady Rias I like i'll take my leave" Asia said as she stood up looking at her master.

"Yes thank you" Rias said as Asia bowed towards her before turning and walking out of the room.

As the latch on the door clicked shut, Rias turned her attention from the door to the devil who was still standing in front of her. Smiling at Issei, Rias continued to look at the young heir as she began twirling and twisting her crimson red heir in her right index finger. Beginning to move her feet under the sheets, it wasn't long until both her luring legs were handing out of the bed. Stepping down from the bed, Rias let her naked form stand there for a minute letting Issei get a good look at his bride to be.

Smiling as she noticed him look over, Rias soon began to walk towards her wardrobe were she pulled out two white towels with the Gremory crest in the bottom left corner out.

"You coming" Rias said seductively as she looked at Issei.

Smiling at Rias, Issei soon smiled before opening his mouth. "Of course dear" Issei said as he followed Rias into the shower.

"No funny business ok" Rias said as they closed the door behind them before turning on the water.

Ten minutes after the two heirs got out of the shower. Issei, Rias and their respective peerages were down stairs in one of the many class rooms that surrounded the main courtyard of the Gremory mansion. Waking into the class room and taking their seats the peerage member began to look up towards their kings for further instructions.

"As you all know, the devil kings and the devils council believe that the youth of the devils is not strong enough to fight and protect themselves in the growing supernatural world" Issei said as Rias smiled as she to opened her mouth.

"Yes as a result they have organised a youth devil rating game tournament to see who is the strongest youth and works the best with their peerages" Rias said as a screen appeared behind the two.

Looking at the screen behind the kings the devils within the room could see the brackets for the fights and the outcomes of the games that had pasted during the last couple of days. Continuing to look at the screen in front of them, Issei used the time to walk around and hand each of the devils a pencil and a piece of paper before moving to the back of the room and taking a seat.

"Ok so in front of you is a piece of paper and a pencil, I was you to use that to right down any notes that you see fit to on possible enemies that you may face" Rias said as Murayama put up her hand.

"Um, how are we going to know who we will fight" Murayama said as Issei smiled from the back of the class room.

"Because we will watch the highlights of the previous fights, and Rias will discuss her fight with Sona as well" Issei said as Rias began the videos.

Watching the screen change to that of a video, the newer members of the peerages were surprised to see the fight between, Sairaorg Bael and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. Looking at the screen closer, all the devils in the room, even the older ones were shocked at the strength and skill Sairaorg possessed. As the group continued to watch it even the newer members of the group could see that the fight was heavily one sided in Sairaorg's favour.

When the fight came to an end none of the devils were surprised when the victor was Sairaorg. Not only had he almost single handily taken out most of the enemy devils, but he had done it with just his fists and nothing else. Shocked at the raw power that Sairaorg had, Issei began to write down anything that he could think of that, could potentially put the devil down.

"The next fight we were going to watch was the Diodora Astaroth vs Seekvaira Agares which has some how disappeared from the rating game feed for some reason" Rias said as she began to scratch her head in confusion.

"But that doesn't matter at the moment Rias" Issei said as he spoke to the devil who was leading the class.

"Yes, not at the moment. Ok on to more urgent measures. Tomorrow is the fight between the Gremory and Sitri peerages and I don't want us to lose this early in the competition so, I believe that we should discuss the match ups for tomboys battle.

"So what's the plain Rias" Akeno said wondering what her king and best friend was thinking.

"The plain is as followed, Sona, Tsubaki and Saji are the most dangerous players on the team, so I was thinking if we pair them up with their respective players the others can finish of Sona's other pieces and come and help the rest when there done" Rias said as she looked at her peerages who nodded.

"So what's the match ups" Kiba said as he looked at Rias wondering what was going to happen regarding the upcoming rating game.

"Well, Kiba seeing that Sona has seven pieces and we also have seven pieces, Akeno and I have divided a plain to optimise our effectiveness against them" Rias said as she brought up a new picture on the screen before continuing.

"The match ups will be as followed, Akeno will fight Tsubaki, I will fight Sona and Gasper will fight Saji" Rias said shocking everyone including Issei.

"Will all do respect, Rias do you think its wise to let Gasper fight Saji alone. I know that his improved a lot, but Saji will want to impress Sona by winning this game" Issei said as he looked at the small Vampire who nodded in agreement.

"I think it's very wise" Rias said before continuing. "You see Issei, the reason why I sent Akeno and myself again Sona and Tsubaki is that then the two powerhouses of their team are so Gasper can slowly back Saji into an ambush will at the same time slowly wearing him down. While this is going on the others will finish there opponents of and hopefully be back to support Gasper" Rias concluded as Xenovia looked at her king shocked.

"But do you think it will work" Xenovia said as Akeno looked up at the knight.

"Well seeing that Sona's focus will be on Rias, it will also give us time to lay traps around the battle field" Akeno said as Issei spoke up.

"They also have another healer on their team, that your knights should target first seeing that they may be the difference in this battle" Issei said as Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree, so does everybody know their part of the plain" Rias said as Kuroka tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Whats up" Koneko whispered as she looked back over her left shoulder into her sisters eyes.

"They don't know that us can use some Senjutsu yet so use that to your advantage" Kuroka whispered back as her sister nodded.

By the time that the two sisters had finished there conversation, Rias had finished briefing her team on the battle that would partake in tomorrow. Standing up and switching off the lights the group of devils began to make there was outside to individually prepare for the battle that was going to take place.

The next day.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Naud Gamigin and I'm a member of the house of Gamigin, will be your announcer for todays rating game between the Gremory Heiress: Rias Gremory and her opponent the Sitri Heiress: Sona Sitri" Naud said as his voiced echoed throughout the stadium.

Standing on the edge of the magic circle, Rias could hardly contain both her excitement and nervousness at the ensuring battle that was about to take place. Closing her eyes and taking three deep breaths Rias could feel the oxygen enter and exit her lunges and she stood there. Deep in her trans, Rias could suddenly feel the soothing touch of two warm and safe hand place themselves on her shoulders.

"Hello Issei, what's up" Rias said as he began to rub his hands across her shoulders.

"You'll be fine Rias, don't stress, trust in the family that you have built and they will trust in you, so go out there and show them that your just not the little sister of the devil king Lucifer but you Rias Gremory, Heiress of Gremory, future wife of Buer but most importantly show them that you just Rias. Your own person and your going to achieve your goal one day" Issei said as Rias turned around as she opened her eyes.

Opening her eyes Rias could see a massive grin that went across his face giving her the confidence to go out and win this battle. Smashing her lips against his, Rias began to give Issei a kiss when the rest of her peerage arrived who began clapping at the young heiress. Surprised at the gesture from her family.

"Whats all this" Rias said shocked at the response from her friends.

"This is us showing our support for you our king, older sister, best friend and fellow harem member. We just want you to know that we are behind you through think and thin" Akeno said as she walked up stopping in front of her king.

"Ok everyone, lets go win our first Rating Game and show them we mean business" Rias said as she stuck her hand in the air as the others followed.

Walking into the magic circle Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia and Gasper soon followed their king. Standing there and waiting for their queen to follow, each one of the them prepared in there own way. Turning towards Akeno, Issei suddenly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Sinking into the kiss Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass.

"Be careful and protect each other out there" Issei said as he let go of Akeno.

As Akeno arrived next to her king, the group turned around to look at the Buer peerage only to see Issei once again speak up.

"Rias, I expect to see you in the next round, I won't expect anything less from my future wife, as I will be the one that beats you in this competition and no one else" Issei said as he smiled at Rias.

"Im sorry my dear I think you will be the one that will lose" Rias said as a white light engulfed the Gremory peerage transporting them to the waiting area for the fight.

"The rules for this game is simple, the team with the most amount of players still left at the end of the three hours is the winner. You can win in a multitude of was. 1. By removing the opposing king from the battle field 2. Removing all other pieces but the king and forcing them to surrender and 3. by destroying more than 70% of the battle field" Naud said as the stadium cheered in anticipation.

As he watched the Gremory team teleport away from view, Issei and the other in the Buer peerage began to get ready to go to the stadium to what them compete. Turning around and grabbing his jacket Issei was surprised when he felt Vali fix his collar as he did up the jacket zipper.

"You ready to go" Vali said as she looked at her king, while preparing a magic teleportation circle for the group to transport in.

"Yeah, is everyone else" Issei said as everybody nodded as they walked towards the magic circle.

As Issei arrived at the centre of the magic circle at the rest of his peerage as they stood around him. Peering over his shoulder, Issei began to study his group of girls and how they were acting in regards of the fight. Vali was looking supportive of her friends and rather glad that she would be able to see them fight. Tiamat looked uninterested as she played with the red dragon that walked around her upper body, Kuroka looked excited to see her sister fight in the rating game and for some reason Murayama looked frightened. Grabbing the young knights hand shocking her Issei looked down towards her giving a comforting smilie ass they teleported away.

Arriving at their location Rias and the rest of her peerage were surprised at the familiarity of the location that they were in. Looking around her Rias and the others could see what appeared to be Kuoh shopping centre. Looking closely the group see the four stories that was littered with various shops and restaurants such and Nike, Target, Starbucks, various swimsuit and sporting shops with the added inclusion of Starbucks on the bottom floor. Surprised at the detail that the devils went to to create this really realistic setting Xenovia was even more surprised when she saw the six escalators moving in the centre of the shopping complete.

"Ok, everybody" Rias said only to be cut of by another announcement my Naud.

"Sorry for the interruption, another rule for this game is that Lady Gremories bishop Gasper Vladi is unable to suck his enemies blood during this game" Naud said as his voice echoed throughout the complex.

"Ok, everybody. We know what to do to win, so let's go out and do it" Rias said as everybody cheered.

As the two teams heard the alarm go off signifying the start of the match. The Gremory peerage began their plan to win the fight. Sending out her three familiars to scout out the surrounding area for any enemies Akeno watched as Kiba began to create a sword for Xenovia to use as she was not comfortable in using Durandal's destructive power in this game. Handing the sword over to the former exorcist Xenovia was surprised at the expert craftsmanship that Kiba had used to create the sword. Using there speed the two knights shot out of the room and into the surrounding shopping centre that their battle would take place in. Beginning to run around the upper floors of the shopping centre Kiba and Xenovia began to look for any possible areas or places where the enemy may have set up their camp or trapped for them to fall into.

Watching the group leave on our individual assignment Koneko, smiled as she tightened the small black gloves that surrounded her hands. Fastening the gloves the small white haired rook began to walk out of the small coffee shop that they had to set up camp in, as she walked out of the doors and into the surrounding area of the third floor she began to set into motion her own her part of the larger mission. Walking out of the room and into the vast that was the Kuoh shopping mall Koneko began to walk towards the elevator where she knew it would take her down to the bottom floor of the complex.

As the last three remaining members of the peerage stood there in the room their crimson hair headed leader looked over her left shoulder shoulder towards her raven haired queen.

"Have they found anything yet" Rias said as she wondered if Akeno's oni had found any of Sona's peerage.

"Yes, one of them has seen Tsubasa and Tomoe on the second floor running towards one of the department stores" Akeno replied as she looked at her king.

Scratching her chin in thought Rias began to think of the best way to deal with current situation. Thinking for a couple more moments Rias, thought of a plan that may work.

"Asia, how good are you at defence spells" Rias said as she looked at the nun.

"Well, I'm ok there not very strong but they look real enough to fool the untrained eye" Asia replied as she looked at Rias.

"Good that's all I need, Asia can you send Rassei to that clothing shop across the hallway and get him to protect you as you make some earth magic barriers around the room" Rias said as Asia nodded before running out of the room and doing the same thing that see was told.

As she watched the young bishop run out of the room, Rias created a magic circle that appeared over her left ear. As Rias waited a moment she soon heard the voice of her blonde hair knight through the circle.

"Kiba I need you an Xenovia to go to the department store on the second floor and eliminate Tsubasa and Tomoe" Rias said as she began to hear Kiba breath and he began to run.

"Yes Rias" Kiba said as he nodded.

Signalling to Xenovia to follow him the two knight jumped over the railing and down towards the floor below. Landing on the floor the below the two knight broke their fall by rolling forward and out of the way of anyone looking around for any Gremory peerage members. Crouching behind one of the large pillars that supported the buildings roof the two knights began to converse with out even speaking. Nodding Kiba watched as Xenovia jumped off into another area of the shopping complex as he walked in the front door of the department store.

Walking in the front door of the store, Kiba began to look around the store, as if he was hoping for something, walking past the front desk and the clothes rack, he young knight ever so slightly began either cutting, dropping or bending the clothes or coat hangers that they were on. Continuing this for another five minutes Kiba soon arrived at the entertainment area of the store. Walking around the corner, Kiba was slightly started when he just dodged a fist that came from behind one of the T.V's on the floor.

Rolling out of the way, and back behind one of the display cabinets Kiba began to assess the surround area for his attacker, looking around it wasn't long until he heard the voice of Tomoe as she came out from behind the clothes on the far side of the area.

"Well did you get him" Tomoe said as spoke to her companion as she held her sword close to her chest.

"Well, no" Tsubasa said as she came out looking for Kiba.

"Kiba kun, please come out we only want to talk" Tomoe said as she smiled hoping that the young knight would come out.

Seeing that he had only very limited choices for his escape and that if he ran the two girls would alert Sona and perhaps attack the others. Nodding to himself as he formulated his plain in his head, Kiba stood up and steeped out into the open unarmed as he looked around for the girls.

"Hello ladies" Kiba said as they both turned around to look at the knight.

"Oh Kiba so you did show up, we would like you to surrender" Tomoe said as she looked at him smiling.

"Well I like the offer but I'm going to have to refuse" Kiba said as he smiled.

"Well I think we'll have to beat you then" Tsubasa said as she charged at the young knight causing him to jump out of the way.

Jumping out of the way and rolling, Kiba took a spilt second look to see that Tsubasa had created small cracks in the concrete that he was just standing on a few moments ago. Looking up Kiba quickly created a sword in his right hand as he was quickly set upon by Tomoe who was elegantly swinging her Katana around. Rolling, diving and stepping out of the way of her blade, Kiba elegantly and gracefully waited for the girl to leave and opening in her defence. Stepping further and further back, Kiba soon realised that the knight was slowly backing him towards Tsubasa who was waiting for him.

Sensing that there was not much time left before he would be traps, Kiba quickly sent his left leg forward smashing into Tomoe right knee. Caught by surprise the knight collapsing onto her knees, looking up the young knight was shocked at the speed and accuracy that her opponent possessed. Using her as a jumping board Kiba planted his right foot onto her left shoulder jumping up into the air and backwards towards the opposing rook. Somersaulting towards her Kiba aligned his body with his sword and began flying towards her.

Suddenly the flying knight with suddenly stopped when his opponent successfully kicked him in their left rib winding the knight causing him to drop his sword and roll out of the way in hopes of not being hit again. Standing up he began to wonder where his comrade was and what the hell she was doing. Walking around the small area that the three were fighting in he began to look for any escape route always that he could escape. Suddenly the blue whisk flew past his eyes and planted her left foot in the side of her opponents face landing on the ground and spinning around with a sword facing outwards the young girl soon he tripped over her larger opponent and successfully kicked her in the stomach forcing her back.

"Xenovia, you took your time" Kiba said as he looked at his blue haired comrade.

"Well at least I'm here" She replied as they two got ready to fight.

As the four combatants charged each other the speed and out and strength that that that before possessed was unremarkable slice after slice was blocked by yet another slice or cross guard of their opponents hands. With three of the four combatants being swords men or women the fight soon turned out to be one of skill and precision rather than just straight out strength. This situation suited the Gremory team most as they possessed the upper hand when it came to a number of swords people, using their advantage the two began pushing their opponents back into the store. Beginning to get the upper hand with both the speed and accuracy that they possess the Gremory knights had began forcing their opponents to split and walk down to separate Isles of the department store shocked and surprised at how easily they had separated the two Sitri peerage members.

The only thing that stopped the Gremory advance was a beam of demonic energy and planted itself into Xenovia's left leg causing the girl to roll out of the way and drop her sword. Using this time to close the gap between the Gremory team, Sitri rook successfully planted her right foot and fist into her opponents face splitting her eye eyebrow and causing her nose to bleed. Seeing that his ally was down Kiba quickly ran over to her picking her up and running away.

Successfully cornering the Gremory knights in the book section of the shop the Sitri devils stood there looking at the two knights as their unknown help appeared from the shadows.

"Im impressed Yuuto" Tsubaki said.

"Thank you Tsubaki that means a lot coming from you" Kiba said causing the queen to blush.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask to to surrender" Tsubaki said as she placed her arms under her bust as Kiba smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't do that" Kiba said as he nodded to Xenovia.

Nodding back at her fellow knight Xenovia suddenly released Durandal out of the pocket dimension that it's stored in and threw it to Kiba, caught off guard by the sudden move, Tomoe and Tsubasa changed at the Gremory Knights hoping to defeat them. Suddenly Kiba slammed the holy sword into the ground.

"Durandal birth" Kiba said as he used his sacred gear to create replicas of the holy sword around him and Xenovia.

As a rose pattern of Durandal's began to appear around the two knights the Sitri devils attempted to get out of the way, Suddenly as if on demand both Tomoe and Tsubasa were caught in the attack spearing both of them through the chest.

"Sona Sitri knight retired" Naud said through the load speaker.

"Sona Sitri rook Retired" Naud repeated again.

Surprised at the speed of their attack Tsubaki took to the air with her devil wings just making it out of the way of their attack. Looking down from the roof of the department store, Tsubaki was surprised when she saw that the swords had created a pattern in the ground to resemble that of the Gremory rose.

Looking around for the two knights Tsubaki was startled when she saw Xenovia charging at her. Lifting her sword over her shoulder as she jumped into the air, Xenovia used the speed that her knight piece gave her to throw herself into the air towards the queen. Unable to do anything as Xenovia was coming at her to fast the young queen did all she could think of in the situation.

"Mirror alice" Tsubaki said as a mirror appeared in front of her.

As Xenovia smashed her sword into the mirror, the mirror shattered into a million pieces. Thinking that she had broke through the defence Xenovia was surprised when she felt the force of her attack double back on herself causing great pain. Dropping her sword and falling backwards, Xenovia hit the ground unconscious.

"Rias Gremory knight retired" Naud said as Xenovia disappeared.

Saddened by the loss of Xenovia, Kiba used the opening that she had left him to plunge his sword into Tsubaki's chest, shocking the queen as she stumbled to the ground only to be caught in Kiba's arms as she disappeared.

"Sona Sitri queen retired" Naud said as Kiba walked away from the battle field.

Koneko's fight

As Koneko walked through the bottom floor of the shopping centre she began to wonder where everyone was and what they were doing, she could sense that Gasper was only a few minutes behind her as he was keeping a close eye one her. Walking around the corner Koneko began to hear foot steps coming towards her.

"I hope Sona knows what she's doing" Reya said as she looked towards her fellow bishop

"She does, she said that Rias has an offensive team so we need to divide them up to beat them" Momo replied as Koneko continued to listen to their conversation.

"Come on and hurry up, let's continue to look around" Saji said as Koneko felt someone on he shoulders.

"Don't be alarmed it's only me" Gasper said as he spoke to the white haired rook.

"Ok good, I think we need to contact Rias" Koneko said as she created a magic circle above her ear.

"Koneko what's up" Ras said as she spoke to her rook.

"We have four Sitri members down on the bottom floor" Koneko said as she heard Rias began to talk to Akeno and Asia.

"I need you two to go to Koneko now she needs help" Rias said as the two nodded.

"Yes Rias" They both replied as they left the room.

"Ok Koneko, Asia and Akeno are one there was just wait till they arrive" Rias said as Koneko nodded ending the call.

Ending the call with Koneko, Rias soon stood up and made her way to the ned of the corridor before smiling. Closing the door behind her Rias made her way to the elevator before she spoke again.

I know where you are now Sona" Rias said as the doors of the elevator closed shut.

Teleporting down to Koneko's location it wasnt long until Asia and Akeno were with the white haired rook. Looking over her shoulder the two were shocked to see Gasper just in front of her looking at what was going on.

Looking over the two fist years Akeno could see that the four devils in front of her were setting up some sort of base up, perhaps to fool the Gremory house into attacking it. Continuing to look Akeno could see that the four devils that stood only ten metres down the corridor was, Saji, Reya, Momo and Ruruko.

Thinking of the best possible match ups for the four currently here Akeno began to think. Thinking for a couple of minutes Akeno soon came to the raven haired queen.

"Gasper, Koneko, Asia listen closely" Akeno said as the three nodded.

"Asia I want you to act as the healer of the group as you put up defences around us. Koneko I want you to take Ruruko and push her away from the group. Gasper I need to to stop or slow Saji down while I take care of Momo and Reya" Akeno said as they all nodded in agreement.

Looking at each other then nodding the four devils began to sneak into their position as they heard Naud over the loud speaker again.

"Sona Sitri queen retired" Naud said as the Sitri devils looked at each other in confusion.

"They got Tsubaki" Saji said as the others looked looked to him for leadership advice.

Suddenly as the three girls looked towards the pawn, Ruruko was hit in the side of the head by a flying rock knocking the girl to the floor as blood began to run down her face. Confused at where the rock had came from the three remaining standing devils looked over to see Asia using some of her new skills to create rocks the size of basketballs as Koneko kicked or punched them towards the group.

Beginning to charge at the two Gremory devils, Saji was shocked when he felt his right knee suddenly collapse to the ground looking down at his knee said was supposed when he saw Gasper slightly behind his looking at the pawn with a grin on his face. Shocked at the nervous vampires strength Saji turned and charged at the smaller devil.

Crossing his arms Gasper took the majority of the force of the punch through the cross it his arms. However strong his defects were the strength of Saji's punch still lifted the boy of his feet throwing him against the wall. Running towards the fallen bishop Saji extending his arm as his sacred gear appeared, sending the tongue flying towards Gasper, Saji was shocked when the line of his gear suddenly stopped in mid air as a purple aura began to form around it.

"What" Saji said as he looked at the line just hanging there in mid air.

"I must protect Rias and my friends, Issei is not going to always be here to save us" Gasper said as he transformed into his bat form.

Flying around Saji, as he transformed back and forth between his two forms Saji and the Buer peerage watching the fight were shocked at the confidence that the bishop had mustered up for the fight.

As Akeno watched Gaspers fight against Saji she two began to fight her two adversaries. Looking at the two girls in front of her, looking closer Akeno marvelled at the resemblance of the two girls. Smiling Akeno remember all the times the Sona had told Rias and herself that the two had been mistaken as sisters due to their likeliness, Smiling at the girls Akeno allowed the thunder that flowed through her veins to being to crackle at the end of her fingers.

"Hello ladies you ready to lose" Akeno said as she began to smirk sadistically.

Firing two bolts of lighting towards the girls, Akeno soon took to the air as her two opponents placed up a combined defensive shield. Letting there shield take majority of the attack the two girls soon began devising a plain to stop the priestess of thunder form beating them. As Akeno fired another attack towards the two, the two intentionally let the attack smash into a weakened shield smashing it as it went and hit the ground bellow it.

Using the dust and smoke that the destruction of the floor caused the two girls darted in opposite directions until they were on both of Akeno's sides, firing their most powerful attacks towards the queen the two girls through that they had her until she moved out of the way at the last minute. Shocked at the queens speed the two girls had no chance to move out of the way, hitting each other with each others attack.

With a massive explosion the two bishops went flying causing all to look on in shock, shocked at what had just happened Saji who was still under attack from Gasper looked up to see Momo rowing towards one of the walls.

"Sona Sitri bishop retired" Naud said as Reya began to disappear shocked at her partners defeat Momo could feel that she two would soon retire until she heard Saji scream.

"MOMO" Saji said as she looked up towards him.

Suddenly Saji got this added strength that everyone was shocked about, although he didn't enter a balance breaker the young pawns power level went up. Shocked at the increase of strength Gasper was caught in mid air with a leg sweep causing him to fall flat on his back. Before the young vampire could even reach Saji had punched the devil in the face causing his nose and eyebrow to gush out in blood. Shocked and in pain Gasper wasn't ready for the searing heat that he was about to feel.

Almost as immediate as the spitting of his face Gasper could feel a burning sensation in the cracks of his wounds shocked at the cause Gasper looked up only to see Garlic paste in Saji's hands looking at the paste drip of his fingers Gasper soon pasted out from the pain.

"Rias Gremory Bishop retired" Naud said as Gaspers body disappeared.

"Gaspy no" Koneko said as she kicked another rock at Saji as he ran towards Momo.

Quickly Saji looked over to see the rock coming towards him. Flipping over the rock and catching it mid air Saji used the momentum of the attack to quickly hurl the rock back. As the rock hurled back towards Koneko and Asia, Koneko attempted to shield Asia with her rook defence. As the rock slammed into Koneko back a chunk of the rock smashed into Asia's head knocking her out.

"Rias Gremory Bishop retired" Naud said as Asia began to vanish.

Standing only because of her rook defence Koneko was shocked to see Saji grabbing hold of Momo as she laid on the ground. Moving her hair out of her eyes Saji began to assess the damage that the girl had felt. Suddenly both of the Sitri member felt a cold chill run down there spins. Looking up the two could see Akeno walking towards them with lighting forming around her.

"Your brave i'll give you that Saji" Akeno said as the young pawn began to stand only to be stuck by Akeno.

Striking the pawn with bolt after bolt Akeno began to see that Momo was beginning to stand up. Looking over to her she fired lighting towards the girl as Saji grabbed her using himself as a shield forgetting that Momo would also get struct. As the two devils continued to get struck Akeno sent a massive wave of lighting throughout the ground causing the two and the newly awake Ruruko who had just gotten of the ground to be struck with the wave.

"Sona Sitri Pawn retired" Naud said

"Sona Sitri bishop retire" Naud repeated as the Gremory queen smiled.

"Sona Sitri pawn retire" Naud said for the third time as the last of the Sitri devils disappeared.

Looking over towards Akeno, koneko was shocked at the sadistic nature of the attack that she had just done. As almost as if the raven queen was reading the white haired rooks rooks thought Akeno spoke up as she looked at Koneko.

"No one hurts my family" Akeno said as the white haired rook just nodded as they walked towards the exit.

Ting the doors of the elevator sounded as Rias arrived on the top floor of the opened allowing Rias to step out. Stepping out onto the roof the crimson haired devil began to look around to see if the hunch that she had felt was correct. Walking around the corner a magic circle appeared next to her ear. Answering the message the voices of Akeno and Kiba soon came through.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are finished down here" Akeno said as she waited for her master to respond.

"Thats good to here would you be able to come to the roof, that's the same for you to Kiba" Rias said as she waited for a response.

"Yes ma'am" They both responded.

Ending the call with the two devils Rias proceed to walk around and air conditioning vent. Walking around the vent Rias was glad when she saw Sona siting there with screens around her. Looking at Sona who continued to look at her screens, Rias could see that the girl was upset when she saw Tsubaki and Saji lose in there fights but she could also see some pride through when see was looking at the screen with Saji on it.

"It looks like they fought well" Rias said as Sona fixed her glasses as she looked up at the devil in front of her.

"Yes they did but so did your peerage" Sona retorted as she smiled looking up.

"Yes I was glad we could hold our own against you without Kuoh's resident heavy hitters" Rias said as she continued to talk.

"If you're talking about the Buer peerage I would have to agree, both our peerages are strong in their own right as well, however we both have some work to do to catch up to Issei" Sona said as Rias smiled.

"Yes, I think I've figured out a way to beat my future husband but i'll tell you later as I know his watching" Rias said as she smiled knowing Issei was indexing watching.

"So are you ready to fight then" Sona said as she stood up creating spheres of water around her hands.

"Well Sona unfortunately this game is already ours" rias said as Kiba, Akeno and Koneko appeared around the Sitri heiress.

"Well it appears so, a good king knows how to fight but a great king knows when to retreat" Sona said as a buzzer sounded throughout the stadium.

"There you have it, winner Rias Gremory" Naud said as Issei cheered causing Sirzech to laugh at the young heirs antics as Grayfia smiled.

"Well it appears that she has won her first rating game" Grayfia said as she looked at Sirzech.

"Yes but her next one is going to be even harder" Sirzech replied as he looked towards Issei.

 **A/N Alright that will do for this chapter this has been the biggest chapter by far and I actually had to cut this chapter down al ot because it was to long. I would also hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy new year, and everyone is looking forwards to 2020 and the year ahead.**

 **I was happy when I was writing this chapter as I could explore Rias and her peerage in her own right. I also tried to portray the internal struggle that Rias feels when she is compared to Issei and his strength. This chapter also allowed me to focus on characters such as Xenovia and Gasper a lot more as they had their time to shine. So it with the end of this chapter it appears that Rias has won her first rating game and is on the road to her dream, however now Issei stands in her way. It also appears that a past user of the sacred gear Twilight healing has been revealed.**

 **So until next time thanks for reading, feel free to review**

 **Thank you and stay safe**

 **Ddraig12**


End file.
